Clases de Rock
by Arksodia
Summary: 'Así es Astrid, una rockera dada a su vagancia descubierta recientemente, pero ciertas cartas sobre la mesa le darán un vuelco a su vida de una forma inesperada, y terminara siendo lo que nunca quiso ser, amando lo que nunca pensó amar' AU Época Moderna, basada en School of Rock
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Bien, emm... jaj, no se que decir XD Primero que nada, gracias por los Fav, Revs y demás de mis otras historias, chicos, son lo mas :D y en segunda... Debo decir que me costo meter a Astrid en la personalidad de Jack Black (Como para ir adelantando XD) y pues si, esta grandemente basado en una de sus pelis, como vieron en el Summary XD Mire como 400 veces School of Rock, y ME E-N-C-A-N-T-A! (Es como la escuela perfecta *o*) si no la vieron aun, se la recomiendo enormemente :D (Mas si sabes algo de rock, te terminas muriendo de risa XD)**

** Supongo que, bueno, habrá algo de Hiccstrid (Y según tengo yo pensado, de una manera bastante... Mejor veo que pasa, pero sera muy gracioso XD) y... Nah, si quieren pásense y lean que le metí garra para tener un personaje totalmente opuesto a Astrid (Pero que mantenga la esencia, claro XD) PD:Espero haya salido XD**

**Las Formalidades: How To Train Your Dragon y School of Rock pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo soy una mera fan que escribe por diversión, y convierte a todos en metaleros y rockeros XD (Estoy delirando otra vez XD)**

** AU Época Moderna, nada de Crossover esta vez :) Hiccstrid (A su tiempo ;D) y... ¡Rock! **

** {Redoblantes, solo de batería, redoblantes otra vez... y...}**

**-Hello!**

**-What? :o**

**-Me llamo...**

**-¡Oh por Dios, eres CHIMUELO! AAAHHH, NO SABES CUANTO TE AMO!**

**-Si, -cof, cof- Deja de estrujarme**

**-Lo siento :(**

**-Oye... y... ¿Estaré en este fic?**

**-Eh, si, claro, ¿Puedes tocar un redoblante?**

**-Mis patas son un poco, como decirlo, para nada practicas con los palillos, pero puedo intentar, una vez lo hice con la cabeza de Hipo con demasiada fuerza y creo que le deje un ojo morado**

**-Perfecto, eres el hom... Dragon para el trabajo, ¡Ahora toca, Night Fury!**

**{Redoblantes medio raros, y...} Con ustedes, ¡Clases de Rock! **

* * *

¿Quién es Astrid en estos momentos? Bien, es difícil de explicar en pocas palabras. Sin embargo, podemos decir que es una chica residente en Berk, centro de todo lo nuevo, todo lo importante, y todo lo frío, obviamente hablando de cuestiones climáticas, ¿O no?

También es una chica que acaba de terminar sus estudios terciarios, recibida de profesora de música, pero con tan poco ánimo para ejercer que sería increíble creer el por qué decidió hacer esa carrera. Sus padre son unas de las personas más adineradas de por la ciudad, algunas empresas bajo su mando, y mucho esfuerzo para conseguirlas. Lo único que los decepciono, fue que a su hija le fuera tan difícil levantarse de un sofá e ir a trabajar, en vez de escuchar lo que ellos llamaban ''Música del Diablo'' todo el día.

Si, así es Astrid, una rockera dada a su vagancia descubierta recientemente, pero ciertas ''cartas sobre la mesa'' le darán un vuelco a su vida de una forma inesperada, y terminara siendo lo que nunca quiso ser

Esa prácticamente madrugada la joven Hofferson, de tan solo 22 años, recientemente recibida (hace menos de seis meses) en enseñadora profesional, se encontraba acostada comiendo ''Papitas'' y mirando un concierto de AC/DC, una de sus bandas favoritas, que estaba sonando en ''Mtv'' en un increíble ''World Stage'' especial, a las 12:00 pm de un, para ella, increíble domingo de no hacer nada más que mirar tele, tocar la guitarra, reventar la batería, y volver a mirar tele, con la emoción que solo a ella le podía invadir

Sin embargo, todo desapareció cuando la figura de su padre se hizo presente frente al aparato, apagando manualmente el televisor.

-¡Papa! ¿Es en serio? ¡Era AC/DC! ¡Hace mucho que no pasan algo así en Mtv!-La chica metió otra papita en su boca

-¡Astrid! ¡Hija! No puedes seguir así…

La joven vestía un short negro y una remera bastante larga y desgastada de la banda a la cual presenciaba hace tan solo unos segundos, y que fue cortada por su tan adorado padre, empresario de ley, traje como ropa común en su casa y mirada firme, obstinada. Nunca logro entender como no se cansó de vivir así tanto tiempo, sudando, corriendo de un lado para otro, lidiando con muchísimos problemas

-Ya se, ya se, quieres que me consiga un trabajo-Agrego fastidiada

-¿Es tanto pedir?

-Sí, ¡Sí! ¡Quiero descansar, papa! ¡Tanto tiempo siendo la niña diez! ¡Por un segundo, RELAJARME, probar como se siente eso!-Estaba levantándose del sillón, y cuando comenzó a dirigir paso hacia su habitación fue detenida por una crudas palabras

-Sabía que te negarías, como siempre-El hombre estaba parado en mitad de sala

-Ya sabes cuál es el trato, me dejas hacerme un tatuaje más y un piercing en la oreja, y todo de maravilla-Acoto dándose la vuelta para verlo seriamente, con el delineador resaltando su mirada tosca

-Es hora de que comencemos a tomar los lugares que nos corresponden a cada uno en esta casa-Ante eso la Hofferson se erizo de pies a cabeza-Porque me parece que algunas cosas se están saliendo de control-Su piel de gallina se iba intensificando, y sus manos jugaban entre ellas tras su espalda-O te quedas aquí y consigues un trabajo, o te vas a vivir sola, tu elijes

Fue un golpe en el pecho, muy duro, por cierto. ''¿Me está echando? Si, lo está haciendo'' habían ciertas, o muchas cosas que le hacían doler el corazón en esos momentos, pero tenía que mantener la cordura

-Me pagaran el alquiler, ¿Verdad?

-Solo el primer mes, tiempo para conseguirte un empleo

La situación empeoraba segundo a segundo. En esas instancias daba lo mismo irse a vivir sola que seguir con su familia, pero habían ciertas diferencias. Lo bueno era que si se iba de su casa podría mirar todo lo que quisiera sin padres ''malhumorados'' ni horarios absurdos, pero no tendría las atenciones, la comida hecha, y esas cosas contaban. Todo por su cuenta, sin ayuda, y además tendría que trabajar

-¿Mama está de acuerdo con esto?

Su padre asintió, y eso le detuvo el palpitar. Sin embargo, también era una buena forma de terminar con la vagancia que, según el señor Hofferson, estaba reinando en su casa

-Creo…-Estaba temblado-Creo que iré por mis cosas

Sabía que fue precipitado decirlo de tal manera, pero su padre se encontraba como una piedra ante todo lo que decía, y eso le daba miedo. Prefirió la idea de no verlo más y no pasar por esas situaciones a que tener que enfrentárselo día a día con su carácter explosivo, o más bien, anti-sentimental

-No te iras a mitad de la noche

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Espera hasta mañana temprano, medítalo!-Estaban saliendo los sentimientos de su padre a la luz

Fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que lo que había elegido la beneficiaba bastante. Su orgullo estaba acostumbrado a vivir en lo alto, y esas palabras la dejaron más que satisfecha, sabía que tarde o temprano su padre la extrañaría y pediría que volviera a la mansión, eso le aseguraba pocos días de estancia y mucho tiempo más de descanso, un plan perfecto

-Está bien, esperare hasta mañana, pero ME IRÉ mañana-Su mirada era rígida

Luego, se dio vuelta, y con sus sueltos y alborotados cabellos se fue escaleras arriba, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo, sin importarle que la comida y el desastre que había dejado aún se encontrara en la sala de estar

Al otro día, un soleado y apestoso lunes, según Astrid, se levantó con gran cansancio y ganas de no hacer nada de su cama, paso lento hacia el baño, y luego hacia el living, maldiciendo todo despertar inmundo de su vida, pero se enfrentó a una escena que no entendía

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto viendo a sus padres parados en la puerta principal, con valijas frente a ellos que no justamente les pertenecían

-Queremos desearte buen viaje, caramelito-Aclaro su madre con una sonrisa, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro

-¿Buen viaje?

-¿Qué acaso lo olvidaste, Astrid? Te vas hoy de casa

''Demonios, se lo tomo en serio'' Dijo en su mente la de ojos azules, teniendo que enfrentarse al rubio señor de piel pálida y atuendo formal, como siempre

-Bien, pues… me voy entonces-Decía mientras juntaba sus maletas

-¿No piensas cambiarte, o al menos peinarte?-Comento su madre, sorprendida

-Voy con auto, mama, nadie me ve-Se había parado con todo en sus manos

Comenzó a caminar lenta y dramáticamente, rogando que dijeran algo, pero nada paso. Siempre la detenían, cuando sucedían esas charlas sus padres nunca se las tomaban en serio, pero esa vez fue diferente. Estaban diferentes, su comportamiento era altamente distorsionado, no los entendía, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro del Porsche, con las maletas en la cajuela, y unas manos que la saludaban agriamente, notando que su madre se resistía a las lágrimas.

Exhalaba una y otra vez, fastidiada, con un aire a incomprendida, mirando el paisaje, tratando de encontrar el apartamento que el señor Hofferson le había conseguido. Termino parando en una pequeña recepción no muy lujosa, pero bastante cuidada y aceptable

-Busco una reserva para Hofferson-Consulto desganada

-Bien…-Miro su vestimenta y su cabello alborotado-Claro, pero necesitare su documento

-¿En serio? Es que está en la maleta y…

-Son órdenes superiores-Aclaro la mujer volviéndola a analizar

-¡Bien! Ya te lo traigo

Le fue más difícil de lo que creyó, ni siquiera se acordaba de en qué maleta lo había dejado, y en su mochila no estaba. Después de casi diez minutos de búsqueda, logro hallar el documento ya tan maldecido por la rubia, y volvió a entrar al edificio con el peor cansancio que la podía invadir

-¿Contenta?-Dijo posando los papeles sobre el recibidor

-Es política, señor…-Miro bien el documento-…ita Hofferson

-Entonces… ¿Dónde se supone que esta mi habitación?

-Piso diez, segunda puerta a la derecha, la ''Suite Presidencial''-Comento con indiferencia mientras le entregaba la llave

-¡Genial! Al menos no dormiré en una pocilga-Se dijo para sí mientras tomaba el pequeño objeto y caminaba hasta el auto, cuando se acordó de algo importante-¿Tienen alguien que me pueda ayudar a bajar mis cosas?

La empleada la miro, metiéndose un chicle en la boca, y con total naturalidad le respondió

-El combo del apartamento con personal incluido acabo ayer, lo siento

Esa chica realmente se estaba ganando el odio de la rubia. Solo rugió por lo bajo y fue llevando sus maletas de a dos, en un total de cinco viajes, agradeciendo que el destartalado ascensor aun funcionara.

Cuanto tuvo todo arriba, se dedicó a abrir la puerta del tan afamado lugar, y realmente se llevó una sorpresa de las que no son agradables

-¡Excelente, realmente excelente! Tendré que ir cambiando mi concepto de pocilga, o de Suite Presidencial-Bufo entrando al lugar

Miro a todos lados. Un aire acondicionado, un televisor de épocas lejanas, un sillón para dos personas, velador de antaño, y más al fondo, una cocina con aire a abandonado o a viejo, con su característico olor, y por ultimo una habitación y un baño dentro de la misma, una ducha simple y un inodoro que realmente no quería abrir, y saliendo de él, una cama y una mesita de luz que a su lado presentaba una pequeña biblioteca

-Todo un paraíso-Dijo mientras arrastraba los pies hasta la entrada para buscar sus cosas

Tardo alrededor de cuatro horas en ubicar todo como quería, y riendo a carcajadas por haberse burlado de su padre al llevarse consigo las guitarras y una batería electrónica escondidas entre el equipaje. Se le había adelantado, bien sabía que si lo de la amenaza iba en serio realmente tendría que esconder todo eso, o no sería una ''Buena Instructora de Niños, porque debes dar el ejemplo''

El lugar en esos momentos tenía un gran aire a rockero autentico, más aun sabiendo que al levantar las sabanas te encontrabas con las afamadas ''Cajas de Manzanas'' que sujetaban la cama. Había puesto millones de posters por todos lados y sus revistas de Rolling Stone por todo mueble habido y por haber, agregándole a eso ciertos detalles como CD's, equipos de música, amplificadores, y demás objetos que ella tenía desde hace mucho

Pronto recibió una llamada imprevista de su tan amada-odiada amiga

-¡Hey, Astrid! ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que vendrías conmigo a ver los borcegos con tachas que se exponen en ''Sacrilegio''

Si tan solo supiera por todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo horas

-Es complicado de explicar, pero aunque luchara con tierra y mar no podría arreglar lo que paso. Lo lamento, Tilda, pero creo que tendrás que ir sola…

-Espera, ¿Qué se supone que…

-Adiós

Corto la llamada, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones. Se sentó en el sofá y miro la hora ''11:30 am, debería llamar a mi papa por lo del tema del trabajo que antes me había dicho, así me deshago de eso de una vez''

Tomo su celular nuevamente, viendo un hermoso mensaje con millones de cuestionamientos e insultos, tan típicos de la Thorston como las risas de Beavis and Butt-Head. Los ignoro por completo, y marco el número de su casa

-Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-Era su padre, tan servicial como cortante

-Hola papa…-Ante eso solo se escuchó una respiración del otro lado que la muchacha entendió como una invitación a hablar-Quería preguntarte sobre el trabajo del cual me habías comentado el otro día

-Creo que te hizo bien el irte

-Créeme que no, pero te demostrare que sirvo para vivir sola a pesar de que me hayas conseguido el peor lugar del mundo para dormir, y también… Quiero hacer un trato

El hombre ya se lo veía venir, su hija solía plantear ese tipo de cosas, lo cual no quería decir que fueran de su agrado. Solo se pasó la mano por la cara, miro al techo, y dio su respuesta

-Que quieres…

Con eso ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba

-Si yo duro en un trabajo un mes sin que me despidan, vuelvo a casa y sigo con mi vida normal de disfrutar los placeres materiales…

-Ya te dije que si quieres vivir en esta casa tendrás que trabajar, no hay excepciones para…

-PERO si yo no lo consigo, les devuelvo todo lo que me compraron con su plata y no los vuelvo a molestar más, porque la pasare sola por el resto de mi vida en este apestoso lugar

Su padre, del otro lado de la línea, paro en seco. Fueron varios minutos de silencio en donde la rubia rogaba por escuchar un si

-Está bien, pero corre bajo tu riesgo. Tienen una bacante para profesora de música en el Instituto Secundario de Artes. Tendrías que estar yendo ahora, porque tu clase comienza a las 12:00 pm

La chica colgó con un corto ''Chau'' y salto de donde estaba con tanta emoción que podría regalar abrazos que tanto odiaba ''Estaré en esa casa más rápido que un solo de Slash'' dijo mientras sonreía y saltaba escaleras abajo, vestida y arreglada con una chaqueta más debajo de la cintura color beige, una blusa de color rojo sangre, unos pantalones de jean azules, unos borcegos negros sin taco pero con plataforma, y con su pelo convertido en algo que ni ella creía, con una trenza que sostenía su flequillo y otra juntando los mechones restantes, ayudados por una cinta oculta gracias al flequillo, pero que igualmente se notaba

-¡Que me libre la música!-Grito alegre ante la mirada perturbada de la empleada, quien solo la vio irse corriendo a su auto y emprender marcha veloz

* * *

**¡Bien! Espero les haya gustado, y tengan piedad de mi alma XD Abrazo Virtual :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Quiero agradecer antes que nada los fav, los follows, y el rev ;) Me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta la historia :D**

** Ok, no se si este sera mejor que el anterior (No lo se, pero retratar a una Astrid tan... Relajada, es difícil, y se me esta dificultando el que pierda su esencia :P Espero aun se mantenga XD)**

** Bien, solo... Espero les guste :D **

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Su auto paro haciendo un ruido espantoso al que ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Su padre no quiso pagar la reparación por el simple hecho de que quería que trabajase, pero en ese entonces ni así lo había conseguido, y ella no cambiaría su ''Vintage Porsche'' por ninguna otra cosa, ya le habían ofrecido otros bastante buenos tomando en cuenta la antigüedad que poseía el suyo, pero ella se negaba a darlo, la había acompañado en toda su estadía por la facultad, y no lo dejaría

Bajo sintiendo la brisa chocar fríamente con su cara. Eran las 11:45 am, llegaba con quince minutos de anticipación, demasiada perfección para lo que estaba acostumbrada, así que prefirió esperar afuera hasta que la hora llegara, y quizás entrar un rato más tarde, solo por gusto

Vio un gran show entre tanto, algunos chicos iban llegando en coches último modelo, y apenas bajaban sus padres los sermoneaban, le arreglaban el uniforme y los enviaban adentro. Parecían cuerpos vacíos, ni un adolescente se podía comportar así todo el tiempo, sin rebeldía, suprimido, y realmente afirmaba que era todo el tiempo, porque no podía pasar que en el mismo día sucedieran tales coincidencias en todo los chicos. Se sentía un tanto identificada, debía decir, cosas similares le pasaron a ella cuando tenía esa edad, desatando su rebeldía posterior que hacía a su padre sentirse fracasado. Sus ojos solo rodaron al pasto, donde diviso un buen lugar para sentarse debajo de la sombra de un árbol

Nadie rondaba por las afueras, ni siquiera ese lapso antes de que tocara el timbre, donde no se escuchaba nada de charla, solo pasos acelerados y livianos en toda la institución, apenas distinguibles desde fuera

Espero un tiempo considerable para que su racha de tardanza no se manchara, y con fiel creencia de que la echarían apenas la vieran, afirmo el paso directo a la entrada del gran colegio

''Instituto Secundario de Artes'' se destacaba por encima de todo, poniendo en alto al edificio. Comenzó a dudar de que si lo que aposto fue lo correcto, seguramente terminaría perdiendo, pero prefirió olvidarse de eso y mantener alguna que otra esperanza

Apenas entro, se fijó en un rostro que poso su visión sobre ella. No era la persona más encantadora del mundo, estaba segura de que se trataba de la directora, o al menos alguien con un cargo importante

-Buenos Días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-Se veía aun peor de cerca

-Estoy por la bacante de profesora de música-Respondió mirando desconfiada y nerviosa todo el paisaje

-¡Excelente! Estamos bastante necesitados, bien sabrá que no aceptamos a cualquiera, necesitamos mantener una buena reputación-Aclaro con total naturalidad-¿Tiene currículum?

-Emm… Traje mi título de la universidad, nunca antes tuve un trabajo

La mujer miro sospechada a la joven, que rápidamente busco en su bandolera unos papeles en pleno pasillo, sin siquiera haber sido invitada a una dirección, seña directa de la desconfianza que estaba ganando la recta mujer

-Aquí esta-Acoto mientras le entregaba el papel y se arreglaba el flequillo que tanto le estaba molestando en el ojo izquierdo

Unos segundos después de inspección, le devolvió el documento y la miro por sobre sus lentes seriamente

-Somos muy estrictos, algo que ya le comente, y también le dije que estamos desesperados-Se arregló las gafas-No solemos aceptar a personas sin experiencia, pero si esta vez no hacemos una excepción seguramente estaremos sin profesor para los chicos de segundo año hasta que termine el ciclo escolar. Por lo tanto, de ahora en más yo seré su supervisora, así como la soy de todos los demás-Astrid se contuvo su energía compulsiva y alegría explosiva-Me llamo Ghoti, y como puedo ver usted es Astrid…

-Hofferson-Completo la rubia al ver que la ilustre dama se quedó meditando la pronunciación

-Por supuesto-Forzó una sonrisa-Acompáñeme por aquí

Las dos se dirigieron en silencio a lo que sería la segunda casa de la joven. Mientras iba pasando la supervisora le iba comentando varios detalles

-A todos los alumnos los educamos para que sean instruidos, pulcros, maravillosos-Ante eso su orgullo presento características físicas a través de la iluminación repentina de su rostro-El silencio y la escucha imperan en nuestro hogar de conocimiento

Sin embargo, la muchacha se espantaba al pasar cerca de las puertas y ver a todos tiesos, hasta sudados de nerviosismo. Eso definitivamente no era algo que veía todos los días, y se aterraba en el pensar que se suponía que ella sería el ejemplo de los adolescentes, habían aceptado a la misma chica que horas atrás yacía en el sofá mirando ''Mtv'', y la escogieron para formar futuros ciudadanos. Tendría que haber meditado lo que hizo

-Bien, aquí esta. Si le causan problemas, por favor, llámeme-Otra vez esa hedionda sonrisa falsa

La rubia abrió la puerta, y apenas lo hizo todo los adolescentes se enderezaron como si alguien los estuviera estirando. Le causo horror, pero debía proseguir con el protocolo pedagógico

-Hola, chicos-No fue lo más apropiado que pudo decir, pero estaba nerviosa

-Buenos días, señorita…-Ante esa monofonía, se callaron repentinamente

-Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson-Luego, vio el pizarrón, y claro, la mejor forma de presentarse era escribir su nombre en él, cosa que no amaba hacer, le parecía demasiado sofisticado

Exceptuando sus ideologías, lo llevo a cabo, viendo que el no haber escrito nada por seis meses no le sentó bien a su pulso. Importándole poco y nada, miro a todas las ''estatuas'' y prosiguió a caminar al escritorio, viendo una asignatura con horarios y diferentes temas según el mes

-mmmmm… bla bla bla bla bla… viernes… aja… Clásico, Bach… Mozart… Romanticismo, Impresionismo… ssssseeee… Bien- Desvió la vista del papel, dirigiéndola hacia los alumnos-¿Qué dieron hasta ahora?

Se miraron entre todos, estaban sumamente nerviosos y tensos. Uno levanto la mano, se sentaba bastante al frente

-¿Si, niño con el cabello lleno de rulos?

-A-acabamos d-d-d-d-d - Ante eso se trabo, y uno de sus compañeros le susurro algo - D-de estudiar s-s-sobre l-la crit-t-tica social en el a-ambiente mus-sical de la e-época contem-mporanea

Astrid quedo paralizada. Una, por la actitud tan inusual de esas jóvenes mentes, y dos, porque esa parte de la música la había dado entre los dos últimos años de facultad.

-¿Quiere decir que ya dieron todas los movimientos anteriores?

-Si-Respondió el mismo chico

La muchacha comenzó a sudar, simplemente porque no pensaba darles a esos chicos un libro de ochocientas páginas para leer como tarea de fecha en la próxima semana, y al parecer a eso era a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Con razón eran tan rectos, la institución era excesivamente estricta

-Muy bien-Ocultar su nerviosismo le era imposible-Déjenme ver qué puedo hacer y…-Pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar

La música de ''Welcome to The Jungle'' resonaba en todo el curso, dejando traumados a varios de los alumnos con tan repentino corte de monotonía silenciosa, y más porque nunca se dieron el gusto de escuchar ese tipo de música, que para sus oídos jóvenes no se presentaba justamente agradable

-¿Hola?

-¡Demonios Astrid eres una hija de tu…

Pero colgó apenas oyó eso ''Por un segundo, Tilda, por un segundo'' se decía mentalmente la institutriz, rogando que sirviera de algo

De pronto, vio levantarse una mano entre medio de la clase, y a continuación una pregunta

-¿Qué cosa era esa?

Todos lo callaron diciéndole que hiciera silencio, o el típico ''Sh'' que esperaban funcionara. A Astrid aun no le cabía la idea de que fueran tan estructurados, debía admitir que ya había pasado por eso, pero en ese caso era una situación diferente, una época diferente, y una personalidad diferente. Miro al morocho, y recostándose en el escritorio trato de entender lo que pasaba

-¿Hablas de la música? Eso eran los ''Guns and Roses''-Dijo levantando y sacudiendo su celular-¿Por qué lo callaban si solo quiso preguntar?

Se miraron entre ellos, dudosos hasta de sí mismos, y alguno que otro desviaba por mínimos segundos la vista a la profesora, mientras cuchicheaban frases muy cortas e indecisas entre ellos, hasta que uno, el mismo de hace cinco minutos, levanto la mano, siendo nuevamente callado por sus compañeros

-Porque no nos dejan preguntar si el profesor no nos da permiso primero, ni tampoco hablar

Eso rebalso el vaso, para la Hofferson le era difícil aguantarse las ganas que tenia de salir corriendo y nunca más pasar por esa situación, pero si lo hacía se despedía de todo lo que amaba, en gran estancia su televisor y sus guitarras. No permitiría tal atrocidad a su persona

Respiro hondo, miro la hora en su móvil, y viendo que faltaba bastante para que su turno terminara, lo dejo arrastrarse junto a su mano en el escritorio donde se repoyaba, justo detrás de ella

-Bien…-Se apretó la parte superior de la nariz-No puedo darles más nada, es…ustedes…No sé si me entienden, pero ya dieron todo lo que tendrían que dar, al menos este año, su cerebro esta inyectado de historia musical-Comento casi con una risa histérica-Así que… Quizás podríamos, no sé, ¿Conocernos o algo? Eso que se hace en la primera clase

Los adolescentes se miraron atónitos entre ellos, el cómo hablaba, actuaba, y estipulaba cosas a las que no estaban acostumbradas. No sabían que hacer

Sin embargo, otra vez, el alumno del fondo levanto la mano

-¿Puede anotar como se escribe ''Guns and Roses''? Quisiera buscarlo en mi casa

A la rubia le brillaron los ojos, no solo por el hecho de que esa joven mente apresada por el miedo que imponía la institución saliera de sus ataduras a través de lo que ella conocía como una canción legendaria del rock, sino que tuvo una gran idea, o quizás magnifica, al menos para ella

-Sí, claro, emm…-Se detuvo con la tiza en la mano, antes de escribir-¿Por casualidad ustedes saben algo de rock? ¿O de otro género relacionado, jazz, blues, no sé, pop al menos?

Un rotundo y tímido ''No'' salió desparejamente de cada una de las bocas de los adolescentes, creando una extraña sonrisa en la nueva profesora, quien, terminando de escribir a su manera el nombre de la banda, dio media vuelta y se fijó en los horarios

-Historia del…-Borro dificultosamente algo escrito en ese papel, o al menos así lo apreciaban los alumnos, y sacando una lapicera de un pequeño contenedor cercano, escribió algo muy corto-Rock-Dijo con alegría apreciando su obra-Bien, saquen algo para tomar nota, el Rock no es algo corto-Comento demostrando su boca arqueada a mas no poder, el enseñar no es tan malo después de todo


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! What up? (Como para no decir ''¿Como estan?'' otra vez, al menos le cambio el idioma XD)**

** Como siempre, quiero agradecer los Rev, Fav, Follow, son lo mas :D (8 fav y 8 follow! I'm Happy! :D) Me alegra que les guste como va (Espero les guste también este cap, estoy cruzando los dedos y probando un Hiccstrid XD Tenganme piedad y no me lleven a la guillotina XD ya estoy viendo las antorchas XD)**

** Bien, creo que simplemente espero les guste :D Y como dije, habrá Hiccstrid (Comenzado, mas o menos XD) Traten de no matarme :3**

**-Yo te matare**

**-Oh, hola Chimue... Espera, ¿Q...**

**-(Plasma azul por su hocico) Aun no aparezco**

**-¡Pero claro que si! ¡Eres el Dragón del redoblante!**

**-3:|  
**

**-Es que...**

**-3:|**

**-¡Bien! Lo pensare, pero...**

**-3:|**

**-Pongamos bien los papeles que nos pertenecen, ¡Ve a tu batería, lagartija desobediente, peligrosa y extremadamente tierna que parece un pokemon! O no te daré pescado  
**

**-o.0**

**-Solo has los redoblantes ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes mejores que los del primer Cap, y...) Clases de Rock!**

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro días de su estadía como encargada de enseñanza en la institución especializada. Claro, muchas cosas se mantuvieron en secreto desde ahí, tantas que serían imposibles de contar con los dedos, pero los jóvenes no tuvieron muchos problemas en ocultar nada de ello

Hace muy poco, además de otras entidades, había conseguido el uniforme de su trabajo, lo cual no era lo más cómodo, ya que constaba de una camisa manga larga, un suéter sin mangas con las siglas del colegio, una corbata por dentro y un pantalón de vestir, todo de un color monótonamente gris. Sin embargo, ella casi siempre solía llevar un saco bastante grande y largo, el mismo que ocupo en su primer día. En realidad, su finalidad era aún mayor que la comodidad

Sus pasos se prestaban un poco más acelerados que otras veces, se había quedado dormida por tercera vez en la semana, y los regaños eran directo en dinero, cosa que realmente necesitaba, siendo que terminaba la semana y quería demostrar a su padre que volvería pronto con él.

Mirar hacia la izquierda fue su gran error. Allí, en un poste, a cinco metros, se encontraba un poster promocional de un concierto al que definitivamente no faltaría, y junto a él otro cartel sobre el concurso de talentos, con el premio en números grandes, pero con el del concierto ni siquiera presto atención a eso

-¡AC-DC! ¡Por todos los dioses, VENDRÁN A BERK!-Sus manos, a pesar de temblar de frío, no evitaron el salir de los guantes y tocar el papel-Tengo que ir, pero… Las entradas están…-Miro el precio, definitivamente con lo que ganaba, sumándole a eso las afecciones por tardanzas, no era muy meritorio-Demonios, no me alcanza

Agacho la cabeza, y dándose cuenta precipitadamente que ya estaba entrando demasiado tarde, corrió agarrando como podía su bandolera y cuidando de no perder un estuche de guitarra que traía colgado, otra cosa que desde hace uno o dos días llevaba con el pretexto de ''Clases Especiales''

Al entrar, vio por los pasillos a la supervisora dirigiéndose a su curso, maldijo su gusto por el Rock incontables veces, pero no lo culparía de nada nunca. Una vez que entro, salió de su escondite detrás del basurero y camino con total dignidad, sin notar antes de varios pasos que una persona en especial la miraba

Hipo Haddock era el profesor de la clase de al lado, especializado en Matemática, Física y Química, tres materias que curso simultáneamente, y admirado por varios conocedores de esos temas, trabajadores de la misma profesión

A ella no le interesaba nada de él, o al menos no le llamaba la atención, hasta que se le acercó un día en el comedor, mientras disfrutaba de su sándwich en plena mañana

-Flash-Back-

Era un miércoles igual de helado que los días anteriores, pero por suerte ya estaba acostumbrada hace mucho al clima. Berk se caracterizaba justamente por eso, prácticamente nevaba nueve meses al año y granizaba los otros tres, pero para los que nacieron por esos lares ya se trataba de algo normal

El café pasaba por sus fosas nasales e inundaba su sentido olfativo, le era tan reconfortante como escuchar Metallica. El cerrar los ojos, y encontrarse entre medio de las plantaciones de café, el origen de todo. Justo en esos momentos odiaba ser interrumpida

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Esa voz aun no había escuchado

El banco no era de ella, no era de nadie, por desgracia. No le podía decir que no

-Sí, claro-No estaba del todo convencida, le gustaba la soledad, y tenía un odio profundo por lo sofisticados que se presentaban los profesionales en ese lugar

Cuando miro a su derecha vio a un castaño con el cabello bastante alborotado, chaqueta verde oliva, camisa a cuadros de negro y rojo, con pantalones marrones y zapatos del mismo color, muy clásicos, muy desconvidados. Quizás simplemente podía soportarlo por su mala forma de vestir, ella solía ser así, y le gustaba que no se preocuparan mucho por ello

-Eres nueva, ¿Verdad?

''Vaya, su inteligencia sobrepasa los límites, ¿Dónde está un premio cuando lo necesitas''

-Si-Ni siquiera lo miro, tomo un sorbo de su café y se concentró en el sándwich, almuerzo bastante extravagante

El joven entendió que ni siquiera quería hablarle, así que también se concentró en su comida, que no era nada más que una ensalada y jugo de naranja natural. Era vegetariano, le costaba esconderlo, y aun no entendía porque no quería que lo supieran, simplemente el sentía dentro suyo que no valía la pena explicarles a las personas que no todo es asesinato animal, y que no se necesita de la carne para vivir

-Soy Hipo, Hipo Haddock-Su presentación fue muy tímida, ya había entrado en desconfianza con esa chica

-Astrid Hofferson-Al oír ese nombre, el de ojos verdes se sobresalto

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Si eres muy parecida a tus padres! ¡JA! ¿Papi te desheredo?

''¿Acaba de decir lo que YO ACABO DE ESCUCHAR?'' Lo miro de una forma asesina, y a punto de darle una cachetada, pero estaba consciente de que habían demasiados niños y varios profesores

-¿Puedes sentarte EN OTRO LADO?-Sus ojos verdes la invitaban a molerlo a golpes

-Lo siento, solo pregunto, es… es que a mí me paso lo mismo hace… hará mas de un año-Movió sus hombros de una forma particular, y levanto su bandeja

Nunca se esperó ser detenido por una mano en mitad de trayecto

-¿En serio?-Toda su sinceridad en una sola frase

-Sí, ¿Por qué mentiría?-La sonrisa boba se apareció en una situación un tanto confusa

Sus miradas se habían conectado durante unos segundos, y a pesar de que la rubia en realidad lo hiciera por ese leve shock gracias a lo mencionado, el castaño sentía algo más dentro suyo, ese azul invierno de sus ojos lo transportaba a otro lugar, jamás había experimentado algo así

-Fin Flash-Back-

Por unos cortos segundos trato de ignorarlo, pero le era imposible, y no estaba soportando que eso le pasara, más a ella, a quien no le importaba nadie. Y para desgracia, se volvió a encontrar con ese verde bosque que la transportaba a la fantasía. Maldijo casi por décima vez en esa semana ''Discovery'', al cual trataba como culpable de todos esos sobresaltos emocionales por un mísero color

Desvió la vista, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, pero odiaba que la mirara. Ella sabía que el solía quedarse mirándola, pero no podía evitar que eso pasara, estaba en total libertad de hacerlo, aunque seguramente algún día no se aguantaría y lo golpearía

Olvidando todo lo pasado, se detuvo frente a la puerta. Veía a la supervisora desde adentro llevando con gran emoción la tan digna tarea de reprender los ''Malos Comportamientos''. Rodo los ojos, todos los días era lo mismo, no sabía cómo una persona podía ser tan rígida. Claro, lo peor era que ella se encargaba no solo de la supervisación, sino de la dirección y de la contabilidad, toda una multi-tareas

Abrió la puerta con pesadez, y algo cansada, aun no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano

-No puedes seguir así… ¡La INSTITUCIÓN se destaca por el ORDEN! ¡Y ORDEN ES LO QUE TE FALTA, GUSTAV! Y no solo va para él, más les vale traer bien arreglado el cuello de la camisa y…-Al darse medianamente la vuelta, vio a la profesora recostada contra la pared, esperando impacientemente a que termine

La mujer, que para esos tiempos había elevado su estrés a grados altos, se arregló los lentes, postura erecta, y miro a la recién llegada

-Diez minutos tarde, Señorita Hofferson

-Lo sé, y lo siento-Sonó mas a un bufido

-Después tengo que hablar con usted-Se lo había dicho ya varias veces en esos días

-Claro, cuando guste-Sonrió con fastidio

La directora-supervisora-contable se despidió con un asentimiento, y dando una última mirada amenazante a los alumnos, salió por la puerta

La rubia quedo apoyada sobre esta unos minutos, y cuando no escucho más nada, suspiro

-Bien, chicos, ya se fue

Solo falto eso para que se sienten sobre los pupitres, vayan a hablar con otros o se acercaran a saludar a Astrid. Ella, por su parte, puso sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se apoyó en él, cruzando las piernas

-Hey, gente, ¿Hicieron la ''Tarea''?

Algunos prestaron atención, y otros seguían conversando. Muchos levantaron la mano hasta hablando, y se aproximaron a ella mayormente las chicas

-Señorita Hofferson…

-Llámenme Astrid, es muy formal todo eso-Gesticulo con la mano

Las adolescentes se rieron, y alguna que otra levanto su mochila

-¿Dónde nos podemos cambiar? Ya sabe, Ghoti anda por ahí, y ''supuestamente'' no podemos utilizar los baños en hora de clase

La joven miro a su alrededor, y diviso un único lugar, viendo ya que algunos muchachos se sacaban un saco que traían puesto, y demostraban en sí mismos la ''Tarea''

-¿Entran en el armario aquel?

-Sí, supongo-Dijo la cabecilla

-Pues, no tenemos otra, si pueden cambiarse ahí háganlo

Las chicas hicieron una ordenada fila y esperaron a que cada una entrara y se tomara su tiempo. Algunos muchachos también esperaban su turno, y algunas alumnas habían hecho lo mismo que ciertos jóvenes. Se habían traído un abrigo bien cerrado, o un chaleco medio ajustado, y se lo sacaban allí nomas, con felicidad

-¡Vaya, creo que es la primera tarea que doy y la hacen todos!-Comento orgullosa Astrid

La totalidad de estudiantes poseía una remera diferente de bandas que le gustaran a cada uno, aunque algunos tenían intereses parecidos. Varias eran de AC-DC, otras de los Guns and Roses, Queen, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Creedence, entre muchas otras que ya iban formando parte de la minoría, y otras más que no eran de Rock, porque la actividad no solo se basaba en eso

Hofferson, orgullosa de su trabajo y de ver a tantos adultos en progreso de esa forma, se paró en el centro del curso, viendo como todos, con sus remeras de colores, la rodeaban, ya cambiados, y con sonrisas en sus rostros

-Bien, veo muchos con AC-DC, ¿Vieron que viene a Berk?-Asintieron con felicidad-¿Cómo harán para ir?

Todos esos que eran fanáticos quedaron en el desconcierto. Sus padres definitivamente no se los permitirían, y no podrían obtener solos el dinero

-Me lo imagine-Agrego la profesora-Yo también estoy en la misma, pero bueno, podemos mirarlo en mi apartamento en vivo, tengo un televisor y ustedes le pueden decir que es una clase sumamente especial o algo, tendrán que traer la comida, no sé si tengo tanto como para alimentar a una tripulación como ustedes

-¿Y a los que no nos gusta AC-DC? También queremos algo especial-El adolescente llevaba una remera de Daft Punk

-Pueden ir y comer algunas cosas en mi casa, no lo sé, su banda no viene a Berk-El pelirrojo prefirió no preguntar mas

-¿Y que veremos hoy?-Era la misma muchacha cabecilla de la mayor parte del curso

-Traje algunos videos, vi que ustedes tienen el mismo televisor que tengo yo en casa, y al menos reproduce CD's, así que…

-Espera, ¿Con ese tipo de porquería vamos a ver un concierto de AC-DC en tu casa?-Era uno de los que tenía una remera de la banda mencionada

-Oye, si puedes verlo, no critiques, tus padres no te dejarían hacerlo en tu casa-El joven bajo la cabeza, molesto, pero esa respuesta lo había callado-Siguiendo con lo otro, tengo allí-Señalo su bandolera-Unos conciertos de Hendrix, un guitarrista excepcional, algunos de The Who-Los que tenían su remera se emocionaron, y casi gritaron entre ellos, ante una sonrisa por parte de Hofferson-y traje mi guitarra, una Fender Stratocaster, les enseñare las partes y eso, además…¿Qué pasa, porque no vienes?

Unos de los estudiantes estaba cerca de la puerta y con el oído muy atento

-Viene la ''Dire''

-¡Porque no lo dijiste antes! ¡Rápido, todos, pónganse sacos, lo que sea, pero si los ve, estoy muerta!-Salió corriendo a su escritorio y acomodo las cosas que tenía tiradas, después ayudo con los bancos mientras los chicos se acomodaban y se ponían más serios

De pronto, se abrió la puerta sin previo aviso. La tensión aumento y todos pararon en seco, azules de terror, incluyendo a Astrid. La mujer miro todo, y camino hacia la persona encargada del lugar

-Los jóvenes tienen Orquesta ahora, los viernes se destina un horario de música para ello-Se fijó en todos, y espero una respuesta volviendo su vista a la rubia

-Sí, claro, no hay problema-Una gota de sudor se le resbalaba por la frente, dejando desconfiada a la supervisora

-Si tiene calor-Se le hacía muy extraño decirlo, estaban con temperatura muy baja-Puede ir al espacio de profesores, al fondo, mientras los chicos tienen esa hora especial. Allí está más fresco

Al haber terminado de decir eso, menciono algunas palabras a los colegiales, y se retiraron en filas perfectamente establecidas, sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Astrid se tendió sobre el banco, exhalando gran cantidad de aire, relajándose por fin, y agradeciendo haber juntado y preparado todo para cuando Ghoti llegara

En la semana su hora se interrumpía varias veces por diferentes materias, el martes era el único día en que su clase se daba entera, sin interrupción, las otras veces estaba dividida en dos o tres partes

Luego de unos minutos se aburrió de estar allí y prefirió inspeccionar un poco el afamado ''Instituto Secundario de Artes'', encontrándose con demasiada prolijidad por donde pasara, y espiando tan solo un poco el lugar donde enseñaba Haddock, esa persona que no paraba de mirarla todo el tiempo, hasta molestarla. Se encontraba prolijamente parado, con una larga varilla como señalador y haciendo muchos movimientos de brazos, acompañando explicaciones. Era tan rígido, tan atento, tan pulcro, tan perfecto.

Alejo un poco su visión, era muy interesante verlo tan compenetrado, pero no le tendría que importar. Dirigió paso sin rumbo, hasta escuchar música. Era, extraordinariamente, una Tocata y Fuga, y se preguntó quién sería el virtuoso, los virtuosos, el maestro de maestros

Su sorpresa fue tal, que al toparse con el origen de tal majestuosidad, vio adolescentes, sus adolescentes, conocidos para ella, tocando, serios pero emocionados, compenetrados, virtuosos, todos ellos. Su mirada se presentó más atenta, y por un segundo tuvo que alejarse de la puerta, sin quedarle otra que recostarse contra la pared

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, personas ya mayores no tenían el talento que ellos poseían, y ella debía hacer algo para que lo conozcan los demás, es más, sabía que debía hacer para que esos adolescentes, además de tocar como piedras, se divirtieran, disfrutaran de lo que hacen, amaran la música. Solo conocía una sola salida, y un solo lugar como objetivo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Bien, de primera, quiero agradecer los fav, follows, revs, son geniales, gente, y muchas gracias por el apoyo ;D De segunda, voy a responder la pregunta de ''nati'' por aqui, ya que ella no tiene cuenta y me pareció que si a algunos les gusto el fic podría ser que se lo preguntaron ;|**

** Bien, fue una pregunta que yo también me hice XD Estuve meditando mucho tiempo si iba a ser profesor de dibujo o de otra materia (Como es bueno con fabricación y eso en las pelis, obviamente que iba a ser algo de ciencias) Bien, es un colegio como cualquiera solo que su eje es el Arte, así que las otras materias siguen estando, pero en menor medida. Otra cosa, lo de porque Hipo no es profe de dibujo seguramente lo voy a explicar en un Hiccstrid futuro (No tan lejano, o al menos eso espero :P) **

** Bien, creo que es todo :) Bueno, las marcas nombradas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y demás, ustedes ya saben ;)**

** Espero disfruten, les guste, y bue... Traten de no perseguirme con antorchas :3**

* * *

Capitulo 4:

Sus pies prácticamente no pisaban el suelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenia, y eso dependía solamente de cuanto durara la clase de orquesta. Definitivamente dos horas, con demasiada suerte

Ya afuera, el viento hacia que le fuera más difícil acostumbrarse a ese incomodo flequillo, pero no le quedaba otra, y poseía tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas que ni siquiera sentía molestia.

Su auto no arrancaba. ''Genial'' Musito por lo bajo, y probó otra vez. ''Maldita porquería'' No funcionaba. Cinco veces después se decidió a responder ante los insultos, para eso ya llevaba diez minutos intentando, y eso era tiempo

Su Porsche podía ser uno de los primeros que salió, es más, confiaba en que fuera el borrador, y que lo habrían desechado por todo lo que a él respectaba, pero a pesar de aquello, era lo suficientemente veloz para lo que necesitaba

Paro frente al hotel, y sin siquiera ver el susto que se llevó la odiosa recepcionista al verla entrar de la nada a toda velocidad, subió al ascensor

-Vamos, vamos, ¡Vamos!-Apretaba una y otra vez su piso

-¡Tendrás que pagarlo si lo rompes!-La joven estaba enojada por el sobresalto de segundos atrás

-Juro que cuando pueda comprare todo este apestoso lugar y te despediré por inepta-Las puertas se estaban cerrando, pero llego a ver la cara de odio y desprecio que presento la chica ante la acotación. Se reiría si no estuviera tan compenetrada en lo suyo

La llave se le resbalaba de las manos, pero logro abrir la puerta. Entro y como un remolino hizo desaparecer varias cosas que estaban tiradas o repoyadas en su departamento. Tan solo en cuatro días se había convertido en un mar de objetos y basura desparramados por todos lados

Aun le faltaban algunas cosas, no justamente las tenía ella. Después de rozar a propósito con el mango de su guitarra la cabeza de la empleada, sacándole algunos insultos, metió todo lo que pudo llevar en ese corto tiempo a su ''lujoso'' móvil

Al tan solo pensar en quien tendría que ver para obtener lo que le faltaba, bufo fuertemente. Sabía que no estaría contenta de verla, pero debía hacerlo, porque no solo beneficiaba a los chicos. Muchos pensamientos egoístas volaban por su mente

Los padres de la joven le habían comprado una casa para ella y su hermano, una bastante bonita desde afuera, pero el césped no se cortaba hace mucho. Toco la puerta, ella solía pasar por todo el corredor y hacerlo, ya estaba acostumbrada

Vio como un ojo se asomó por la lente, y a los pocos segundos una llave dio paso a la entrada que se concedió a sí misma la rubia visitante

-¡Sabes que te odio!

-Ahora no, Bru- Corrió lo más que pudo, y pasando por entre un montón de zapatos y ropa tirada llego hasta un armario alargado

-¿Es en serio, sabes lo difícil que es llevar lo que compras tu sola?-Se acercaba a su supuesta amiga, viendo que esta estaba sumamente arreglada, cosa que hasta ese momento no había notado, y tratando de abrir el pequeño mueble-¿Qué demonios te paso?

-Es una larga historia-Logro lo que buscaba, y saco un teclado aun en su caja demostrando una sonrisa disimulada

-Nadie te entiende, Astrid- Aflojo sus brazos como si fueran de goma

-¡Jaj! Gracias-Sujeto mejor el objeto, y tratando de no pisar nada, consiguió llegar a la puerta

-¡Entras a mi casa, y te llevas MI TECLADO! ¡Pedazo de #$%$#$!

-¡También te quiero, Tilda!-Grito una vez dentro del asiento del conductor, ya habiendo colocado el instrumento en la parte de atrás

Su cajuela estaba llena de sus propias guitarras y una batería, pero a pesar de haber conseguido lo que quería de su amiga, aun le faltaban algunas cosas

Arranco el motor, y se dedicó a mirar por el retrovisor como Brutilda le dedicaba señas no muy delicadas. Se rió por dentro, le gustaba hacerla enfurecer

No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero aun confiaba en que llegara al tan perturbador lugar en donde se encontraba su querido compañero de ex – banda Patán. No tenía elección

Bajo y aplaudió desde lejos del portón, realmente rogaba porque no la obligara a pasar

Vio la cabeza morocha asomarse por una de las ventanas, levantar las cejas con fuerza, para luego demostrar una mirada picara. No significaba nada bueno

Luego miro como una sombra se movía demasiado dentro de ese lugar, justo después de que él se alejó del vidrio, hasta que cayó, lanzo algo, y volvió a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. Los Dioses sepan que estaba haciendo, pero en realidad lo iba a descubrir muy pronto y con mucho disgusto

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero miren quien está aquí!-Estaba caminando demasiado relajadamente, de una forma sumamente exagerada…

...Y sin remera

Astrid rodó los ojos, viendo como el flequillo hasta en eso le molestaba, pero tenía que mantener la compostura, no podía perderla ya habiendo comenzado, y teniendo en cuenta con quien trataba, aún más

-¡Pero si estas cada día más hermosa! Puedo conseguir champaña, si quieres-Se recostó en la puerta oxidada

-¿Aun tienes tu bajo y el micrófono que utilizábamos en la banda?

El más robusto genero un decaimiento en su rostro, totalmente amargado, definitivamente esperaba que viniera por otra cosa. Descansó ya todo su mentón en sus brazos, frustrado

-Si…

-¿Me los prestarías?-No podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo algo a tan detestable ser

-¿Por qué lo haría?

Otra vez la mirada picaresca, y otra vez el resoplido de la Hofferson. ''No lo besare, definitivamente, no tomare nada con él, ni siquiera me le acerco'' Pensó para sí ''¿Qué rayos le puedo dar para que se calme?''

Lo medito por unos segundos, desviando la vista levemente al piso y fregándose el mentón. Pronto, se le ocurrió una idea que podría dar resultado

Levanto el rostro frenéticamente, produciendo un sobresalto esperanzado por parte del hombre, quien pensó definitivamente en algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que planeaba la rubia

-¡Genial! Estoy listo-Frunció los labios y se arrimó mas a ella, a pesar de ni siquiera haber abierto la reja

En esos momentos se aguantó el vómito, calmo sus ganas de lanzar el desayuno frenéticamente sobre la cara del Jorgenson, y prosiguió con lo planeado

-Te daré mi bufanda que utilice la mayor parte de mi vida-Una mentira muy grande-y que realmente amo, a cambio de los instrumentos por este mes

Patán, solo porque su orgullo sobrepasaba por mucho su escasa inteligencia, se contuvo un rotundo ''¡Sí!'', para mirarla detenidamente

-La verdad es que no se si…

-Bien, me voy, no lidiare con un…

-¡Espera!-Grito casi queriendo saltar por su propio cercado

Echo un vistazo por sobre su hombro

-¡Esta bien! Está bien-Viendo que lo había escuchado, corrió tropezándose torpemente con su deteriorado corredor

Ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos y el morocho estaba de vuelta frente a ella con lo solicitado, totalmente sudado. ''Le hace falta ejercicio, pero quien soy yo para dar el ejemplo'' Caviló tomando las cosas por encima del portón

Entre tanto, ella le paso la bufanda roja que utilizaba en esos momentos, viendo un rostro depravado de frente, produciéndole nauseas

-¡Esto es tan…

-No quiero saber que harás con ella, solo…-Se acomodó nuevamente el flequillo, le costaba acostumbrarse-Gracias

-Cuando gustes, princesa-Pero ella estaba guardando apresuradamente las unidades dentro del automóvil, metiéndolas como podía o como encajaran

No quiso verlo al irse, solo desapareció entre las calles de Berk, y emprendió camino definitivo a la institución, no se perdonaría el perder la apuesta con su padre, y si no estaba en ese lugar para cuando terminara la clase, se encontraría muerta

Cuando llego, dejo su Porsche en un lugar conveniente y entro en el establecimiento, notando que todo estaba tan enfermamente silencioso como siempre, aunque se escuchaban tenues violines o flautas, lo cual le confirmaba que la orquesta aún continuaba

Se escabullo entre medio del cuarto del conserje, ratificando que definitivamente no se encontraba allí, y tomo unas bolsas de colores fuertes que eran para la basura

Como una ninja, se deslizo por el patio y llego al modelo ''Vintage''. Como pudo, abrió la cajuela y metió amplificadores, guitarras, batería, teclado, bajo, todo lo que tenía dentro de los tan plásticos objetos, para luego llevar de a cuantos lograba cargar todos los instrumentos hasta el curso en donde daba ''Clases'', tratando de no levantar sospechas

Sabía que si se quedaba allí, Ghoti llevaría a los chicos hasta su aula y vería todos los artilugios que había considerado llevar sin ningún tipo de permiso, así que prefirió ir hasta el lugar donde estaban ensayando los adolescentes y retirarlos ella misma. Ya vería después como los escondía por cualquier emergencia

Volvió a escuchar esas maravillosas obras, de tan majestuosa y perfecta interpretación gozaban. Cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera bien, y se dedicó a mirar por la puerta

No tardó mucho en que uno de ellos levantara la vista, para ser precisos, el más curioso de todos, Gustav, a quien por unos segundos se le paso la exhalación en su trompeta, provocando una llamada de atención. Era lo que Astrid necesitaba

Paso sin pedir permiso, y se acercó rápidamente a la encargada de la dirección sin dejarla decir nada

-¿Cuánto dura la Clase de Orquesta?-Todos la miraban muy atentos

-Oh, ya estamos por terminar, les tomare una sinfonía y volverán a su clase ¿Quiere escucharlos?

-¡Claro!-Eso asusto un poco a los jóvenes, que vieron su entusiasmo como algo raro

Para la Hofferson eran realmente prodigiosos. No había una des-afinación, una equivocación, era simplemente la perfección materializada. Sus ojos celestes brillaban ante esos rápidos y exactos dedos, más cuando se los imaginaba en las cuerdas de una Fender

Para los tristes oídos de la profesora, el pequeño concierto acabo cuando las manos de esa mujer se cerraron. Realmente hubiera querido que durara más

Tras un desinteresado saludo de la nueva en el ambiente, salieron todos los estudiantes del contexto, dejando a la encargada de esa clase juntando sus propios objetos, constantes de partituras, batuta, entre otros

Cuando los alumnos entraron a su respectivo salón, se encontraron con una gran cantidad de instrumentos que ellos conocían por los videos que habían visto en Internet, que cabe destacar, conocieron a escondidas de sus padres y gracias a la rubia

Nadie se sentó, quedaron viendo petrificados todo lo que se presentaba ante ellos como un hermoso regalo de la vida misma. Gibson, Fender, amplificadores Marshall, que solo apreciaron a través de un monitor, ahora estaban frente a ellos.

-Bien, clase-Dijo cerrando la puerta y confirmando que nadie merodeaba-Hoy tendremos un pequeño cambio de planes

Se miraron entre ellos, y unos se encontraban más que emocionados

-Formen una hilera frente a mí, quiero verlos a todos al mismo tiempo

Sin perder tiempo, corrieron empujándose para por fin llegar a un acuerdo de los lugares. La rockera camino frente a todos, analizándolos minuciosamente a cada uno, y concluyendo con una postura erecta frente a todos, nuevamente cerca del escritorio

Señalo a Gustav

-Tú tocas la guitarra en la orquesta, ¿No?

-Sí, más o menos-No pudo creer que dijera que lo hacía ''más o menos''

-No dudes, no se duda en una banda-La totalidad de estudiantes abrieron bien los ojos

Comenzaron rápidamente los susurros ''¿Una banda?'' ''¿Sera algo así como Nirvana?'' ''¿Está hablando en serio?''

Astrid volvió a posar su dedo en otra chica que tenía dos trenzas cortas

-Tú también tocas la guitarra

-Sí, señora-Se puso en pose de cadete

-Bien, hay una Fender por allá, cuélgatela y dentro de un rato te explico que harás

Un ''¡Yeah!'' sumamente disimulado se escapó de la adolescente. Era fanática de ''Hendrix'', y ese instrumento era idéntico al que utilizaba el

Así hizo con cada uno de ellos

-Tu, a la batería, y tú, rápido, necesito alguien en los teclados. ¿Eres la del Contrabajo? Entonces serás la bajista. Los demás ¡Agrúpense al fondo!

Todos se movilizaron hacia los últimos asientos, algunos más frustrados que otros. Sin embargo, Astrid se presentaba muy seria, a pesar de la euforia que la carcomía por dentro

-Bien, escuchen aquí. Ustedes dos tienen bastante fuerza, serán los que carguen los instrumentos-Asintieron-Chicas…-Se detuvo unos segundos-Las escuche cantar algunas veces-Se sonrojaron-Tranquilas, lo hacen muy bien, serán las coristas, vayan con los de la banda

Casi explotaron de euforia, y salieron corriendo cuan rayo

-Vi a otros de ustedes tocar los instrumentos que los demás, pero hoy conocí sus gustos, y sé que no disfrutaran tanto de una banda de rock como ellos-Algunos respondieron positivamente, mientras que otros bajaron la cabeza, decaídos-Y a los que si les gustaría, sé que tocan otras cosas, no necesitamos vientos, nos harían falta puestos técnicos. Necesito a dos vigilantes que avisen cuando cualquiera se acerca-Tres levantaron la mano-Perfecto, tienen el puesto. ¿Alguien maneja bien la informática?-Varios levantaron sus brazos, y ella señalo a cuatro-Se encargaran de arreglar el sonido de futuras grabaciones, los efectos de la presentación que tendremos-Un sobresalto los tomo por sorpresa, no sabían que se presentarían-El logo, y demás detalles. Para los que quedan, lo que sería ustedes-Señalo a las dos adolescentes y el joven pelirrojo-necesito un nombre y un manager

Entre ellos discutieron, y llegaron a un acuerdo rápidamente, siendo el muchacho el administrador y las chicas las creadoras del futuro nombre

Salió de la ronda y se fue al frente nuevamente

-Esta será una banda de rock. Es un ''Proyecto Escolar'', por ende, trabajaremos lo que reste de mi estadía aquí en ello. Sus calificaciones serán asignadas según como suenen, como se muevan, como respiren en el concierto final, el ''Concurso de Talentos''-Algunos se desconcertaron, no sabían nada de ello, mientras que otros ya la habían escuchado sugerirlo minutos atrás, pero solo decirlo minoritariamente- Así que ¡A trabajar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como andan por sus lares? (Mi saludo medieval!) Espero que bien :D **

** Bien, se me hace que el Hiccstrid se me esta resistiendo, mas la personalidad tan diferente de Astrid (Que muchas veces trato de volver a la original y luche contra eso XD sumándole el mantener la esencia XD) siento que tengo una batalla épica al escribir XD Nah, no para tanto, pero ustedes me entienden**

** Por otro lado (Un lado muy importante) Quiero agradecer los fav, follow, revs, gracias gente, es muy importante su apoyo :D**

** Y por ultimo, quiero decir que yo estereotipo a los rockeros y demás tríbus urbanas en la historia, pero no es que todos sean así :D Yo no lo soy (Desordenada? PERO POR FAVOR!) Ok, quizás un poco si XD pero bueno, ya saben, hace un poco mas divertida a la historia, y se asemeja un poco al personaje de Jack Black en la peli (A pesar de que la trama no se presente al pie de la letra, sino seria aburrida, no? ya sabríamos lo que pasa XD)**

**-****Hola Ark ¬¬**

**-¡Hey, Hola Chimuelo! :3**

**-Quiero aparecer en el fic ¬¬**

**-Es que... tenemos... problemas técnicos :P**

**-¡Escusas! ¡Todas escusas! :d**

**-¡No, espera, no te vayas! Justo cuando le estaba por decir que quizás aparezca en forma humana en otro fic :/ Bueno, ya que el no esta tendré que hacer los redoblantes yo :P  
**

**(Redoblantes horripilantes, y...) Cap 5!**

* * *

Capitulo 5:

Los chicos asignados a la banda se encontraban probando sus instrumentos, intercambiando algunas cosas entre ellos, o simplemente escuchando a Astrid, quien estaba al tanto de lo que hicieran

-Sí, bien, ahora toca un La-Le dijo a la joven de trenzas, que exponía su remera del afro guitarrista con total orgullo-Y con eso ya tienes ''Smoke on The Water''. La conoces ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo no conocer un clásico?-La adolescente arqueo una ceja divertida

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-Poso su mano en el hombro de la chica-Bien, Gustav, ¿Cómo vas con el solo?

-Es… Un problema, Señorita Hoff…-La mirada de la profesora fue más que suficiente-Astrid. No sé si lo pueda sacar

Viéndolo en esos momentos, con un tono bastante decaído en su mirada, se acercó lentamente, agachándose hasta quedar un poco más baja que él, lo cual no costaba mucho ya que era alto, y tomándolo de los hombros prosiguió

-Tienes talento, Gustav, y si no lo tuvieras, igual serias bueno, ¿Y sabes porque?-El muchacho negó-Porque taladraría tanto tus oídos con estudio en la guitarra que terminarías siendo Slash, o mejor, porque puedes tener talento, pero necesitas más virtudes para ser un buen músico, algunas de ellas son la insistencia, la paciencia, la práctica, la tolerancia… el intento, una y otra vez. Nunca lo olvides-Se paró y acarició su cabello, viendo cómo se sonrojaba y reía-Veras que pronto te saldrá

Con la batería no tenía muchos problemas, Arnold estaba más que emocionado, golpeaba con mucha fuerza los tambores y los platillos, es más, en un momento parecía que el Hi-Hat se iba a despedazar. Decidió pasar de largo con su supervisación

Y más allá se encontraba el tecladista, sentado, con un codo sobre las teclas y recargando su cabeza en ese mismísimo brazo. Sacaba alguna que otra pelusa, con los ojos opacados y la mente seguramente desviada en algo ajeno a su situación

-Hey, Marty, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Todo esto afectara tu calificación-Ella también estaba sin atuendo escolar, o al menos sofisticado, sino que tenía su remera más preciada de AC-DC, la cual alzaba en lo alto los datos de un concierto de hace cuatro años

-¿Por qué no nos da técnica? Ya sabe, escalas, acordes, tríadas, no lo sé, ¿Partituras?

Se posó frente al Hammond, viéndolo directamente a la cara, y entrecerró los ojos

-Escala Jónica principal

-Do

-Escala Lidia principal

-Fa sin alteraciones

-Notas de Mi Mayor con séptima

-Mi, Sol sostenido, Si, Re

-¿Entonces qué quieres que te enseñe? Te puedo seguir preguntando toda la mañana si quieres

Se fijó en ella, arrepentido de lo que había dicho, y agacho la vista, pensativo

-¿Tiene una partitura de este tema?

Sonrió-Si eso quieres, te conseguiré una, pero prueba sacar de oído, sabes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

Por primera vez en su corta vida, el joven tuvo una pregunta de la que no conocía respuesta, se consideraba a si mismo cabecilla del conocimiento, y en esos momentos no era nada

-Te enseñare-Dijo viendo su cara de terror-Solo que tendrás que esperar a más tarde o mañana, en realidad es solo escuchar, pero te puedo aconsejar sobre eso, te será más fácil

Le dedico una mirada aprobatoria, y fue hacia los bancos, donde se encontraban los demás adolescentes que no eran parte de la banda, exceptuando los vigilantes, quienes esperaban cerca de la puerta

-Bien, como ver… ¿Qué haces aquí?

La bajista se encontraba entre medio de ellos, con el instrumento sobre sus piernas y varios chicos rodeándola

-Vengo a ayudar con el nombre, igual no estamos haciendo nada allá en frente

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Cada uno está probando lo suyo! Y tú también deberías estar haciendo eso. Ve, vamos-La joven bufo, y su pelo desordenado y pelirrojo se esfumo del entorno en la ronda-Bien, ya que me ocupe de un problema-Se froto las manos-Pasemos a otro. Necesitamos probar sonido, no sé si hoy, todo paso tan rápido que no estoy segura de que nos alcance el tiempo, no podemos hacer todo en una mañana, pero necesitamos recubrir las paredes o los huecos de las puertas, las ventanas, lo que sea, pero no podemos permitir que se escuche fuera, o el proyecto terminara y todos tendrán un 1 de recompensa-Abrieron bien los ojos, capaces de comenzar con el trabajo en ese mismo instante-Y no solo va para ellos, ¿Escucharon, banda?-Levantaron la cabeza de sus instrumentos, desorientados-Bien, el resto, lo del logo, los vi trabajando, o al menos empezando, con eso está bien por hoy, anoten todas las ideas. Coristas, después se integraran a la banda, pero lo haremos la semana que viene, practiquen en sus casas-Asintieron-Bien, vestuario, tendremos que ver, pero supongo que con el…

-¡Ghoti!-Grito un vigilante

Corrieron a cómo pudieron. Los estudiantes ayudaron a colocar todo en armarios bastante prácticos, y muchos otros arreglaron los pupitres y contribuyeron con sus compañeros pasándoles los chalecos o abrigos para que se los pusieran y no se vieran las remeras. Sin embargo, hay ciertas cosas que no se lograron juntar

La puerta se abrió, y los pasos de la supervisora se sintieron fríos, secos, arrastrados, sin vida. Su mirada puso firmeza en Hofferson, y en todos los alumnos, que estaban tan rectos como una tabla. Miro a su alrededor inspeccionando con detalle, y acomodando sus lentes como lo solía hacer, dirigió una mirada reacia a la rubia

-Es hora de almorzar-Desvió sus ojos a los alumnos-Pasen en fila al comedor

Se levantaron, asustados, alguno que otro arreglando su uniforme para que la remera no se viera, y pasaron al pasillo, donde siguieron camino para comer

Ghoti no se movió de su lugar, produciendo escalofríos en Astrid, persona que ya estaba asustada de por si

-Entonces… ¿Paso a almorzar o…

-¿Qué es aquel interesante objeto?

No pudo creer que no lo guardaron, claro, por eso uno de los chicos más altos se había sentado atrás. La Gibson SG estaba tranquilamente posada sobre un soporte especial, esperando una buena idea de la joven para que su vida no terminara en manos de un desconocido a cambio de algunos billetes para sobrevivir

-Eso, vaya, que curioso ¿Sabe? Justo lo estaba por guarda…

-¿Qué hacía con él?

Otra vez la gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente. Cruzaba los dedos detrás de la espalda para que se creyera lo que estaba por decir

-Es parte de la ''Clase Especial'' de la cual le comentaba los otros días. Ese… instrumento es… mmh… Nórdico…

-Nunca vi uno como ese

-Porque solo es información que poseen los profesionales en el tema-Fue lo más estúpido que dijo en su vida

La mujer miro y volvió a mirar la guitarra, sintiendo que en algún lugar la había visto. Para suerte de Hofferson, ella pensaba que esa sensación se trataba de que pudiera ser Noruego, o al menos prefirió pensar eso

-Bien sabrá usted que no estamos acostumbrados a trabajar con esa clase de… instrumentos-Dudo al decirlo-Es más, no lo hacemos en la hora de música, damos solo teoría, se está permitido utilizarlos únicamente en orquesta. Así que si es tan amable, preferiría que no lo trajera más

Astrid asintió sin dudarlo, aunque dentro suyo estaba maldiciendo su horrible trabajo, pero debía mantenerlo, de otra forma quedaría a vivir para siempre en esa habitación espantosa

Muy pronto se encontró en el salón de comidas, lugar donde se almorzaba, se comía en media tarde, y se pasaba cuando había alguna actividad especial. A ella solo le tocaban ciertas horas de la mañana, ya que sus chicos tenían materias antes y varias materias después que no justamente estaban ligadas al arte, sea como sea, era una institución secundaria, y siendo adolescentes no se podían recibir sin saber matemáticas, ciencias, biología, geografías, entre otras conocidas. En realidad la rubia no entendía porque, a ella no le sirvieron todas esas ''Cosas'', aunque no era quien para decirlo, se pasaba sus horas libres mirando programas de televisión

Otra vez volvió a sentarse sola, y prefería que fuera así. Nadie le causaba gracia, simpatía, ni siquiera se asomaban a ello, simplemente le repugnaban, eran tan pulcros, ordenados, que estaba segura de que saldrían corriendo si vieran su apartamento

Y allí estaba, frente a unos nachos y una lata de Coca-Cola. Se sentía la persona más saludable del mundo

Cuando pensó que su mente descansaría gracias al aroma a queso, escucho unos pasos no muy lejanos a su mesa, y estaban aproximándose. Ya sabía de quien podría tratarse, y simplemente ingirió algo de comida para dar la impresión de que no le importaba, pero en realidad le molestaba

-Hola señorita Hofferson-Ese saludo le daba jaqueca, las únicas personas que le decían así eran Ghoti y… Nadie más, porque sabían que no le gustaba

-Por favor, llámame Astrid-Escupió las palabras, con molestia

El castaño se sentó frente a ella con una nueva bandeja de ensalada y otro poco de jugo natural. Almorzaba eso mismo todos los días

-¿No te gusta la comida del comedor?

-Prefiero destruirme por dentro a que condicionarme a un solo plato todos los días

El castaño sintió que se refería a la perfección a él, y no le quedo más que reír nerviosamente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera toco la comida, así como no dejo en paz a la muchacha

-Oye, me gusta tu remera. A veces escucho AC-DC

Se congelo ''¿Cuándo demonios vio eso?''. Trago con dificultad un nacho que metió en la boca antes de que dijera eso, y lo miro impresionada, hasta un tanto asustada. Los ojos verdes se ocultaron debajo del flequillo y una carcajada disimulada no tardo en salir

-Todos guardamos algo en…

-¿Cómo viste mi…

-Pasaste por el corredor casi corriendo al baño, y no traías puesto tu saco

''¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Ahora este hijo de Troll les dirá a todos'' Sus ojos se entrecerraron de una forma dramática, pero su momento de ira, o una idea de negocio, fue interrumpido por las palabras del joven

-Lo que te iba a decir hoy-Sacudió su vaso con el líquido chocando contra las paredes-Es que todos guardan sus secretos-Tomo un sorbo de la bebida

Apenas termino de hacerlo, y manteniendo su mirada seria, metió una de sus manos en la chaqueta que utilizaba usualmente en la institución, y de dentro de la misma saco un pequeño cuaderno recubierto con lo que parecía ser algún tipo de piel escamosa

Ella lo tomo con desconfianza, sin darse cuenta de que el la miraba en cada movimiento. Lo puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo. Tenía dibujos de todo tipo, muchos dragones, algunos vikingos, animales, gatos negros, bestias de la mitología noruega, palabras en forma de graffiti, skates, personas en parques de piruetas, snowboarding. Mucho material totalmente contrario a como el muchacho se solía presentar ante los demás. Hipo realmente se le estaba haciendo una persona interesante

-Vaya, esta… Genial ¿Tú dibujas todo esto?

-En mi tiempo libre-Otra vez el movimiento de hombros, esos ojos verdes le volvían a recordar un bosque a lo lejos, y ya no podía culpar a los programas de naturaleza-Pero es tan solo un pasatiempo

-Podrías dedicarte a eso…-Se concentró en la Coca-Cola

-Sí, supongo, pero… No hubo tiempo, ni apoyo-Estaba terminando su ensalada

Astrid lo miro de reojo, y vio cómo su rostro se agacho, jugando con los utensilios, y los orbes verdes se apagaron. Ella prefirió no comentar más nada, y concentrarse en su comida

Después de un buen rato de silencio, Haddock comenzó a levantarse de la mesa

-Bueno, tengo que enseñar el ''Arte''-Guiño un ojos acompañado de una sonrisa-De la Física. Hasta luego, Astrid-Genero énfasis en su nombre

Ella levanto su mano, y le dio otro sorbo al refresco. Algo era especialmente interesante en él, y le molestaba pensar en ello, simplemente porque esas mariposas en su estómago tenían que ser ''Acribilladas con una ametralladora y luego chamuscadas con fuego del infierno''. Una vez recomendó así a una compañera, nunca más se le acercó


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Primero que nada, quiero agradecer los fav, follow, revs, gracias por el apoyo, la buena onda, que decirles... Son geniales, gente :D**

** Por otro lado, este salio un poco mas corto, es mayormente conversación, así que bue... Espero les guste igualmente :D **

**-Hola...**

**-Hola Chimuelo :)**

**-Vi lo que escribiste la otra vez, y... ¿Como es eso de que...**

**-Tu solo espera, si este fic sale decente, por ahí haga otro un tanto diferente en la trama y en... creo que todo XD  
**

**-Ah... Pero, ¿No puedes siquiera decirme que haré yo?**

**-Nop :3 Ahora toca los redoblantes, que ya la vez pasada hice cualquiera en la batería, me quedo con el piano :P**

**(Redoblantes super cool, y...) Cap 6! :D**

* * *

CAPITULO 6:

Esa tarde tenia libre, como todas las tardes de la semana, ya que su horario correspondía tan solo a parte de la mañana, y una corta hora después del almuerzo

Se encontraba esperando cómodamente a Brutilda, quien tendría que estar llegando en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún problema en descansar con las hojas de Rolling Stones en las manos.

De pronto, retumbaron en sus oídos los estrepitosos sonidos de golpes

-¡Ya voy! Demonios, va a terminar rompiendo esa cosa-Dejo sus revistas sobre el sofá y salió con poco y nada de ánimos a atenderla-¡Hola, como estas!

-¿Cómo crees que voy a estar, trasero de Jack?-Definitivamente Hofferson no se esperaba esa contestación

La chica, sin previo aviso, se abrió paso por el apartamento, corriendo todo desorden que hubiese y tirándose plácidamente en el sillón, echando todo papel que había y buscando el control para prender el antiguo televisor

-Claro, pasa…-Cerro la puerta

Camino de una forma un poco acelerada a la cocina, pero simplemente por el hecho de que estaba segura de haber dejado un pack de cuerdas tirado por allí, y estaba pensando seriamente en cambiárselas a una de sus guitarras

-Oye, en realidad vengo por mi teclado-Cambio de canal-Lo necesito para… algo

-Yo te invite a mi casa-Ahora no encontraba la Gibson SG

-Sí, pero… ¿Para qué cuernos quieres un Yamaha?

-Espera un segundo-Saco toda su ropa del armario, pero no encontraba su instrumento-Este… Estoy…-Se atascó con una blusa entre las piernas, ni siquiera supo cómo se le enredo-Dando clases de Ro… Música

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Vamos, dilo, tienes otra apestosa banda…-Encontró un pedazo de pizza en el suelo y comenzó a limpiarlo

-Sí, pensé que dirías eso, pero… En serio, estoy en un Instituto Superior de no sé qué-Se trasladó a la sala, sin prestarle atención a su amiga, hasta que…-Tilda, eso creo que está en el suelo desde…-Ya era tarde-Como sea

-¿Tu, dando clases?-Se trababa un poco mientras comía-¡Eso quiero verlo! Y que… ¿Les tocas canciones de Metallica o qué?-Se atraganto al tratar de reírse

-Pues, no… A ellos les gusta más los Guns…-Empezó a levantar diarios viejos del suelo

-¿Los Guns? Tienen el gusto para el…

-¡Bru!

-¡Que! Los Guns apestan… ¡Viva Slipknot!

-¡Los Guns no apestan! ¡Por todos los dioses, ellos fueron prácticamente precursores, estaba Slash!

-Slash apesta…-Se llevó otro pedazo a la boca, hasta que piso tierra-Espera… ¿Acaso saben lo que son los Guns, como sabes que a ellos les gusta, lo escuchan, como es que empezaron a…

-¡Cállate por un segundo, que te explico! Y que encuentro la bendita Gibson…-Su vista se alzó, y sacudió hacia todas direcciones, pero no encontraba el rojo brillante que buscaba, con lo cual solo suspiro frustrada-La buscare después

-¿Y, me explicaras o no?

-¡Si, si! ¡A eso iba!-Su cabello, en esos momentos suelto y libre, como a ella le gustaba, se posiciono al lado de la rubia visitante, por lo cual Astrid estaba compartiendo asiento-Bien, digamos que yo les doy una especie de Clases de Rock, o algo así

-No hablas en serio…-Termino de comer la rebanada de pizza

-¡Vamos, porque mentiría!

-Muchas razones…

-Y esas serian…

-Te quieres llevar mi teclado

No utilizaba la violencia porque aun las unía una, aunque no pareciera, gran amistad, así que contuvo el puño, y lo guardo por si se topaba con Patán. Pobre de él sí lo hacía en esos momentos

-Claro que ¡Agghh! ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni siquiera se tocarlo

-No lo sé, ¿Para venderlo en Internet? Mucha gente lo hace

-¡Bru!

-¡Es verdad, de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa! Y…-Lo medito unos segundos-Creo que te creo

-Gracias…

-¿Los convertiste en demonios?

-¡¿QUE?!

-Tú hiciste un pacto…

-¡Claro que…

-…Con el diablo en el cruce de caminos y…

-¡Bru!

-…le vendiste tu alma por tener cerebro y otras porquerías, ¿Salir con Patán no era? En aquel tiempo tu…

-¡TILDA! ¡NO HICE NADA DE ESO! ¡Fue una historia que invento tu hermano!

-No lo creo, el no solía hacer…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Y el caso del pollo?

-Verídico, su corazón aún está en el cuarto de Brutacio

-¿La fiesta con tiburones que bailaban?

-Patán dijo que fue real

-¿Y le crees a Patán?-La mirada escéptica de Brutilda no contrajo más que un bufido por parte de la dueña del lugar-¿El concierto de Kizz que ''supuestamente'' había conseguido para la preparatoria y nunca llego?

-Ellos… Cancelaron a último momento-Se dedicó a mirar la televisión-Vamos, Astrid, ¿Qué les das a esos niños, la ''Historia del Rock'', ''Como Slipknot parece una banda de psicópatas''?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, lo de Historia si, les daba…

-¿Les dabas ''Historia del Rock''? ¿Alguien en ese afamado lugar sabe qué haces eso?

-No, y no tienen que saberlo

-¿Qué ganas con ello?

-Sueldo…

-Vamos, para eso les darías clases normales, algo habrás apostado-La conocía demasiado bien

-Con mi papa hice una apuesta…

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¿Qué fue? ¿Contaminarías las mentes de unos pobres chicos a cambio de un auto nuevo?

-Mi auto es genial

-Sí, CCCCLLLAARRROOO-Otra vez se contuvo el puño

-Si duraba un mes enseñando volvería con él y mama a la mansión

-¿Y porque lo de Rock?

-No tenía otra cosa que darles, estaban muy restringidos en lo del estudio extensivo, me pareció buena idea, y ahora hay un ''Concurso de Talentos'' que está estupendo para…

-¿Es el de ''Berk es Música''?

-Creo que si

-Quieres el dinero, ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, yo realmente…

-¿Por el concierto de AC-DC?

-No, espera, es que…

-Astrid, Astrid, Astrid… ¿Quién te creería que harías algo por los chicos? ¡Por favor, el dinero y los gustos mueven tu mundo!

-¿Pero qué…

-¿Me lo negaras acaso? ¿Me negaras que eres egoísta? Te conozco desde hace mucho, ''Niña Rica''

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? De pronto estas bien, y de pronto contra mío

-¡Tú eres la que ahora se pone a pensar en los demás! No puede ser tan de pronto

-Si vienes a mi apartamento para criticarme, es mejor que te vayas-Se paró del sofá

-¡Bien, me iré! ¡Pero porque YO QUIERO!-También se levantó-Y… ¡Me llevare mi teclado!

-¡Bien!

-¡Donde esta!

-¡En el instituto!

-¡Entonces!...-De pronto, se encontró en un dilema de superioridad disminuida que no podía combatir-Entonces…

-Te lo llevare el lunes…-Genero ademanes con las manos, un poco más relajada-Solo… déjame pensar quien tiene otro este fin de semana

-Bien, es que lo necesito para la banda-En realidad no debía decir eso

-¿Banda?

-Sí, bueno… Nos volvimos a reunir con los chicos-Ya no podría ocultarlo

-¿Y porque no me avisaron? Espera…

-Porque ya no estás en ella, decidimos que nos gusta más tocar sin técnica y todo eso

La rubia quedo boquiabierta, sintió gran traición a su persona. Podía ser una banda desafinada, horrorosa, sin talento, pero era la banda que conformaban todos ellos, y con la que tuvieron muchos recuerdos que almacenar. Ahora también formaba parte de esas rupturas al corazón que se le estaban acumulando. Quizás Brutilda tenía razón, todos esos años de ego dieron sus frutos

-Bueno, yo me largo… Mi hermano esta solo en la casa y si no llego a tiempo organizara una fiesta en dos segundos

-Claro, mándale saludos-Su voz se volvió apagada, deprimida

La de las trenzas se despidió. Caminando encorvada y cansada, como casi siempre se encontraba, dirigió paso al ascensor, hasta que se topó con un joven alto y castaño, de campera negra y suéter verde, bastante arreglado, y con el cabello semi-enmarañado

* * *

**Bien, jajaja, tengan piedad hacia Brutilda, no sabe lo que dice XD y traten de no perseguirme con antorchas XD (Ya veo como se acerca una multitud de personas dispuestas a golpearme :3)**

** Y... ¡Les deje con la intriga! ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA! Soy mala mala mala 3:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey! Como estan? Que de sus vidas? Que están leyendo? Yo... Por aquí ando (Pronto comenzare a leer El Hobbit, a ver que onda con Tolkien :D) Bien, primero, un agradecimiento súper mega grande para los que dejaron revs (Gracias por el apoyo, me encantaron sus opiniones) los fav, follow, su buena onda sobrepasa los limites XD Son geniales, gente ;D**

** En segunda, estoy casi segura de que terminare con persecuciones de personas dispuestas a quemarme con sus antorchas :3 En serio, no sabia si dejarlo así, cambie varias cosas, volví a cambiar, y bue... esto fue lo que salio XD (Jajaja, me tome mi tiempo, Mel, y sigo igual de insegura XD)**

** Bueno, Chimuelo esta de vacaciones en Hawai, me mando algunas fotos, así que... Solo las fotos ¬¬ Me lo merecía, lo se :P**

** Exceptuando todo XD (Dioses! En este si que estoy temblando XD) Espero igualmente les guste (Estoy lista para ser incinerada)**

* * *

Capitulo 7

-Hola, emm… Estoy buscando a… ¿Astrid Hofferson?-La nombrada escucho lo que dijo desde la puerta, ya que no la había cerrado por completo, y asomo más el oído

A Brutilda le brillaron los ojos. Llego a tal punto de delirio que asusto al pobre muchacho con su mirada pícara

-¡Pero mírate nada más! Eres tan… -Mordió su labio inferior, entre risitas astutas-¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida?-Lo tomo por el cuello del saco

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, es más, todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo la invasión sorpresiva de la joven desconocida, por lo que, al ser una chica y el un caballero, tenía miedo de utilizar la fuerza, pero a la vez estaba aterrorizado de lo que podría pasar si la situación seguía por el mismo curso

-Yo… eeehhhh…-Se encontraba muy nervioso

-Sh-Poso su dedo índice en los labios del hombre-Eres demasiado sexy para hablar, tu voz es una porquería-Su cara estaba muy próxima a la de el

-¡BRUTILDA!

Los dos se dieron vuelta a esa dirección, siendo Haddock el que no podía ocultar el rostro de satisfacción

Parecía que sus trenzas acompañaban el rezongón que emitió, casi cayendo al suelo de depresión

-¡Demonios, Astrid, tu interrumpes todo!

-¡DE-JA-LO! ¡Es P-R-O-F-E-S-O-R! Un compañero-Aclaro lo ultimo

La acosadora desvió su mirada al de ojos verdes, totalmente exaltada

-¿Profesor? Muy bien, eres realmente perfecto

A pesar de cómo se había aferrado a Hipo, fue totalmente expulsada de contexto por Hofferson, quien no dudo en arrastrarla al ascensor desde sus trenzas

-¡Adiós!-Exclamo empujándola al aparato

-¡No se vale!-Chillo, para después buscar de hacerle señas al muchacho para que la llamara

Por otro lado, Astrid apretaba con tanta fuerza el botón de bajar que seguramente terminaría rompiéndolo

Una vez que soluciono ese ''Percance'', dirigió paso hacia su colega

-Disculpa eso…-En realidad no solía pedir perdón, pero había algo que pasaba y no sabía explicar. Igualmente, trataba a toda costa de evitarlo

-Tranquila, supongo que es un lindo cumplido el que te digan ''sexy''-Trato de romper el hielo Hipo

-A pesar de que no lo seas-Rió por lo bajo, en realidad bastante desganada por la forma tan diferente que tenia de ver las cosas el castaño

-Por supuesto-Eso lo hirió bastante, pero pudo evitar demostrarlo

La rubia, viendo que la conversación parecía haber muerto allí, estaba dispuesta a retirarse, pero apenas Haddock capto movimiento tomo la iniciativa

-En r-realidad-La detuvo por el hombro, generando que se diera la vuelta-Vengo por otra cosa

Lo miro con desconfianza, o quizás con enojo, esas cosas que provocaba ese ser dentro de ella le molestaban mucho. Decidió asentir para deshacerse del problema

-Es que hoy a la mañana te llevaste mi cuaderno de dibujo-Poseía un tono preocupado en su voz

Fue ahí cuando la joven se acordó de que al no verlo por el comedor prefirió llevárselo con ella y devolvérselo después. Claro, se olvidó de que estaban pisando el fin de semana y de llamar al muchacho para avisarle que lo tenía. En realidad, relego muchas acciones importantes

-Claro, vaya, ni siquiera se en donde lo deje-Se froto un poco la frente, tratando de pensar ''Es tan cansador recordar'' medito para si-Déjame ver si lo encuentro en mi abrigo o algo. Espera aquí

-Como digas

El muchacho tenía otro objetivo, y era totalmente opuesto al supuesto interés que presentaba por su anotador. Sin embargo, viendo que Astrid se presentaba tan reacia con él, prefirió dejarlo de lado y abandonar su insistencia. Quizás sería mejor así

Por otro lado, antes de entrar al apartamento, esas cosas que sentía dentro de ella y que no entendía la detuvieron justo frente a la puerta. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió mal de dejar a alguien de ese modo. Lo había hecho muchas veces, por eso mismo le parecía tan bizarro que de pronto se diera la vuelta en sus ideologías

-O…-Lo vio de reojo-Si quieres, puedes pasar y esperar mientras yo busco

La sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba como Hipo se hizo presente en su rostro, claro, una vez que Hofferson se dio vuelta.

Cuando entro, ignorando el desastre que imperaba en el lugar, colgó su campera de cuero negro en un gancho que parecía estar puesto por equivocación en la entrada. Prefirió no opinar ni que se tratara de forma mental

-Puedes…-Esquivo un charco de agua-Esperar en el sofá y mirar algún programa-Su voz ya se desvanecía por la lejanía desde la habitación

-Genial, gracias-Dio unos pequeños saltos y llego hasta el sillón, sentándose a duras penas, pero lo más cómodamente que pudo

Mientras, la rubia, con la menor gana, prácticamente se adentró en su guardarropa, y como si se tratase de una maquina destrozadora, comenzó a revolver y lanzar nuevamente (Llevaba ya varios días haciendo lo mismo) ropa por los aires, carpetas, hojas, alguna que otra bolsa de frituras, hasta que termino sacando todo

Se sopló el cabello de la cara con rabia, sintiendo con deshonra que extrañaba su cabello arreglado, y pensando seriamente que el flequillo era más soportable.

En realidad buscaba su chaqueta de la mañana, pero no la veía por ningún lado, y no tenía la menor gana de buscarla, así que sus pasos fueron prácticamente arrastrados a la cocina, escuchando algunas cosas que provenían de la tecnología instalada en la sala

Estaba por dirigirse hacia el castaño, pero apenas lo vio desde cerca del refrigerador, no pudo contenerse el revoloteo en su estómago. Sus ojos reposaban sobre la pantalla, algo indiferentes, y sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos. Alguna que otra vez se mordía el labio inferior, y sin quererlo Hofferson hacia lo mismo apenas lo apreciaba. Estaba por echar humo de los oídos, simplemente porque no podía estar pasando

Junto a ello, su ya tan conocida hostilidad para con toda vida andante se convertía en pedazos hacia Haddock

-Oye…-Vio como el muchacho le clavo la mirada, muchas cosas le cruzaron por la panza, esas mariposas tenían sus efectos secundarios, después iría al baño-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Te, café?

-Café está bien-Tenia una enferma costumbre hacia él, como muchas personas

Los orbes azules se fijaron en muchos cajones, repisas, y recayeron en que no tenían gran contenido

-N-no tengo c-café-Estaba parada sin apartar la vista de la heladera

-¿Entonces Te?-Miraba el televisor tranquilamente

-Tampoco…

-¿Y qué tienes?-Pregunto con un tono ligeramente molesto

Astrid debatía entre decirlo o simplemente mencionar que no poseía nada. ''¿Pero desde cuando me importa lo que piensen los demás? No tengo excepciones CON NADIE''

-Cerveza…-Comento a punto de abrir el contenedor, pero esperando respuesta

El de ojos verdes sintió su cuello mojado, el sudor proveniente de un terror hacia las bebidas alcohólicas, y tenía sus razones, pero estaba entre un serio debate, su caballerosidad contra sus principios. Sea como fuese Astrid, seguía siendo una dama, y el un caballero, se lo repetía siempre para no olvidarlo, al menos a la cara que daba a la mayor parte de la sociedad.

Su decisión fue tomada principalmente por el hecho de que había llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba con su objetivo, y debía admitirlo, la amaba desde que la vio, sin siquiera conocerla realmente, pero no le molesto hacerlo, y no le afectaría negativamente avanzar en ello

-P-pues… S-supongo que no hay ningún problema-Se rasco levemente la nuca y se enderezo en el sofá

La joven, sin muchos problemas, saco unos vasos de modelos diferentes entre sí, dos botellas frías y una bolsa de papas fritas. Le gustaba llevar muchas cosas a la vez, no siempre salía bien, pero esa vez llegaron todos los objetos enteros

Recostó su espalda al lado de la de él, en el mismo sillón, y se dedicó a abrir y servir todo lo que trajo

-Tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo, no sé en donde esta ese libro tuyo, no sé en donde lo puse-Andarse con rodeos escaseaba en ella, aunque no todo fuese verdad

-Claro, tu tranquila, tampoco es tan urgente-''¡Por todos los dioses! No es nada urgente''

La profesora comenzó con un buen trago mientras Hipo la miraba de reojo. No le importaba si fuera desordenada, de carácter fuerte, que estuviera tan en contra de las personalidades superiores, es más, eso le encantaba, y es lo que el trataba de hacer en secreto

-Y dime, Hipo… ¿Cómo es que te desheredaron?-Pregunto dejando el vaso en la pequeña mesa que reposaba en frente, esa duda rondaba por su cabeza

-Pues, no fue algo así que ''Me desheredaron'', sino que más bien yo me fui...-Miraba un poco la bebida en su mano, dudando si tomar o no

-Pero… Tenías una familia con dinero, ¿No?

-Sí, es más, mi padre estaba metido en política, hasta que sucedió lo del accidente hace dos años. Quizás te suene como ''El Vasto'', se llamaba Estoico

-Vaya, ¿Ese tipo murió? ¡Demonios!...-Comió una papita, y tardo unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar-Espera… ¿El Vasto era tu padre? Mi pésame, Haddock

-Gracias-En realidad no estaba muy decaído, le dolía recordarlo pero el alcohol lo iba calmando, así como hizo en un tiempo

-¿Y porque te fuiste? Digo, tendrían que tener algo de dinero después, ya sabes, algo bastante, se cobra mucho en un cargo como el de el

-Claro, pero en esos tiempos mi madre volvió con mi padre después de mucho tiempo, varios años. Ella tenía proyectos que a mí también me interesaban, pensábamos invertir todo muy bien, en memoria a él, pero luego-Soltó una risa nerviosa y tomo otro trago-A ella le interesaron otras cosas, y yo… preferí alejarme de todo eso-Se encogió de hombros, bastante decaído-¿Sabes? A veces me pongo a pensar en ello, en lo que sacrifico mi padre para rescatarme del choque, y como termino, yo sin una pierna, y el tres metros bajo tierra, mi madre con sus vicios por las compras, el derroche de lo que se ganó con esfuerzo, y… termino con varios tragos de esto-Su sonrisa forzada fue acompañada por la cerveza

Astrid correspondió el gesto, pero se sintió horrible por dentro. No había hecho nada malo, aunque de pronto vio como gozaba de más suerte que cualquiera, y a veces (O siempre) pasaba por alto ese gran detalle. Por otro lado, también le intrigo lo de la pierna del castaño

-Oye… ¿Y entonces perdiste tu pierna en el choque?

-Sí. Mi padre vio el camión, lo estrecho del camino, y el mal manejo del conductor, así que cuando advirtió que yo estaba paralizado ante lo que iba a pasar, se lanzó sobre mí y el caño atravesó su pecho en vez del mío-Ante una afirmación por parte de la rubia, se sirvió más cerveza en el vaso-La pierna la perdí por pedazos de vidrio que se deslizaron de a poco cuando trataba de escapar de entre los escombros, aunque en realidad no estoy muy seguro de si fue solo eso, pudo haber sido un caño, pero los bomberos no prestaron atención a ello. Yo me estaba desangrando, mi padre ya había muerto que tiempo, y la ambulancia aun no llegaba-Estaba vaciando el segundo vaso-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste en el instituto?

-Y-yo… No quería trabajar-Le costaba decirlo, más aun sabiendo todo por lo que paso el muchacho

-Que… ¿No te aceptaban por las clases de Rock? Yo hubiera querido tener algo así de adolescente-Lanzo una carcajada moderada

-No, es que yo… Espera-Lo miro paralizada-¿Cómo es que…

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero no solo te vi pasar por el corredor, digamos que te espié un poco después de eso. Además, mi clase está al lado de la tuya-Sonrió y comió algo para cortar un poco la bebida

-¡Demonios! Claro, estas cerca…-Se rasco un poco la cabeza y prosiguió-¡Pero te juro que les daría cosas normales si pudiera! Tienes que verlos, estoy segura de que saben más que mi profesor de Escritura Musical

-Tranquila, no diré nada

-Eso mismo dijo mi ex-novio Patán hace seis años, mis padres supieron que yo lo bese y casi me cortaron la cabeza

-Waw…-Le acompaño en sus risas y comió algunas papitas más-Espera… ¿No tienes novio hace seis años?

-¿Qué, Don Juan? ¿Acaso tu si?-No esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, y se escondió tras la bebida

-Hace dos años, se llamaba Heather, tuvimos ciertos… percances

-Vamos, ¡Cuenta! Yo te dije por qué terminamos

-Bien, bien, termino siendo mi ex por robarme mi antiguo cuaderno de dibujos y vender los bocetos por Internet-Las risas se acrecentaban, habían pasado varios minutos y la confianza aumentaba

-¿En serio? ¿Quién demonios hace eso?

-Pues… No lo sé, lo último que supe fue que prácticamente moriría en prisión-Largo algunas carcajadas leves, acompañadas de la rubia

Prosiguieron un rato en silencio, y tuvieron alguna que otra charla ocasional. Astrid supo que Hipo, de 23 años, con un gusto importante por el deporte extremo, no siguió la carrera de dibujo por respeto a su padre, quien odiaba esa carrera, o cualquiera que fuese artística, degradándola a tarea de Hippies descontrolados mentalmente. Haddock, por su lado, supo que la rubia, 22 años, fanática hasta el fin del mundo de AC-DC, obtuvo gusto por el Rock después de la escuela, como desahogo de su estructurada vida, una carrera llena de notas altas que ganaba para poner orgulloso a su padre

Las horas pasaban, la noche caía, las conversaciones se iban volviendo más placenteras y más triviales. Era prácticamente la media noche, y su cena fue nada más que cerveza y comida chatarra, dos botellas, a punto de terminarse la tercera, y aproximadamente cinco bolsas de papas fritas. Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a beber, así que no se encontraban muy ebrios, prácticamente lo no estaban, tomaban con cuidado, a pesar de ciertos excesos para ahogar las penas. Sin embargo, no estaban del todo consientes a la hora de hablar, ya no meditaban para hacerlo

-Sí, me gusta… Andar en skate-En esos momentos no se distinguía si se trataba de sarcasmo o simplemente una leve distorsión en su voz por el cansancio y el alcohol

-Claro que no, ¿Tu? No, definitivamente-Estaba dejando su vaso en la mesa, con algo de imprecisión

-¡Es en serio! Demonios, te lo vengo diciendo toda la noche-Sacudió un poco su bebida, un ademan que solía llevar a cabo frecuentemente

-Demuéstralo-Desafió con su mirada

-Mañana, te digo, mañana-Señalo con su dedo a la rubia que solo reía-Busca mi patineta entre los arbustos cerca de la escuela. Veras que no miento

-Claro, iré a buscarla un sábado-Rodó los ojos, y siguió riendo

-Bueno, esa a es tu elección-En aquellas horas, con el sueño que tenía, muy poco entendía

Ahora el también dejo descansar el objeto de vidrio sobre el mueble, y se dispuso a recostarse relajadamente. Por otro lado, la joven repoyo su cabeza en su brazo, posado respectivamente en uno de los lados del sofá

-Oye-La voz de Hipo era indiferente, pero con leve interés-Quiero besarte-La miro directamente a la cara, viendo como los ojos azules enrojecido y con ojeras levemente notables lo correspondían

-Y… ¿Por qué no lo haces?-Se posó aburrida en los orbes verde del muchacho

-No lo sé…

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada, mirando ''Happy Tree Friends'' en el televisor que termino por colapsar en un blanco y negro descompuesto. Astrid se cansó de esperar a que la carnicería de animales tiernos volviera y salto de la nada a los labios del castaño, que no opusieron resistencia al contacto

No tardo en intensificarse, y el que termino tomando el control fue el muchacho, atrayéndola a si por la cintura, mientras ella le correspondía cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, rosando los mechones castaños que caían hasta allí

Estaban entre consientes e inconscientes de lo que hacían, pero lo disfrutaban, entablando varios besos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, llego un momento en el que Hipo solo roncaba

-¡Demonios! Estoy besando a un muerto-Recito la joven de una forma un tanto furiosa con sigo misma

Sin perder tiempo, lo tumbo del sofá para hacer espacio y poder dormir, sin prestar atención al golpe que se dio el castaño al caer contra la mesa, produciendo un moretón en su frente, y terminando con la cabeza debajo del objeto, adormilado, o totalmente inconsciente

Por su lado, la chica se acomodó y descanso con el rostro contra el respaldo. La mañana siguiente seria aún más confusa para ellos dos, claro, si Haddock estaba durmiendo y no muerto

* * *

** Bien, ok, ahi lo tienen, soy pésima para Hiccstrid (Demonios! Mi pareja favorita y no puedo escribir algo decente! AAGGHH!) Me pareció que... Seria lo que pasaría con esta Astrid al estilo Jack Black, que les digo :P No se si salio gracioso, romántico, o apestoso :P (Veo la reunión de personas iracundas con objetos punzantes XD)**

** Como sea, espero les haya gustado a pesar de... Todo, y bueno... Creo que volví a dejar intriga XD**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? ¿Ansiosos por la conti? :D Bien, quiero agradecer de forma sumamente especial los Rev que dejaron... Demonios, cuanto apoyo! Son... Que decir... Increíbles, espectaculares :') y como me reí XD Me encantaron las bromas de cada uno de ustedes y sus especulaciones por los personajes :D Gracias también por los Fav (12, OMG! I'm Happy! :D) y los follow :D**

** Primero... Por la pregunta de VIVITOON... Pues, no se si siga Metaleros en Berk (Si es a esa a la que te refieres) Debo admitir que hubo un proyecto grande, y una tentación de continuidad bastante... Loca (No se como llamarla XD) Pero me parece que asi quedo bien, ademas seguramente estaba mareando a todos XD (Que esto sigue de esto, One-Shots, de pronto algo como un fic dentro de otro, se descontrolo XD)**

** Segundo... Estas con Chimuelo en Hawai, Kaira? Puedo pedirte algo?... Dile a esa lagartija que si no vuelve para el próximo fic esta DESPEDIDO y no tendrá mas pescado (Ahora se porque Hipo me lo regalo, créanme, gente, no es tan tierno y dulce como se ve) Bueno, en cuanto a la incineración... Chimuelo no lo hará, sabe que sino no aparecerá en el próximo fic... No creo que se anime, en cuanto a ti... Tenme piedad XD**

** Bien, sin mas preámbulo, con palillos de batería en mano, envidiando las playas de Hawai y lo bien que la deben estar pasando Kaira y Chimuelo (Yo, claro, también, aun en la casa de Bilbo, junto a los enanos que roncan como una locomotora, esperando la mañana para ir a por el tesoro :3)**

** (Redoblantes que extrañan a Chimuelo, y...) Cap 8!**

* * *

Capitulo 8:

Sus ojos se fruncían ante el sueño que se le aferraba, pero la insistencia del despertar estaba ganando. Musito algunas cosas inentendibles y su cabeza se dio vuelta hacia un lado. Trato de fregarse la cara como costumbre, pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba donde creía.

Sus brazos chocaron contra algo sin siquiera llegar a su car, lo cual provoco el abrir de sus ojos, lenta pero considerablemente

Un poco más, ya casi llegaba, y listo, su visión no se nublaba. En realidad, pensaba que estaba aún borrosa, ya que solo veía betas de madera, pero no fue lo único que le ocurrió

Poseía incesante dolor de cabeza, estaba con algo de malestar estomacal y cuando trataba de moverse no podía hacerlo, ya que alguna parte de su cuerpo se sentía restringida por algo cuando lo hacía, y cuando trato de pararse choco su cráneo contra lo que aún no distinguía

-¡AAGGHH! ¡Pero que…-Su voz era extremadamente ronca, y su dolencia aumento considerablemente por el golpe

Cuando volvió al piso rendido, dio cuenta de que ese impedimento tenía un límite, y después de él había claridad. Se arrastró a su derecha para poder salir de allí, y vio que se trataba de un objeto con patas, seguramente una pequeña mesa

Ahora lo que le imposibilitaba el levantarse era lo cansado que estaba, no podía mover ni siquiera los dedos, estaba molesto por los dolores y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Sin embargo, hizo el intento, a pesar de todo, de tratar de pararse

Vio que a la diestra se encontraba algo suave, una posibilidad para agarrarse e impulsarse, lo cual no dudo en hacer. Apenas lo experimento, y ya con la cabeza por sobre el objeto, diviso un color negro desgastado que se movía de vez en cuando, eran respiraciones, un cabello rubio indescriptiblemente despeinado, y unos ronquidos leves pero notables

-¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!-No sonó como una exaltación, más bien como un carraspeo desesperado

Seguido de lo que dijo, la cosa se movió, musito algunas cosas en un idioma fuera de todo lo conocido, y comenzó a darse vuelta

-No, no, no ¡No, NO!-El peso le cayó encima como una bolsa de papas

La joven también comenzó a abrir los ojos con molestia, reposándose en sus codos y levantando con dificultad el rostro, siendo lo primero que vio un semblante adolorido y un cabello castaño alborotado

-Hola-Ella también estaba bastante ronca

-Hola-Apenas si tenía aire para respirar-¿Puedes salir de arriba mío?

-No…-Respiro hondo y dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho del joven-No tengo fuerzas

Haddock solo bufo destensando sus músculos, rendido ante toda esperanza. Después de unos segundos de silencio fatigoso, Hipo se decidió a hablar

-¿Quién eres?-Realmente no se acordaba de nada

-Astrid, creo… ¿Y tú?

-Hipo Haddock…

La rubia abrió un poco más los orbes azules hasta donde sus capacidades se lo permitían y volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar al muchacho de frente

-¿Haddock? ¿Qué…-Respiro-Que haces aquí?

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé… ¿Dónde #$%&amp;$ estamos?

-Ni idea, ¿Puedes sacar tus codos de mis pulmones?-Casi no podía hablar

-Claro, si quieres que caiga sobre tu cara y te destroce la nariz-El castaño la miro escéptico y volvió a tirarse hacia atrás, recostando su cráneo contra el piso

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Déjame ver

Astrid, apartando sin problemas las manos para llevarlas al piso e impulsarse (Lo cual podía haber hecho antes para no molestar a su colega), levanto la vista por sobre la mesa, y se fijó a como pudo en todo, bastante confundida, pero reconoció la Gibson SG entre unos pantalones y comida suya

-En mi departamento-Volvió quedando muy cerca de la cara del joven

-Ah, qué bien…-La miro por unos segundos, desganado, y prosiguió-¿Cómo llegue a tu apartamento?

-Por si no te diste cuenta yo estoy igual que tú-Aparto un poco la vista y la desvió de frente, viendo algunas botellas, bolsas de comida chatarra y unas revistas abandonadas en el suelo, cerca del final del sofá

-Hueles a Alcohol-Destaco el joven

-Tú también, apestas, y te creció un cuerno-Dijo viendo el golpe resaltado en su frente

-¿En serio?

-Si

-Genial-El sarcasmo acabo abatiéndolo más, y otra vez se recostó contra el piso

Ella puso su cabeza en su pecho, y quedaron algunos minutos así, con ganas de vomitar y cansados sin saber porque. Astrid solo se recostaba en Haddock por el hecho de que no estaba del todo lucida, las ''Madrugadas'' (11:00 a.m.) y la resaca que no lograba identificar terminaron decreciendo su conocimiento del entorno, e Hipo no se encontraba en una situación muy diferente

Pronto escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, y sin previo aviso se abrió con desgano

-Oye Astrid, te llego no sé qué porquería de correo y te la vengo a…-Miro a los dos acostados en el piso-Oh vaya, creo que interrumpo algo, que mal me siento-Masco su chicle con aire inerte

-¿Quién es?

-La estúpida recepcionista-Cuando Hofferson se trató de alzar para verla, solo diviso a una morocha levemente sorprendida

-¿Hipo?

Apenas escucho su nombre, elevo el semblante como un rayo, olvidando su dolor de cabeza para recibir uno peor

-¿Heather?

La joven rió desganada y con una sonrisa molesta

-¿En serio? ¿Con ella? ¡Por favor! Se pasa todo el bendito día comiendo y mirando televisión

Astrid agarro una botella de vidrio cercana, pero se detuvo por el brazo del castaño, impidiéndole tal acción. Estaba en pose medianamente erecta

-¿Ya te liberaron de prisión?-Inquirió el castaño, eludiendo cualquier referencia a Astrid

-Que… ¿Pensaste que iba a morir allí? ¿Cuánto crees que te dan por robar un estúpido cuaderno, diez mil años?

-¿Puedes irte de una ves?-La rubia se contenía solo por el brazo de Haddock, quien también estaba parándose

-No creí que cayeras tan bajo, Hipo, mírate, con esa mugrosa teniéndome a mí, JAJAJA, debe de ser un mal chiste-Exploto una burbuja masticable

-Mal chiste seria tu trasero, pedazo de chicle con patas

-¡Rubia teñida!

-¡BOSTA DE TROLL!

Hipo ya no pudo detenerla, estaba erguida, concentrando sus fuerzas, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad después del insulto, lanzo la botella hacia la recepcionista, quien cerró la puerta antes de que impactara contra ella. Si, Hofferson era peligrosa cuando se enojaba

Estaba furiosa, respiraba hondo y sus manos se abrían como garras a sus lados. El muchacho no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarla, y más cuando percibió movimientos en el picaporte

-Mi pésame, Hipo

Desapareció rápidamente en el pasillo, y el castaño tuvo que contener por los brazos a la joven, quien estaba por salir a despedazarla. Nunca se comportaba así, esas cosas últimamente no le dolían, pero Heather era un caso especial, demasiado especial, sacaba lo más iracundo de ella

-Tranquila, Astrid, cálmate-Decía luchando contra la fuerza de la rubia

De apoco fue cediendo, más que nada porque se sentía cansada, con mal de estómago, y no solía hacer mucho ejercicio como para ser competencia del muchacho. De a poco la fue soltando, y esta se dio vuelta para mirarlo apenada

-Realmente quería golpearla…

-Ella no llega ni a un cuarto de lo que tú eres, solo déjala, no vale la pena-Aun le dolía la cabeza, pero sin importarle esbozo una sonrisa relajada

Ella lo acompaño, y al mismo tiempo los dos comenzaron a inspeccionar su alrededor, viendo muchas cosas tiradas, y en donde ellos dormían algunas botellas vacías que compartían espacio con envoltorios y revistas

-Creo que tomamos de más…-Comento Astrid-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?

-Déjame pensar…-Medito unos segundos hasta reconocer entre sus recuerdos algo que les pudiera servir-Creo que te llevaste mi cuaderno, lo que dijo Heather me refresco un poco la memoria

-¡Ah, sí, lo recuerdo! Viniste por esa cosa y después yo busque… Bueno, no estoy segura de que busque, y nos sentamos a conversar o algo así…

-Sí, tu trajiste algo de cerveza y yo te conté lo de mi padre y… hasta ahí me acuerdo

-Bueno, tú recuerdas algo más que yo…

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pensando y repensando lo que había pasado, pero sus memorias no llegaban a más de eso, o aparentaban que eso sucedía. Por último, decidieron despedirse y olvidarse de lo que ocurrió, al menos no pensar en lo que paso cuando estaban ebrios

-Bien, te veré el lunes-Las ojeras bajo el bosque verde parecían una penumbra

-Claro, como sea

Recogió su campera de cuero y se retiró des apartamento. En realidad Astrid si recordaba un poco más, o mucho más. Por eso mismo cerró la puerta y dudo si abrirla o no de nuevo, pero estaba tan cansada, con tantas ganas de devolverle al universo lo que metió en su estómago, que prefirió dejarlo allí, guardado, pero definitivamente no iba a olvidarlo


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Hey Hey! Como estáis en vuestros aposentos? Espero bien :D Primero que nada, gracias por los rev, fav, follows, dan fuerza a este fic :3 Sus buenas vibras son muy apreciadas XD **

** Bueno... Espero les guste, y no decidan aliarse con los ogros y los Trolls para venir a machacarme... Sin olvidar las antorchas y la turba furiosa :3**

** Por cierto, Bilbo les manda sus cordiales saludos, estamos con los enanos totalmente enojados con Gandalf (Nos acompaño todo el camino y nos deja en el hermoso y maravilloso Bosque Negro ¬¬)**

**-No puedo creer que dejara Hawai por esto ¬¬**

**-¿Te bronceaste? O, lo siento, olvide que en tus escamas NI SE NOTA**

**-A trabajar, Chimuelo, necesito redobles, tus vacaciones serán cuando termines**

**-¿Y el adelanto que me prometiste?**

**-Seras un joven que pertenece a la Resistencia**

**-¿De que resistencia hablas?**

**-Me pediste un adelanto, ahí lo tienes, ahora a la batería ¡Vamos!**

**-¿Y el pescado?**

**-JAJAJAJAJA ¬¬ Después del trabajo ¬¬**

**(Redobles realmente cool, y...)**

Capitulo 9:

La semana comenzó y siguió de una forma positiva para los pequeños rockeros. Lograron crear un ambiente desmontable idóneo para amplificar los instrumentos, se dieron cuenta de que Gothi poseía ciertos horarios de supervisión, y les era más fácil prepararse para cuando venía. Gustav venció sus miedos a los solos de guitarra y, a pesar de haber tenido problemas con sus padres con respecto a lo que se pasaba practicando durante todo el día tratando de que fuera lo más secreto posible, logro subir su autoestima e integrarse de una forma muy buena a su grupo de banda y de clase, creando él mismo algunas canciones que Astrid no dudo en obligar a que interpretaran los instrumentistas. El combo conformante de la banda, que ya de por si eran buenos, mejoraron en un fin de semana algo que la Hofferson no pudo creer, se esforzaron mucho por hacerlo, y ella no lloraba porque aun quería mantener su personalidad fuerte, pero estaba extremadamente conmovida

Había algunos problemas con las decisiones en cuanto a vestuario, a logotipo, nombre de la banda, y demás situaciones ajenas a lo musical. Sin embargo, el avance general era para la rubia ''¡Extraordinario!'', ya que simplemente faltaba corregir el repertorio de Covers y arreglar armónicamente las canciones que compusieron los chicos, cuestiones un tanto específicas. La rubia tenía claro que en realidad una o dos obras serían suficientes para una presentación de talentos, pero estaban tan emocionados que decidió dejarlo al criterio de los estudiantes

-¡Bien, niños, vamos genial! Necesito más distorsión en la Fender, te estoy oyendo, Catrina-Decía mientras la miraba divertida peleando con su amplificador-¡Gustav!

-Que hay…-Se encontraba tan concentrado en ecualizar su guitarra que no presto mucha atención

-Te conseguiré una pedalera en cuanto pueda… ¿Sabes usarla?

-Si…-Lo dijo por inercia

-Bien, veré si encuentro alguna en mi apartamento-Siguió por donde estaba el tecladista-Sé que no estás acostumbrado al sintetizador, pero no encontré otro, tuve que recurrir a un compañero de composición, Patapez, y fue lo que tenía disponible, cinco octavas y demasiados botones

-No hay problema, busque un manual en internet y creo que lo entiendo-Probo unas cosas mientras la profesora le acariciaba la cabeza, como solía hacer. Realmente sonaba bien

-¡Hey, Astrid! ¿Puedes venir?-La bajista estaba sentada en un sistema Marshall de mucha potencia

-¡Nosotros se lo pedimos primero!-Gritaron el grupo de coristas

-¡Pero acá necesitamos ayuda con el vestuario!

-¡Chicos! ¡Silencio por un segundo!-Todos pararon con una posible riña-Tenemos dos semanas y media para prepararnos bien, SIN contar la audición. Traten de no pelear, o todos tendrán rojo depresión en sus calificaciones finales-Su mirada se posó sombría en todos y cada uno de ellos

Quedaron tiesos, y ante un soplo para arreglar su flequillo por parte de la mayor, camino al centro del lugar. Era un miércoles cansador, como venía siendo la semana, llena de tareas por hacer con su ''Gran-Mini-Banda'' como solía llamarlos

-Falta menos de dos minutos para el almuerzo, no haremos nada en eso-Prosiguió la profesora- Mañana atenderé a todos, en serio. Ya sé que los de vestuario tienen ideas locas-Algunos se cruzaron de brazos, mientras otros asintieron-Lindsey-La bajista levanto la mirada hacia ella-Te ayudare con los cables, tranquila, tratare de ver uno nuevo, sino arreglaremos ese mismo mañana. Las coristas, no están desafinando, solo no se escuchan entre ustedes, todo se mezcla mucho con el ambiente, hay que armar un horario, yo estoy con… muchas cosas para hacerlo-Carraspeo nerviosa ''Demonios, tengo tantas ganas de dormir''-Así que necesito de mi confiable manager-El estudiante inflo el pecho-Para que atienda ese asunto. Por ahora, junten todo que Ghoti llegara en cualquier momento. Acuérdense, la semana que viene es la audición, estudien niños

Seguido a su discurso, se apresuraron para arreglar el salón y dejarlo como un lugar de enseñanza normal

Entre tanto, Astrid tenía su cabeza en otros asuntos que la molestaban, pero que parecían haberla consumido en los días que pasaban, y ya no podía luchar contra ello

La relación con Hipo había cambiado, pero no se definía como mejor o peor, simplemente cambio. Cuando lo veía, en vez de forzar una sonrisa la esbozaba relajada, considerada para con él, recibiendo el mismo gesto como saludo amable. A veces se cruzaban por la mañana, y no dudaban en compartir algunas palabras y alejarse para seguir con lo suyo, pero en los almuerzos el ya no se acercaba a ella, sus pasos tomaban dirección hacia la mesa de profesores, dejándola sola. Antes le gustaba, es más, suspiraba relajadamente al verlo pasar de largo, pero en esos momentos, y a pesar de que no lo quisiera admitir, extrañaba sus comentarios ocasionales, sus charlas tímidas y a la vez extrovertidas, su mirada verde bosque acompañando su sonrisa, y esa ensalada de vegetales que le provocaba nauseas

Sacaba de a una los granos sobre la hamburguesa con desinterés, re-meditando como irían ella y los alumnos a las audiciones, que diría el jurado al verlos, como mentiría sobre las edades de los chicos, lo cual era una cuestión que aún no les había comentado. Los únicos que podían entrar a la competencia eran personas mayores de edad, dieciocho años en adelante, aunque en realidad no habían muchos detalles sobre ello

Pero apenas trataba de pensar seriamente, sus ojos recaían en el cabello castaño a lo lejos, ese mismo cabello que recordaba de una forma diferente desde lo sucedido hace tan solo cinco días, que ahora se encontraba recluido de sus colegas, asintiendo algunas veces, riendo por respeto, y llevando a la boca un poco de ensalada para disimular. Como odiaba esa sensación de necesidad

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, puso auriculares en sus oídos, activo la música de su celular, e invadió sus pensamientos con AC-DC. Que mejor que eso para sacarle una sonrisa y des-estresarla, dejando su mente en la meditación de las rápidas notas que se emitían gracias a las estruendosas e impresionantes cuerdas y teclas, acompañados por el retumbar de la batería y la voz áspera y aguda del cantante. Su apetito se abrió y no pensaba más que en la música, amaba el rock, era al único al que necesitaba, el único que le quedaba

Nadie se dio cuenta que cuando subió a su Porsche, realmente no se fue del predio, simplemente estaciono cerca de la salida y espero con unos buffers a todo volumen, o al menos el que se podía permitir para mantener discreción. Ya no podía pelear con ella misma, apuñalarse el estómago o tomar pastillas no calmaba el incesante cosquilleo, no le tendría que importar, se lo repitió muchas veces, y estaba muriendo por dentro. Termino por negarlo, nuevamente, y creyendo que lo que hizo esa mañana fue una buena cuartada para sacarse un problema de encima sin pagar

-Flash-Back-

No perdía tiempo, no más del que desperdiciaba mirando Mtv. Su paso era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, y su mirada fija al frente, mientras los dedos rozaban esas hojas verdes, vivas, que coexistían en el mundo sin molestar a nadie. Era una mañana bastante tranquila, disfrutable para una persona que sabe justamente que en ese mismísimo miércoles sus tan odiados colegas habían comenzado a trabajar desde temprano, cuando el sol trataba débilmente de dar a conocer el amanecer

Las zapatillas pisaban firmemente el cemento, y de a poco sus manos comenzaron a investigar un tanto más en esas curiosas plantas, objeto de desinterés para los demás, con una rara excepción que la rubia conocía

Si se necesitaba resaltar una cosa de Astrid, era su cualidad para recordar, no cualquier cosa, sino lo que le pudiera servir en un futuro, o un presente. Aunque también poseía otra gran capacidad, sin embargo, no tan innovadora, más bien muy utilizada por ella

De pronto, la piel rozo material áspero, solido, muy diferente a lo que venía palpando. Su mirada, ante un in-intencionado pase por alto, volvió en sus pasos y se posiciono en su última estadía dactilar. Su mirada se frunció en duda, y curiosidad

-¿Sera verdad?-Susurro, y confirmando que nadie la espiaba desde el gran edificio, acelero el paso

Llego hasta tan afamado arbusto, y ahora con sus dos brazos rebusco entre la maleza. No tardo en sacar un objeto justamente buscado por ella, y su sonrisa maliciosa no tardó en aparecer, junto a una risa disimuladamente macabra

-Fin Flash-Back-

Golpeaba las manos contra su volante al compás de la música, con sus ojos azules clavados en las grandes puertas esperando a que se abrieran

El castaño no tardo en salir, en un atardecer un tanto inquieto, sentándose sobre un banco, esperando a que los padres vinieran por sus hijos, con los cuales entablaba una charla corta, comentándoles el progreso de cada uno de los jóvenes, o en otros casos, la des-evolución de su atención, pero solía ser muy comprensivo con ellos, nunca se daba por rendido, y sea como fuese el método lograba enseñarles algo de importancia

Una vez que todos se fueron, aun con el sol sin ocultarse, miro a sus lados, confirmando de que realmente no había nadie, y sin advertir el Porsche ni la música, camino por la acera desolada de automóviles

Sus manos se posaron relajadamente en los bolsillos de su saco, el cual utilizaba para dar clases, un marrón un tanto desgastado. Silbaba alguna que otra cosa, pateando una pequeña piedra con desinterés. No poseía auto, no podía conducir de forma correcta por el faltante de su pie derecho. Al no sentirlo hasta lo que comprendía centímetros antes de su rodilla, se le dificultaba bastante el frenar, desacelerar, o demás tareas típicas de un conductor. Podría acostumbrarse, pero aún le faltaba tiempo para obtener total control, dos años no bastaban

De pronto, paro justo frente a uno de los arbustos, y sintiendo total confianza, hundió los brazos en el vegetal. Se asustó al no palpar lo que esperaba, y le aterro el siquiera sentirlo allí

Una voz conocida corto todos sus pensamientos

-¿Buscabas esto?

Se dio vuelta con dificultad, y atemorizado como estaba trato de entender la situación

-¿Cómo…-Trago saliva reponiéndose de su postura en cuclillas, mostrando una pose no del todo erecta-…Como lo encontraste?

La rubia carraspeo una risa

-¿Te acuerdas del viernes, cuando viniste a mi casa? Me dijiste que buscara tu skate en los arbustos. Me dije ¿Por qué no?-Su voz era sombría-Obviamente, no lo haría un sábado-Lanzo una carcajada recordando la conversación-Ni un domingo, lunes, martes, pero un miércoles por la mañana… Podría ser-Se froto la barbilla, enigmática, y posiciono la skate a su lado, en forma vertical, repoyando su peso sobre ella, utilizando su antebrazo relajado

El castaño se rasco un poco la nuca, miro a su compañera con curiosidad, dejando el susto de lado, y tratando de recordar cuando le había dicho eso. Sin embargo, sabía que lo que tramaba no era justamente muy amigable

-Entonces…-Sus hombros generaron esos movimientos característicos en él-¿Me la devuelves?

-Déjame… Pensar-Tomo el objeto entre sus dos manos y lo inspecciono de punta a punta-Un profesor de Física, andando en esto-Elevo su vista al perplejo ser-Es algo interesante para comentar ¿No crees?

Esa manera psicótica de hablar por parte de Astrid le generaba escalofríos, más por el hecho de que era totalmente verdad. El método de la joven no siempre era el mismo para los negocios, con su padre se presentaba de una forma, pero con los demás utilizaba otras técnicas

-Astrid, por favor, lo que pienses hacer…

-¿Decirle a Ghoti? ¿A eso te refieres?-Fue suficiente como para que el muchacho se acercara desesperado a ella

-¡Espera! Cualquier cosa, pero menos perder el trabajo-Esa acción desato la desesperación en el

Con su mirada firme y decidida, desato una sonrisa pícara, típica de negociante

-Un trato-Musito ante el castaño muerto en suplicas

-Claro, lo que sea. Bueno, dependiendo de que…-Se encontró un poco más relajado sabiendo cual era el objetivo de su colega

-Tranquilo-Su risa no llego a salir-Por las dudas… ¿No sabrás reparar televisores, o esas cosas?

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gusta, nuevamente con mi intriga (Jaja, todos esperan ver a Hipo reparando un televisor XD Si, claro XD) Como sea, espero igual los haya intrigado (Porque me gusta verlos sufrir, me diagnosticaron Sádica Peligrosa XD )**

** Espero sus antorchas sean de esas que se apagan con el viento, y los Trolls estén surmiendo**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Hey Hey! Como andan por los caminos de la vida? Espero que genial :) Primero que nada, y como siempre (Aunque nunca pasara de moda ;D) quiero agradecer los Fav, Follow, Revs... Son lo MÁXIMO! Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado el fic, siempre soy de no confiar en lo que escribo, a pesar de que me haya gustado o que me haya esforzado para hacerlo... Cuando ustedes me dicen esas cosas cute :3 me sacan mas de una sonrisa (De la misma forma a cuando veo un nuevo fav o un nuevo follow :D) Realmente no pensé que gustara un ''Jack Black femenino'' XD**

** Por otra parte... Se que me tarde (Agacha la cabeza avergonzada) PERO _Endgame - The Calling _ME ESTA GUSTANDO! (Es tipo un _Hunger Games _pero... no se, re loco XD Parece prometedor el libro :D) Nah, leyendo, practicando piano, alguna que otra cosa mas y... ¡BAM! Se va el tiempo (Ya veo las antorchas, por faaaavvvooorrr... Tengan piedad de mi alma, o al menos de Chimuelo, no... Esperen... Ya me uno a las antorchas XD)**

** Hablando de eso... JJJUUUUMMHHH**

**-¡Chimuelo!**

**-¡Que! ¡Demonios, Arksodia, estoy en mitad de Dragones y Mazmorras!**

**-Esa cosa es demasiado vieja ¬¬**

**-No comprendes el arte, Ark**

**-¿Que? ¡Pero si yo soy... ! ¡Y solo decía que...! Olvídalo ¬¬ Y no fue una pregunta, te quiero acá YA**

**-Pero... Esta bien ¬¬ Que quieres**

**-¿Sabes que es esto?**

**-Tus cuentas de Internet XD**

**-Muy gracioso... ¬¬ Son cuentas de almuerzos, bebidas... Una cama elástica, ¡Una cama elástica, y a mi nombre! Sabes, esto me huele a que tiene que ver con mi tarjeta de crédito desaparecida y luego ''aparecida'' mágicamente, y me huele a ti ¬¬**

**-¿Me estas acusando de cosas que NO HICE?**

**-No solo yo, sin ir al verdadero punto. Kaira... ¿Te suena? ¿Hawai, quizás? Linda fiesta que dieron ustedes dos, mi billetera es la que duele ****después**

**-Bien, MAMA, me portare mejor la próxima ¬¬**

**-No, aparecerás en mi fic que se supone saldrá después de este SIN PAGA, osea, SIN PESCADOS. Búscate un trabajo de camarero en la playa, amigo reptil**

**\- o.0 Pero...**

**-Haz los redoblantes ya**

**(Redoblantes un poco extraños, quizás asustados, o mas vale sean apenados, y...) Cap 10!**

* * *

Capitulo 10:

-¡Vaya, Astrid! Si me hubieras dicho que era para esto, hasta te hubiera pagado-Arrastraba prolija pero ligeramente el lápiz sobre la pared blanca

-Si a ti te alegra-Apenas había sonoridad en esa frase ''Le hubiera pedido dinero, tonta, tonta, tonta''-Yo estoy bien con volver a mirar Beavis and Butt-Head-Metió una papita a su boca, sacudiendo un poco sus pies que descansaban tranquilamente sobre un repoya-brazo del sofá

Hipo movió su cabeza a los lados, acompañando el gesto con una pequeña risa, y siguió dibujando en la pared

Hofferson no tenía dinero para pagar a un electricista, o a un técnico, mejor dicho, estaba ahorrando en secreto para el concierto de AC-DC cuando vinieran a Berk. Sin embargo, también buscaba una excusa para asegurarse de que el Hipo que ella conocía seguía siendo la persona interesante que creía que era

-¿Estas segura de que yo puedo dibujar… Lo que quiera?-Su sonrisa no sería borrada con nada, a pesar de que ella dijera que no

-Me lo preguntaste tres mil veces, ya te dije que sí, solo cállate que no escucho lo que dice la carilinda de Mtv News-Presentaba especial odio hacia esa joven, más que nada desde que conoció a lo que recientemente había descifrado que se llamaba Heather, quien era muy parecida a la joven del flash informativo

-Bien, pues espero te gusten los dragones-Su mueca se ampliaba aún más, y seguía dibujando delicadamente los ojos de la bestia

-Sí, lo que sea…-Cambio a sentarse en el sillón y se inclinó hacia el televisor-No puede ser… ¿Ese es Ozzy? ¡Qué demonios! Él nunca pudo haber estado en los EMA

-Sí, estuvo-Se entrometió el castaño

-¿Los miraste?-Realmente no creía escucharlo de su boca

-Sí, no te perdiste de mucho, excepto…-Dio media vuelta sobre la escalera para mirarla a la cara, ahora él se presentaba sumamente sádico-El increíble tributo de Slash junto a un grupo, con una canción dedicada a Osbourne-Astrid abrió la boca como si no hubiera un mañana-¡Oye! Van a entrar moscas-Sonrió y continuo con su trabajo

La rubia junto los labios lo más rápido que pudo, y con furia infantil le lanzo una papa frita en la espalda. Este solo se ocultó en sus hombros y largo una pequeña risa. Claro, no fue así cuando la joven termino subiéndose a la escalera y tirándole en la cabeza todo el contenido de la bolsa

-¡Ah!-Grito secamente-Creo que algo de sal entro en mi ojo

-Mejor-Sonrió y volvió a acostar sobre el sillón

-Volveré a arruinar tu aparato ese

-Aún tengo la skate-Canto la frase con malicia-Créeme, encontrare la forma de torturarla como hacían con las personas en la Edad Media-El hecho de hablar del televisor creo el surgimiento de una duda-Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabes arreglar televisores?

-No solo televisores-Respondió sin dejar de crear el boceto-Cualquier aparato electrónico de uso cotidiano…

-Lo que sea, pero no pudiste estudiar ESO TAMBIEN junto con las otras carreras que hacías en la Universidad

-Pues, lo de electrónica y demás cosas, como fontanería y eso-Se detuvo unos momentos, sacando la lengua en muestra de dificultad para alcanzar un acabado cerca del techo-Me lo enseño una persona que era muy amiga de mi papa, Bocón, trabajaba de ''Reparador de los que Quieras''

-Oh, algo así como mi lema ''Puedo Holgazanear Hasta en un Basurero, el Hedor es mi Mejor Amigo''

Fue una carcajada que se habría escuchado a cuadras a la redonda. Hipo no contuvo sus histéricos sorbos divertidos hasta estar a punto de caer de la escalera y dándose la vuelta para confirmar que no era una broma

-¿Cómo dices?

-No me lo invente yo, si es tu pregunta, me lo hizo una amiga y luego se lo dijo a todos proclamándome como ''La Recibida Inservible''

-Adivino… ¿La chica de trenzas?-Aun se frotaba la nariz, divertido

-Nuestra amistad es… Difícil de entender-Tomo se su botella de Coca-Cola

-Difícil de creer-Volvió a su tarea

Haddock dibujo un poco más, y plegó la escalera

-Sera todo por hoy. Si no tienes problemas, volveré mañana directamente a la hora que salgo

-Como gustes, dibujante-Rio ya parándose de su cómodo objeto

-Oye…-Estaba caminando a la salida-Mañana traeré pintura, ya está listo para comenzarse como se debe. Es de esas no toxicas y sin olor, así que… No tendrás que sufrir-Volvió a demostrar esa sonrisa boba

-Claro, podemos preparar bien el lugar, quizás correr más algunos muebles, si quieres seguir… Dibujando-Ya habían hecho espacio, pero el proyecto del castaño aparentaba ser más grande

-Sí, trabajo también con aerosol, es más, me llevo mucho con el aerosol-Acepto ante una mirada cómplice por parte de la rubia-Quizás traiga algo de eso también

Asintió, y los dos quedaron parados, el del lado del pasillo, y ella dentro del apartamento

-¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo? Tranquilo, compre te, café, hasta unas cosas raras que vendían en el mercado… Energizantes en sobre, creo

-Si-Despidió algunas risas-Son nuevos, están buenos, pero tengo que preparar una evaluación de Matemática para los chicos

-¡Déjalos descansar, Einstein!-Sus carcajadas fueron acompañadas por las del castaño

-Hey, Astrid…-Ella clavo sus ojos azules en el-¿Quieres venir a mi casa el sábado por la noche? Puedo preparar algo… Italiano-Esforzó la mejor voz enigmática que pudo, y trato de no sudar al proponérselo

-¿Pizza?-No se contuvo la rubia

-Sigue siendo algo Italiano-Comento deprimido

Sonrió, y espero unos segundos para contestar. ''¿Es una cita? ¡Desde cuando me importa! Comida gratis es comida gratis''

-Porque no, será divertido-Afirmo la muchacha

-¡Genial! Te puedo pasar a buscar, si quieres, alquilo un auto, un chofer en todo caso y…

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo mi Porsche?-No importaba que no se refiriera a ello, se enfurecía apenas su mente rearmaba las palabras para que sonara como un puntapié en su estomago

-¡No! Para nada, es solo…-Suspiro abatido, era admitirlo o recibir una cacheta por una amante de su automóvil-Caballerosidad obligatoria

Hofferson expreso una carcajada exagerada, y limpiándose la lágrimas de gracia, hablo entrecortada entre risas

-¡Demonios! A mí no me importan esa cosas, solo se cómo eres y ya-Sonrió, aun conteniéndose las explosiones eufóricas, no podía creer que no la conociera

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuan niño, y sintió que estaba depositando confianza en la persona debida. De ahora en más, consideraba que podría contar con ella para ser tal cual es

-Bien… ¿A las ocho, te parece?

-Sí, está bien, no esta tan oscuro, sino sería peligroso… Para los demás, claro, no conduzco bien en la noche. La otra vez atropelle a una anciana, mi padre tuvo que pagar la operación de espalda, y yo recibí varios golpes de bastón cuando trate de ayudarla

-Seguirá utilizando el bastón a pesar de estar bien de la columna

-¿Qué?-Esperaba otro comentario que cerrara conversación

-Es que es obvio, es su mayor táctica de defensa, y diversión. Esos abuelos que andan por la calle solo buscan pegar gente

-¿Y eso a que viene?

-Si te lo digo, no tendremos tema de conversación para cuando vengas a mi…

-¡Dilo ya! Solo por esa aberración a mi persona no te devolveré tu skate hoy-En realidad no tenía ganas de ir a buscarla, era un viaje muy largo desde la entrada hasta su habitación ''¡Hay que pasar por toda la cocina!''

-¿Qué? ¡La necesito para ir a dar clases! ¡Fue el trato!

-Pies para que los quiero-Susurro malignamente

Bufo por lo bajo, y la miro seriamente

-Quédatela, no dejare que una posible conversación para comer pizza se pierda-Sonrió sin una gota de maldad

Ante eso, él estuvo a punto de despedirse, hasta que recibió un puñetazo en el estomago

-Esto…-Desgarro su garganta furiosa en un susurro-Es por dejarme con la intriga

-¡Astrid! ¡Demonios, mujer! Creo que destrozaste algún órgano

De pronto, apreció los tibios labios de la rubia en su mejilla, implantados lentamente, y de la misma forma desplazados fuera de la piel

-Y esto es…-Señalo su departamento, generando algún ademan hacia el dibujo y el televisor-Por todo lo demás

El castaño quedo congelado por unos segundos, y Astrid se ruborizo por primera vez en su vida, Sin embargo, ella evito más rápidamente lo que le pasaba

-¡Vamos Haddock! Que se te hora tarde para no sé que

\- P-pero mi skate…-Levanto el dedo, aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos, se suponía que lo que confería a ese objeto ya estaba resuelto

-Tu ganas, te la daré, solo porque… Tengo ganas-No era la verdadera razón, y ella bien sabía que su corazón estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa ''¡Contrólate, Astrid, quien diablos eres!''

Camino y tropezó rápidamente con todo el lugar, cogió el objeto con su mano derecha, para luego ayudarse con el brazo entero y llevarlo hasta la entrada, donde el rostro aturdido del muchacho ya había desaparecido

-Gracias…-Su sonrisa relajada volvió a aparecer

-Igualmente, algún día tendría que hacer ejercicio

Fue un saludo corto el que realmente termino con la charla, y produjo una verdadera despedida de los dos. Si seguían de esa forma todos los días, terminarían a altas horas conversando en la puerta

Al cerrarla, frunció su cara, aturdida, confundida, en realidad no tenía una descripción. Se le mezclaron emociones, sentimientos, y su cabello algo desarreglado de como había comenzado la mañana se erizo aún mas

-Necesito a AC-DC otra vez, o terminare muriendo-Confeso repoyada contra el lado de adentro de la puerta


	11. Chapter 11

** Hey Hey Hey! Que hay? XD Bien, primero que nada, gracias por los Rev, los Fav, Follow, Son geniales, excelentes, increíbles, son... Super Humanos Buena Onda! (SHBO, abreviado XD) **

** Bien, tuve algunos... Percances de trama y... Bueno, aquí esta, supongo que mas tardío, el problema no era este capitulo (Aunque no digo que este genial, lo contrario, a pesar de que me esfuerce veo mis historias malas, pero esa es otra historia, ya me entienden ;D) El problema era con los que seguían, y bueno, no queria subirlo hasta solucionar la trama. Como sea, aquí esta, aquí estoy, y espero las antorchas tengan piedad de mi XD Igualmente, espero les guste :3**

** Pos otro lado, estoy pensando seriamente que algo le paso a mi tarjeta de crédito, mas que nada cuando vi la nota de mi tan querido ''Chimuelo'' en la mesa ''Me volví a Hawai, Kaira me prometió el doble de pescado''**

**-¡Aw! Mira por donde vas, idiota- Me tope con alguien al salir de mi casa ¬¬**

**-Oh, lo siento, yo solo... Déjame ayudarte**

**-Si, bueno, al menos yo puedo pararm... ¡OMG! ¡¿ERES HIPO?! ¡ERES HIPO! :3 *o***

**-Si, si... Soy yo :)**

**-¡OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! ¡¿PORQUE ESTAS AQUÍ, EN MI CASA, CON ESA CAMISA A CUADROS, ESA REMERA, TODO TU?! (Baba)**

**-Pues... Chimuelo me dijo que trabajaba para ti, y que le buscara unos equipajes y algo para una tal... ¿Kaira? **

**-¿Kaira? ¿En serio? ¿Chimuelo, en Hawai, tu en Hawai? ¡No! Bueno... :P Es que, sabes, quizás podrías pasar, y... ¿Nunca quisiste aprender a tocar batería? (Demonios! En tan lindo :3)**

**-Claro, pero es que...**

**-Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo se lo mando después, tu solo pasa, y podemos hablar de tu participación en... ¿Algún fic, porque no? ¿Tu, con una campera de cuero, te interesa?**

**-¿No tienes que hacer algo? Porque me parece que hay algunas personas... Allí, con antorchas o.0**

**-¡Oh, si!**

**(Redoblantes deformes, y...) Cap 11!**

* * *

Capitulo 11:

Estaba nerviosa, extremadamente nerviosa, y se notaba en sus dedos fríos por el temporal pero que no tenían la necesidad de temblar tanto, no disfrutando de unos guantes tan tibios como los de ella. Miraba al suelo y pensaba, meditaba, y se maldecía a sí misma. Levantaba la cabeza y faltaba menos para llegar. Volvía su rostro y allí estaba el Porsche con el que se podía escapar a China para trabajar en una cocina de un restaurante de Sushi, lo único que lo impedía era su incapacidad de cocinar algo tan mísero como agua hervida, que ni siquiera se consideraba cocinar

El día anterior fue normalmente incómodo. A la mañana las ''Angelicales'' caras de sus tan amados alumnos le rompían el corazón. Sí, eso mismo, porque la misericordia que no solía practicar le carcomía por dentro, y el tan solo mirar sus sonrisas o escuchar los insultos que expulsaban a sus instrumentos cuando no funcionaban constituían situaciones que no tenían piedad para con su consideración y compasión hacia los demás tan guardados dentro suyo. ¿La razón de esa compasión y consideración que parecen no venir al caso? El tenerles que haber dicho antes algo muy importante

Por otro lado, estaban las ''Estúpidas Mariposas Drogadas de #$%&amp;$#'' que revoloteaban y se atropellaban en su estómago cuando veía a Haddock. Claro, serian menos molestas si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba destinada a verlo en horarios de trabajo y fuera de horario de trabajo. El dibujo parecía no tener fin en su departamento, igual que sus ganas de golpear esa cara de cabellos alborotados para no sentir esas cosas que ''No tienen sentido de existencia en esta inmunda vida''. Su positividad era enormemente aplacada por su negatividad, asegurado por hechos

Su tapado azul flameaba en los extremos con la ventisca, pero ella lo mantenía al margen, porque su remera de los Guns and Roses sería una completa aberración al código institucional, o como ella lo llamaba ''Esas cosas… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah, sí! Código no sé qué''. Las zapatillas converse se escondían debajo del jean azul que se atrevió a usar, confiando en su abrigo más que en sí misma para que no se destaque tanto

Agarraba con fuerza el bolso, más de lo debido, sin pensar siquiera en sus CDs en esos momentos. Formulaba las palabras, como les hablaría, y sin embargo sus cejas recaían enojadas ''Tendría que estar preocupándome por soportar un mes en este apestoso trabajo, no por lo que sienten mocosos cerebritos''

Abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar. El lugar era cálido, como siempre, y ella llegaba tarde, como siempre. Camino unos pasos sin levantar la vista, enojada consigo misma, pensando en cuanto cambio esos días con relación a todo. Furiosa por no mantener el carácter despreocupado que tanto le gustaba, pero que en realidad fingía. Le gustaba estudiar, cuando no, pero eso no lo debía saber nadie, y en aquellos momentos de debilidad moral… Menos

Ghoti, era de esperarse, dentro de su salón. Ellos, engañándola, quietos como estatuas. Todos los días lo mismo, pero este se le presentaba especial desde la preparación para la presentación, desde que creo la banda. Lo que les diría acabaría con todo eso, con todo el proyecto, dejando tanto trabajo sin sentido

Y así como quedaba todas las mañana, al entrar e irse la supervisora, el descontrol que aspiraba a ser controlado comenzó

-¡Hola Astrid!

-Hola…-Respondió tímida. Ella nunca fue tímida, y menos los ''Sus Chicos''

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Catrina, la misma del saludo

-¡Hey, Astrid! Queríamos ver si el logo MOVIL-Provoco énfasis en la palabra, sin dudarlo y con orgullo-Te gusta

-Sí, eehh…-Se frotaba la frente, estaba nerviosa

Una batalla se libraba entre su desinterés y su nuevo interés. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, una y otra vez, peor aun cuando sus ojos se clavaban en ella. No era verdad, les importaba, y mucho, eran sus amigos, prácticamente sus hijos, y los quería

-Niños, escuchen, por favor-Reposaba todo su peso en el escritorio. Podría ser una simpleza, pero significaba demasiado, y no estaba segura de tener el valor para decirlo

Todos pararon en seco. Vieron el rostro pálido de la rubia, y no pudieron creer la forma en que se trababa. Bajaron de las mesas y sus conversaciones se detuvieron, nada bueno podía salir de una persona tan enferma superficialmente

-Es… Lo que pasa… Yo… Lo siento-Movió su rostro a los lados, frustrada consigo misma

Ni siquiera podía articular una frase decente. Estaba tan desilusionada por su forma de actuar ante ellos que la frustración abatió su capacidad de hablar como es correcto

-Oye, tranquila-Se le acercó Lindsey, dejando de lado su bajo-Habla despacio-Deposito su mano en el hombro de la profesora

-No, no…-Atino a decir, apartando con frialdad esos dedos jóvenes y preocupados

La adolescente se asustó aún más cuando la vio tomar aire, y mirar seriamente a toda la clase, quienes también se encontraban paralizados de curiosidad un tanto dramática

-No podemos participar en el concurso de talentos

Se escucharon unos ''¡¿Qué?!'' alterados y trabados. Algunas miradas recayeron con inquisición en los orbes azules, que se contenía las ganas de escapar a su departamento

-Pero tocamos bien, todo va bien, no puede…- Gustav fue cortado abruptamente

-Tienen que tener de dieciocho en adelante para entrar-Confeso deprimida

Se miraron entre todo, y uno de los estudiantes se abalanzo sobre Astrid, aunque antes de que pudiera hacerle daño fue detenido por unos compañeros. Vociferó insultos irrepetibles, dejando a la joven decaída, sintiendo que les genero un mal irremediable

Sin embargo, no se percató de que Zac, el ''Manager de la Banda'' se escabullo entre todos, y apareció con su cabello pelirrojo totalmente descuidado cerca del escritorio

-Yo, lo lamento…-Expulso la abatida Hofferson

-Escucha… ¿Estas segura de que no podemos entrar en el concierto?

-Sí, es… Lo siento, decía eso en el cartel del poste

Paro el bullicio y se agudizaron los oídos. Zac Hendrich se ganó el apodo de ''Bache'' por sus dotes para encontrar defectos en todos los asuntos que no lo beneficiaran. Sabían que si alguien podía encontrar una solución o una pizca de esperanza era el

-Pero… ¿Estas segura?

-¿S-Si? ¿Por?

-¿Estipulaba en el anuncio al que hacemos referencia que REALMENTE TODOS tienen que ser mayores de edad, con estas mismísimas palabras?

-¿Zac?-La curiosidad empezó a invadirla, y olvido toda su frustración, igual que los demás

-¿El anuncio esta afuera?

-¡Sí! Pero es peligroso que salgan ustedes ¡Es más! Si solo yo salgo ya correríamos riesgos todos

-Tal vez no, si nos organizamos bien-Acoto un chico al fondo, encargado de la parte tecnológica que se suponía se utilizaría solo para el show-Es tiempo de probar los comunicadores espía

Media hora después estaban todos reunidos en el centro del curso, fijando su atención en una simple y tan importante hoja de papel, mientras los encargados de informática se regocijaban habiendo comprobado que su micrófono conectado a un pequeño auricular (Al estilo programa de televisión) funcionaba de maravilla

Zac fue el encargado de salir, escabullirse, esconderse detrás de los árboles para que nadie lo detectase en el edificio, y volver a entrar victorioso con el anuncio doblado dentro de su chaqueta con la insignia del instituto

-¡Oye, déjame ver!-Grito uno, forcejeando

-¡Claro que no! Yo fui a buscarlo-Zac también se unió a los manotazos

-¡Basta!-Detuvo la profesora, interponiéndose entre una gran cantidad de alumnos, cuidando de que el manager quedara cerca de ella. Rápidamente se acercó al papel-¿Y bien, Zac, tu idea es…

Al entender su pregunta como una invitación a fijarse en el afiche, y ante la vigilancia de todos sus compañeros, se acercó un tanto analístico, al estilo Sherlock, y sus ojos grises recayeron en todo lo que se estipulaba en la hoja

-A ver que tenemos…-Leyó con cautela-¡Aquí esta! Mayores de dieciocho años en adelante

Mucho se decayeron al escucharlo ''Es bastante explicito'' ''¿Cómo lograrían burlarlo?'' Pero el pelirrojo no perdía la compostura. Sus pensamientos fueron molestamente interrumpidos

-Ahora que, genio, ¿Documentos falsos acaso? ¿Conoces a alguien, eh?-El baterista Breik solía bromear o hasta insultar sobre él, y no perdía oportunidad para hacerlo

-Breik… Hablaremos después de clases-Amenazo con la mirada la rubia

-Nos enseñaste a ser lo que somos-Desafío el robusto adolescente

-No, yo les enseñe a encontrar en el mundo lo que realmente les gusta hacer, no a andar insultando a otro rockeros o cualquier persona como si fuera un idiota, así que mejor te callas o te saco la batería

El alumno, molesto pero sin otra salida, decidió no hablar y cruzar los brazos, alejándose de la ronda

-Bien… Ahora Zac ¿Alguna idea?-Hofferson estaba pensando seriamente que no la tenia

-Esto no se puede solucionar cuando lleguemos a las audiciones, hay que hacerlo antes. Si dijera, por ejemplo, ''Mayores de dieciocho adelante'' estilo error o algo, sería fácil, o ''dieciocho años en adelante'' aún más fácil, pero aquí está todo junto. Sin embargo, si vamos ahora…

Su vista recayó en el rostro curioso de la joven, y pronto todo llevaron a cabo la misma acción, dejando a la rubia un poco atónita. Lo que decía Zac significaba salir en mitad de mañana, de alguna forma preparar todo para entretener a Ghoti, encontrar a los responsables del concurso a través de internet, rastreos, y si el manager lo planteaba, llevar a varios chicos con ellos

-De acuerdo... Pero debemos formular algo pronto, y necesitaremos de todos esta vez


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Hey Hey! Como va? Ok, primero que nada, gracias por los fav, follow, revs, son super fantásticos :D muchas gracias, en serio, para los que vienen apoyando desde el principio, para los que se sumaron después, para todos, gracias por la buena onda **

** Por otro lado... HTTYD GANO UN GOLDEN GLOBE! Y ADEMAS ESTA NOMINADO PARA EL OSCAR! (Vamos todos a Hawai a festejar con los jinetes XD)**

** Por cierto, encontré una nota hace poco que decía ''Me voy a Hawai con Chimuelo y Kaira'' y... Nada mas, así que por ahora contrate a una nueva persona para los redoblantes... Yo (Por favor, bajen las antorchas XD) Digamos que el presupuesto bajo por ciertos incidentes ajenos al caso (Las cuentas siguen viniendo de Hawai) así que... Me las arreglare como puedo con una batería, un baso de agua y una mesa echa de cartón XD Así que simplemente espero les guste y... Tengan piedad de mi alma, prometo que volverá el Hiccstrid (Algún día XD tengo que seguir con la trama principal, o la co-trama) (Ya veo la multitud rabiosa y con antorchas, trato de hacer lo que puedo pero esto es lo que sale :P)**

** Sin mas preámbulo (Redoblantes un poco extraños, demasiado extraños, con el sonido de una lata, y...) Cap 12!**

* * *

Capitulo 12:

-¡Ahí viene!-Grito uno de los vigilantes

-¡Muévanse, YA!-Sugirió el otro

Astrid arreglo un poco más el cabello de Catrina, y la tomo por los hombros, mirándola a los ojos

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí, alumna-Asintió divertida, aunque algo nerviosa

-Confió en ti, ''mini yo''-Dijo parándose y esquivando los cables del piso-¿Todo en orden, cerebritos?-Así llamaba de cariño a los chicos que se encargaban de la parte informática

-Preparados para la prueba-Confirmaron mirándola serios y con un gesto de militares

-¡Cinco!-Comenzó cuenta regresiva uno de los vigilantes

-¡Cuatro!-Prepararon los amplificadores al fondo, la guitarrista se arregló el cabello y su flequillo finamente propuesto para la ocasión

-¡Tres!-Hofferson se escondió detrás de uno de los estudiantes

-¡Dos!-Catrina miro al pizarrón, sudando una gota gorda

-¡Uno!-Trotaron los vigilantes a sus bancos, nerviosos y atentos

Esperaron unos segundos, y sintieron que los pasos provenientes de afuera del salón se detuvieron. La grabación estaba sonando

''… Y así, clase, es como transportas una obra a otra tonalidad… Eso ya deberían saberlo, pero nunca está de más repasarlo''

El tapado que le presto a Catrina era un poco grande para la misma. Sin embargo, sea lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, era suficiente como para pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de Ghoti, quien pronto se alejó de la puerta, sacándole un suspiro a más de uno

-¡Excelente, funciono!-Aclamo Astrid, quien salto de donde estaba y choco los cinco con los que encontró por su camino hacia el frente-Bien-Siguió cerca de su escritorio, abrazando con satisfacción a la guitarrista que hizo el papel de profesora-Trataremos de volver antes de la próxima vigilancia, pero si no lo logramos… Ya saben que hacer

Todos asintieron. Diez minutos después estaban corriendo por los pasillos guiados por unos chicos en papel de espías, que se encontraban al corriente de lo que sucedía en la entrada del curso y en la entrada principal. No necesitarían tales cuidados si Astrid no estuviera sin su tapado azul, que no podía llevar porque era la cuartada que tenían para no llamar la atención de la supervisora. Por ende, al no tenerlo, lo único que poseía era su remera de AC-DC que siempre usaba por encima de una negra básica manga larga

-Pasillo despejado-Se escuchó por el intercomunicador

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-Susurro la rubia

Otra vez una horda se vio trotando por la zona principal del colegio. Astrid hacia una seña y uno a uno atravesaban el patio resguardado por varios adolescentes infiltrados entre los árboles, bancos y lugar disponibles para esconderse

El invento de los alumnos encargados de Informática ayudo increíblemente en la misión. Había más de ocho intercomunicadores de oído rondando en esos momentos tanto por afuera como por dentro de la institución

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Gustav, uno de los cuatro chicos que irían con Astrid

-¡Cállate y déjame escuchar!-Vociferó en forma de susurro Zac-¿Qué…? Por favor, dilo otra vez… No, no podemos pasar por allí-Las cinco personas estaban atentamente escuchando lo que respondía el manager y escondiéndose en arboles bastante cercanos, un joven por cada uno-¡Nos verán igual, Ryan! Espera… ¿Un trillo? ¿Por dónde? ¿Delante nuestro?-Miro a los demás, dubitativo, observando que ellos no dudaban en intentarlo-Bien, probaremos…

Hofferson sentía que conocía ese dicho lugar, así que dio la primera seña y corrieron detrás de ella, pasando cerca de un vigilante, que ahora estaba en tarea de asegurar la salida de los ''Negociantes''

-¿Por acá hay un sendero?-Se corrió el flequillo de la cara

-Creo que si… Acabo de escuchar lo que dijo Ryan, creo que si van derecho…

-¡Vamos!-Grito Lindsey

Se movieron rápidamente entre unos arbustos bastante tupidos y llegaron al estacionamiento, aunque no contaban con la reja que los dividía de el

-¡Demonios!-Escupió Marty, golpeando la cerca

-Tendremos que escalarla-Sugirió Zac, aun algo pensativo

-¿Escalarla?-Inquirió Gustav, con un terror algo oculto en su interior

Lo miraron escépticos, aunque la rubia estaba un poco asustada. ''Es una verdadera prisión, ni siquiera en la cárcel donde estuve era así, no teníamos enrejado alrededor, ¡Aquí si no sales por el frente no puedes salir!''

Unos segundos después estaban en el destartalado Porsche de la profesora, buscando algún cinturón de seguridad

-No se molesten-Dijo advirtiendo la desesperación-Igual se conducir, no es de noche-Ajusto el retrovisor rajado para controlar a los integrantes de la banda que viajaban atrás-¿A dónde, Zac?

-Eeehh…-Se fijó en el mapa de su celular-Está a unas… veinte cuadras

-¡¿Veinte?!

-No es mucho

-No eres el conductor…-Se fijó en el frente, sudando nerviosamente-Solo espero que no hayan problemas mientras estemos fuera

Puso marcha atrás, y salieron volando a lo máximo que daba el ''Vintage'' sobre la acera. Lindsey, después de haber luchado con la ventanilla hasta poder bajarla, saco la cabeza por el marco y grito a todo lo que daba su garganta en la emoción de sentir el aire. Se caracterizaba por su amor a la libertad, y su amor a insultar a todo el que se atrevía a manejar mal. No iba dejar escapar la única oportunidad que tenia de hacerlo libremente

-¡Hijo de #$%&amp;#"$#! ¿Qué no te enseñaron a conducir? ¡#$%$#&amp;$%##%$#!

-¡Lindsey! ¡No tengo seguro!-Irrumpió la rubia, tratando de no crear contacto visual con el conductor insultado

-Tranquila, fierita-Comento el tecladista con un toque de desgano en su voz

-Cállate, imbécil-La bajista se dio vuelta para mirarlo amenazadoramente

-Oigan, tranquilos-Apaciguó el pobre de Gustav, en medio de un asiento que podía fácilmente convertirse en campo de guerra

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto la conductora, sin saber qué hacer con los alumnos descontrolados

-Estamos más cerca de lo que crees-Unos segundos después, el copiloto prosiguió-Aquí es

El coche paro, deteniendo las disputas verbales por parte de la banda, y los cinco bajaron del Porsche. Astrid analizo el lugar con duda, y su mirada se cruzó con la de algunas personas un tanto extravagantes que entraban y salían del pequeño lugar

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí, Zac?-Lo miro de reojo

-Déjame ver…-Arreglo su intercomunicador, igual al de la profesora, y el cual llevaron los dos todo el tiempo del viaje-Estamos a media cuadra, calle…-Desvió la vista en uno de los carteles en la esquina-Hunter al 300

-Sí, están bien, es por uno de esos lugares, Hunter 347-Respondio un chico del otro lado de la línea comunicativa

Zac clavo sus ojos grises en la entrada del destruido lugar, y volvió al Porsche, sin notar que Hofferson quedo confundida por ello

-Que… ¿No es?-Se miraron con los de la banda, y comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor del manager

-Sí, pero necesitamos, o mejor dicho, necesito entrar de otra forma-Saco su mochila y se dirigió a ellos-Me cambiare en el auto

-¡¿Qué?!-La profesora aun no entendía, nadie lo hacía, aunque Lindsey solo largaba carcajadas

-Hey… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tengo que hacerlo! No le creeran a un chico de catorce años, se supone que me vea como manager, o el estereotipo de uno-Musito por lo bajo las últimas palabras

-Es que…-Respiro conteniendo los impulsos de seguir riendo-Es la idiotez más grande que eh oído

-¿Tienes una idea mejor?-Desafío Zac

-Sí, ¿Y sabes porque?-Señalo a su derecha, era una estación de autobús-Ve a un baño, antes de que te avergüences a ti mismo ¡Oh, espera! ¿Ahora de que me reiré?

El pelirrojo la miro algo furioso, pero prefirió ir a un baño a cambiarse antes de tener que hacerlo en un asiento trasero. Unos minutos después, donde Gustav y Marty solo pensaban en que papel cumplían realmente ellos, vieron llegar a Zac en un traje gris, y sin siquiera mirarlos, volvió al auto y saco un maletín

-Bien-Dijo sosteniéndolo en lo alto-Es hora de la acción

-Claro, Sylvester Stallone-Rodo los ojos la bajista-¿Y nosotros que?

-Refuerzo, por si lo necesitamos-Aclaro Astrid, aunque ni ella estaba muy segura

-¿En serio?-Pregunto indignado Gustav

-No son manager-Comento con una pequeña sonrisa el pelirrojo, mientras, al igual que la profesora, se sacaba el intercomunicador

-Y por suerte tampoco muñecos de torta-Tentó a pelea Lindsey, quien se acercó a la cara del muchacho tratando de intimidarlo con su sonrisa psicótica

Este la ignoro y entro junto a la rubia en el afamado sitio. Tenían un amplio pasillo con algunas sillas a sus costados, unas pocas personas sentadas y algunos en una fila bastante larga esperando ser atendidos por parte de recepcionistas en unos cubículos

Tuvieron que detenerse en la fila por unos segundos hasta ser escuchados. Llegaron en frente de una chica con el cabello de distintos colores, aunque todos oscuros y siniestros. Sin embargo, su rostro era irrelevante

-En que puedo ayudarlos-Directamente no sonó como pregunta, dada su indiferencia

-Nosotros…-Pero Astrid fue interrumpida por el estudiante

-Vinimos a tratar las políticas de ingreso en el concurso de ''Berk es Música''

-Deben sacar turno para hablar con el organizador-No desvía la vista del monitor a un costado del mostrador, y de vez en cuando sonreía seca y horripilantemente, como si poco y nada le importara lo que estaba viendo

-Y…-Siguió Zac-¿Para cuándo un turno?

-A partir del veintiuno-Corrió el mause uno centímetros

-¿De este mes?-Inquirió Hofferson

-Del próximo

Los dos se miraron, pero los ojos grises recayeron en la empleada con decisión

-Oye, no podemos esperar tanto, el concurso es dentro de DOS SEMANAS

-Lo lamento

-¿Lo lamento? ¿Es en serio?-El manager parecía querer golpearla

-Zac…

-Escúchame, tu trabajo es atender a todos lo que estén interesados en el concurso, inscribirlos para las audiciones, comentar a tu jefe lo más rápidamente posible que es lo que sucede. Mi trabajo es despachar a personas como tú de su cargo

-¿Quién demonios eres, mocoso?-Lo había identificado por su voz, pero apenas los orbes negros se posaron en él, trato de aclarar la vista

Era una gran verdad que el pelirrojo simplemente no parecía tener catorce años. Era alto, delgado, y con musculatura mínimamente destacable. Parecía realmente un adulto, agrio, severo, y sin rodeos

-Soy el manager de…-Aun no coincidían en el nombre-La banda a la que represento

-¿Y esa banda es?

-No importa como se llame-Repoyo las manos en el mostrador y se acercó temerariamente a la ventanilla-Escúchame, tengo que hablar con quién sea que sea responsable sobre una cuestión en general

La joven, sin poder creerse a sí misma, empezó a temer de esa mirada congelante que le transmitía, y trago saliva

-Pasen por aqui

Salió de su banco, dejando atónita a Astrid, quien no sabía las estrategias planeadas por Zac. Los guio hasta un lugar en el fondo del edificio, y golpeo una puerta de madera rasgada y podrida


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que fenomenal :) Primero que nada, quiero agradecer inmenzasupermente los Rev (Son todos muy geniales, muy buena onda. los que estan haciendo una historia paralela, los que comentan y se ríen de lo que pongo XD, que decir... Siento que lo estoy haciendo mas o menos bien y hacen de mi vida un pasar feliz :3) los Fav, Follow, agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus opiniones, y bue... Que decir, realmente estoy impresionada de que nadie pusiera algo negativo (Aunque MelanipuntoG, si, lo se, escribí apurada vaso y me salí baso XD juro que tratare de que no pase otra vez XD) Son geniales, increíbles, no tengo palabras... Gracias :3 **

** De segundo... Vaya, cayo bien el personaje de Zac XD ¿Sera que lo tendré que incluir en mi próximo fic? Mmmm... Ustedes dirán ;D Como sea, en este cap tendrán mas de nuestro pequeño gran manager pelirrojo :D**

** Y de tercero... Espero simplemente les guste, y traten de no encender las antorchas aun, denle una oportunidad, juro que volverá el Hiccstrid muy pronto (El prox. cap) y se que no soy buena tampoco con lo romántico, así que... Bueno, creo que quizás me merezco las antorchas XD Pero tengan piedad de mi alma XD**

** Esperen un segundo que alguien esta golpeando la puerta, les prometo que después de eso comenzamos con...**

**-¿Kaira?**

**-¡Hey!**

**\- ¬¬ Mi dinero**

**-¡Te lo devolveremos, te lo jur...-Le cierro la puerta en la cara**

**-¡Ark, por favor, soy yo, Chimuelo, no te cobrare por los redoblantes, te lo juro!-Golpea la puerta con las patas**

**-¡¿Que redoblantes?! ¡Estoy en banca rota! Rompí dos gajos del arbol de mi vecina para golpearle a una lata**

**-Hey, hola Ark... ¿Sabes si Kaira tiene chocolate?**

**-¡¿Vivitoon?! ¿Como entraste a mi casa?**

**-Hay un agujero del tamaño de un meteorito en el baño. ¿Acaso sabes también si Kaira sigue en Hawa...**

**-Esta en la puerta junto con Hipo, Astrid y Chimuelo ¬¬ Solo... (Suspiro) Solo haré los ''redoblantes'' y ya**

**(Redoblantes latosos, y...) Cap 13!**

* * *

Capitulo 13:

-Sr. Eret-Esperaron unos segundos, y la recepcionista rodó los ojos-Sr. ERET HIJO DE ERET

-¿Si?-Dijo desganado

-Lo quiere ver un manager de una banda por lo del concurso

Fueron minutos en que todo se encontró en total silencio, y siguieron parados frente a la puerta, meditando, pensando que era lo que estaba pasando, y en la mente de la rubia solo rondaba la frustración ''No puedes hacerte frente contra ese tipo de personas, no sin violencia'' Pero antes de que se le ocurriera la idea de bajar la entrada de una patada, lo cual se veía venir, el hombre asomo creando una rendija entre la pared y la madera

-¿Siguen aquí? ¿Qué quieren? Estoy ocupado- Sus ojos se posaron con indiferencia en los dos

-Hablar y convenir con usted sobre la política de…

-Ya, pasen-Abrió la puerta prácticamente en su totalidad, y despacho a la empleada-Hablen

Tomaron asiento en unas sillas de terciopelo, que parecían desencajar con el entorno que se vivía fuera de la oficina. Era un lugar bastante lujoso, y Eret parecía ser muy adinerado, con algunos anillos encastrados en sus dedos y un traje a la medida, mientras volvía la vista a sus papeles sin prestarles absoluta atención

-Queríamos hablar con usted, sr…

-¡Oh!, disculpen mis modales…-Su sonrisa era deformemente falsa, pasando los dedos por la mesa-Me llamo Eret, Hijo de Eret, un gusto-Saco de entre algunos objetos un cronometro-Tienen cinco minutos

-Nosotros…-Comenzó el pelirrojo-Venimos por, en realidad, una pregunta…

-Decídanse de una vez, por favor -Generaba cambios casi imperceptibles en su voz

-¿Todos deben ser mayores de dieciocho?

-Por supuesto-Sus hojas y anotaciones parecían ensimismarlo

Astrid quería hablar, pero parecía que entre Zac y el morocho se estaba planteando un juego de póker, y las apuestas crecían en el organizador

-Pues…-Abrió el portafolio y saco el afiche-Dice ''Mayores de dieciocho en adelante'', no estipula nada de que TODOS tengan que ser mayores

Fue solo con eso que gano la mirada del hombre clavada en él, dejando todo lo que hacía de lado. Se sacó los lentes, y sus pensamientos plantearon estratégicamente alguna forma de sofocar las palabras del manager

-No puedes entrar si eres menor, no sé qué no está claro-Parecía decirlo con furia, pero estaba planteándolo de una forma calmada. En realidad, ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de que decir

-No sé qué a usted le queda claro

-Vamos, niño, cuanto tienes, ¿Veinte años, te contrato una banda de contrabando, eh? Escucha, muchos vinieron por eso mismo, en la página de internet no hay nada claro, lo sé, pero eso no me incumbe

-¿No le incumbe?-Zac sentía que estaba esquivando sus planteamientos

-La ''Gente'' que actúa como ''Sponsor'' del concurso se encarga de contratar a la manga de monos que tenemos trabajando-Una gran mentira, claramente era por algo que lo llamaban organizador-Por otro lado, todo el mundo dio por entendido que no podías ser menor, significa más papeleo para mí...-Medito unos segundos con la ''i'' aun en la boca-Mis colaboradores

-Yo nunca pedí ninguna explicación como esa-Detecto el nerviosismo detrás de un rostro tosco-Óigame, Sr. Eret Hijo de Eret, a lo que yo me refiero es que, entonces, y siendo que no presenta ninguna explicación decente, podemos entrar tranquilamente al concurso

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, mocoso-Deslizo su mano por el mueble y apretó un botón

-No son tonterías…-Pero paro en seco al sentir pasos precipitados fuera de la habitación

Sin previo aviso, entraron dos guardaespaldas corpulentos, rudos como el hierro, parándose en la puerta y mirando al frente, esperando ordenes

-Espero entiendas TU a que me refiero-Desvió la vista hacia los guardias-Llévenselos

Caminaron sin piedad hacia ellos, pero cuando uno trato de agarrar a la rubia, esta apretó un lugar cercano al cuello e inmovilizo al hombre, quien cayo tendido e inconsciente en el suelo. Mientras, el adolescente golpeo al inmenso ser, pero este prácticamente no se inmuto. La ayuda de Astrid no tardo en venir y golpeo con el portafolio de su alumno de tal forma en la cabeza del guardaespaldas, que este se desplomo en el piso

Eret quedo sin palabras, y frunció el ceño, decepcionado de sí mismo y de lo torpe que era al contratar personas

-Demonios, ¿Qué clase de locos son ustedes?

-De los locos por el rock-Respondió restándole importancia la profesora-Eso era lo que me decía mi padre antes de gritarme que dejara la televisión en paz-Susurro para sí misma

El hombre apretó los dedos en su frente, y la masajeo por unos segundos. Estaba luchando verbal, y a últimas estancias, físicamente con unos rockeros a los cuales no pagaría por un solo show. Volvió a mirarlos, y negó con la cabeza

-Es…-Suspiro-Mucho papeleo, mucho papeleo, mucho papeleo-Poso las palmas en la meso y negó con la cabeza gacha-¡Mas el premio! ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo les doy el premio a unos niños? ¿Eh? ¿Es una banda de niños?

-Adolescentes, más o menos-Rectifico Astrid

-Oiga…-Comenzó el manager-No queremos competir por el premio

-¡¿Qué?!-Fue la pregunta de ambos adultos, más de Astrid, quien casi padece un ataque cardiaco

-Pero…-Se repuso el organizador-Igualmente, sigue siendo papeleo si todos son menores, eso está explícito en el cartel, no puedo permitirte…

-¿Y si tuviéramos un responsable… UNA responsable?-No desviaba la vista de la del hombre

La muchacha no tardo en entender eso, y casi lo ahorca por decirlo, se suponía que la banda era de ellos, no le incumbía meterse, y no era el deber de Zac no consultar las decisiones con su profesora, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo su superior

Mientras la joven trataba de calmar sus nervios, Eret se frotaba la barbilla, y miraba inquisitivo al pelirrojo, pensando que tendría menos papeleo si tan solo lo dejaba participar, a él y a quien más se refiriera, porque veía en los orbes grises esa ansiedad por una demanda. No estaba con suficientes fondos para ir al juzgado, y en realidad lo beneficiaba el hecho de no proporcionar veinte mil dólares al ganador, se ahorraría billetes, a pesar de que la elección no dependiera de él. Visto y considerando, no tenía nada que perder, más de lo que perdería si no aceptaba la propuesta

-Pues… Supongo que, si lo dices de esa forma, y si realmente no quieren el premio…

-En realidad, quizás en eso podamos generar una escep…-Zac la codea, lo cual no era muy conveniente, tratándose de que Astrid estaba sumamente furiosa

-¿Y, podríamos?

-Sí, si cumplen con todo lo que me dijiste, sí, pero no me hago cargo de hacer autorizaciones a los padres ni ninguna de esas responsabilidades, corren por su riesgo-Apenas termino de decirlo, guardo el cronometro, que había llegado a su objetivo hace unos minutos

Zac sonrió, fijo su vista en los ojos azules y extremadamente molestos, para terminar saliendo primero de la oficina y volver al Porsche

-¿Y… No me vas a dar las gracias?-Inquirió el adolescente

-Es que no se si hacer eso o darte una patada en el trasero-Lo dijo de todo corazón

-¿Pero por…

-Se suponía que yo no sería parte de la banda, no tenemos suficientes instrumentos, y soy la organizadora de todo ello, tengo que encargarme de otras cosas también, con Ghoti rondando, y el estúpido de Haddock merodeando-Ante eso el adolescente quedo un poco desconcertado, pero la rubia siguió hablando como si no fuera nada-Tengo más problemas que un ladrón en fuga, además de mi papa… ¡Mi padre, Zac! ¡La apuesta! ¡Demonios, Zac, además eso!

-¡No había otra forma de entrar, Astrid! ¿Qué no vez? El hombre ese hace todo esto para que el ganador pueda proporcionarle discos, material que pueda vender, si son menores es mayor el papeleo, no nos dejaría entrar de otra forma

-Sí, está bien, muy bien por ti, ¿Y ahora que, a quien saco de la banda? ¿A Gustav, que se esforzó tanto?

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la salida, donde los esperaban los demás. Parecía que los problemas aumentaban para la muchacha, justo cuando creía que no le importaba nadie. Tantas cosas estaban cambiando

Los estudiantes vieron su cara al llegar y presentaron indiferencia. Una extraña, exagerada e inesperada indiferencia que Hofferson olfateaba en el aire

El manager soltó una risa nerviosa y saludo a algunos, cambiando repentinamente el rostro al verlos

-¡Hey, como les fue!-Pregunto de una forma raramente jovial Marty

-Bien…-La profesora poso su vista en todos y cada uno de ellos-¿Qué les pasa, porque están tan… no sé, algo?

-¿Cómo que algo, quien está algo?-Gustav era el más nervioso, con un codazo fuertemente innecesario por parte de Lindsey

-¡Cállate, Vincent Cobain!-Le grito a susurros Lindsey

-Oye, déjalo…-Desistió el pelirrojo-Astrid…-Sus ojos rodaron a la rubia-Decidimos que botaríamos a Catrina, si tuviéramos que botar a alguien

-¿Eh…?-Zac se había delatado

-Sí, es que, no pueden botar a Marty-Siguió Lindsey- solo hay un teclado, ni al…-Tosió de una forma en la que se distinguía débilmente ''Estúpido''-Gustav, la batería menos, y bueno, yo soy indispensable-Afirmo como si se tratara de algo que dice todos los días

-¿Ustedes sabían todos esto ANTES de venir?

-En realidad, fue segundos después de que tu…-Gustav recibió otro codazo, esta vez de Marty

Astrid los miro confundida, furiosa, pero por sobre todo sorprendida. No sabía si desaprobarlos a todos y romperles los instrumentos por la cabeza, o felicitarlos por ser tan… Extrañamente sutiles y organizados

Se cruzó de brazos y miro fríamente a todos, asustándolos de una forma descomunal. El manager, que se había unido a sus compañeros, rezaba internamente para no terminar en una maquina destripadora. Sin embargo, Hofferson suspiro y volvió la mirada al edificio

-Supongo que ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por ''Eret Hijo de Caca''-Cambio burlonamente la voz al decir su nombre, para luego mirar a los alumnos de frente-Los eh convertido en mounstros, así que será mejor que planeen algo para venir a la audición la semana que viene, y me lo digan antes

Su rostro paso de furioso a resignada. Señalo el automóvil, y los adolescentes caminaron suspirando a su interior. Al menos no terminarían en un desfiladero, y cruzaban los dedos para que en la semana entrante no sea así


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Hey Hey! Como les trata la vida? Espero bien :) Primero que nada (Y algo que ya se a vuelto fabulosamente cotidiano :D) quiero agradecer los Fav, Follow, y los Amazing Revs! Chicos... Que les digo, su buena onda me deja sin palabras... Estoy en el cap. 14 y nadie me a incinerado! Eso realmente es algo :D**

** Segundo... Hiccstrid! Yeah Babe! Esta aquí, para bien o para mal, doy un pequeño paso para Hiccstrid, pero quizás un gran paso para el fic (Nah, ni idea, solo quería decir eso, suena cool y ya XD) Espero les guste y traten de no matarme :3 (Siempre me considere mala para el romance, o algo así, como sea, lo se y lo siento, el mundo me hizo Metalera ;D o yo me hice? Como sea, ustedes me entienden XD)**

** Tercero... Si, Kaira, realmente estamos haciendo una segunda historia, ahora se unió Vivitoon, y quien sabe si no se unirán mas... Como sea, yo les sigo la corriente, ustedes me siguen a mi, y bueno, si alguna otra persona quiere también se puede unir, que les digo, lo que comenzó con Chimuelo y Yo termino siendo un mundo de gente (Eso definitivamente no quiere decir que fue malo :D) Abrazo Virtual para todos!**

** Pueden esperarme un segundo, gente? Es que estoy en una situación un tanto... Decisiva, ya saben, ni se imaginan lo loco que es tener a Kaira, Chimuelo y Vivitoon en frente, en hilera, como en el ejercito. Demonios, es raro, mas raro de todo lo que paso hasta ahora**

**-Así que... Kaira... ¿Me puedes explicar por que cuando volví de compras saliste cayéndote de mi armario? **

**-Es que... Sabes... Yo... Buscaba algo allí :S**

**-¿Y eso era...?**

**-Tu tarjeta de crédito ¬¬**

**-¡Chimuelo! 3:d Se supone que no le ****dirías**

**-¿Acaso no entendieron que no tengo mas dinero? Banca Rota, chicos, BANCA ROTA!**

**-Chimuelo tenia la idea de reclamarle mala atención al banco y decirles que era imposible que estuvieses en Hawai**

**-Kaira... Yo no estuve en Hawa... Espera un segundo... ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo recuperar algo con el estúpido seguro que pagaba! ¡Puedo decir que me la robaron!**

**-No quiero ir a prisión, Ark 0.o**

**-No iras a prisión, Chimuelo, solo tenemos que...**

**-¡Hey! ¿Y yo que hago aquí?**

**-Es que me dijiste que querías tocar batería, ¿No, Vivitoon?**

**-¡¿Que?! Ese es mi trabajo ¬¬**

**-Chimuelo... Sabes bien que no recibirás pescado...**

**-Lo se... Pero siempre fue mi trabajo :(**

**-Awww! Míralo, Ark, ¿A que es lindo? :3**

**-Si, Kaira, es muy lindo ¬¬ Como sea, aun nos queda planificar bien como recuperaremos el dinero, y creo que por esta vez no estaría mal que Vivitoon tocara la...**

**-¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI! Y me quedare contigo, ¿Verdad?**

**-Demonios, no soy el milagro encarnado ¬¬ Pero... Podemos verlo **

**-Genial!**

**(Redoblantes super emocionados, extra fantásticos, y...) Cap 14!**

* * *

Capitulo 14

Estaba raramente ansiosa, muy raramente. Sus pies cosquilleaban y las mariposas se alborotaban por sobre manera. Sin embargo, no dejaba su esencia rockera de lado, ni en sueños se arreglaría el cabello para algo que ni siquiera era una cita, porque se suponía que NO LO FUERA, así que lo llevo suelto y alborotado, como solía usarlo

''No es una cita, es una visita a un amigo, y comida gratis'' Se repetía eso una y otra vez mientras bajaba el ascensor. Estaba vestida de una forma ''Normal'' para ella, borcegos marrones con tachas, jean azul roto en las rodillas, remera roja de AC-DC (Una de las que aún estaba con el logo bastante visible) y su campera gris con capucha

Se abrieron las puertas, y apareció el rostro de Heather concentrado en la computadora, mascando chicle de una forma horrorosa, como siempre. Rodó los ojos y siguió camino por el pasillo, rogando de que las cosas que tenía en su mochila no hicieran ruido. Siempre llevaba un bolso con ella para cargar objetos cotidianos, un cuchillo, una bolsa de frituras, unos CD's de sus bandas favoritas, unos fósforos, llaves de su apartamento, del auto, y unas revistas de Rolling Stones. Cosas típicas en una joven de 22 años

-Hey…-Apenas escucho esa voz tan inoportuna, se desgano-¿Vas a salir a algún lado?

-Que te importa-No paro de caminar, tratando de llegar rápido a la salida

-¿A lo de mi EX NOVIO?-Desvió la vista del monitor-Vaya, son tal para cual-Hofferson se impresiono por ellos, pero no se volteó-Perdedores, los dos-Y ahí estaba lo que veía venir-Él sabe que eres hija de ricos, él sabe todo eso… Te invito por el DINERO-Se resistió las ganas de darle un puñetazo, no perdería energía con ella, y estaba muy cansada de mirar televisión, no tenía fuerzas-Que…¿Te invito a salir, una cita, ah?-Largo grandes carcajadas

La rubia no respondió, ni se inmuto, dejando a la recepcionista con algo de recelo. Vio como salía por la entrada, y cuando estaba a punto de volver a sus asuntos informáticos, satisfecha por incomodarla, se detuvo

-Si…-Respondió Astrid, y volvió unos pasos para poder mirarla a la cara-Y nos besaremos toda la noche, comeremos papitas, miraremos televisión, y volveremos a besarnos, mientras tú te pudres en este asqueroso lugar

No pudo evitar la sonrisa de guasón al ver la cara de la morocha mientras ella fruncía los labios besando el aire. Heather se puso roja de furia, y seguramente maldijo la salida de Astrid como en ninguna otra ocasión. Ahora la que se reía era la profesora

Llego hasta su Porsche, estacionado atrás del edificio, en un lugar cerrado y abandonado de cuidado. Cualquiera podría robar allí, pero aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que su Vintage sería el último en el que se fijarían los ladrones

Trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada por el frío. La muchacha estaba acostumbrada al clima, tenía ciertos pasatiempos antes de mudarse a su departamento que las personas no conocían en ella, muchos de ellos eran al aire libre. Sin embargo, su auto no era de esos que soportaban los grados bajo cero

-Abre, maldita porquería-Forcejeaba una y otra vez-¡Demonios!-Intento otra vez, y desistió agotada, prácticamente sudando a pesar de la temperatura-Necesito… Hacer… Ejercicio

Luego de unos segundos de recuperación, volvió a intentar, moviendo la llave de varias maneras, hasta que se abrió, justo antes de que ella intentara patear o reventar el vidrio

Tiro su mochila en el asiento del acompañante, y encendió el vehículo. Estaba congelado, y rugía cuan dragón interminablemente. Se fundió con su asiento, y bufo larga y tenuemente

-Todo por culpa de esa estúpida Heather, seguramente lanzo alguno de esos conjuros demoníacos y brujerías de sus pactos con el diablo-Pateo los pedales del coche, y volvió a pensar en todo lo que la molestaba

No era la recepcionista, ya la conoce, y no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que haga. No era Hipo y las cosas que le provocaba dentro suyo, ni eran los problemas que tuvo con sus alumnos y con el concurso, sino que era todo eso junto, el estrés por el peligro que corría haciendo lo que hacía en la institución, su padre con quien a veces conversaba y lo escuchaba frío, la imposibilidad de relajarse totalmente como lo lograba antes. Estaba muriendo por dentro, nunca tuvo una enemiga como Heather, nunca sintió algo como lo siente con Haddock, y nunca experimento ese cariño a tantos adolescentes como le estaba pasando. Todos los días lo mismo, su guerra interna la destrozaba, quería ser la de antes, pero estaba viviendo el ahora

Volvió a girar la llave, y el motor se dignó a encender, mientras que Astrid apenas si esbozo una mueca. Por tan solo segundos se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, y quiso cancelar todo para pasarse la noche meditando. Volvió a la realidad, y volvió a luchar, y volvió a ser quien creía que DEBÍA ser

La carretera estaba medianamente concurrida, varios autos, algunas personas en las veredas, y las luces que salpicaban la ciudad. A diferencia de ella, el castaño vivía en el centro de Berk, o al menos una parte muy concurrida de él, mientras, por su parte, Hofferson se hospedaba medianamente a las afueras del suburbio, un lugar con caminos más cercanos al trabajo, un lugar que no eligió ella, y que por eso detestaba

Se acordaba un poco de memoria las indicaciones del muchacho, pero no le había prestado mucha atención ''Él tiene la culpa por hablarme mientras estoy mirando Bully Beatdown''. Saco el celular, y sin estar importándole, marco el número mientras conducía, a veces desviándose al carril contrario

Sonó una, dos, tres veces, y contesto

-¿H-Hola?-Estaba exasperado

-Hey, soy yo, Astrid

-¡Ah! H-Hola Astrid-Se le notaba nervioso

-Si…-Puso el aparato entre su oreja y el codo para tratar de no matar a nadie-Oye, no me acuerdo por qué calle se entraba para tu casa

-Oh, sí, ¿Me aguardas un segundo?-Dejo el celular boca arriba, por lo que se oía como sonaba la alarma de incendios. Al cabo de unos segundos retomo comunicación-Si, mira… Estas cerca de la rampa de patinaje, ¿No?

-Si, por ahí-Se encontraba aproximadamente a un kilómetro

-Bien, en esa esquina gira a la derecha y busca una casa a la izquierda de color blanco, un solo piso, la vas a ver fácil, es la única así, sin rejas. Te veo luego-Corto la comunicación

-Bien, ¿Adiós?-Se encogió de hombros y doblo, tirando el celular en el asiento del acompañante

No tardo en localizar el hogar, y estaciono el Porsche por encima de la banquina, arrasando con el pasto y dejando una marca marrón de llanta. Era un lugar bonito, acogedor, y sin entrada para automóvil, no la necesitaba, y no lo visitaba mucha gente

La rubia tomo sus cosas y bajo de su coche con un portazo que casi destruyo el auto. Siempre ''casi'' lo destruía, pero ella sabía que era muy difícil que eso pasara, contando todo lo que ya vivió con él, se podría decir que estaba a la altura de los autos de Mad Max

Se acercó a la puerta y detuvo su puño antes de golpear. Estaba nerviosa, y se suponía que eso no pasaría, porque era tan solo una visita, una tontería, él era otro profesor, estarían hablando de cosas de profesores, seguramente se aburriría, no sería algo de otro mundo. Pero sintió como las mariposas se convirtieron en polillas, como las pulsaciones aumentaban, y como el sudor se le arrastraba por la cara ''Es solo una estúpida visita, Astrid, una estúpida visita, pase por cosas peores, y le tengo miedo a esto. Demonios, ¡Donde están mis auriculares, donde esta AC-DC, donde estoy YO!''


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Hey Hey! What Up? Hope Good :3 Primero que nada, unas ENORMES gracias por los Fav, Follow, y Revs, tanta buena onda es asombrosa! Ah! y una cosa importante... Gracias Kaira, no me hubiera dado cuenta que puse ''...Puso el aparato entre su oreja y el codo...'' o.0 WTF! Astrid is a Alien! RUN! XD, no puedo creer que escribiera así, pero bue... Espero puedan perdonarme y comprender que lo que quise decir fue hombro XD Gracias a todos por el apoyo al fic!**

** Segundo... Marcy tiene razón, no debería pagarle nada de pescado a Chimuelo, si estuviera Chimuelo ¬¬ Como verán, de un día para el otro desaparecieron todos, y por lo que se por mis guardias de seguridad privados SOBORNADOS POR KAIRA, VIVITOON Y CHIMUELO mis queridos compañeros desaparecieron con varios billetes, en dirección a Las Vegas ¬¬**

** Tercero... Si, conseguí suficiente dinero como para un departamento, batería nueva y guardias de seguridad privados. ¿Como? Con el seguro de mi tarjeta (Si, los chicos dejaron el ''Inservible'' objeto arriba de la lata) MI dinero volvió a mis manos como la hermosa lluvia de Otoño (¿Otoño? Como sea ¬¬) y la guardia se encargara de no dejar pasar a reptiles, y a chicas de Las Vegas. Es mas, gente, estoy pensando seriamente en algo muy interesante, me dijo el banco que tendrán que pagar de alguna u otra forma todo lo que gastaron en mi nombre, así que... Dinero en efectivo o trabajo comunitario, BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡VIVAN LAS VEGAS!**

**-Hey, Hipo, ¿Vienes a tocar la bata?**

**-¡Claro, Ark!**

**-_eres tan super lindo :3_**

**-¿Que?**

**-Nada :s **

**-¿Ok?**

**(Redoblantes ULTRA geniales, que ahora suenan como en una batería, y...) Cap 15!**

* * *

Capitulo 15:

Busco sus auriculares en la mochila, y una vez que los encontró y los conecto a su celular, golpeo la puerta.

AC-DC colmo sus oídos. Se sintió fresca, relajada, y por sobre todo totalmente despreocupada. Tanto fue así que ni se percató de cuando Haddock salió a atenderla

-Hey, Astrid, pasa-Pero la rubia seguía ensimismada, y era muy extraño ya que miraba a un costado y aun así no vio a Hipo-Eh… ¿Astrid?

-¿Ah?...-Quito los auriculares-Oye, qué onda-Profirió con una sonrisa

El castaño la correspondió, y pronto noto como los orbes celestes se desviaron por encima de sus hombros y husmearon la cocina, viendo como salía un poco de humo

-¿Esta… Todo bien por allá?

-Sí, emm, si, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-Poso un brazo demasiado relajado sobre el marco

-Digo ¿No? Me parece que la ''Comida Italiana'' no echa humo

-¿Y porque echaría…-Paro en seco, y dio media vuelta-¡Demonios, no otra vez!

Salió corriendo, esquivando no muy ágilmente sillas, banquetas y cualquier mueble que se le cruzara, mientras vociferaba un ''¡Pasa!'', con una situación que generaba tranquilidad en Hofferson. ''Vaya nivel de cocinero, en estas condiciones tendría que preocuparme porque no se incendie la casa en vez de… otras cosas''

El lugar era acogedor. Entraba y se veían sillones a su izquierda, junto a una bonita chimenea, un espacio para pasar al lado de ellos y la cocina que se rodeaba con facilidad para llegar al comedor, situado entrando por una puerta a la derecha

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Pregunto rogando que la respuesta fuera un no

-Tranquila, es que se me volvió a quemar la comida. Puedes acomodarte en la sala o en el comedor, o en donde quieras-Se notaba fastidiado, nervioso, indeciso, pero firme

-Claro, yo solo iré… ¿Dónde dijiste que esta la televisión?

-¿En mi habitación?-La miro algo dudoso, aun con las manos negras de juguetear en la cocina

Astrid, evitando todo sonrojo con la voluntad que poseía, es más, con el desinterés que la colmaba, se encogió de hombros con naturalidad

-Iré a buscarla… Tienes un enchufe por allí, ¿No?

-Claro-Asintió con una sonrisa relajada, hasta que entendió a que se refería-Oye, no, espera, no lo tengo-Rasco su nuca, y se dio vuelta hacia la cocina, mientras Astrid simplemente bufaba y dirigía paso a la sala

Lanzo su mochila encima de los cojines a su derecha en el sofá, y saco de ella unas revistas de Rolling Stones. Nunca se sentaba y leía todo lo que había en ellas, así que con comprar una edición al mes le bastaba y le sobraba para entretenerse.

Termino quitándose la sudadera a pesar de los grados bajo cero. El fogón era demasiado para ella, y se sentía más relajada tan solo con su remera. Por ratos, fuera de ese pequeño detalle, no pudo evitar fijarse en el castaño. Su camisa verde con el ''ridículo'' chaleco tejido cuadriculado y la corbata marrón era apestosamente tierno. Definitivamente no conoció a alguien en su vida que vistiera de forma tan extravagante, formal e incómoda, más tratándose de una simple cita, o lo que fuera que significara lo que estaba pasando para Astrid. Sin embargo, tampoco entendía como le atraía esa forma de ser, era tan diferente a ella, tan respetuoso, tan tranquilo, tan… Perfecto. Astrid nunca quiso que algo fuera perfecto, se suponía que ella era así años atrás, y no quería tener nada que ver con algo como eso por el resto de su vida. Estaba segura de que lo que sentía en su interior estaba ganando descripción ''Cerebro vs. Tripas vs. Corazón''

Le costaba desviar la vista de los mechones castaños que se acunaban con el humo que se convertía en tan solo aire. De pronto pasaba su mano por la frente y retiraba alguna que otra gota de sudor. ''Demonios, Astrid, vuelve al reportaje de Hetfield, vuelve al reportaje'' Con lo cual terminaba obligándose a hacerlo

Pronto Hipo se sentó junto a ella y tomo un teléfono cercano

-Lamento todo aquello-Marco un número y espero-Pero procurare que mi promesa de comida italiana aún se mantenga

-¿Llamaras a una pizzería?-Pregunto divertida

-Hay una a la vuelta de cuadra, vendrán rápido-Comento sonriendo, y entablo conversación con el encargado. Una vez terminado ese asunto, corto comunicación y comenzó a charlar con la joven-¿No tienes frio?-Fue lo primero que noto cuando ella llego

-¿No crees que eso da mucho calor?-Señalo el tronco en llamas

-Me refiero a hoy, llegaste con un abrigo muy… Tú entiendes-No sabía como explicarlo, y causo gracia en Astrid al gesticular tanto con sus hombros y manos

-Me gusta el frio, me gusta la nieve, me gustan los bosque, que te digo…-Volvió a levantar su revista y busco seguir leyendo, al menos lo intento

-También te gusta el rock… Interesante-Sonrió

-¡Vaya! ¡Que niño tan inteligente, denle un premio!-Exagero riendo

Hipo la acompaño y cambio de tema curiosamente

-Oye…-Se rasco la nuca-Sé que no debo, pero… ¿Qué hacían ustedes ayer?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando salieron corriendo, se escondieron, con tus alumnos, a eso me refiero-Explico un poco dudoso de la reacción que podía tener la rubia

-Oh-''¿Nos vio, como que nos vio? ¡Ryan dijo que eso no pasaría! ¡Demonios, todos se están buscando un uno de recompensa!''-Solo íbamos a hablar con los encargados de una audición para un concurso…

-¿Berk es Música?

''¿Qué todo el mundo lo conoce?''-Sí, pensé que no sabías de el

-Bueno, se varias cosas de por aquí

-Ya lo creo-Comento pícaramente. Esos ojos verdes escondían mucho

Pronto sonó el timbre y la comida estuvo sobre la mesa. Se trasladaron al comedor y Astrid ayudo al dueño de casa a acomodar los cubiertos. Una vez estuvo todo listo, el muchacho se dirigió nuevamente a la sala, dejándola sentada con la pizza sin tocar enfrente

-¡Voy a poner algo de música!-Grito

-¡Ok!

Lo que escucho fue de lo más odioso que podía soportar. Una voz chillona, delirante, ritmo chirriante para sus oídos. Ella no toleraba muchas cosas, simplemente no solía escuchar eso, y lo odiaba con todo el corazón, más aun sabiendo que ese hombre tan esplendido de vista como lo era Haddock la oyera

-¿Te gusta, As?-Pregunto desde la sala, bailando ridículamente

-Mis auriculares *tic, tic, tic* m-mis benditos a-a-auriculares *tic, tic*-Su ojo derecho vibraba de una forma que ella no conocía, ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguna vez se sintió así en su vida

Mientras, Hipo reía entre dientes, y termino por apagar el reproductor ''Lo siento, Astrid, no escuche tu respuesta'' Pero todo seguía en silencio, y cambio el CD de forma improvista. Rápidamente se escuchó algo que detuvo a Hofferson en la acción de levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo

-Smells Like Teen Spirit-Susurro mirando al vacío

-¿Buscabas esto?-Le dijo al oído y le entrego los auriculares. Una forma bastante peculiar de hacerlo

-S-sí, sí, pero… ¿Y lo que acaba…

-Es de mi prima, vino de visita hace un tiempo y se olvidó su ''Música Alienígena''

Astrid sonrió. Tomo un pedazo de pizza y comenzó la cena. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que volvieron a hablar

-Así que… ¿Te gusta el rock?-Pregunto la joven, sacando una aceituna a su rebanada y metiéndosela en la boca

-Bueno, en realidad…-Se encogió de hombros

-Vamos, dilo-Estiro el queso hasta convertirlo en hilo

-¿No vas a lastimarme?-Inquirió en broma

-No prometo nada-Rompió la sustancia láctea y la acomodo encima de su rebanada, tratando de ubicarla nuevamente en su lugar. Hipo sonrió

-Soy más del… Dubstep y eso, un poco de Rap, Hip-Hop, estoy entre esos estilos, Skrillex, tu sabes-Agacho la cabeza

-¡Ah! Drop Dubstep-Pero antes de que Hipo respondiera ante tan sorpresiva afirmación, Astrid continuo-¿Escuchas eso?-La rubia se sorprendió por muchos motivos

-Oye, yo respeto tus…

-No hablo de eso-Aclaro frunciendo la cara, y prosiguió-Es que, eres tan, no sé, correcto, como decirte… ¿Perfecto?

-¿Perfecto?-Esbozo una sonrisa demasiado picara, a lo que Astrid junto las cejas-Vamos, no todos somos lo que aparentamos, a mí me gusta dibujar, andar en skate, escuchar Dubstep. Claro, leo y todo lo demás, pero no me gusta andar... Así-Se señaló a sí mismo, su corbata, su chaleco, sin darse cuenta de que estaba quebrantando su propia ley sagrada

-Claro, a mi también me molesta como estas, me siento incomoda-Se estremeció-¿Por qué no te lo quitas?

-Yo, bueno, es que…-Ya era muy tarde para mantenerse como caballero

-Vamos, ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas del otro día? Somos amigos, a mí no me importa cómo te vistas

Hipo asintió y se retiró de la mesa a su cuarto. Duro unos minutos y volvió tan solo con la camisa verde con dos o tres botones al aire. Se sentía libre, aunque Astrid no lo veía muy así, ella esperaba algo que demostrara un poco más su odio a las masas, pero así era ella, seguramente a él le gustaban las camisas

-Vaya, se siente fresco-Alzo las mangas hasta el codo-Perfecto

-Sí, perfecto…-Rodó los ojos-Oye, si te gustaba tanto el dibujo… ¿Por qué elegiste estudiar matemáticas?

Levanto la vista de su comida

-¿Por qué elegiste ser profesora en vez de ir de gira por todo el país con una banda?

-Las cosas no se dan tan así-Otra vez frunció el ceño, porque era un sueño que siempre tuvo

El asintió escéptico, y ella se relajó, volviendo a la pizza que le quedaba, un pedazo tan solo, ya no tenía mucha hambre

Mientras, el castaño debatía en si decirlo o no decirlo, pero no le salían las palabras. Además, era algo muy delicado, al menos para él y su reputación, se jugaba todo en lo que creía y lo que representaba. Termino suspirando profundamente. Se lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano

* * *

**Hey... Se dieron cuenta de que es algo cotidiano que yo les deje con intriga? Si, definitivamente soy sádica acostumbrada XD (No peligrosa, no, o si, bueno, digamos que ya es rutinario y prácticamente sale solo XD)**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que super bien :D De primero, quiero agradecer los Fav, Follows (16! Supere mi récord de Fav y Follows en vigencia de Fic :3 Siempre interpreto eso como que debo estar haciendo algo bien :D Se los quiere, gente :3 Tanta buena onda... Que les digo, se re-contra merecen un gran Abrazo Virtual!) y los Revs, son geniales, sus comentarios hicieron estallar mi medidor de Revs Cool, son muy divertidos, buena onda, y eso se aprecia, en serio, nunca duden en que leo cada uno de los comentarios ;)**

** Segundo... El Hiccstrid ''Definido'' se viene resistiendo XD ¿Sera así en este capitulo? Mmm... Tendrán que leerlo para saber ;D Como sea, seguimos con esta pareja que estoy segura que no solo yo pienso que es asombrosa :D Y como ya les dije, no soy muy buena para lo romántico, así que... You Know :P Igualmente espero les guste :3**

**-¿Quien la dejo pasar? ¡Les descontare esto de su paga!**

**-Por favor, Ark, perdóname... Es que ¡Demonios! ¿Quien se resiste a un río de chocolate?**

**-Es que no se, Vivitoon... ¬¬ **

**-Vamos, me quedo y no molesto, toco la batería gratis, pero por favor (Carita de perro empapado)**

**-Ya tengo baterista, y en cuanto a lo de tu dinero, no lo quiero, gracias, mientras tenga instrumentos, un departamento y una computadora para seguir con el fic estoy bien. Estas perdonada, y puedes irte si quieres**

**-¿No me puedo quedar contigo?**

**-Esta bien ¬¬ Tengo una habitación para huéspedes derecho en el pasillo y...**

**-Hey Ark... ¿Que haces? Te estuve buscando por todas par... Oh, ¡Hola...! Eh, tu, quien seas**

**-Es Vivitoon, y se quedara con nosotros un tiempo**

**-¿Eres HIPO, HIPO HADDOCK? Espera... ¿Solo por un tiempo?**

**-No me presiones ¬¬ **

**-Oye, Ark, Ya estamos tarde para presentar el Cap**

**-¿Te separaras de Astrid?**

**-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No puedo ser tu novio, me quedaba con esa condición!**

**-Demonios ¬¬ Bien, ve y presenta el Cap mientras yo ubico a Vivitoon en un cuarto, ademas parece que dentro de un mes volverán todos, ya sabes, Kaira, Chimuelo, y quien sabe quien mas :S**

**-Ok**

**(Redoblante claros y prolijos, con un toque rockero como Dios manda, y...) Cap 16!**

* * *

Capitulo 16:

-Hey, eh… Astrid-La joven clavo sus ojos azules en los de él, haciendo que el joven tragara saliva-Yo… Lo lamento

-Vamos, esta increíble, espesaré a comprar comida en ese lugar, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-No, no hablaba de eso… Yo hablaba de… Lo de la otra noche-Volvió a agachar la mirada

-¿La… Otra noche?-Sabia a lo que se refería, pero quería asegurarse, quería creer que no era así

-No sé si recuerdas lo que paso ese viernes por la noche, técnicamente la madrugada del sábado, cuando tú y yo…

-¿Nos besamos?-Acoto nerviosa-Me dijiste que no te acordabas

-Tú también me lo dijiste

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes, porque no me dijiste nada?-Sus nervios ascendían

-¿Por qué TU no me dijiste nada?

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?-Insistió

-Desde el sábado

-¿Quieres decir que no me dijiste nada desde el sábado? ¡Quedamos en que nos lo diríamos!

-¡Quedamos en que olvidaríamos lo que paso!-Desafió Haddock

-¡Si, ya lo sé, pero…! Pero…-Suspiro-Los dos lo sabíamos, los dos no dijimos nada, los dos…

-Pensamos igual-Completo el castaño, mirándola arrepentido

-Supongo-Se encogió de hombros-Que más da, no importa

-¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

-Oye, pusiste Nirvana y compraste una pizza, ¿Tu qué crees?-Aclaro sonriendo

El imito su gesto

-Oye, si ya terminaste de comer… Podríamos ir a la sala, digo, está más cómodo

-Claro, porque no, allá están mis revistas-Se levantó y ayudo a juntar

Luego fueron los dos, y de un momento a otro Astrid se exalto

-¡Hey, no me contaste que te paso con la vieja del bastón!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dijiste que me lo contarías mientras comíamos pizza

-No entiendo…-En realidad no se acordaba de lo que le había dicho

-No me digas que te olvidaste-Miro hacia un costado tratando de esquivarla-Me dijiste que los viejos utilizan los bastones para matar gente o algo-Eso era lo que ella había entendido

-¡Ah! Lo del otro día

-¡Bien! ¡Denle un premio!-Ya no estaba muy contenta de haberlo visitado, su aburrimiento se encontraba en ascenso

-Vamos, estoy pensando en muchas cosas…-Cuando Hofferson trato de preguntar, Haddock prosiguió-Es que pasó algo muy loco hace unos meses. Estaba yendo a comprar trampas para osos cuando…

-¿Trampas para osos?

-Es una larga historia…

-Tengo tiempo-''Mas del que querría tener''

-Y yo una historia de abuelos que contar-Respiro, la miro decidido rogando que no interrumpiera, y siguió-Cuando, al salir, una de esas señoras canosas y arrugadas me vio, grito insultos hacia mí y levanto su bastón. Fue raro, porque creo que venía rehoyándose en el, y bueno, cuando lo levanto como que se paraba muy bien… Es una de las razones por las que te cuento esto. En fin, yo creo que la salude porque pensé que me saludaba con el palo de porquería, y luego me pego, y me pego, y me pego, y me insulto, y me pego-Revolvió un poco sus mechones castaños, esperando algún comentario

-Así que… ¿Eso fue todo?

-Sí, varias veces me paso lo mismo, y la verdad es que no estoy seguro de porqué. Además, tampoco sé cómo saben hacer, ya sabes… Lo del dedo medio

Astrid largo una carcajada, y lo miro dudando

-¿Estás hablando en serio, te hizo fuck you?

-Sí, y me insulto y me golpeo-Repitió sonrojado

-¿Te paso varias veces?-No entendía la razón de todo eso, pero le daba gracia imaginárselo en el piso con una abuela de unos noventa años golpeándolo con un bastón

-Y con diferentes abuelos

-¡Demonios! Es raro, digo, yo la atropelle y le quebré la columna, pero tú no hiciste nada, ¿No?

-Bueno… ¿Es ilegal comprar una trampa para osos?

-No, claro que no, te puedo dar una lista completa de objetos extraños que son ilegales, pero ese no entra

-¿Y cuáles entran?

Astrid sonrió pícaramente, sabía que el muchacho solo quería saber que clases de cosas podría haber comprado ella, pero no se lo podía decir, algunas eran demasiado comprometedoras, y no deseaba más problemas que anotar en su registro personal. En algún momento se lo explicaría todo, pero a su tiempo

-Vamos…-Sonrió-Sigue contando lo de la abuelita, ¿Te fracturo algo?

-La nariz-Se encogió de hombros

-¿Y te sangro mucho?-Su tono no era justamente el de preocupación

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Es que quiero crearme una película en mi cabeza, ya sabes… Como para acordarme y reírme cuando estoy aburrida-Relajó aún más todo su cuerpo en el sillón, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su revista-Hablando de eso, tiene que haber alguna forma de ver televisión. Por favor, Hipo

La rubia se acercó a él y comenzó a practicar batería con su cráneo, luego con su hombro, y pronto las palmas se convirtieron en puños que le lastimaban el brazo al adolorido joven, quien simplemente tuvo que ceder ante la violencia

-¡Esta bien, está bien!-Salió del sofá-Veré que puedo hacer, quizás alargar el enchufe y conectarlo a la cocina, no se…

-¡Genial! Pero rápido que se supone que el especial de Jackass empieza dentro de unos minutos-Sus ojos recayeron nuevamente en el reportaje de Hetfield, como si se tratase de su casa

Hipo arrastro sus pies, pero a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenia de buscar el Led TV, lo hizo con mucha agilidad. Sin embargo, solo pensaba en ella, en su forma de reír, de actuar, esa característica suya de que no le importara lo que pensaban los demás. El realmente quería llegar a algo más, pero desde lo del beso esa noche, simplemente se resignó al destino, a pesar de que significaba un gran paso. Estaba muy contento de tenerla como amiga, porque simplemente era especial, era única, y eso era lo que le importaba

El castaño tenía la característica de ser muy fuerte, una cosa que casi nadie conocía de él, ya que las camisas o remeras que solía utilizar en público no demarcaban sus músculos, los cuales no se presentaban muy imponentes, pero destacaban el trabajo duro que realizo con Bocón por varios años. Además de eso, un Pantalla Plana no era muy pesado, así que la facilidad para transportarlo se presentaba relajante, motivadora. Pronto conecto todo y apareció frente a Astrid con dos latas de Coca-Cola, un detalle para hacerla sentir un poco menos aburrida

-Mi Lady, invita la casa-Sonrió pasándole una, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ella agarro con frenesí pero a la vez indiferencia las dos latas

-¡Genial! Soy adicta a estas cosas-Abrió los objetos con tal naturalidad que ninguna pisca del líquido se desperdició en el suelo

El muchacho solo evito lo sucedido, y fue a buscar algo para él. No era fanático de Coca-Cola, prefería un poco de café helado, aun siendo días de frio

La invitada no dudo en tomar el control de las manos del castaño justo cuando pasaba frente a ella sin ningún malestar ético, y prendió tecleando de forma sobrenatural el número de Mtv. Como era de esperarse, aparecieron los hombres mencionados por ella deslizándose en el pasto con cubos de hielo bajo sus pies

-Vaya, que… Original-Trato de entender el profesor

-Esto es lo que necesita Berk, más personas como ellos, sin preocupaciones, con mucho tiempo libre, y que ganen dinero con alguna tontería que les guste hacer-Dio un sorbo a su lata

-Quizás es lo que tú quieres hacer

Esa acotación la tomó por sorpresa. Dejo la lata a mitad de camino de vuelta al piso, y lo miro a los ojos, seria, abandonando su indiferencia. Bajo la vista por unos segundos y volvió a la televisión

-La sociedad no entiende otras formas de vida respetables que no sean, no sé, abogacía

-No está acostumbrada, Astrid, nadie lo está, y por no estarlo no lo quieren entender y se resignan a juzgar sin saber. Siempre pasa con todo el mundo-Dejo de mirarla y volvió a Jackass

-¿Y tú como entiendes todo eso? Eres el profesor de Matemática, de Física, y que se yo que más. Eres ese estereotipo de perfección que gente como yo odia-''O debería odiar''

-Sabes… En realidad, y aunque ya lo sabes y entiendo que esto es un descaro por tu ira contenida-Hipo a veces se las daba de psicólogo, ejercitaba mucho la intuición y el análisis, pero esta vez lo decía con un poco de enfado-Nunca quise ser profesor, sé que tú tampoco. Lo único que nos diferencia es que tu si pudiste sentir la libertad de no hacer nada más que disfrutar-Él aún se acordaba de las cosas que a veces le comentaba Astrid-Yo no, pero eso no quiere decir que por mi lado no entienda lo que pasa. Dime, ¿Qué diría la gente si nos vieran mirando… Jackass, comiendo pizza con las manos, andando en skate, pintando graffitis en nuestros cuartos? ¿Nunca te lo imaginaste?

-Sí, si me lo imagine, pero tampoco me importo si no tenía que ver con mantener mi empleo-Bebio un poco más de Coca-Cola

-A mí tampoco me importa, pero hay a gente que sí. Tu padre, por ejemplo, mi padre que en paz descanse, por ejemplo, la gente que anda por la calle, por ejemplo. Todos quieren encajar, ser normales y diferentes a su manera, lo que pasa con nosotros es que no queremos hacerlo, no queremos encajar, no queremos ser diferentes para decir que somos diferentes, queremos realmente ser diferentes, queremos dejar una marca para que no nos olviden, y eso muchas veces no es aceptado por los demás, no es ''Normal'', no es lo de ''Moda''

Astrid lo miro impresionada. Ella no estaba segura de si quería dejar una huella, no le importaba mucho esos asuntos, pero al parecer a Hipo sí. Jamás desde que lo conoció le había escuchado tan profundo, filosóficamente hablando, ni siquiera en la institución. Era tan motivador, tan serio, tan especial. Nunca entablo una conversación con alguien que parecía realmente entenderla, queriendo ayudar a su alma aturdida por todo lo que pasaba

Bajo el volumen del televisor, lo miro a los ojos, y de un segundo a otro lo abrazo con muchísima fuerza, sintiendo como ese pelo enmarañado y totalmente imposible de controlar le rozaba el cuello. Se hundió en su espalda, sintiendo como de a poco Haddock aumentaba sus pulsaciones

-Gracias por entenderme-Susurro la rubia, y se apartó de él, mirándolo por unos segundos a los ojos

-D-De nada, gracias a ti, también me escuchaste cuando lo necesite-Sonrió de esa forma típica que poseía, dejando ver la separación mínima entre sus dientes visibles

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, viéndose y riendo, hasta que la rubia asintió y le paso el control

-Tómalo, es tu pantalla, tu casa, tus canales, tus gustos, solo no pongas nada estúpido

-Por favor-Trato de volver en sí sin dejar de mirar esos orbes azules que lo desorientaban-Eres la invitada, solo tómalo y…

-Vamos-Rechazo con la palma, empujándolo hacia el pecho del muchacho-Confió en tu buena onda

Un buen tiempo miraron la pantalla, comentaron y rieron sobre los programas a los cuales cambiaba el castaño. De a ratos se pasaba por los dibujos y no despegaban la vista de la animación, mientras que en otro ratos cambiaban al canal de noticias, le bajaban el volumen, y bromeaban tratando de hacerse los periodistas, sin poder para de reír por cada ocurrencia que salía de sus mentes, así también como en algún que otro momento hacia caso omiso a lo que pasaba por el Led TV y hablaban entre ellos de libros, como había descubierto Haddock que era un gusto escondido en Astrid, así también como que le gustaban las historias de terror de Edgar Allan Poe, mientras que ella disfrutaba de escucharlo hablar sobre Nirvana y Slash, que al parecer eran sus mayores gustos en el rock, mientras que a veces citaba de una forma precavida a Eminem o a Macklemore, a lo que ella simplemente escuchaba, a pesar de que no le gustase. Cada vez parecían entenderse más, pero dentro suyo seguían peleando con lo que sentían, aunque la guerra se estaba terminando, y poco a poco se aclararía, o quizás más rápidamente de lo que ellos pensaban. Como toda lucha, tienen un punto de inicio, y un inevitable punto final


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Hey Hey! Como andan en sus vidas? Espero que bien ;) Primero que nada, algo que no pasara nunca de moda, quiero agradecer todos los Fav, Follow (17! Son lo mejor :'D) y los Rev, que son muy graciosos, con mucha buena onda, Que siempre están al tanto y... Que les digo, que haya tenido tan buena aceptación (Digamos, rompí mi record en Revs, Follows y Favs, algo les gusto del fic, y eso no saben como me alegra :'D) era algo que yo no esperaba, mas con esa personalidad tan diferente de Astrid, tan despreocupada, desinteresada, tan Black Jack XD Desde el principio pienso eso y aun no puedo creer que les haya gustado, que les digo hicieron de este proyecto algo muy genial, me hicieron una metalera feliz de convertir a todos los personajes que creo en metaleros (En este caso rockeros) :') XD**

** Segundo... Mas Hiccstrid ;) La relación, como ya conocerán por todo lo que trate de aportar en la historia, es difícil de ser llevada adelante por personas un poco... Complementarias (Para no decir algo diferentes XD) Así que estoy tratando de redactar con paciencia y lo mas realista posible las situaciones que pasan Hipo y Astrid estando juntos, como amigos, o como algo mas ;) Creo que ellos se merecen ese tiempo, no justamente son uña y carne, aunque quizás en este capitulo... Tendrán que leer para saber ;)**

**-¡Señorita Arksodia!**

**-No tienes que gritar, Fred, estoy aquí-Le dije al guardia**

**-Es que... ¿Como vino tan... Como sea ¬¬ Llego una chica de Las Vegas, junto a una lagartija mutante... Porque no puede ser una dragón, no existen ¬¬**

**-Cállate Fred, hablas demasiado, no te pago para que opines, solo dime que quieren**

**-Eh... Queremos pedirte perdón, Ark**

**-Si, Kaira, claro, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos ¬¬**

**-¡Pero te trajimos regalos, por favor!**

**-Chimuelo... Tengo principios, y no necesito na... da...**

** Ante mi se alza una colección de guitarras Gibson, Fender y Jackson, de variedades como SG, Les Paul y Stratocaster**

**-No puede ser verdad *o* ¿Esa esta firmada p-p-p-ppor H-Hendrix? *o***

**-Fue difícil conseguirla, Chimuelo tuvo que ser un verdadero dragon ademas de dar dinero por ella 3:]**

**-Bueno, pues... Siendo así... ¡Demonios, es difícil perdonarlos a ustedes dos! Me metieron en muchos problemas... Pero esta bien, las guitarras pagan lo que gastaron en Hawai, así que pueden quedarse si quieren. Uno de los muchachos de seguridad los guiara a sus habitaciones**

** Entramos al apartamento, ellos se van para un lado y yo para el otro**

**-¡Hipo! ¡Te necesito para los redoblantes!**

**-¡Demonios! ¿Esa es Kaira, a la que abandone en tu antigua casa?**

**-Solo toca los redoblantes, te lo explicare después, sino terminare con una multitud de antorchas detrás mio ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes un poco temblorosos, pero perfectos porque son echos por Hipo, y...) Cap 17!**

* * *

Capitulo 17:

Pasaron las horas, y pronto Astrid comenzó a plantearse de que había sido suficiente por una noche, necesitaba descansar de todo lo que venía pasando, sea bueno o malo, y a pesar de que quisiera que esa visita durara para siempre, debía terminar en algún momento. Igualmente sabía que volvería a verlo mañana, debía ir a su casa para seguir con el dibujo en la pared

-Así que por eso te gustan tanto los Dragones-Entendió la rubia

-Sí, son criaturas realmente espectaculares, invencibles, valientes, intrépidas, inteligentes…

-¿Asesinas?

-No todos…-Se rasco la barbilla-Estoy seguro de que no todos, mitología o no, es como todo, hay bien y mal, brujas buenas y brujas malas, grifos buenos y grifos malos, ya sabes, trato de no juzgarlos tan así

-Son un poco como las personas-Dijo mientras iba guardando sus revistas

-Sí, supongo, con la única diferencia de que no son reales-Sus ojos verdes empezaron a analizar lo que la visitante hacia

-Bueno… Creo que ya es un poco tarde, son las… ¿Dos de la madrugada?-Ni ella se lo creía

-¡Wow! Ni siquiera parecía-Comento riendo el castaño

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé, yo nunca…-Miro directamente al rostro del muchacho, sin saber que decir

Los dos quedaron mudos por unos segundos. En su vida Hofferson disfruto tanto de una visita, a pesar de que al principio no fuera así, ni siquiera Brutilda era tan interesante como para hablar sin aburrirte en algún momento

Trato de volver en sí y se colgó la mochila al hombro, buscando su abrigo

-Esta por allá-Señalo el dueño de casa, detectando lo que quería

-Gracias-Dijo aun algo atónita y prácticamente corrió hacia el

-Te acompaño hasta el patio

-Como quieras

Los dos salieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, mientras Astrid veía como Hipo temblaba por el frío. Aún tenía su camisa verde remangada, pero apenas sintió la brisa no dudo en desdoblarla

La profesora saco las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta, para antes de entrar darse la vuelta y mirar por última vez en la noche al muchacho

-Oye… Gracias por invitarme, tienes… Muy buenos canales de TV

-De nada, fue un placer que hayas venido-Asintió el castaño con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirando apaciblemente a la joven

-Si, como sea… Hasta mañana-Dijo antes de entrar

-Hasta mañana-Susurro ya viéndola poner la llave

El Porsche ronco, y ronco, y ronco, pero nada paso. Otra vez, y otra, algunos insultos, nuevamente probar, y probar, no estaba funcionando. Bajo enojada y roja de furia, a pesar del frío que envolvía en azul escarcha su rostro. Sin previo aviso, y ante la mirada asustada del aun presente Haddock, pateo con fuerza varias veces el neumatico delantero y el capo, por lo cual solo termino abriéndolo, enchufo y desenchufo algunas cosas, volvió a cerrarlo, entro, trato de arrancar, y volvió a roncar despidiendo humo del escape, para simplemente desistir con ruidos extraños en el automóvil

Apoyo la frente en el volante, sin percatarse de que Hipo se acercaba a su ventanilla. Golpeo un par de veces el vidrio, generando una mirada putrefacta por parte de la joven, quien vio como hacia señas para que bajase la ventanilla

-Que quieres-No sonó como pregunta, ni con la voz de una buena samaritana

-Quizás pueda ayudar-Ofreció el joven

-Pues bueno, no sé cómo…

-Iré al capo y te haré señas cuando tengas que probar el motor ¿Si?

-Como quieras-Desvió la vista al frente y espero a que él se posicionara en su lugar

Abrió la tapa y reviso con la vista muchas cosas. Comenzó a palpar y luego a rebuscar por el fondo. Termino sacando varios objetos, re-ubicándolos o simplemente tirándolos, para luego hacerle señas a Astrid de que probara si funcionaba

El Vintage ronco una vez más, y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó una explosión que termino por apagarlo, quién sabe si para siempre. La rubia bajo del vehículo y miro al muchacho, sin saber muy bien que paso

-Vino de por aquí-El hombre metió el brazo en lo profundo de las instalaciones del coche

-Yo creo que ya expiro-Suspiro la joven

Haddock termino retirando una ''Placa Madre'' de entre todos los cables, y los dos quedaron aturdidos

-¿Qué eso no es de…

-Computadoras? Si, si lo es-Afirmo el castaño

Se miraron el uno al otro, e Hipo termino tirándola a un basurero de su patio junto a otras cosas que retiro, carecientes de sentido. Por último, se encontraron mirando el auto, un tanto frustrados

-Lamento no haberte podido ayudar

-Yo ni siquiera sé cómo funcionaba esta porquería con una cosa como esa-Expresó Astrid

-¿Quién es tu mecánico?

-El hermano de Bru suele repararme cuando…-Frunció el ceño-La próxima se lo llevare a alguien certificado

-Pues… Yo puedo repararlo, si quieres. Las piezas pueden correr por mi cuenta-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, genial, lo único es que no sé cómo volveré ahora

-Puedes hacerlo caminando-En realidad era extraño que a la rubia no se le haya ocurrido

-¡Pero es que…! ¡AGH!-Se sentó sobre el pasto de límite con la calle-Queda muy lejos y es mucho trabajo y… Agh-No dudo en acostarse sobre él, resignada

-Vamos, puedo acompañarte, llevo mi skate y después vuelvo con ella. Solo son unos kilómetros

Astrid lo miro, como se encontraba aun parado, con sus orbes bosque fijos en ella, y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse

-¿Qué dices?

La rubia bufo por lo bajo y termino aceptando la mano de su amigo

-Está bien, pero si me canso tendrás que cargarme

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo a un bebe?!-Profirió el joven

-Como a un bebe-Sonrió maliciosa la visitante

-¡Es que…-Astrid amenazo con volver a acostarse en el patio-¡Esta bien! Está bien, te cargare como a un bebe si te cansas

Hofferson asintió, llaveó su auto y espero a que el muchacho volviera de la casa con su campera de cuero y su skate

Pronto emprendieron viaje por el centro de Berk, que a pesar de las altas horas de la noche aun poseía una considerable cantidad de transito

Las luces abatían la tranquilidad, y las ruedas sobre el pavimento daban a entender que no estaban justamente en contacto con la naturaleza. Todo esto y más generaba en la profesora esas ganas ambiciosas de volver a sentir la brisa fresca en su casa de vacaciones, aquella a la que iba con sus padres en invierno y practicaba sky, aquella desde la cual admiraba el bosque a tan solo metros de la construcción de troncos, imponente y predominante en el paisaje.

Bufo, llamando la atención del muchacho

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada… Nada-Miro al suelo, entrechoco sus propios dientes nerviosa, y levanto la vista-Es solo que… Que todo esto me enferma

-¿Hablas en serio? Digo, no pareces de esas chicas que…

-¡Es que no, no es solo el vivir en la ciudad, no hay ningún problemas con eso! Ninguno… O casi ninguno-Hundió mas sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera-Es… Son… Tantas cosas, y… Y ni siquiera Brutilda sabe lo que te estoy diciendo. Tu sabes, ni siquiera ella conoce esta parte de mí, no sé si entiendes

-Créeme, hago el esfuerzo-Rio viéndola hablar, pero la rubia en realidad no estaba bromeando, ni tomándolo a la ligera. Poso sus ojos en dirección a los de él, y frunció el ceño

-¡Es todo, Hipo, es la #$#&amp; vida de adulto! ¡La cosa más repugnante que conocí es trabajar, vivir en un departamento cayendo a pedazos, soportar a una ''cariñosa'' recepcionista todos los benditos días, y lidiar conti…-Se detuvo ante sus propias palabras, y ladeo la cabeza-Con todo lo que siento! A veces-''Siempre''-como que siento que estoy… Estoy muriendo por dentro

Agacho la cabeza y pateo una piedra. El castaño no sabía cómo ayudarla, no se esperaba tales palabras de Hofferson, porque ''Es Hofferson'', desde que la conoció no supuso que sería tan profunda como en esa noche. Se rasco la nuca, y no tuvo más que respirar hondo y seguir caminando junto a ella, esperar que se recupere o una oportunidad que lo ayudara a encontrar las palabras. Era tan difícil lidiar con ella, y tan difícil no temblar con el frío de la madrugada

Pasaron unos segundos, y Astrid volvió a levantar la vista, pensativa, pero por sobre todo con un aire sorpresivo

-¡Hey, Hipo! Creo que ya sé porque los abuelitos te pegan

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto divertido

-Creo que acabo…-Miro hacia atrás, buscando en el suelo, pero ya lo había perdido de vista-No, habrá volado. Era un folleto, no sé si en algún momento viste, hay un programa que pasan a horas de la madrugada, es un tarado que vende cosas por televisión, y bueno… Los viejos suelen comprar esas cosas, porque bueno… Ya sabes… ¿Quién va a comprar pegamento para dientes?

-Bueno, en realidad, mucha gente seguramente…

-Cállate, Hipo-Desde ese momento el joven simplemente dejo que termine de hablar, un tanto perturbado-A lo que iba, ese hombre es muy parecido a ti, hasta en el cabello. Hay algunos rasgos que no son tanto, per me entiendes, es como tu gemelo a la vista de los viejos

-¿Pero porque me odian? Bueno, porque lo odian al hombre ese

-Porque el pegamento no pega ni siquiera papel, los dientes son de plástico, el diente que es de oro solo es pintado con acuarela-Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-La papaya de pescado es quien sabe Dios qué animal destripado, que te digo…

Haddock comenzó a reír, seguido por ella. Ahora todo era tan claro, tanto por qué pasaba como lo que tendría que hacer para detener toda esa agresión a su persona, quizás peinarse diferente, pero no sería mucho problema. Sin embargo, entre medio de esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a temblar inconscientemente, su cuerpo no pudo luchar más contra la sensación térmica

-Oye… ¿Tienes frío?-Quiso largarse una carcajada, pero se la contuvo

-No, claro que no-Sus dientes crujían al hablar

-¡Aww! ¡Si, tienes frío!

Astrid no podía evitar sentirse enternecida. Su cara estaba azulada, los brazos le vibraban y las manos estaban aferradas al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón

De un momento a otro la rubia se sacó el abrigo y lo reposo sobre los hombros del castaño, provocando en este una mirada entre aterrada y curiosa

-¿Qué haces?-No pudo evitar preguntar

-Es… Es como en esas películas, ya sabes, solo que al revés-Sonrió sin un solo escalofrío, le gustaba sentir la briza en sus delgados brazos

-¿Pero no tienes frío?-Se sacó la prenda que ella le había prestado y la cargo en su mano

-Ni un poco-Amplio más la mueca de su rostro, cerrando los ojos imponentemente al clima

-Y… ¿Miras esas películas?

-¿Qué?-Tardo un rato en procesar, y cuando entendió a que se refería enrojeció sus mejillas inevitablemente. Si existía algo que la avergonzaba era que otras personas supieran más allá de su gusto por Mtv y programas de Rock-No, claro que no…

-¿Y entonces como sabias…

-A una amiga le gustan esas cosas-Desvió la vista hacia la derecha, mirando el suelo

-Claro-Rodó los ojos y siguieron caminando

Al cabo de unos metros estuvieron frente al edificio en donde de forma sorpresiva Astrid detuvo por el pecho a Hipo y lo coloco contra la pared, mientras espiaba dentro de la recepción

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el joven, quien fue liberado del agarre por la chica a su izquierda

-Es que Heather los sábados tiene turno nocturno

-¿Turno nocturno?

-Que inteligente-Lo miro de frente, en forma escéptica

-¡Vaya, pero si habló la voz de la sabiduría!

-No te metas en terreno peligroso cuando estoy tan cerca-Coloco su dedo en el mentón del muchacho y su nariz toco la de el en forma feroz tan solo unos segundos

-¡Esta bien! Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué me retuviste así?

-Es que…-Agacho la mirada, y la levanto nuevamente, fregándose el brazo-Le dije que tenía una cita contigo y que nos besaríamos, y todo eso. Pero solo lo hice para hacerla rabiar, nada más-Aclaro rápidamente

-¿Y entonces…?

-Y entonces quería seguir con ese juego

Hipo sonrió de forma malvada. La venganza, según Astrid, es dulce hasta para un diabético, pero si había alguien que a pesar de sus ideologías quería disfrutar de hacer sufrir a Heather era Hipo. Esa chica le debía muchas cosas, en definitiva, mucho dinero lucrado de forma ilegal

-Que tienes en mente

* * *

**Se siente la maldad en el ambiente ;) Intriga, lo se, es costumbre ¬¬ ¿Que piensan que le harán a nuestra querida Heather? ¿Pasara algo mas entre Hipo y Astrid? Que les digo, hasta el prox. Cap 3:)**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Me extrañaron? Claro que no XD Ya se que están esperando el Hiccstrid anti Heather ;D Primero que nada, gracias por los Favs, Follows y Revs... Demonios que si dejaron Revs! No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto el capitulo, esto para mi es como tan... Mágico :') Gracias por la buena onda, en serio :D Espero les guste este capitulo también :3**

** Segundo... Jajaja... Ja... Estoy haciendo tiempo para dejarlos con la intriga XD Ok, si, soy sádica, y creo que por primera vez estoy viendo, ademas de las antorchas que siempre están, otras que son de la gente buena onda que quiere ver que pasa con Heather XD Tengan piedad de mi alma sádica XD**

**-¡Eh! ¿Que diablos fue eso?**

**-No lo se, Ark o.0 Creo que eran Vivitoon, una mancha negra y... Kaira**

**-¿Así que te pidió que salieran? Espera... ¿Esa chica acaba de saltar por la ventan...? ¿Le dio un beso al guardia? ¡¿Que demonios esta pasando?!**

**-Eso ganas por dejarle a todo el mundo que se quede a vivir en tu departamento**

**-Cállate, Hipo ¬¬ O juro que llamare a Astrid y le diré lo de tu cita con Kaira**

**-¡No, por favor! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con tus golpes de guitarra! :d Aun tengo una cuerda atorada entre los dientes :P**

**-Muy bien, si no quieres terminar con un redoblante como cabeza, sera mejor que vayas y toques la batería ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes geniales como Hipo, y...) Cap 18!**

* * *

Capitulo 18:

Estaba contenta con tener Wifi, pero nada más. Si tuviera que elegir algún lugar para trabajar, ese edificio cayendo a pedazos seria su última opción. Sin embargo, para ella ya no se abrían las puertas, los antecedentes policiales pesaban en sus hombros de forma repugnante, y el dinero que había ganando salió volando como las palomas del parque. Tan solo pensar en ello, en lo adinerada que en algún momento fue, le bajaba la autoestima hasta el suelo, pero también le traía recuerdos de Hipo

Se reía cada vez que las imágenes de un enclenque con cabello alborotado se pasaban por su mente. Era muy fácil mentirle, muy fácil controlarlo, no tiene pecado concebido, o no lo tenía. Heather se las arregló para convertirlo en lo que es, un ser que no recordaba el hecho de encerrarse con sus computadoras, sus experimentos, peinarse de costado y con prolijidad, tomar medicamentos sin soltar su inhalador para Asma. El alcohol y sus influencias fueron suficientes para descarrilarlo por un tiempo, y para subestimarlo. Que mal hizo la morocha al hacerlo

Al pensar en su ex-novio inevitablemente se le venía a la cabeza la ''Tediosa'' Hofferson. Desde el día que llego al edificio no le cayó para nada bien, tan desinteresada, distraída, odiosa. Era la imagen de lo que cualquier chica respetable, a la vista de la morocha, no quería ser, y no le creía una palabra de lo que dijo sobre Haddock, sabía que haría lo que fuera por destrozarle la vida, al igual que ella misma. Eran enemigas, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que se hace, pero siempre hay una que es mejor. Heather nunca dudo en que es superior a la rubia

Tecleo algunas cosas, y en la pantalla se revelaron millones de fotos de famosos actores. Leyó los títulos y siguió analizando las fotos de DiCaprio, Smith, Jennifer Lopez, entre otros familiarizados mayormente por la alfombra roja

-Rayos, me llego a poner un vestido como ese y quedo una salchicha… ¿Cómo una persona puede ser la combinación perfecta de anorexia y gordura?-Desenvolvió otro caramelo y se lo metió a la boca-Algún día me casare con él, sin importar que tenga que meter una bomba nuclear en la casa de alguna de sus noviecitas-Comento mirando otra foto de un famoso elegante, y siguió bajando la pagina

De pronto escucho ruido inusual, o más bien de esos que solían producirle dolor de cabeza. Esa voz la había oído antes, quizás demasiado para su gusto, quizás de otra forma, y quizás era de una persona a la que odiaba

Oportunidad en el aire, oportunidad para su mente diabólica, aburrida y despiadada

-Así que volvió la rubia huec…

-¡Pero claro que no, bebe! Tú eres el más lindo

-Pero pastelito, tú lo eres mas

''Demonios''

Si tenía que describir una situación que le daba nauseas, provocaba rabietas, generaba tics que nunca había experimentado y hacían que su cuerpo entero luchara para no tomar un cuchillo y cortarse las venas, era esa

Haddock y Hofferson entraron abrazados, rozando sus narices y sin parar de mirarse como verdaderos estúpidos por todo lo que comprendía el pasillo, eso sin contar las risitas picaras, los roces románticos y muchas otras características más

-¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hice en esta vida para tener a un novio tan perfecto como tú?-Astrid jugaba con la nariz del castaño, mientras este solo la miraba perdidamente

-Por favor, amor…-La ataco por el cuello, y terminaron chocando con el mueble de la recepción

La morocha retrocedió, a pesar de las ganas que invadían su cuerpo de golpearlos y golpearlos una y otra y otra y otra vez. Casi tumbaron la pantalla de la PC, que fue lo único que se salvó de no caer, con eso incluyendo a la mismísima Heather, quien no pudo soportar su peso al volverse y termino sentada en el piso

Los ''enamorados'' no prestaron atención a lo sucedido, o al menos aparentaron eso, reteniendo más de una carcajada. La recepcionista estaba por explotar de furia, odio y desprecio. Su mirada solo caía en Astrid, los ojos verdes parecían querer perforarle el cráneo de un lado al otro

Mientras, la pareja siguió con lo suyo

-¡No, ya basta!-Suplico entre risas la muchacha, quien sentía como el muchacho fingía besarla en el cuello, aunque sin tocarlo. Sin embargo, lo que le daba risa eran los mechones que le rozaban la piel-¡Por favor, Hipo!

El rostro del profesor de retiro, y la miro pensativo, aun acorralándola con los brazos contra la mesa, tratando de no desviar la vista hacia la morocha, aunque algunas veces la inclinaba hacia la computadora

-Vamos, creo que fue demasiado por hoy…-''¿Cómo puedo decir eso? Nunca es demasiado tratándose de Heather''

-Como digas-Fingió decepción el muchacho

-Aw, caramelito, eres demasiado sexy e inteligente como para que yo te vea así

-¿Qué?-Susurro divertido el joven

-Sh, sigue el juego-Dijo de la misma forma la rubia

Mientras, la recepcionista estaba tratando de pararse a cómo podía, agarrándose por la silla caída y soplando su flequillo que se recostaba sobre su ojo derecho. Era tedioso tener que soportar a esos dos con sus cuchicheos en pleno despacho, más tratándose de su ex-novio y su, por el momento, peor enemiga

De a poco los dos fueron acercándose, entre risas y susurro, además de alguna que otra tontería rondando en apodos, al ascensor, es más, posándose casi en la mismísima puerta abierta

-Pero postrecito de chocolate, ¿Realmente tienes que irte ahora, no me puedes acompañar al ascensor?-Le acaricio el cuello, rozando los pelos marrones

-Lo siento, granizado de mantequilla de maní, volveré mañana…-Pero cuando estaba por seguir con otra cosa, Astrid lo jalo de la camisa y le planto un beso exageradamente apasionado, que definitivamente el castaño no se esperaba

Esto, por supuesto, no pasó inadvertido ante la mirada rabiosa y envidiosa de Heather, quien no pudo más que mirarlos deseándoles que se atasque el aparato y mueran de hambre, entre muchas otras cosas demasiado macabras para ser nombradas, sin dejar de observar como Hofferson arrastraba al profesor junto a ella dentro de la maquina

Sin embargo, dentro del mismo la situación era totalmente diferente. La rubia se aparto casi automáticamente de él, y no se aguantaba la risa, mientras el joven se apoyaba contra la pared, tan satisfecho con lo que paso como ella, buscando en su celular las filmaciones, tratando de tomar como parte de la broma ese beso tan sorpresivo que lo dejo atontado

-Ya, hackeé el sistema-Dijo entre risas, a lo que pocos segundos después solo se distinguían dos rostros casi pegados a la pantalla del artefacto tecnológico y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Esa diversión aumento al ver el video de las cámaras de seguridad. Astrid no pudo contenerse y golpeo varias veces la pared del elevador. Era demasiado cómico como para no hacerlo

-¿Postrecito de chocolate? ¿En serio?-Pregunto riendo, aun viendo en enfoque la cara de la morocha

-Vamos, Hipo, granizado de mantequilla de maní no está mejor-Lo codeo entre carcajadas

-¡Demonios! Que cursi fue todo eso

-¡Lo sé! Y lo mejor es que Heather se creyó nuestra apestosa actuación

-Y casi muere de un infarto. Que te digo, Astrid, tu idea fue genial-La miro por unos segundos y volvió a su celular

-¡Vamos, Hipo! Sin ti no podríamos verlo en video, ya sabes, con el zoom al 100% en la cara de chicle de Heather-Reía casi a cada dos palabras, hasta que pudo calmarse y dejar que sus tripas se acomoden-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que entraste a las cámaras de seguridad?

-La primera vez que vine analice todo, suelo hacer eso siempre que voy a un lugar nuevo…

-¡Ah, entiendo! Eres así como un Nerd ''No Nerd''

-Exacto, o más o menos-Gesticulo con las manos al decirlo-Como sea, vi que las cámaras, por increíble que sea, tienen conexión al Modem Wifi del edificio, de esa forma es más practico controlarlas para una persona que conoce el sistema, ya que solo necesita conexión a Internet y…

-Al punto, Haddock-Definitivamente el gesto de reposarse contra la pared del ascensor era algo que indicaba su aburrimiento

-¡Bien! Bien, pues yo sé todo eso, mire la contraseña cuanto te retuve contra el escritorio, cuando repoye la mano sobre la mesa, o más bien el teclado…

-Astuto-Sonrió la rubia

-Gracias-Formulo una reverencia-Así es fácil, y rápido. Con un buen celular que bien podría ser una mini computadora-Agito el artefacto mencionado-Todo es posible

Siguieron hablando un poco más del tema, pero al ir subiendo los pisos comenzaron a cambiar de conversación y llegaron a ramificar lo que habían empezado a tal punto de que eso fuera irreconocible

Cuando se abrieron las compuertas la conversación seguía en curso, por lo cual actuaron prácticamente por inercia

-Así que nunca tuviste una sola mascota…-Dijo el castaño mientras caminaba junto a Astrid por el pasillo

-No, bueno, técnicamente si, cuando era chica, pero después me dedique a estudiar y es mucho trabajo, tienes que cuidarlos, alimentarlos, cuidarlos, bañarlos, cuidarlos, acariciarlos ¿Ya dije cuidarlos?

-Como tres veces-Rió el muchacho

-Bien, entonces me entendiste

Estuvieron tan solo unos segundos en silencio, y Haddock salto de vuelta con tema de conversación

-Y tampoco tienes novio como hace cinco años

-Seis-Corrigió, sin parar de caminar

-¿Por?

-Las mismas razones, que otras sino, hay que cuidarlos, visitarlos, darles de comer, que se yo, ¿Mensajearlos? Eso de preguntarles como están todo el tiempo, demonios, cansa-Parecía que al decirlo se debilitaba

-Yo no pido mucho, y no necesitarías mensajearme

Llegaron hasta la puerta, y la rubia aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba ello, sino hasta meter la llave en el picaporte

Paro en seco, y desvió la vista hacia él. Los ojos verdes parecían brillar sobre las ojeras oscuras como la noche. Las mejillas se le inflaron en sonrisa, una calmada y despreocupada sonrisa, como por lo general no le sucedía

-Yo… Hipo, fue una noche estupenda, pero…-Dejo allí lo que decía, para entrar en el departamento con la cabeza gacha. Claro, si no fuera porque una mano la detuvo

-Oye… -Astrid se dio media vuelta para clavarle la mirada azul fría y reacia-No tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero quiero intentarlo

Sabía que con Astrid sería difícil, que tendría que abandonar lo que sentía, que podría salir con una chica que se maquillara, se vistiera todos los días de gala y lo tratara como a un rey, pero él no quería la perfección, porque no existe, porque tarde o temprano se caen las máscaras y a la hora de la verdad terminas odiando lo que hiciste, a quien elegiste. Por ello amaba a Astrid, porque amaba sus imperfecciones, amaba su desinterés por todo, amaba como lo complementaba, y como lo ayudaba a sentirse bien. La amaba, sin mascara, sin mentiras, sin perfección

Y allí estaban otra vez, las mariposas que se fumaron kilos de droga, alborotadas como nunca, y lo peor de todo, bien conscientes de su objetivo. Parecían querer empujarla hacia el castaño, pero todo su cuerpo se lo impedía, ella les impedía, no debía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo, por lo que a cada minuto que pasaba se volvía más loca. Realmente estaba muriendo por dentro

Sin embargo, una sola acción no le dejo pensar más. Ya no iban a detener lo inevitable, sea como fuese, de algún modo se iba a definir, para bien o para mal, pero Haddock era el consciente de ello, y no dudo en tomar la iniciativa

La jalo con fuerza desde la cintura, y cuando menos se lo esperaba le planto un beso suave y delicado, como muy pocas veces experimento la rubia. Se dejó llevar, dejo que las ''Mariposas'' se esfumaran dentro suyo, que volaran libres, que las dejaran libres. Lo profundizaron un poco más, y más, con algunas risas entre medio. La joven enredo sus manos en el cuello del muchacho, y comenzó a hundir los dedos entre los mechones castaños. Este no hacía más que retenerla con una extraña combinación de fuerza y suavidad, a veces arrastrando sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, y disfrutando tanto del momento como ella. Lo que pasara después podría recaer en sus hombros, pero ya no le importaba si aceptaba o no, estaba tranquilo, satisfecho de dar a conocer su verdadero valor, su verdadero ''Yo''

Despegaron los labios lentamente, y dejaron tan solo cinco centímetros entre ellos, aun abrazados, sin saber cómo continuar. Fue divertido y sorprendente, pero no significaba que el después también fuera así

Se miraron a los ojos, y sus sonrisas desaparecieron. Aquello no fue una broma para Heather, ni tampoco algo inconsciente como lo que paso aquel vienes por la noche. Por raro que fuera, esta vez los dos iban en serio, casi imposible de creer en Astrid, a quien todo ''Le Pasaba por al lado''

No pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver que estuvieron tanto tiempo abrazados, mirándose, y se separaron rápidamente, clavando su vista en el suelo apenados, aunque Hipo aun esperaba algo, una respuesta, un ''Si'', porque eso significo un sí, tuvo que significarlo, no eran juegos, si eran ''Amigos con derechos'' como para las bromas sádicas de la recepción, podían dar un paso más. Lo que lo quito de su insistente mente fue la cara blanca, pálida como la nieve de la joven Hofferson

-¿Estas bien?-Volvió a acercarse a ella, preocupado

-Es que… Se supone que… Yo n-no d-d-d-d-eb-b-b-o-o-o se-e-er…-Tartamudeaba de forma espantosa, como nunca antes en su vida lo hizo, y era extraño, ya que su voz sonaba igual de despreocupada que siempre

-Tranquila

Apenas lo dijo, la muchacha tomo la manga de su chaqueta y comenzó a jalarla sin sentido alguno, o quizás si

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Dame tu MALDITA CAMPERA!-Gritaba como loca

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño empezó a girar sobre si y el abrigo fue saliendo de su cuerpo. Pronto Astrid lo tuvo entre sus manos, y de forma escalofriante corrió hacia la pared, repoyo el objeto en la misma y hundiendo la cabeza. Un grito sordo por el recubrimiento de su rostro asusto al profesor, quien trataba de protegerse desde lejos con las manos, sin saber muy bien que iba a pasar. Segundos después la mirada indiferente volvió a la cara de la rubia, mientras portaba entre sus dos manos a la altura del pecho la chaqueta

-Acabo de explotar-Afirmo, para luego limpiarse la poca saliva que se escurrió cerca de su boca y tenderle el objeto

-Gracias… Pero…

-Yo también quiero intentarlo

El grito era la forma física que tomaron todos sus miedos, sus angustias, sus caras falsas para con Hipo. El grito fue la personificación de sus mariposas, que partieron vuelo, seguramente felices de haber salido del putrefacto y devastado estomago de la joven, y fuera cierto eso o no, ella estaba más que contenta por dentro, porque saco esos restos de estereotipo y máscaras que portaba siempre con ella. Si no era el ¿Quién otro? No perdía nada con intentar

Haddock sonrió, viendo como sin decir nada más Astrid se alejó en dirección a su puerta, dejándolo parado en mitad de pasillo, con una mueca boba en su rostro, atontada y feliz. Sin embargo, al menos quería despedirse

-Hey, Astrid…-La rubia detuvo el paso antes de entrar y torció un poco la cabeza-Mañana vendré a seguir pintando

Hofferson no pudo evitar exteriorizar su alegría, y se volteó a verlo allí, parado, mirándola como un tonto, con las manos en los bolsillos para que no se notaran sus nervios

-Nos vemos mañana

* * *

**Ahi lo tienen, fanáticos Hiccstrid :D Bien, se definió, ya esta XD Ahora... Como seguirá? Ni se lo imaginan XD **

** Bien... Fue algo difícil de escribir... ¿Por? Sus pocos gustos en común :P Sin embargo, algo me dice que quedo muy parecido a la relación Seddie (Sam y Freddie, de ICarly) Siempre le vi algo en común con Hiccstrid :3 Como sea, espero les haya gustado :D**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Espero que bien ;) Primero que nada quiero agradecer los Fav (19! OMG! Creo que me va a dar un paro cardíaco! :'D) Los Follows :3 y los Revs... En demasiada buena onda para ser verdad :') Sigo sin poder creer que les haya gustado, es como que... Si, dentro de unos segundos me va a dar un paro cardíaco de felicidad XD :'3**

** En segundo... Gracias por los chocolates y los dulces! Hay mucha gente que me los envió, me encanto, ya que no tengo novio, y bueno... Gracias :3 Fue un lindo detalle :D Por mi parte les traigo un cap que creo es el mas largo hasta ahora del fic XD y les envío a todos (De forma bastante atrasada XD) un dragón hecho de chocolate :D y un Abrazo Virtual especial :3**

** Tercero... Estoy un poco en duda (Otra vez XD) ya que cree una pareja algo así como ''Adicional'' XD Bueno, ustedes verán si les gusta, la verdad es que la hice surgir tan solo como un agregado, así que supongo que la puedo eliminar así como la traje al mundo :3 Igualmente, espero les guste el Cap :D**

** Cuarto... Kaira esta en una ''Cita'' con Hipo ¬¬ Algo que yo no conseguí en todo este tiempo, pero supongo que la vida es así :P Chimuelo desapareció junto a Fred para no se que, no me importa ¬¬ y Vivitoon esta durmiendo, así que me dije ''¿Que tan divertido seria despertarla con un redoblante?'' y aquí me tienen, al lado de su cara, con el instrumento preparado 3:D**

**(Redoblantes horribles y fuertes, que hacen que Vivitoon grite, me de un puñetazo, y...) Cap 19!**

* * *

CAPITULO 19:

Fue un fin de semana muy innovador en su rutina. El pasar con su nuevo novio casi la totalidad de esos dos días no tenía comparación, era divertido, didáctico (Más cuando el castaño hablaba de filosofía y de sus tantos libros), pero por sobre todo natural. Podían decir y hacer lo que querían, mirar los programas que les gustaban, y ninguno de ellos se criticaban, porque en ese sentido eran iguales. Sin embargos, Astrid aprendió algunos lados ocultos del muchacho, como que tenía una pandilla de skaters que se juntaban y hacían graffitis, o su amor por el queso azul. Sin embargo, la rubia no podía creer que a pesar de todo ello, era como una persona imperfectamente perfecta, porque hasta sus imperfecciones eran perfectas. Definitivamente se llevaba mejor con el que con cualquier otra persona

Por otro lado, estaba su proyecto vivo frente a ella. El no pensar en Haddock, después de todo lo que paso ese sábado a la madrugada, era casi imposible, así que debía acoplarlo de alguna forma a lo que estaba haciendo, o bloquearlo de su mente por algunos minutos. Claro, se olvidó de lo fácil que era hacerlo con una Gibson SG entre sus manos

-No sé cómo consiguieron una Jackson Cola de Tiburón, pero fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer-Comento Astrid viendo la guitarra de Catrina

-Nos hicimos varios amigos en la industria, Astrid, que te digo-Sonrió orgullosa Lindsey

-Tu novio hizo todo, mentirosa-Acuso Zac sin mirarla, yendo en dirección a la profesora

-¡Claro que no! Yo soy la que tiene contacto con Iron Hill

-¿Tienes novio?-Pregunto sorprendida la rubia

-Esta frente a ti-Señalo la bajista, mientras volvía a mirar las cuerdas, practicando algunas posiciones

-¿Zac? ¿En serio? ¿Qué no se odiaban?

-NOS odiamos, queras decir-Rió el manager, viendo de reojo a Lindsey-Pero funciona igual

-Sí, es que nuestro manager tiene un gusto especial por las chicas que insultan a los automovilistas inocentes-Acoto Marty, mirándola a la bajista con una sonrisa desafiante desde su sintetizador

-Púdrete, idiota-Respondió la joven, pateando su amplificador para que sonara mejor

-Ya basta los dos, no haremos una banda si siguen así-Los adolescentes la miraron algo apenados, y volvieron a su instrumento-Y… Zac… ¿Qué te trae hacia mí?

-Los horarios de la audición

-¿Que hay con eso?

-Es que no son los mismos que los de Ghoti, digo, si sabes que me refiero a que coinciden con los que utiliza nuestra querida directora para entrar al curso e inspeccionar a fondo

-¡Demonios! ¡El mundo nos odia!

-¡Yo digo eso todos los días!-Agrego Gustav, pero las miradas que recibió por parte de la profesora y del manager le hicieron entender que eso no venía al caso

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Pues… Es difícil

-¡Vamos, Zac, siempre se te ocurre algo!-Gritaron los encargados de la informática, tan preocupados como el resto del salón

-¡No soy el mago de las ideas! ¡No me presionen!

-Vamos, cariño, no te vengas con que todos te odian

-¡Piensa TU en algo, Lindsey, a ver si cierras la boca!-No pudo evitar exaltarse el pelirrojo

-¡Hijo de…

-¡Cálmense!-Se metió entre medio Hofferson, antes de que saltara uno encima del otro y comenzaran a sacarse los ojos-Extraña pareja que forman ustedes dos-Ante la palma de Astrid, empezaron a calmarse y volver a sus antiguos lugares-Oigan, sé que es difícil para todos, pero debe haber una salida, siempre hay una salida

-¡JA! Si tan solo tuviéramos una bomba nuclear-Acoto una de las alumnas coristas

-Si supiéramos de química…-Rió el baterista

-No es momento para bromas-Corto Zac

-Bomba… Química… Broma…-Repitió Astrid-¿Cuándo es la audición?-Pregunto al pelirrojo

-Mañana-Contesto deprimido

La profesora se rasco un poco la cabeza, y pensó por un buen tiempo. ''Puede funcionar, sé que puede funcionar, con un poco de ayuda, quizás, pero se puede''

-Creo que tengo una idea, denme tiempo hasta el almuerzo, y en la hora que tenemos después de la comida les contare todo. Por ahora practiquemos con mi incorporación, así nos ambientamos como banda. Coristas-Dijo señalándolas-Quiero un poco más de agudos, sé que pueden, háganlo, Lindsey-Esta levanto la vista molesta-Amo tu cara de trasero, bien de bajista, pero quiero que le agregues algunas notas agudas a tu bajo, ¿Puedes?-Asintió-Perfecto, el resto está bien, y sé que pasaremos las audiciones. Además… ¿Qué grupo de adolescentes creen que nos hará competencia mañana?-Sonrió, recaudando algunas risas por parte de sus alumnos-Después me muestran el nombre y el vestuario, que quiero verlos. Por ahora, vamos con lo nuestro

Practicaron los temas que habían compuesto ellos, en los que más tenían que afianzar la presencia de Astrid, ya que los covers eran justamente los que propuso la profesora a comienzos de proyecto, y por tanto era la que más sabia de ellos y sus arreglos, canciones pertenecientes mayormente a AC-DC

Ensayaron casi toda la mañana, con pequeños recesos para fingir ante la directora, y volver a lo suyo. Sonaban muy bien, tanto Gustav como Catrina parecían romper las cuerdas cada vez que hacían un solo o una seguidilla de acordes, Marty destrozaba sus dedos al arrastrarlos por las teclas, Lindsey saltaba de un lado a otro del mástil creando motivos inolvidables e impresionantes, Arnold hacia maniobras imposibles con los palillos creando show y buenos ritmos, mientras que Astrid disfrutaba de poder probar con gran virtuosismo todo lo que aprendió en tantos años de estudio sin que un Patan o una Brutilda la interrumpieran

Pronto todos tuvieron que ir a comer, dejando a Hofferson sola en el curso. No le gusta almorzar en el comedor, y era libre de comer donde quisiera, al menos así se lo dijo la supervisora, por lo que simplemente saco de su bandolera un recipiente de plástico. Por otro lado, extrajo una Coca-Cola con el nombre de Astrid en ella, cosa que la hizo sonreír. Fue pura casualidad

La hamburguesa no estaba nada mal para ser la primera que preparaba sola, aunque la carne parecía requemada y alguna que otra ampolla en sus muñecas confirmaba el hecho. Sin embargo, pronto sintió unos pasos aproximarse, y los escalofríos comenzaron a invadirla ''No puede decirme nada, estoy legalmente sentada sobre el escritorio con una botella que dice mi nombre, voy con la ley''. No pudo evitar bajarse de donde estaba y pararse recta, a pesar de lo que pensaba, además de esconder su comida y limpiarse con la manga el jugo grasoso que le rodeaba la boca y chorreaba por su barbilla

Nunca se esperó lo que entro por esa puerta

-Debería estar en el comedor, Sra. Hofferson

Largo un suspiro que luego se convirtió en bufido, tomando nuevamente su almuerzo entre manos y sentándose otra vez sobre el escritorio relajadamente

-Demonios idiota, casi gano un paro cardíaco-Le dio un mordisco a su comida

-Vamos, Astrid, tienes que relajarte un poco-Comenzó a caminar hacia ella gesticulando con las manos

-Sí, me relajare cuando llegue el día del concierto, donde volveré con mi papa a la gran mansión y me dedicare a mirar televisión de por vida

Haddock no pudo evitar reír, y la acorralo contra el mueble con sus dos manos sobre el mismo. Automáticamente la rubia dejo su hamburguesa de lado y comenzó a jugar con el cabello del castaño

-Algo más te tiene alterada

-Sí, el cómo saldremos mañana con Ghoti rondando. ¡Demonios, babe, parece que el mismísimo diablo me busca a pedido de Heather!

-¿Quieres decir que Heather tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que te pasa?-La oyó decirlo todo el fin de semana, cada vez que le sucedía algo feo la mencionaba

-Estoy segura de que tiene una güija en su casa, apostaría todo el premio del concurso a que al menos tiene un pedazo

Otra vez le saco varias carcajadas a su novio, quien no tardo en acercarse más al rostro de la joven y sentir la respiración de la misma circular por su boca

-Hueles a frito-Le dijo sonriendo

-Nunca me criticaste por ello

-Y no lo hago

La beso algunas veces, entrecortadas por sonrisas y respiraciones, hasta que Astrid volvió a hablar

-¿Y entonces porque me lo dijiste?

-Porque me gustan las hamburguesas

Ella se separó un poco más, impresionada

-Espera un segundo… Eres vegetariano y yo estoy del asco, estas mintiendo

-¡No estoy mintiendo! No ahora

-De que hablas-Lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-Es que… No soy totalmente vegetariano

-¡Lo sabía! ¡En tu cara, Haddock!-Este rodó los ojos molesto-Sabia que lo admitirías en algún momento

-Sabes que lo produjiste tú

-Sí, y estoy muy orgullosa de eso

Ahora fue ella quien poso sus brazos en su cuello y comenzó un largo beso, apasionado e intenso, diferente a los anteriores que tuvieron hace unos segundos. Hipo no pudo evitar rodearla por la cintura, y pronto la rubia comenzó a recorrer el cuero cabelludo del muchacho, sintiendo cada uno de sus mechones infiltrarse entre sus dedos y deslizarse por ellos para volver a quedar despeinados

Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no escucharon los pasos provenientes del pasillo, ni tampoco el rechinar de la puerta o los primeros carraspeos que trataban de cortar el ambiente bruscamente, pero les costaba lograrlo

-Ejem-Carraspeo fuerte-¡EJEM!-Carraspeo aún más fuerte

Fue tan solo ahí donde la escucharon. Quedaron congelados por un segundo, en medio del beso, y muy de a poco se separaron

Sin duda la situación era más que cómica. Astrid, aun sentada sobre el escritorio, se inclinó a su derecha para poder ver a la ''Adorable'' persona que los había interrumpido, parada en la puerta, rígida. La muchacha aún seguía con los labios fruncidos, pero su rostro se tornó de un tono blanco papel y los ojos parecían querer saltarle de la cara. Haddock no estaba muy diferente, es más, temía por sus pulmones, ya que sentía el venir de un comienzo de Asma que se suponía era una enfermedad ya superada en su vida

Exacto, de formas diferentes expresaban su terror, aunque tuvieron al menos una cosa en común, sonreír nerviosamente, o como lo llama Hofferson, ''Sonreír como idiotas'', y efectivamente la que estaba frente a ellos era Ghoti. Tragaron saliva

Esa mañana la directora no hacía más que pensar y repensar. Algo extraño estaba pasando en la institución, algo malo para la misma, algo malo para SU institución, y cuando pasaba una situación de esa índole, la que terminaba en malos términos siempre era ella, por ende debía descifrar el que, intensificar las vigilancias, controlar el mas mínimo movimiento de SUS profesores y alumnos. Sin embargo, todo lo que ocurría desembocaba en un solo punto…

…Noveno grado

Ya no respetaban a forma de soldados las filas, muchas veces se desviaban, o escuchaba algún que otro murmullo. Eso definitivamente significaba algo, porque no estamos hablando de cualquier lugar, sino del ''Instituto Secundario de Artes'', destacado por su prolijidad, ética, obediencia, pulcritud, y perfección. Ahora simplemente HABÍAN SIDO todo eso, al menos para la mirada de la supervisora multi-tareas

Otra cosa que también noto con mucha curiosidad es que todo comenzó cuando esa tal profesora Hofferson entro en su inmaculado edificio. Desde entonces empezaron los problemas, el ruido extraño que a veces se escuchaba desde el comedor en horarios de estudio, las distracciones en ese grupo de adolescentes esculpidos metafóricamente con sus propias manos, y no era solo eso, llego al punto de recibir algunas cartas y visitas por parte de padres preocupados por el rendimiento de sus hijos, diciendo que los mismo ya no se interesaban en la música clásica, vestían diferente, respondían diferente, hasta caminaban diferente, y no solían verlos tan estructuradamente perfectos como antes. Si no eran agraciados, no pertenecían a su institución, pero al parecer ahora tenía una excepción entre sus manos, más bien, un hueco muy defectuoso que debía reparar ella misma. Ya no debía ser un Búho, sino más bien un Halcón, era la única forma de devolverle el control a su escuela, aunque significara despedir a un profesor, o a todos

Después de pensar en ello, decidió que no podía perder tiempo, por lo cual comenzaría esa misma mañana con una rutina un poco más recurrente, repetitiva, aumentada. Tiempos (en este caso) difíciles, medidas mucho más difíciles

Y ahora se encontraba viendo una situación que no esperaba encontrar. El profesor Haddock y la profesora Hofferson, juntos, en un curso cerrado, pleno horario de almuerzo, compartiendo lo que parecía ser un beso, ya que no distinguía bien desde su posición y por la miopía

Por otra parte, la pareja tenía su vista clavada en la mujer, y cuando pudieron salir del shock se separaron rápidamente (Astrid bajo del escritorio), algo sonrojados, pero más que nada nerviosos y temerosos. Definitivamente eso no debería haber pasado, y lo único que estaban tratando de hacer para remediarlo era pararse como cadetes uno al lado del otro, rígidos como piedra, fingiendo que lo que acababa de ocurrir fue solo una ilusión, esperanzados de que Ghoti no lo notara

-Señor Haddock…-Con solo decir su nombre el joven tuvo escalofríos-Señorita Hoffeson-Arreglo sus lentes-¿Pueden explicar que estaban haciendo abrazados, ''compartiendo saliva'', en pleno horario de almuerzo escolar?

''Demonios''

Se miraron por tan solo segundos, asustados, indecisos, y decepcionados de sus mentes que se encontraban en blanco. Estaban entre la espada y la pared

-Yo… Estaba…-Comenzó el castaño, mientras Astrid solo agachaba la cabeza, al fin y al cabo fue culpa de los dos-Practicándole primeros auxilios

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Hipo solo codeo a la rubia, a pesar de que sabía que a esta le molestaba, pero no era tiempo de juegos, o quizás sí. Hofferson no dudo en seguirle la corriente, no perdían nada con intentar

-Eh, digo…-Quiso eliminar su recientemente dicho ''¡¿Qué?!''-¡Sí! Si-Tosió algunas veces-Estaba… Yo estaba…-No sabía que decir, y el muchacho señalo con su cabeza la hamburguesa-Me atragante con la comida-Tosió un par de veces más, pero no era muy buena para actuar

Ghoti los miro bastante desconfiada, y por encima de sus lentes identifico el almuerzo sobre el escritorio, pero aun así algo no la convencía, es más, todo lo que habían dicho le parecía bastante careciente de lógica alguna

-Y dígame… Sr. Haddock… ¿Cómo hizo usted para aplicarle tales técnicas de primeros auxilios con su boca?

''Demonios, Demonios, Demonios''

-Ah… Eso, si…-''Demonios, Demonios, Demonios, Demonios, Demonios, Demonios''-Yo lo hice, eh… Aspirándole la comida de la garganta. Usted sabe-Rio nervioso-Es más seguro que aplicarle la técnica de presionarle el abdomen

La joven asintió, ya que ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo saldría todo eso si aportaba algo más, estaban colgando de un hilo. La directora los miro fijo, sus sonrisas horriblemente falsas y las posiciones de soldados que tomaron le parecía muy peculiar. Los observo con frialdad, analizando el ambiente, y recayendo finalmente en la profesora que le estaba provocando dolores de cabeza

-Bueno, Señorita Hofferson, agradezca que el profesor Haddock estaba cerca, bien sabe que en horarios de almuerzo no andan muchas personas por los pasillos, y podría haber sido algo serio. Espero pueda acompañarme al comedor por seguridad mutua de todos, en donde todos lo ven todo-Hizo extraña énfasis en ello-Los esperare a los dos junto a los demás profesionales

Arreglando sus lentes, y dándoles una última mirada, salió del curso entre el umbral de la situación, provocando más de un escalofrió en los jóvenes, quienes suspiraron al verla irse, pero para Ghoti no todo estaba cerrado aún, y esa situación fue una pequeña muestra de la ''Bestia Hofferson'', quien se estaba ganando todas las letras de ese apodo en su cabeza, trastornando todo lo que había en SU institución

Mientras la mujer se alejaba, el castaño suspiraba tirándose de lleno sobre el escritorio, tratando de recobrar el aliento y evitar un ataque de Asma

-Estuvimos así-Decía la rubia mientras dejaba un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos-de que nuestra amiga Ghoti nos cortara la cabeza

-Si-Hipo respiraba con dificultad, no pasaba por una presión de ese estilo desde hace mucho

Astrid no tardo en notar eso y se acercó a él con preocupación. Lo miro a la cara, acostado sobre el escritorio con el pecho pegado a la madera, mirándola frente a él, corriéndole los mechones enmarañados de la cara

-No vas a tener un ataque de Asma, Hipo, deja de pensar en eso. Además, no vas a respirar mejor acostado de esa forma, aplastando mis CDs de AC-DC -Quizás lo que más le importaba eran sus CDs

-Está bien-Se incorporó con ayuda de ella, y la miro un rato, aun pensando en lo que había pasado-Sera mejor que vayamos al comedor

-Tienes razón, pero antes tengo que hablarte de algo

-¿No me lo puedes decir allá?

-¡Ghoti no vendrá! Tenemos aproximadamente unos siete minutos

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Cómo crees que no tuvimos problemas con ella al practicar con la banda?

Haddock miro nervioso a su derecha, sin un punto fijo, la vista pérdida y nerviosa, rascándose la nuca más de lo debido, inquieto como ninguno. A la muchacha no le afectaba porque en su vida le pasaron varias situaciones como esas, una persona importante, y tu haciendo algo que no deberías hacer, siempre encontraba la forma de salir de ellas, aunque esta vez no tenía a su padre para sacarla, y si no estuviera allí su novio sería la última aventura, de eso estaba segura

-Oye, necesitamos salir mañana para las audiciones

-No, no Astrid, ya no-Empezó a negar con las manos, y tratar de marcharse-Ya viste lo que acaba de pasar, ella no hace esas ''Expediciones'' a la hora de comer, ¡Perderemos nuestro trabajo!

-¡Espera!-Grito sujetándolo por el brazo antes de que saliera, provocando en él una mirada seria que prácticamente se desvanecía al verla tan preocupada-No puedo abandonarlos, sé que no tengo el mínimo derecho de pedirte tanto, pero te necesitamos-La miro en negación, pero ella volvió a insistir-No puedo creer que este diciendo esto-Susurro-Pero… Por favor, Hipo

El castaño volvió a perderse en los orbes azules como le venía pasando, su mirada era suplicante, desesperada, y preocupada, más que en cualquier ocasión. Astrid aprendió a querer a sus alumnos, el dinero del premio era mucho, pero sabía que lo que más querían sus pequeños rockeros era dar un concierto increíble. Ella se los prometió, y daría todo para seguir adelante

-Demonios, no sé cómo lo haces-Negó con la cabeza, haciendo reír a Astrid-Ok, lo hare. Dime, ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí?

Esa sonrisa maliciosa tan típica en Hofferson volvió a aparecer, cosa que a veces era traumática para el muchacho. Si la venganza contra Heather había sido lo más loco que intentaron, el plan que le rondaba por la mente era desquiciado


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Como están? Quizás como yo, un poco deprimidos :/ Por si les interesa, 1: Porque en mi país comienzan las clases :P 2: (Quizás mas importante) Porque perdió HTTYD el Oscar (No se ustedes, y con todo respeto, pero para mi debía haber ganado, se lo merecía por la perfección y complejidad de prácticamente todo, animación, trama, y música, que es lo que mas me encanto, entre otras cosas) Bueno... La Academia voto, y a pesar de todo, citando la frase de Bonnie Arnold en los Annie Awards ''...Es el año de DreamWorks'' ;D**

** Bueno! Volviendo al fic, porque al fin y al cabo para eso estoy escribiendo XD Primero que nada, gracias por los Fav (20! No lo puedo creer! Lloraría si no fuera metalera XD) los Follow y los Rev... Que decir, como siempre, siento sus buenas vibras, gracias por todo el apoyo al fic :'3 Su buena onda sobrepasa los limites de la imaginación :D**

** Segundo... Creo que este cap no es muy gracioso :/ Como sea, supongo que mi cerebro se esta desgastando y bue... Espero igual les guste :3**

** Tercero... La cita de Kaira e Hipo duro tres días (Increíble, lo se, y nadie los encontraba porque Kaira confisco su celular y todo tipo de comunicación que tenia con la sociedad) Sin embargo, nadie detiene a Hofferson, ella busco a nuestro querido castaño hasta el confín del mundo para no faltar a los Oscar, los encontró, y... Digamos que todo termino violento :3 En fin, ahora estamos todos en mi departamento, llenos de helado y chocolate para consolarnos por la perdida del premio :'3**

**-Hey! ¿Que haces, Ark?**

**-Nada, ya vuelvo con ustedes, Chimuelo, es que le voy a enviar un sueter tejido por Astrid a Marcy**

**-¿Astrid teje?**

**-Si, Hipo, tejo casi todos los días ¬¬ ¿Que acaso nunca te diste cuenta?**

**-Es que el no es tu media naranja |:D**

**-Kaira, es mejor que no le digas eso a...**

**-3... 2... 1...**

** (Kaira desaparece por el pasillo, seguida ferozmente por la rubia)**

**-Bueno, la, la, la... Esta muerta**

**-¡Chimuelo! Tendrías que ser mas pacifista, supuestamente eres el Alfa ¬¬ Por cierto, Marcy dijo que necesita a uno de ustedes dos para que la ayude a... La verdad es que no se, pero bueno ¬¬**

**-Le toca a Chimuelo, yo no vuelvo a salir con una chica o.0**

**(Para no tener que ir, el pequeño Haddock corre cuan Correcaminos a la batería, y mientras Chimuelo se va, el hace los redoblantes mas relajados que eh escuchados, y...) Cap 20!**

* * *

CAPITULO 20:

Caminó por los pasillos tranquilamente. Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 a.m., hora en la que sus puertas se cerraban nuevamente para comenzar con las clases

Entro a su oficina como todas las mañana, paso un dedo por el mueble cercano a la entrada, y se fregó los dactilares al hacerlo. Absolutamente nada de polvo

Llego hasta su escritorio, parándose justo frente a él, observando los papeles sobre la mesa con suspicacia envidiable. Negó con la cabeza y agarro uno de ellos

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan desprolija

Esa misma hoja la volvió a poner sobre el mueble, pero esta vez alineándola con una pila de documentos que había sobre el mismo, dejándola lo más perfecta posible. Las mañanas de Ghoti siempre eran así, controlar su despacho, fijarse en la mugre, y mantenerlo perfecto. Desde chica fue la ley que aprendió a seguir y que nunca abandono

Seguía inspeccionando todo sin siquiera haberse sentado, cuando un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. Explosión, eso fue lo que escucho, y seguido de ello temblores horrorosos que sacudieron toda la institución. Algunos de los libros que tenía sobre sus estantes comenzaron a caer, y ella tuvo que aferrarse a la pared para no terminar de la misma forma

De pronto se empozo a infiltrar en la habitación humo grisáceo, polvoriento y peligroso, imposible de respirar. La directora comenzó a alejarse de la entrada de su oficina, aterrada y agarrada a la pared, respirando lo que podía, para luego contener el aire. Sin embargo, no hizo falta, ya que pronto los sistemas contra incendios se encendieron y mojaron todo a su paso

Las gotas que caían del techo bañaron a la directora de pies a cabeza, dejándola sin aliento, atónita ante lo que acababa de pasar, sin la menor idea del porqué

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto mirando la puerta de su despacho

-Dos horas antes-

-Y ya saben, terminamos de hacerlo y ustedes vuelven a su casa para despertar con sus padres ¿Entendido?

La gran cantidad de adolescentes asintió. Eran todos de preparatoria, segundo año, para ser exactos, alumnos de dieciséis con mentes de trabajadores de la NASA. Científicos en envase pequeño

La horda se movilizo a oscuras por el patio, 4:58 de la madrugada, vestidos de negro al estilo ladrones, pero con objetivo totalmente distinto, aunque el único que sabía exactamente que iban a hacer era el profesor Haddock, y dijo que no les diría todo hasta que llegaran sanos y salvos dentro de la institución

-…Y una cosa más, no se olviden que esto queda entre nosotros, no se lo pueden decir ni a sus padres o hermanos, ¿Ok?

Confirmaron con movimiento rápido de cabeza. Les extrañaba que fuera un proyecto científico secreto, siempre que Hipo comenzaba con algo como eso mandaba notas a los padres, hablaba más de diez veces con Ghoti, y lo hacía en horario de clases. Sin embargo, no preguntaban nada porque se les estaba prohibido hablar sin la aprobación de un tutor, y los ojos del castaño demostraban que no permitía cuestionamientos

Llegaron a las grandes compuertas, y el muchacho saco una llave que guardaba en su mochila. Astrid se las había arreglado de una forma u otra para conseguir una exactamente igual a la del conserje, y no tardó en dársela al joven cuando se vieron en su casa, al igual que sustancias prohibidas en más de 50 Estados. De a poco conocía la lista de objetos ilegales a la que se refería cuando lo visito y se arruino el Porsche

Entraron sin muchos problemas, ya que el profesor con ayuda de su celular desactivo todos los medios de seguridad dentro del edificio. Después de ello ya nada le parecía difícil, era imposible fallar teniendo un grupo de veinticinco estudiantes capacitados en cualquier tarea relacionada con Química, Física y Matemática, entre otras que ese día carecerían de utilidad

Se detuvieron en un cruce de pasillos, donde Haddock pidió a todos que se agruparan en círculo alrededor de él, y lo escucharan con atención

-Bien, chicos, el plan es este. Levanten las manos los que ganaron la internacional el año pasado-Siete jóvenes las alzaron expectantes-Perfecto, bájenlas. Ustedes irán al laboratorio y harán la bomba que presentaron a los jueces ¿Ok? Pero quiero que esta vez le pongan, controladamente, algunos de los conformantes de bombas nucleares. No se preocupen por conseguir los elementos, porque yo los tengo en mi mochila. Ahora, quiero un grupo experto en energía-Diez levantaron sus brazos-Ustedes-Dijo señalándolos-En el subsuelo del colegio hay varios sistemas de electricidad, quiero que los manejen a su gusto, jueguen con las luces como niños, pero generen cortocircuitos, y corten los cables que sean necesarios para hacerlo, liberen su creatividad. Los demás vendrán conmigo, planificaremos situaciones embarazosas en todo sentido, bromas, confusiones, desconcierto, alarme, destrucción, mucha destrucción, pero mantendremos entretenida a la señora directora, ¿Ok? Ella…-Lo medito un poco-Quiere probar que tan buenos son haciendo arte con lo finito y manejando cosas como esas, liberar sus mentes de los números, y movernos ferozmente sobre lo practico-Lo miraban atentos, aunque también algo entusiasmados, a pesar de su confusión-Los del sótano esperaran a que llegue la hora de abrir la escuela, apenas sus padres los dejan volverán a sus posiciones que tomaran ahora, y ahí atacaran, los de la bomba comenzaran dentro de unos minutos, detonaran después, cuando los dejen sus padres, y los demás planificaran y prepararan todo conmigo, ¿Entendieron?

Asintieron algo inseguros, y el muchacho palmeo la espalda de los que tenía cerca

-A trabajar

-Fin Flash – Back-

Hipo controlaba todo desde lejos, tratando de cuidar cada mínimo detalle que pudiera entorpecer los planes. Sin embargo, la bomba ya había sido detonada, y no necesitaba ver a sus alumnos haciendo aquello para saber que fue así, los temblores y gritos fueron suficientes. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaban las bromas y los cortocircuitos, pero con la explosión mantendrían entretenida a la supervisora lo suficiente

Mientras, apenas lo oyeron el grupo de rockeros salieron por las puertas principales, esta vez toda la banda, las coristas, el mánager, y una parte del ''Grupo de Seguridad''. Corrieron a cómo pudieron, esta vez sin la necesidad de su apoyo tecnológico, ya que estaban seguros de que Ghoti se preocuparía poco y nada en mirar por la ventana, al igual que los demás profesores y alumnos. La rubia le debía una muy grande a su novio

Llegaron cargando sus instrumentos a una Trafic estacionada a tan solo una cuadra y media de la institución. Los adolescentes se confundieron al ver que no era del colegio, más bien parecía estar hecha de pedazos pertenecientes a autos del basurero, unidos con cinta. Era lo más despedazado que vieron, aunque aún conservaba unos dragones pintados a los lados, ya algo desechos, pero notables

Astrid indico a todos que guardaran sus cosas en el baúl y volvieran. Mientras, ella hablaba con el chofer, un hombre rubio con bigote y barba totalmente desprolijos, además de un delantal manchado de muchísimas cosas

-Eres Bocón, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la joven

-Un placer, señorita-Asintió el hombre con una sonrisa de colmillo dorado

-Te debo una, muchas gracias por hacer esto

-Tenía la mañana libre, y cuando Hipo me dijo que su novia necesitaba ayuda, y no era Heather, dije ''¿Por qué no?''-Sonrió-Además, tuve una banda de Punk en mis tiempos, se cómo es el tema de transporte

La muchacha repoyo su mano en el hombro del individuo, y asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Seguidamente, salió del automóvil y miro hacia atrás

-¡Oigan, se están tardando mucho!

La bajista asomo la cabeza

-¡Díselo a estos tarados! ¡Los tan inteligentes quieren poner sus guitarras bien arriba, y se están peleando como idiotas!

-Lindsey…-Dijo Zac en reprimenda

-Ya hablamos de esto, los insultos son parte de mí-Confirmo con escepticismo

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y la siguió a la Trafic. Eran los primeros en entrar, ya que el resto continuaba debatiendo como pondrían sus instrumentos, por lo cual la profesora no tardó en aparecer entre ellos y tratar de calmar el ambiente de la forma más pacifica que pudo

-Oigan, o se tranquilizan o les estampo una F en la frente ¿Entendieron?

Los adolescentes pararon como por arte de magia, la miraron aterrados y comenzaron a poner las cosas como venían nada más. Pronto todos estuvieron dentro del auto de Bocón, esperando a que este arrancara

La rubia hizo una señal desde bien atrás y el hombre emprendió marcha. Era aproximadamente media hora de viaje, así que tenían tiempo de conversar sobre muchos asuntos con respecto a las audiciones o algunos otros temas de importancia, aunque algunos también carecientes de la misma, pero por lo general terminaban recayendo en cómo tocarían dentro de unos minutos

-Tenemos que afinar los instrumentos antes de tocar…

-¿Y cuándo lo haremos, Astrid? Digo, no sé, con el tema de llegar y…-Gustav fue abruptamente cortado

-Tranquilo, tendremos tiempo suficiente, seguramente habrán varios para el concurso. Muchos están buscando el dinero como locos

-¿Cómo puede haber gente a la que no le importa la música?-Dijo un chico indignado desde los asientos delanteros, ya todos estaban escuchando la conversación

Astrid sonrió escéptica, pero a la vez orgullosa de que sus alumnos valoraran la música como algo importante, como algo que merece respeto, y al género Rock como algo interesante, lleno de complejidad, virtuosismo, experiencia, y no como una simple característica de Hippies mugrosos, como mucha gente lo hacía, denigrando a esa tribu urbana, poniéndole estereotipos tanto a ese ambiente como a la música. Siempre se enojaba cuando pensaba en eso

-Adam… Es así como también hay música que vende, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Grupos formados, mediáticos, que solo piensan en dinero, fama, poder… No todos son así, es como las personas, es como el mundo-Al decir eso se acordó de las palabras que intercambiaba con Hipo algunas veces-Pero de que existen, existen, y muchas veces sucede que son la mayoría

Todos asintieron ante lo que dijo, algo deprimidos al darse cuenta de la tierra en la que vivían. Sin embargo, la muchacha prosiguió

-…Pero ustedes tienen suerte de entender que tan importante es la música, que tan importante es el arte, que realmente significa ser libre, ustedes son personas que cualquiera puede valorar, sabios, atentos, y músicos. Una vez que se integran en el arte están aprendiendo un nuevo lenguaje, hablan otro idioma, pero no pueden comprenderlo de verdad si no se expresan a través de él, si no lo disfrutan. Ustedes ya lo lograron, y con eso se volvieron personas que cuando caigan, van a levantarse a través de, en este caso, la música, y lo van a superar todo. Puede parecer que estoy diciendo cualquier tontería, pero créanme, lo sé por experiencia

Los chicos quedaron helados, conmovidos. Ningún profesor les había dicho aquello, es más, ninguna persona se había interesado tanto en ellos. Todos fueron fríos al hablarles, les trataban como si estén hechos de chapa y motor, nadie parecía entender que eran personas hasta el momento en el que llego Astrid, esa mujer que cambio todo

Catrina no lo pudo evitar y se le cayó una lágrima, que termino resbalando por su mejilla. Ninguno la critico, porque todos estaban de la misma forma. Igualmente, la estudiante se la limpio lo más rápido que pudo, y velozmente, al igual que sus compañeros, escucho como gritaba el conductor

-¡Ya llegamos!

Los adolescentes no estaban muy despiertos, ya que seguían pensando en lo que les dijo Hofferson, y si no fuera por ella se quedaría allí todo el día. Un ''¡Que esperan! ¡Bajen!'' les trajo de nuevo a la realidad, generando un gran movimiento dentro del Trafic

Cuando la totalidad estuvo fuera, quedaron algunos esperando a Astrid, en específico Gustav, Marty y Catrina

-Gracias, Astrid…-Dijo Gustav, parado al lado de ella

-Si…-Se sonrojo un poco, viendo como los ''niños'' la miraban con los ojos brillosos, no se permitió llorar, trato de desviar el tema-Vamos, tenemos que dar una audición-Dijo sonriendo

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa y fueron hasta el baúl por los instrumentos. El lugar al que llegaron era un edificio de un piso, pero enorme e imponente, con una cartelera al frente, pegada en lo alto, que decía ''Audiciones Berk es Música HOY''. La rubia conocía ese lugar, fue a ver muchos conciertos, prácticamente era su sueño tocar allí

Cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada, algo la incomodo por sobre manera. Se estremeció y trato de mantener la tranquilidad, pero le era un poco difícil. Si, esa sería una audición difícil si estaban ELLOS ahí


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que bien ;D Primero que nada, gracias por los Fav, Follows, y Revs... Son increíbles, gente! Siento en todos ustedes la fuerza Jedi de la buena onda ;3 (Ok, no soy Jedi porque... Bueno, no soy Jedi XD Pero por eso invente los Jedi de la buena onda, que utilizan sus comentarios cool para hacer de este mundo un lugar mas buena onda XD) Sera mejor que vea a un medico, las pastillas no me están sirviendo XD Nah, gente, son los mas, que les digo... Gracias :3**

** Segundo... Creo que este cap tampoco es muy gracioso (Darth Vader tiene la culpa! Porque... Porque si XD) pero bueno, espero igual les guste porque trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude :3**

** Tercero... Chimuelo se fue con Marcy, ya que Hipo se resistió agarrándose de el marco de la puerta ¬¬ (Estamos esperando que Kaira pague el psicólogo para curar el trauma que ella causo) Astrid no aparece por ningún lado, y Vivitoon esta roncando en el sofá hace horas, así que... Solo estamos Hipo, Kaira, Fred, y yo **

**-Hey, nido de pajaros, ¿Vas a tocar la batería o que?**

**-Aun no puedo creer que no ganáramos, Ark...- (Mete otra cucharada de helado en su boca)**

**-Estas engordando, amigo**

**-Cállate, Fred, no eres quien para juzgar**

**-Pero a el no se le nota la barriga**

**-¿Quien eres? o.0**

**(Enmascarado queda quieto por un segundo, tira una bomba de humo, y... se lo ve corriendo hacia la puerta)**

**-Ok, el bajo presupuesto nos toca a todos... Como sea ¬¬. Hipo, no puedes estar comiendo todo el día, vamos, levántate y has unos redoblantes :D**

**-O podemos tener otra cita, ya que Astrid desapareció :3**

**(Hipo mira a Kaira, y sale corriendo hacia la batería, hace unos redoblantes muy cool, y...) Cap 21!**

* * *

Capitulo 21:

Siguieron recorriendo la vereda, y Hofferson mantuvo la vista en frente, no se debilitaría ante tales presencias, es más, no deberían importarle

Cuando entraron al tan afamado lugar, se toparon con millones de personas esparcidas por doquier, tanta gente que no se distinguía el final de ese océano humano. Sin embargo, lo peor para Astrid era el saber que debía controlar a sus alumnos, y viendo ese mundo de rockeros, popstars, bluseros, jazzeros, punks, y muchos géneros mas, parecía querer degollarse

-Miren nada más, ¡Esto está lleno!-Exclamo tratando de opacar los gritos de los presentes el baterista

-¿Las audiciones no eran antes, no?-Pregunto Gustav asustado

Los adolescentes se exaltaron. No esperaban encontrarse con una situación como aquella, en la cual ni podían caminar. La rubia, por su parte, buscaba alguna solución que aplicara a la situación, pero debía admitirlo, faltaba el toque Haddock allí

-Bien, tranquilos todos, tratemos de mantenernos juntos y todo sald…

-¡¿Dónde está Lindsey?!-Exclamo Catrina, a lo cual sus compañeros miraron a su alrededor

-¡Demonios, me prometió que no lo haría!-Dijo el manager furioso

-¿Sabes dónde está?-Le clavo los ojos azules, expectante

-Sí, sí, creo que sí, durante el viaje vino diciendo algunas cosas y…-De pronto el joven se detuvo, escucho algo, y la miro desesperado-Ve y búscala afuera, tengo que hacer algo

Salió corriendo sin más, con eso incluyendo que no escucho a la mayor gritar que no se fuera. ''Se suponía que no nos dispersáramos, y él se acaba de meter entre las cabezas de ganado''. Ya no podía pensar en eso, así que dejo a uno de los chicos a cargo, en el que más confiaba ante esa situación. Claro, no todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera Gustav, nadie esperaba que eso saliera bien

La trenza se balanceo por el aire que chocaba contra ella al correr, y sus zapatillas pararon frente a un callejón lleno de motocicletas Indian y Harley Davidson, junto a algunos coches y autobuses hechos pedazos. Supuso que ese sería el único lugar donde podría estar, ya que no había otro por esos lares que este repleto de personas Metaleras, Rockeras y Punks

Entro cerrando los puños, con la mirada de fiera descontrolada, y su remera de AC-DC flamante ante su andar. Nadie ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla de esa forma, era la verdadera Hofferson, intimidante de familia, más cuando las cosas se le salían de control y no podía dar marcha atrás. Si no era volver, era quedarse para vencer

Vio a una pareja dentro de uno de los coches, opción descartada, siguió andando, en ninguno de los medios de transporte a dos ruedas se encontraba platicando, así que entro un poco más en el callejón, y por fin la encontró. Estaba jugando póker con otras cinco personas más, una banda bastante interesante, con dos chicas rapadas a los costados y los muchachos con cabellera multicolor. La música era The Exploited, y Apostaban dinero, aunque Lindsey puso una navaja de bolsillo como representación. Astrid entrechoco sus dientes

-¿Qué crees que haces?

La adolescente levanto la vista, sin reconocerla gracias a la música a todo volumen, pero al divisarla trago saliva. Miro sus cartas y miro a la profesora

-Estoy… Ganando-Respondió mientras sus rivales la miraban sorprendidos, y posaban sus ojos en la rubia visitante

-Que bien…-Su cara no era de alegría, definitivamente-Oigan, diarreas andantes, ¿Acaso le dieron algo?

-Claro que no, amiga, tan solo estamos jugando-Dijo uno de cresta Punk

La mano pálida de la muchacha no espero a agarrarlo de la remera rota sin mangas y atraerlo hacia ella, amenazante. Lo miro a los ojos, trasmitiéndole el peor infierno que cualquiera pudiera ver en unos orbes azules tan resplandecientes. Al pobre joven le pareció que de un momento a otro se tornaron rojo sangre

-Oye, tranquila, no le dimos nada a tu hija-Pero lo único que consiguió fue que Astrid se enojara mas

-Escúchame, rata de #$%&amp;#%, si quieren apostar apuesten sus traseros con alguien de su tamaño, ¿Oyeron, payasos? Vuelven a llamarla y juro que les partiré cada hueso del cuerpo, uno a uno, y les haré sangrar los ojos

Quedaron helados, y la bajista salió bufando, dejando sobre la mesa improvisada dos cartas que junto a las que había sobre el mueble formaban ''Escalera Real''. Fueron tan solo unos pasos los que dieron hasta sentir como la música de esa Trafic termino

-¿Qué demonios haces metiéndote con ellos?

-¡Son buena onda! Escuchan Exploited, Slipknot, Sepultura, Pantera…

-Hay mucha gente en este ambiente que lo hace, tus amigos, yo… Escucha, los conozco ¿Si? De cuando tocábamos con la banda en la que estaba. Entraron en nuestro transporte y rasgaron los amplificadores Marshall que teníamos. Cuarenta mil dólares, niña, cuarenta mil dólares, además de que nos robaron dos guitarras Fender que teníamos dentro

Lindsey agacho la cabeza

-…Oye, sé que no lo sabias, pero así como hay mucha gente interesada por el dinero, también hay mucha gente interesada por esas cosas. Hay que aprender a diferenciar. Ahora vamos de vuelta con los chicos que me duele el brazo de alzar al punk bolsa de papas-Dijo sobándose la parte del cuerpo mencionada mientras seguía caminando con la bajista hasta entrar

Mientras, entre que ellas ingresaban, Zac casi se suicidaba cerca de un están donde había una joven que solo gritaba desganada

-¡Ultimas bacantes!-La cabellera pelirroja zigzagueaba por entre la gente-¡Solo quedan tres puestos!-Asomo la cabeza por encima de la multitud, y siguió viaje-¡Ultimas dos!-Faltaba poco-¡Una!

-¡ACA!-Grito con el aliento que tenía, agarrándose de la pequeña mesa de madera, respirando profundo

-Que banda-Era la personificación de la antipatía en un trabajo

-''The Riders of Rock''-Se agarraba el pecho con fuerza, sintiendo como parecía querer desmayarse

-Tienen el numero 69

-Genial-Suspiro para volver a respirar hondo, y tratar de recuperar oxígeno. Sin embargo, era muy importante saber otra cosa-¿Por qué numero están?

-15-Respondió mirando unos papeles

Si no fuera por unos atentos jóvenes pelilargos, el manager hubiera caído desmayado en el suelo. Ellos le ayudaron a recomponerse, le invitaron de sus botellas de agua, y ofrecieron su ayuda para llevarlo hasta la banda a la que representaba. Sin embargo el estudiante se negó y decidió ir solo, cansado y debilitado

Tanto Zac como la profesora y Lindsey se toparon con la misma situación. Un grupo de adolescentes juntos, y nada más. Faltaban aproximadamente ocho estudiantes de los trece que eran. Astrid parecía tener cólera

-¡¿Qué no me escucharon cuando dije que se mantuvieran juntos?!

-Es que yo…-Pero Gustav fue nuevamente cortado

-¡Se suponía que estabas a cargo!-Grito el pelirrojo

-No lo entienden, yo…

-¡Tengo HAMBRE! ¿Qué acaso no hay un bendito puesto de comida en todo este basurero?

-¡ME ENGAÑARON, ¿SI?!-Todos pararon a verlo, inclusive los que se habían quedado con en ese tiempo-Dijeron que irían a buscar a Zac, y ahí lo tienen, no volvieron

-Demonios… ¿Es en serio, dios del rock, esto es lo que quieres de mí, verme sufrir, ah?-Casi se arrodillo la rubia, asustando un poco a sus alumnos. Tomo aire y se froto la cien con los dedos-Entonces… ¿Hiciste algo productivo, Don Negocios?

-Esto va por número y bacante, agarre el ultimo que quedaba, tuvimos suerte-Se rasco la cabeza

-Genial, debe ser una señal de que será lo único bueno que tengamos este día-Dijo frustrada Hofferson-Ok… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Yo creería que toda la mañana, aproximadamente

-Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto indignada la bajista-¿Toda la $%&amp;# mañana en es HERMOSO LUGAR?

-Cálmate, Lindsey-La tranquilizo uno de sus compañeros, pero la chica tenia rabia humana

-Oigan, tranquilos todos… Lo que realmente nos debería preocupar son sus compañeros, y el hecho de que no sabemos hasta donde pueda entretener el profesor Haddock a la directora. Mantengámonos cuerdos y todo saldrá bien, solo debemos encontrarlos y…

Cuando miro a su derecha, estuvo casi completamente segura de que esa gran cantidad de mini-personas eran los rockeros a los que ella buscaba. Sin embargo, su mueca no era justamente de alegría, es más, desearía que fuera en cualquier otra situación menos esa, junto a ESAS personas que realmente no quería volver a ver por nada en su vida

-Sí, definitivamente será una mañana muy larga…


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Tanto Tiempo! (Yo lo sentí una eternidad :S) Se que me extrañaron ;D (Todos ruedan los ojos, y levantan sus antorchas) Ok, se que no, pero quizás quieran leer el cap :3 Primero que nada, gracias por los Fav, Follows, y... Los Rev... ¡100 Revs! ¡The Magical Pony Flying to The Sky! (Jajaja, omitan eso XD) Su buena onda me hace llorar lagrimas Jedi (Ya, Ark, basta con Star Wars, que cansas! ¬¬) Como sea, son geniales, son re-contra-ultra-mega buena onda (Buena onda = Cool ;D) Y por esa razón eh decidido...**

** (Redoblantes de Hipo) Subir dos caps! ¿Porque? Se preguntaran ustedes, pues bien, para agradecerles los 100 Revs, los 20 Favs y los 19 Follows, pero mas por los Revs, porque bueno... ¡Son 100, 100 Revs! Es muy fuerte para mi :'3 Gracias por todo su apoyo. Bueno, otra es por la tardanza... No cuento los días, pero creo que me retrase con estos :P Así que esta razón viene de agregado XD**

** Segundo... Kaira, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? (Lo hago por aquí debido al hecho de que no tenes cuenta, hasta lo que yo se, de fics) La otra vez pusiste en un comentario ''...Hipo se cree aspiradora''. Mi pregunta es si... ¿Puedo utilizar eso de inspiración para un apodo que utilizare dentro de uno o dos caps, y quizás lo utilice muy seguido?**

** Tercero... ¿Alguien me ayuda a desprender de la pierna de Hipo a Kaira? ¡Parece una garrapata!**

**-¡Claro que no! ¡No entiendes el amor!**

**-Si es así, créeme, no quiero entenderlo o.0**

**-Vamos, Ark, ¿Como haré los redoblantes? La gente se esta cansando de tu fic y de estos dialogos**

**-¿Crees que no lo se? Solo... emm-Miro a todos lados-¡Fred! ¡El puede!**

**-¡¿Qfue?!-La cuchara de helado se le queda en la boca**

**-¡Solo ve y toca algo!-Lo empujo hacia la ****batería**

**(Redoblantes algo... Deformes, horrorosos y espantosos, pero aun así...) Cap 22!**

* * *

CAPITULO 22:

-… Entonces metió su mano entre el bulto de la derecha y el bulto de la izquierda, y para cuando nos dimos cuenta…-Pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por su hermano

-¡Saco una rata muerta, y otra, y otra!

-¡Yo estaba contando, idiota!

-Pero no lo cuentas tan bien como yo

La chica parecía haberse incendiado ante eso, y sin importarle los adolescentes que miraban divertidos y emocionados la escena, se abalanzó hacia el Thorston

-¡Espero que algún día puedas contar esto!

Comenzaron a pelear irremediablemente, algo que sus amigos ya conocían, pero que los estudiantes veían en dos personas por primera vez. Ante tal acto de violencia, se hizo paso entre ellos el robusto morocho, sin querer separarlos tanto como quería seguir con la historia

-Ella estaba buscando un ticket de compra que tire por accidente-Sonrió con orgullo-Hacia lo que yo le dijera que hiciera

De pronto, y como por arte del infierno mismo, la escena se oscureció de una forma casi mágica. Entre el mar de chicos se abrió paso lo que parecía la silueta misma del diablo, prácticamente echando humo por la fosas nasales, y agarrando con fuerza los hombros de los mini-rockeros para poder seguir camino, a tal punto de parecer que los quebraba

Patapez se escondió entre sus compañeros. El no había hablado de nada con los estudiantes, pero sabía que si la rubia estaba ahí no tendría ni un poco de discriminación en esa situación

A diferencia del Ingerman, el muchacho con aire a Bully ya graduado hace unos años, esbozo la única sonrisa entre todos los que lo rodeaban

-¡Hey, hola nena!-Saludo como si fueran viejos amigos

Técnicamente lo eran, pero Astrid definiría eso como ''Una amistad y un noviazgo dignos de una idiota'' por lo que prefería tratar de olvidar algunas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía a alguien para hacerlo

-Justo estábamos hablando de ti…-Agrego Brutacio, siendo golpeado por su hermana

Ella estaba consciente que el haberla botado de la banda no fue tomado nada bien por Hofferson. Brutilda siempre pensaba en ello, era verdad que le daba poca importancia, nunca fue de prestarle atención a ese tipo de temas como la amistad o hermandad, pero aun sentía sobre sus hombros toda la culpa de defraudar a su mejor amiga, más ahora que la tenía en frente, rígida, furiosa, y con los puños cerrados. Bien podría ser Satán buscando sus almas, con su remera de AC-DC llena de dibujos de demonios por todos lados

La profesora los analizo con la mirada. Recayó agriamente en cada uno de ellos, sus antiguos amigos, los que la botaron de la banda, los que ahora tiñen sus caras de colores diferentes y hablan de cosas que solían ser anécdotas privadas. No les notaba ni una pizca de vergüenza al verla, aunque debía admitir que si veía algo en la Thorston

Diviso a todos sus alumnos, entre decepcionada y escéptica. Sabía que no se quedarían quietos, porque ella les enseño a ser así, y tenía la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de lo que sembró, pero por otra parte le dolía el ver que se quedaban allí, escuchando todo lo que decían de ella, todo lo malo, que por mas esta aclarar, y simplemente se reían, o comentaban entre ellos divertidos

No dejaría las cosas así, pero tampoco sería como sus ex-amigos. Dio algunos pasos al frente, dejando a sus alumnos tan solo centímetro atrás. Sus ojos parecían inyectar veneno en los del Jorgenson, y sus nudillos ruidosos generaban temblores coléricos en el robusto ser, quien solo atino a tragar saliva y sonreír bobamente

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de inepto-Lo tomo por la chaqueta, aunque sin levantarlo, ya que él era muy pesado y ella estaba fuera de forma-Vuelves a abrir la boca y te meteré avispas en ella ¿Ok?-Asintió y la rubia lo soltó, pero antes de darse vuelta hablo-Otra cosa, si hay alguien que puede llamarme nena es mi novio, que nunca utiliza apodos de esa forma tan… Estúpida

Le dio un vistazo de reojo y decidió que no se daría la vuelta, más bien encararía a su ex mejor amiga, quien trataba disimuladamente de esconderse detrás de su hermano, el cual hacia lo mismo que su gemela

-Vamos, no te hare daño, no tengo fuerzas después de lo que paso con ''Radioacrónicos'' allá afuera-Comento llena de indiferencia

-¿''Radioacrónicos''? ¿Los que nos robaron las guitarras?-Pregunto Patapez

-Esos mismos

-¿Qué paso con ellos?-Inquirió Patan, pero ante la mirada de Astrid prefirió callarse y mirar para otro lado

A esa conversación se le fueron agregando oyentes, ya que los adolescentes también querían saber que había pasado. Ellos entendían como que obviamente los involucraba de forma indirecta, pero lo hacía a través de Lindsey, quien se quedó un tanto recluida con Zac, ya que se lo había contado a él y no habría nada de nuevo en la versión de Hofferson

La profesora hizo un poco de espacio para que entraran ''Sus chicos'' al montón nuevo que se formó, y miro por sobre sus cabeza para calcular si eran todos

-Es que…-Prosiguió volviendo la vista a los de su edad-Estoy segura que le querían robar a la bajista de la banda en la que estoy, así que les di algo así como un ultimátum-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Espera… ¿Tienes otra banda?-Decía Tilda mientras salía un poco más de detrás de su misma sangre

-Tengo una ÚNICA banda, ¿No, Bru?

-¡Uh! Golpe bajo, hermanita…-Comento riendo el rubio, acompañado de algunos gestos y susurros divertidos por parte de los estudiantes

-Estamos en la misma banda, cabeza de trasero, es golpe bajo para los dos-Agacho la cabeza

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí, a propósito?-Pregunto satisfecha la profesora

-Vinimos a competir por el premio, y vinimos a ganar-Volvió al ataque Patan-Así que será mejor que tú y tu banda de mocosos se vayan retirando. Es más, quizás… Reconsideres volver-Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa picara

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me echan y quieren que vuelva?-Se acercó peligrosamente a la cara del morocho-En tus sueños, Patan el Mocoso

El joven se enrojeció como tomate, y miro a todos lados, nervioso, para luego inflar el pecho y tratar de encararla otra vez

-Nadie me llama así además de MI novia

Ante eso Astrid no sabía si reír o reír mas, por lo cual tan solo espero a ver qué pasaba. Nunca imagino que tomaría por la cintura a Brutilda, quien no dudo en golpearlo en la cara, por lo que Hofferson no pudo más que largar carcajadas explosivas

-¡No soy tu novia, inútil!-El muchacho tan solo pudo sobarse la mejilla, dolido

La profesora negó con la cabeza, con un toque de orgullo y triunfo en su rostro, y volvió a mirarlos, sintiendo que esos si eran sus momentos

-Además, Patan…-Levanto los brazos, haciendo referencia a los adolescentes, sus alumnos, quienes no pudieron evitar alegrarse ante eso-Estos ''Mocosos'' tocan mejor que todos ustedes, aunque eso cualquiera lo puede hacer-Comento sonriendo de forma burlona-Pero ellos tocan mejor que yo, mejor que cualquier persona que haya conocido… Mejor que AC-DC

Para que Astrid dijera eso, debían ser buenos músicos. Les sonrió por unos segundos, y volvió a sus antiguos compañeros, quienes, antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo, escucharon el nombre de su banda por los parlantes

-''The Musical Dragons'' Preséntense para las audiciones

Se miraron entre ellos y fueron a por sus cosas, que estaban en un deposito cercano destinado a las bandas que se presentarían ese día, no sin antes saludar a la rubia y los chicos con el egocentrismo destruido, aunque la única que se quedó un poco más fue la Thorston

-Oye, yo…-Se rasco la nuca, de una forma un poco desinteresada, como era ella, aunque susurrando para que no la escucharan los mini-rockeros-Lo siento, el sacarte de la banda y todo eso

-Bueno…-Dijo posando sus manos en su cintura y soplando el flequillos que le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo-Yo lamento estar saliendo con la persona que te gustaba

-¿El profesor?-Pregunto sin poder creerlo

-Te sorprendería cuanto puede pasar en dos semanas

Tilda sonrió. Conocía a su amiga, para bien o para mal, y sabía que estaba dispuesta a morir sola con tal de ahorrarse problemas y no volverse ''Cabeza hueca llena de popo cursi y ridículo''. Por lo general era ella quien siempre salía con alguien, cuando iban de gira y conocía a algún que otro baterista, o guitarrista de cabellos al viento, pero Astrid se rehusaba a hacerlo, a pesar de que encontrara a una persona realmente ''Genial''

-Nah, está bien, igual era muy elegante para mí-Comento bufando y riendo-Hey… Eh… Yo te llamo el sábado y organizamos algo, creo que hay un concierto de aficionados frente al parque de Skaters

-¡Claro!-Respondió para luego decirle a ''The Riders of Rock'' que se prepararan para audicionar, ya que seguramente serían los siguientes-Pero…¿No era que no te gustaban esas cosas?

-Tacio está a cargo de las máquinas y la ''Pirotecnia''

Las dos sonrieron maliciosas

-Acordaremos el sábado, entonces…-La Thorston asintió, y comenzó a alejarse para ir con sus compañeros-¡Hey, Bru!-Se dio la vuelta, casi como fastidiada-Buena suerte

Sonrió, aunque pronto volvió a su postura habitual de cansancio por haber sido interrumpida ''Tan solo por eso''

-Si, como sea… Para ti también-Saludo con la mano y se unió a los de su banda

La profesora volvió su vista y fue por su propio camino para encontrarse con los mini-rockeros, llegando hasta otro depósito en donde también habían algunas cosas que ellos mismos trajeron para hacer efectos especiales y demás objetos de dicha índole

-¿Ya están todos listos?

-Más o menos, a Gustav se le rompió una cuerda-Respondió Zac

-¡Pues cámbienla, ya!

-¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero no tengo diez mil manos!-Dijo sumamente alterado el guitarrista

-Para los conciertos no hay que tener diez mil, sino veinte mil, así que háganlo, rápido, y traten de… ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Marty se encontraba casi completamente tapado de cables, para ser específicos enredado en ellos, y casi sin poder moverse, mientras Zac y Catrina trataban de sacarlo de allí

-¿Cómo paso esto?-Se unió la rubia, ayudando a sus estudiantes

-Probábamos sonido…-Dijo la guitarrista

-¿Y cómo es que una prueba de sonido pued…

-Te juro por mi vida que no se-Se adelantó el manager, estirando uno de los cabos

-¡Demonios, antorcha, casi me dejas sin aire!-Grito el tecladista al sentir como el pelirrojo desplegó uno de los que rodeaba su cuello

-Bueno…-Dijo sacando uno de los que restaban-Arréglense con el resto, que no falta mucho para nuestra audición y…

Resonaron nuevamente los parlantes del salón, llegando a los oídos presentes en el pequeño cuarto de objetos en el que estaban

-''The Riders of Rock'' Preséntese para las audiciones

Un coro se armó casi instintivamente en la habitación, y una sola palabra se oyó salir de sus bocas

''Diablos''


	23. Chapter 23

**-¿Y bien, Fred?**

**-Que...**

**-¡Tienes que hacer los redoblantes!**

**-Me contrataron para ser guardia, no para esto ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes chirriantes, si ese tipo de redoble existe, y...) Cap 23!**

* * *

CAPITULO 23:

La experimentada mujer trataba de bajar los escalones, conteniendo la respiración para no succionar la neblina grisácea que inundaba la institución. Solo su cabeza sabia cuántas maldiciones lanzo para su interior desde que comenzó todo aquello

Por otro lado, Haddock no paraba de mandar órdenes a todos los alumnos tratando de no ser visto por ninguna otra persona empleada en el colegio

De pronto, diviso unas llamas que salían del curso de Ciencias. Eso definitivamente no era bueno, y explicaba el humo y la explosión. Algo realmente ''Rudo'' ocurrió allí

-¡Chicos!-Tosió algunas veces reprimiéndolo con su chaqueta para no aspirar-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?-Movió un poco la puerta casi hecha pedazos y se abrió paso hacia el lugar

Solo fuego, destrucción y gases altamente contaminantes lo inundaban. No había de dónde agarrarse, y no divisaba a ninguno de los encargados en explosiones, lo cual lo aterraba. No fue hasta que vio algo en el suelo lleno de hollín que parecían querer volver sus ataques de Asma

-No puede ser…-Susurro de forma precipitada, y se abalanzo hacia el bulto-Oh no, que he hecho… ¡Que he hecho!-Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos-¡No tengo perdón de Dios!

Hundió su cabeza en la carne rostizada y comenzó sus sollozos, pero apenas lo realizo sintió como lo alejaban de eso a la fuerza y lo arrastraban a lo que parecía ser el exterior. El no tenía las fuerzas físicas ni emocionales para resistirse, así que solo se dejó llevar, consternado

No tardó mucho en divisar quienes eran sus captores, unos jóvenes con máscaras de gas, por lo cual solo pudo tratar de enderezarse aun sentado contra la pared en la que lo dejaron. Esa situación se tornó un tanto extraña

-¿Profesor Haddock? ¿Está bien?

-Los niños… Se rostizaron… Por mi culpa-Dijo respirando de la mejor forma que podía para no descomponerse

-¿Qué niños?-Pregunto uno sacándose la máscara y los lentes de trabajo

-¿Henry?

Era uno de sus estudiantes, justamente perteneciente al grupo de la ''Bomba Nuclear''. Se froto los ojos, mas muy bien podía ser uno de esos sueños locos que solía tener, pero nada cambio con ello

-Si… ¿Está bien?

-Deja de preguntar eso-Contesto molesto, aunque mejor confundido-¡Tus compañeros de la bomba se rostizaron!

-¿Mis… Compañeros?-Miro a los demás enmascarados al lado suyo-Pero si estamos todos aquí

Se sacaron uno a uno el artefacto del rostro y dejaron ver sus caras. Efectivamente, eran todos los adolescentes de Hipo encargados de dicha tarea. Este no hizo más que mirar anonadado la situación

-Pero… Si yo… Había… Había un cuerpo chamuscado, era carne, creí que era uno de ustedes

-¿Cuerpo? ¿De carne?-El profesor asintió

Ante eso uno de los jóvenes se sobresalto

-¡Ya se lo que es! ¿Se acuerdan de la comadreja que sometimos a la prueba de mutación y creció más de lo que debía? Se habrá escapado de la jaula cuando detonamos y… Ese fue su fin-Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia

Por otra parte, el castaño apenas escucho esas palabras se fregó la boca con la manga, sin una pizca de vergüenza al escupir en el piso lo que retenía de saliva y limpiarse la lengua con las manos. Es más, se fregoteó toda la cara, tratando de limpiarla

-¡Demonios! ¡Metí mi estúpida cara en una rata muerta!-Trato de levantarse, y cuando sus alumnos lo notaron no dudaron en ayudarlo-Pero no hay tiempo para que me lave, o que vomite-Susurro lo último-Esto seguro de que Ghoti está en camino, así que es tiempo de la baba radioactiva y los cortocircuitos

Los jóvenes fijaron su vista en él expectantes, tratando de deducir exactamente a que se refería con eso. Sin embargo, era casi imposible predecirlo a través de una cara que no decía más que asco por lo que acababa de pasar

No tardaron mucho en llegar al salón donde estudiaban, y ver allí a más adolescentes tapados prácticamente hasta la nariz con trajes especiales. Mayormente era por seguridad, precaución por si algo llegaba a salir mal, pero otro porciento se debía a los materiales que manejaban, entre los cuales había cosas sumamente desagradables

-¡Oigan, ya está todo listo!

-¡Sí!-Respondió el grupo del curso, encargado de las bromas

-Perfecto-Susurro el castaño-Harris-Le dijo a uno de los encargados de la bomba, que obviamente había terminado con su parte al igual que su grupo-Quiero que avises a los de energía que den inicio cuando escuchen gritos de cualquier tipo

El muchacho de tan solo dieciséis años quedo pasmado ante lo dicho. Claramente, alguien que no está muy enterado de lo que se planea y le dicen sin problemas que van a haber gritos, es alguien que piensa seriamente que sucederá algo sumamente catastrófico, y el estudiante comenzaba a dudar del profesionalismo de la tarea que llevaría a cabo. Sin embargo, corrió a la mayor velocidad que sus pies lo permitían a avisarle a sus compañeros, además de que no le negaría a un profesor, y menos que menos diría una palabra u objetaría sin el permiso de este

Haddock miro seriamente como se alejaba, y volvió a su postura de mandamás, controlando todo el lugar en el que se encontraba

-Comiencen fase dos en 3… 2… 1…

En esos mismos momentos, la Supervisora prácticamente se arrastraba por las escaleras del edificio, sujetándose de las paredes para no desistir. SU institución estaba explotando, se estaba destruyendo, y fue por su falta de control. Ella debía estar en todas partes, en todo momento, controlando que nada se haga sin su inspección. ''Esto es a causa de Hofferson'' Fue lo primero que pensó

Pronto sus reflexiones se bloquearon al ver algo así como líquido verde escurrirse del techo, cayendo de forma lenta y pegajosa al suelo

-¿Qué se supone que es…?-Pero cuando lo toco no pudo evitar soltar un grito estruendoso que sacudió todo el colegio

Ante eso, las luces se entrecortaron hasta apagarse por completo, y por alguna ''Extraña'' razón ese día las persianas estaban cerradas, por lo que todo quedo en completa oscuridad. Los alaridos de Ghoti ante el miedo y la quemadura detonaron una alarma más que potente para los profesores alejados, a los cuales aún no les había llegado el humo de la bomba

Es importante aclarar que los cursos cercanos a el de ciencias fueron inundados de polvo grisáceo, activando inmediatamente los sistemas de seguridad anti-incendios, por lo cual tanto profesionales como estudiantes quedaron bañados en agua, y no dudaron en salir corriendo ante el temblor y esquivar las llamas del pasillo

-¡Bien! ¡Está saliendo bien!-Dijo Hipo, y más de uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban en el (''por una extraña razón'') único salón iluminado, lo miraron como si se tratara de un psicópata, sonriendo como Guasón, juntando sus manos a lo Burton, y diciendo frases como esas al escuchar los bramidos de toda la institución-Llevamos tres horas con esto, y aún faltan algunas cosas

De pronto, oscureció la mirada, y aun fijando vista en el pasillo desde la rendija de la puerta, musito otra frase que era lo suficiente fuerte para que la escucharan sus alumnos

-Es momento de la Fase Tres

Levanto sus cinco dedos, y fue bajándolos uno a uno, pausadamente, creando en los adolescentes una preparación con jaulas en mano llenas de criaturas corredoras, y baldes saturados de queso. Genero un tanto más de tiempo, y…

…Bajo el meñique

Corrieron a toda velocidad, ya sabiendo sus posiciones y a donde tenían que ir. La ''Baba Radioactiva'' poseía un lugar pre-meditado, calculando hasta el más mínimo detalle, con lo cual las Fases estaban muy bien pensadas, en cuanto a todo lo que comprendiera

La mujer bajaba torpemente los escalones, sujetándose del barandal que era curiosamente exento de lo que ella llamo ''Cosa verde y demoníaca'' en sus gritos demenciales. Al generar estas acciones, escucho leves ruidos entre la oscuridad, y sintió presencias, lo que la llevo a pensar en una sola cosa, viendo todas esas situaciones, y recordando teorías que dialogaba con sus colegas filósofos…

…Aliens

Otros alaridos escaparon de su boca, y sintió como le caían cenizas, quizás caspa de alienígena, o cualquier material con descripción parecida

Se encendieron las luces, pero lo único que llego a ver la cansada y asustada supervisora fue una horda de… Ratas. Parecían cientos, no, ¡Miles! Corrían justamente a su dirección

-¡RATONES ALIEN QUIEREN COMERME!-Grito antes de que le saltaran encima, y comenzaran a lamer el queso que poseía regado en todo su cuerpo

Entre tanto, Hipo supervisaba desde su salón de clases, iluminado, confortante, y con comodidad. Si no estuviera tan nervioso porque el plan durara lo suficiente para que su novia y los alumnos de esta pudieran hacer la audición, estaría rodando en el piso de la risa. Para el Ghoti siempre fue una piedra en la planta del pie, prohibiéndole esto, aquello, lo otro, proyecto tras proyecto que organizaba con sumo cuidado. Muchos lo juzgan por sus tiempos pasados en el alcohol, pero no solo su padre tenía que ver con ello. La vida, el trabajo, la dura realidad es lo que tumba fácilmente, y para alguien que se encontraba débil por donde se mirase, era difícil mantener la compostura

Después de una hora, cuando los roedores terminaron su desayuno y las luces pararon de apagarse y encenderse, Haddock, sin querer hacerlo, y viendo que ya no podía esperar más, levanto por una nueva y última vez la palma

-Fase Cuatro, y terminamos ahí… ¿Estás listo, Jefri?-El nombrado asintió-Bien…

Nuevamente, fue bajando de a poco los dactilares, hasta que formo un puño. El muchacho salió como un rayo a toda velocidad del lugar, mientras era perseguido por la mirada del profesor hasta que termino desapareciendo

Una vez que eso paso, el castaño troto hasta el fondo del salón y saco de un bolso un montón de pelaje tan marrón como su cuero cabelludo, pero sin toques rojizos

Ese era el plan emergencia. Si Astrid no llegaba para esas horas, debían realizarlo con e objetivo de alargar un poco más el tiempo. Era bien sabido que los bomberos ya estaban afuera hablando con algunos profesores antes de entrar, y entre tanto diplomados acompañados de estudiantes seguían recorriendo la institución, por un lado para salir de la misma, y por el otro para tratar de encontrar a la directora, quien gritaba pero parecía estar en el vacío

Hipo extendió el traje, y lo miro con detalle. Era una bestia peluda, con una cinta de cargas que le cruzaba el pecho, pelos muy largos y labios sobresaltado. Además de ello poseía un dispositivo en la parte de adentro que simulaba ruidos monstruosos. No pudo evitar generar una mueca un tanto desaprobatoria

-No estoy seguro de esto, pero ya que no tenemos salida…-Lo analizo de pies a cabeza ante la mirada de algunos adolescentes que aún estaban disfrutando de un descansó y relevos merecidos en el curso-Solo espero que no haya visto Star Wars


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Hey Hey! ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo que tarde en actualizar? ¡Demonios! ¡Ya veo una horda furiosa y llena de antorchas! Sin embargo, y en cuanto a esto, tengo anuncios que hacer, pero primero que nada gracias por los Fav, Follow, y los Revs... La buena onda rebosa en sus comentarios :3 Me dan ánimos de seguir, en estos momentos donde el tiempo escasea :P**

** Como sea, les daré una explicación que se merecen... ¿Ok? Verán, ya comenzaron las clases, y con ellas el agitado mundo del estudio :d (¡Porque, porque tan agitado!) En fin, ademas de eso, estoy a Full, puse en quinta, o como quieran decirlo, pero estoy así con la música (Estudiando jazz en el piano, la guitarra, viendo métodos de improvisación, practicando escalas, pasajes, modos, modulaciones, inversiones... En fin, muchas cosas XD) Solo quería que lo sepan, ya que también aviso que si actualizo sera mayormente los sábados ;D**

** Por otro lado, como no respondí MP ni los Revs y ni tampoco actualice como por dos semanas, subiré dos caps, nuevamente, como compensa a toda la falta de explicación, aunque no se acostumbren a esto, porque eran capítulos que me sobraban, ¿A que me refiero? Que hace un tiempo estaba tan impulsiva que escribía muchos caps sin subir, así que tenia algo de reserva XD Ahora estoy en el proceso de ''Retomar la escritura de fics'' Pero no tengo mas que algunas horas a la semana para ellos :P Les prometo, igualmente, que tratare de actualizar lo mas que pueda**

** Si aun están interesados en la historia, y si ahora están leyendo esto, les agradecería que no me mataran por el tiempo que tarde, gracias a ustedes ''Clases de Rock'' se convirtió en algo que nunca pensé que llegaría a esto, para mi es mucho que tantas personas me dejen Revs, Fav, Follows, se interesen en la historia. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes son, de una u otra forma, parte de ella, y quiero que con esto lo sientan así :3 **

**-¡Ark! ¿Donde demonios estabas? o.0**

**-Si, lo que dijo Vivitoon... ¿Que demonios hacías? :o**

**-Si, ya les digo chicas, solo que... Tori, Vivi, con su permi... Esperen, ¿Donde esta Hipo?**

**-Se fue a Japón con Kaira porque tardaste mucho en escribir este cap ¬¬ (O mas bien lo obligo a irse a Japón)**

**-Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad, Fred? ¿Porque nadie me aviso?**

**-¿Como querías que te avisemos si ni siquiera sabíamos donde estabas?**

**-En el conservatorio Shaffer, ¿Y porque demonios anda Olaf corriendo por el departamento?**

**-¡Te dije que lo cuidaras, Vivi!**

**-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese muñeco de nieve, Tori!**

**-¿Saben que? Yo haré los redoblantes del cap y ya ¬¬ Uno se va a estudiar piano hasta sangrar los dedos y convierten su departamento en un zoológico Disney... ¿Que hice para merecer esto?**

**-Confiar en nosotros**

**-Cállate Fred, y has los redoblantes, ya que tanto hablas, que sino no te dejare jugar GTA con el chico enmascarado**

**(Redoblantes horribles, espantosos, tediosos, y...) Cap 24!**

* * *

Capitulo 24:

Alvin Treacherous. Al decir su nombre todos se sobresaltaban, susurraban, y perecían ante el caminar de tan famoso crítico musical. En esos momentos no paraba de revisar su reloj de bolsillo, cansado de esperar, acariciando su barba marrón y alguna que otra vez pasando la palma por sobre su cabello finamente recogido en una trenza que bien podría ser una rasta

-Bien, cumplí mi horario estipulado con Eret. Es tiempo de irnos, compañeros-Dijo agria y gravemente, tal y como era su voz, villano de las desafinaciones, frio con los corazones esperanzados, sin una pizca de gracia en su rostro de piedra

Corrió la silla, acomodo su saco, cuido que el bigote no tenga un pelo fuera de lugar, y respiro hondo para enfilar hacia la salida. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-Grito una joven a la distancia, seguida de varios adolescentes llenos de instrumentos y dispositivos musicales, cruzando la valla para las audiciones-Ya… Ya estamos… ¡Demonios!, estoy muy fuera de forma-Decía la profesora mientras flexionaba las rodillas, se apoyaba en ellas, e inspiraba bocanadas de aire

Alvin los diviso desde lo más alto que pudo, con su ego fluyendo por las venas provenientes de años de Teacherous

-Quince minutos tarde-Espeto, sin dejar de clavarles la mirada

-Lo sabemos, y lo sentimos, pero tuvimos problemas de organización y…-Zac vio que no le prestaba nada de atención, es más, se estaba alejando-¡No, espere, por favor!

-¿Esperar que, para escucharlos a ustedes?-Dio media vuelta y volvió a encontrarse con estudiantes-Son tan solo unos niños que quieren ser como los rockeros de la televisión. Por eso mismo la competencia no permite a menores de dieciocho

-Pero…-Se repuso Astrid, ya habiendo recuperado el aliento-Hablamos con Eret, somos la excepción a la regla

El juez lanzo una carcajada que casi obligo a los otros dos jurados a hacer lo mismo. Ellos eran una mujer y un hombre que lo acompañaban para las audiciones, porque simplemente su voto era prácticamente manipulado por el crítico, su mirada y su compostura inmutable no permitían otra opinión valida que no fuera la suya

-No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes. Por si no se dieron cuenta, no son la excepción sino la RAZÓN de la regla, y espero eso les quede claro

Arreglo su camisa para que quedara perfecta con el traje, y comenzó nuevamente a caminar hacia la salida secundaria, utilizada tan solo por el servicio del edificio y, en este caso, por ellos. Los chicos comenzaron a indignarse y deprimirse, pero tanto el manager como la rubia estaban con los rostros rojos de furia. No dejarían las cosas así

-¡Nosotros hablamos con él, nos dijo que les diría!-Exclamo el pelirrojo, sin controlar su ira-Fui un estúpido al no hacerle firmar algo, pero…-Susurro, y miro como Treacherous desaparecía-Tengo que poder hacer algo, ¡Lo debo hac…

Sus pasos compulsivos fueron detenidos por la mano de Hofferson, quien negó con la cabeza y no hizo más que mirar al frente por unos segundos. Zac no entendía ese comportamiento, no se quería dar por vencido, pero no tardo en notar que no se trataba de eso la acción llevada a cabo por la profesora

-Es mi turno, Antorcha-Comento sonriendo y frotándole la espalda a su estudiante

Ni siquiera un minuto después estaba a las espaldas del juez, sujetándole el brazo para que no saliera por la puerta, ganándose una mirada de odio y desprecio, casi asquerosa a su persona, pero Astrid no desistiría

-Solo déjeme hablar con usted, juro que no perderá su tiempo-Alvin negó con la cabeza, pero la muchacha apretó su muñeca con más fuerza, atrayendo nuevamente la mirada del crítico-Escúchame, los Hofferson no se detendrán ante esto, si no me das unos segundos terminaras contando demandas en vez de billetes ¿Oíste?

El hombre quedo tieso. Frío, reacio, pero tieso

Conocía a esa familia, adinerada prácticamente de nacimiento y con una empresa que contaba sus años en siglo y medio. Nunca tuvieron un juicio, limpios por el esfuerzo de generaciones, pero cuando llevaron a cabo alguno jamás perdieron. Eran poderosos, y muchos decían que se trataba de vikingos en el siglo XXI. Claro, el jurado no estaba enterado de que Astrid fue desheredada por su falta de capacidad para trabajar y su amor por dejar la marca de su trasero en el sofá

Un rato después estaban ya dentro de una oficina que tenía el lugar, la rubia por un lado del cuarto que poseía ventanales con cara a la sala de audiciones, y Alvin por la esquina opuesta, evitando contacto visual. Ninguno de los dos encontraba tiempo para las sillas

-Bien-Carraspeo-Habla-Dictamino el hombre

La muchacha se corrió el flequillo, torció el rostro hacia sus alumnos, les hizo una seña visual y preparo su mejor cara de actriz

-Los chicos realmente querían competir, querían demostrarle al mundo de lo que eran capaces, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque ellos…-Se detuvo dramáticamente-Padecen una enfermedad terminal

Teacherous levanto una ceja, algo desconfiado

-Que desgracia…-Agrego sin creerle ni una sola palabra-¿Y cómo se llama esa enfermedad terminal?

-Eh…-Los orbes azules parecieron agrandarse nerviosamente, y sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear entre ellos, desesperados-''Estupidiositosis''

-¿''Estupidiosiniosis''?

-''..Sitosis''

-¿Y qué síntomas padecen?

''¿Qué no le basto con el saber que tienen una enfermedad, para andar pidiéndome explicaciones?''

-Vera…-Tosió un poco, utilizando ese tiempo para pensar, y prosiguió-Se tropiezan con las cosas, sufren ataques de hipo, son adictos a la Coca-Cola y el café… Y bueno-Repoyo su palma en el vidrio, mirándolos y controlando como desempeñaban su tarea de ''Parecer enfermos''-Gracias a eso se ganan apodos muy feos en el colegio, como ''Haddocks'', por ejemplo

-Yo nunca escuche ese apodo…-Comento dubitativo

-¿A no? Es muy famoso entre los adolescentes que hacen Bulliyng, los ven tan estúpidos, idiotas, pero no saben que sufren de ''Estupidiosis''-Negó con la cabeza, como queriendo desaprobar tales acciones

-¿No era ''Estupidiositosis''?

-Eso fue lo que dije-Agrego rápidamente, pero cuando se dio vuelta para encarar a Alvin, este estaba moviendo la perilla de la puerta-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Hay personas que saben actuar e inventar historias, y otras que… Simplemente no-Se encogió de hombros-Lo lamento, señorita Hofferson, pero no tengo más tiempo para perder con tonterías

''¡Demonios! A Jack Black si le funciono lo de la enfermedad, tendré que hacer otra cosa…''

Nuevamente la joven lo detuvo por el brazo, y fijo su vista en los ojos marrones del hombre, los cuales ya estaban cansados de tantos fastidios

-¡Ya basta! ¡No dejare que esos niños participen!

Pero la profesora no pensaba soltarlo, es más, prácticamente lo empujo nuevamente hacia adentro, y cuando lo tuvo frente a ella poso sus manos en el abdomen de Alvin, quien no estaba muy contento de tantos inconvenientes

-No se vaya, no ahora. Escuche…-Dijo sacando sus palmas y moviéndolas hacia la cintura del crítico sin tocarlo, tratando de evitar otro escape-Esos ''niños'' son más de lo que usted cree, ¡Interpretan temas de AC-DC mejor que Angus Young! Tienen un gran talento-Comento con total sinceridad-Y le aseguro que a la gente le encantara una banda formada de adolescentes ambiciosos y rockeros ¡Estallara en YouTube!

Pero el jurado saco con furia los brazos de la rubia, y la miro con rabia, inflando el pecho, frío, solido, rígido, esos adjetivos que siempre iban con el

No dijo nada, solo camino firmemente hasta la salida de la oficina, y se hubiera ido si no fuera por una última frase de Hofferson

-Es una bonita Tablet la que tiene usted, señor juez

Nunca se la había mostrado, y jamás la saco mientras hablaba con ella, era imposible que la hubiera visto, a menos que la haya subestimado, y no quería creer eso

Dio media vuelta lentamente, y para cuando la vio ya estaba jugando con el objeto, moviendo el lápiz de un lado a otro, revisando carpetas, archivos, páginas de internet, lo que sea que tuviera el artefacto electrónico

Alvin trago saliva, era obvio que Astrid era mucho más astuta que el

-¿Cómo es que…

-Lo tome de su bolsillo cuando trataba de retenerlo. Tendría que guardarlo en un mejor lugar, o cuidarse de mi-Sonrió malévolamente

-Eso no te pertenece, y será mejor que me lo devuelvas o…

-¿O qué? ¿Me atacara con su saco mágico, abrirá una cuarta puerta a Narnia? Por favor…-Comento riendo de forma sínica-Le advierto que si da un paso más no dudare en hacer esto

Soltó el objeto, y por segundos el corazón de Treacherous se detuvo. Sin embargo, la rubia lo agarro en el último momento, cuando parecía que se estrellaría contra el escritorio de la oficina, y así como se presentaba, tan calmadamente, volvió a posicionarlo a la altura de su pecho, y comenzó nuevamente a jugar con el lapicero magnético

Para volver la situación un poco más tensionante y catastrófica, al menos ante la mirada del crítico, Hofferson encastro el pequeño utensilio en una parte de la Tablet, y no dudo en lanzar de una mano a la otra el objeto electrónico que parecía tener tanto valor para el hombre

-Te lo suplico, deja de hacer eso, llega a caerse y…

-¡No me arruine la sorpresa!-Podía ser que para la actuación la rubia no fuera buena, pero si había una cosa que desempeñaba de maravilla era ser malvada-Quiero descubrirlo por mí misma-No quitaba de su cara la sonrisa de Cheshire

El hombre estaba sudando, se pasaba la mano una y otra vez por la cara, tratando de negar esa situación, pensar que era un sueño. El, siendo tan fuerte, no podía contra una joven por el solo hecho de que esta tenía Gigabytes y Gigabytes de información valiosa en sus manos, equivalente tan solo a su propia vida

-Vamos, juez, no se aflija-Seguía lanzando de una mano a la otra la Tablet-Siempre podemos llegar a un acuerdo

-¿Un… Acuerdo?

-Sí, un trato

Esa mueca que era típica de ella volvió a aparecer como muchas veces en su cara. Si, esa es otra cosa en la que ella es buena, y muchos apostarían que es la mejor. Si Alvin supiera todo el currículo de apuestas, tratos, y negocios cotidianos de la ''Dulce y Tierna Hofferson'', hubiera desistido desde un primer momento

Minutos después la rubia se encontraba caminando de regreso hacia sus alumnos con una sonrisa de punta a punta (Aunque manteniendo su típico rostro indiferente) y dos pulgares alzados, a lo que los adolescentes no pudieron más que saltar emocionados y festejar de toda forma que se pudiese

Sin embargo, para estar totalmente seguros prefirieron esperar un poco para estallar totalmente, ya que no desperdiciarían su energía en algo tan ''complicado'' si no hacía falta

Cuando llego la profesora, todos quedaron en silencio, lo cual intrigo un poco a Astrid, quien los vio bastante felices hace tan solo un rato y ahora parecían piedras carecientes de emoción. No tardo mucho para que el ''cabecilla'' se adelantara unos pasos y preguntara

-Entonces…-Zac acaricio su cabello, algo nervioso-¿Pasamos?

La muchacha bufo cansada, y asintió con obviedad

-Demonios, no suelo levantar los pulgares, ¿Por qué podría ser sino entonces?

Ya seguros, saltaron como locos, algunos arriba de otros, quienes se ofrecían como ''Caballos'', mientras que en el caso de la bajista y el manager no se hizo esperar un beso, tímido y tierno, lo cual atrajo más de una risa en sus compañeros, mientras la rubia solo los miraba un tanto identificada. En esa misma situación podrían estar ella e Hipo

''Lo que daría porque estuviera aquí y no en… Un segundo'' Nadie se percató de su respirar profundo y algo asustado, simplemente porque estaban festejando a tan solo unos pies del pasillo, cerca del espacio para el público ''Hipo. Institución. Ghoti. Plan. Hora. Tarde. Fase Tres…''

''Demonios''

-¡Zac, Lindsey, todos, basta con eso!-Los tórtolos quedaron sorprendidos, al igual que el resto. Cambió de emoción al estilo bipolar-¿Qué hora es?

El pelirrojo, aun sujetando por la cintura a la morocha, inspecciono su celular con toques de preocupación, más por lo que pudiera significar para Astrid, ya que ellos no estaban completamente enterados de lo que se hacía en el colegio. En realidad, Hofferson omitió muchísimos detalles, solamente les comento el cómo saldrían de la casa de estudios y que podrían estar mucho tiempo en las audiciones

-Ehh…-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, indiferentemente- Son las… ¿11:30? Si…

La rubia quedo blanca como un papel

-¡Demonios, los dioses nos odian!...

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

-¡Cállate, Gustav!-Se escuchó por parte de todos

-Tendríamos que estar ya de regreso… ¡Pero qué digo, movámonos, AHORA!

La horda de estudiantes trato de seguirle el paso a como pudo, ya que llevaban la totalidad de equipo musical a sus espaldas. A pesar de todo, lograron llegar a la salida, y para sorpresa no estaba la Trafic de Bocón

-Pero… ¿Qué paso con…

-Eso, si…-Rió nervioso el pelirrojo-Como teníamos que esperar hasta último, yo le avise que lo llamaríamos para cuando nos fuéramos-Su sonrisa era totalmente deforme

Astrid parecía querer incendiarlo con la mirada, mientras que la bajista no espero a darle un golpe en la cabeza de lleno con la palma, haciendo que comenzaran una discusión al estilo Thorston

-¡Porque hiciste eso, pedazo de Antorcha!

-¡Quería ser un buen samaritano! ¿Ok?

-¿Desde cuándo, Zac?

-No me vengas con tus estupideces porque sabemos que en esta relación eres la más violent…

-¡Ya basta los dos!-Jalo del cuello trasero de sus chalecos escolares-Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, extraña pareja que forman ustedes dos-Ambos se cruzaron de brazos-Ahora…-Los soltó-Dime, Zac… ¿Sabes a donde se fue nuestro chofer?

-No…-Confeso más avergonzado que enojado-Pero tengo su numero

-Bien, lo llamaremos y ya, problema solucionado ¿O no?-Trato de calmar la rubia, quien ni se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar


	25. Chapter 25

**(Entra volando por una ventana un ser con orejas cómicas que todos conocemos)**

**-¿Que haces aquí?**

**-Termine de ayudar a Marcy, así que estoy de vuelta, y voy a dormir**

**-¿Dormir? ¡JA! A los redoblantes, mi querido Chimuelo**

**-¿Es en serio? :o**

**-Entre tu y Fred, realmente prefiero a... Ninguno ¬¬, pero en fin, mi Furia Nocturna, tu prácticamente dominas la batería, así que si me hicieras el favor, te dejo dormir y comer todo lo que quieras**

**(Chimuelo, tan tierno como es, toma asiento en la banqueta, interpreta un solo genial, culmina con unos redoblantes magníficos, y...) Cap 25!**

* * *

CAPITULO 25:

Aun no podía creer como todo lo que hicieron llego a tal gravedad, y eso era simplemente demostrado por el ''casi'' ataque de Asma que había sufrido hace tan solo segundos, pensando que la supervisora lo descubrió. Primeramente, juraba por sus tripas que no pensó que iba a funcionar, o al menos destruir algo, y Segundo, agradeció a los dioses el hecho de considerar una Fase 4, sinceramente creyó que no lo necesitarían

Pasó los dedos entre sus mechones castaños, y torció la mueca, viendo el ''Espectáculo''

-¡No estoy loca! ¡Les juro que VI ALIENS! ¡LOS VI, CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS, PELUDOS Y GRITADORES!-Seguían trasladándola hasta la ambulancia

-Señora… Sufrió de hiper-ventilación, ingirió sustancias toxicas, y fue mordida por roedores altamente peligrosos… Lo que usted dice fueron efectos colaterales, así como alucinaciones creadas por su cuerpo en estado de salud vulnerable

-¡Pero le juro que vi a un monstruo! ¡Y se rasco la cabeza SOBRE MI! ¡MIREN LO QUE TENGO, ES CASPA ALIENÍGENA!-Dijo aun recostada en la camilla que bajaba las escaleras hacia el exterior del edificio-¡Observe, PRUEBA IRREFUTABLE!-Agrego mostrándole el queso que tenía en los bolsillos, donde las ratas no pudieron llegar

Los médicos sabían que era Cheddar, por lo que simplemente no le hablaron, y la metieron dentro del automóvil

-Eso no se ve todos los días-Se encogió de hombros Haddock, aun con la vista clavada en los profesionales

Sus alumnos estaban detrás de él, inseguros de lo que habían hecho, pero Hiccup volvió a recalcar que no se lo podían decir a nadie, y que luego él le daría sus calificaciones. Sin embargo, aun sospechaban sobre muchas cosas, pero prefirieron no hondar sobre ello, coincidiendo en que sería mejor desconocer que conocer

Los orbes verdes comenzaron a dar un paseo prácticamente panorámico por todo lo que comprendía la institución. Estaba tranquilo, ya que no pudieron culparlo de nada porque todo se dio casi únicamente a los ojos de Ghoti. Atención, él sabía que pensando eso se refería únicamente a lo bizarro y superficialmente sobrenatural, ya que las explosiones y demás consecuencias del plan si fueron vistas por prácticamente la totalidad de personas que se encontraban en el ''Templo del Saber''

De pronto, el castaño paro ante la silueta en constante aumento. No, no era una silueta, era una gran mancha, y más, y más, hasta que se definió como multitud. Exactamente, gente, adolescentes, exceptuando uno, o más bien una. Astrid Hofferson

No pudo evitar sonreír, pensando lo mejor de la Audición sin siquiera saberlo. El confiaba en ella, y si la sabiduría musical de la joven decía que sus posibilidades de pasar eran altas, él lo creía. Sin embargo, pronto su mueca se esfumo

El cabello rubio estaba prácticamente marrón, o más bien verde. Poseía al menos una colección de cinco ramas llenas de hojas a las que acariciaba el viento, aires que ella no sentía como alentadores. Su rostro de ''Perro'' lo decía todo, estaba hecha trapos, una de sus zapatillas había desaparecido como si fuera magia, y los raspones recorrían su mirada putrefacta

Los estudiantes, por otra parte, estaban mucho mejor. Se debía admitir que no justamente impecables, gran parte de ellos perdieron hasta el suéter característico de la institución, pero se veían sumamente mejor que la profesora. Eso sí, también tenían cara de ''Situación Odiosa''

Haddock no dudo en avisar a sus alumnos que volvería pronto, quedando seguro para poder encontrarse con la multitud que llegaba, notando al acercarse que llevaban todo el equipo a rastras

-¡Hey!

-Hey-Respondió Astrid sin una pizca de emoción

-¿Qué les paso?

-Vimos un atajo, aunque no sé qué clase de atajo en un bosque…-Acoto Marty desviando sus pupilas hacia Zac-Salimos en un patio lleno de Rottweilers negros como la noche, y por el honor que nos enseñó nuestra amada profesora Hofferson-La llamo así tan solo por la presencia de Hipo, pero tanto el como ella sabían lo que pasaba-Nos interpusimos entre ellos y nuestros instrumentos. No es que no me gusten las cicatrices rudas, los raspones dolorosos o las mordidas con rabia, pero hubiera preferido una excursión al zoológico. Vera, profesor Haddock, estoy sumamente emocionado por nuestra próxima visita musical, pero no quiero ver a otra abuela golpearnos con su bastón, cosa que también se podría haber evitado-Dedicándole una última mirada a la rubia, un tanto enojado, camino con el estuche rígido de su sintetizador hacia el Porsche de la misma, cosa que acordaron minutos antes de llegar al edificio

La muchacha genero una seña poco energética dirigida a su Vintage, y uno tras otro emprendieron paso hacia el mismo, fregando los amplificadores contra el pavimento, fastidiados de un karma que no se merecían

-Así que… ¿Pasaron?-Pregunto observando que estaban solos, que nadie los escuchaba y que no los podían ver desde el colegio

-Si…-Suspiro la joven, sacándose una rama de entre sus trenza, para tirarla al camino-Y ni siquiera audicionamos

-¿Cómo que ni siquiera audicio…? Espera-Astrid asintió-¿Es en serio?

-¡Tuve que! Ese estúpido Alvino, o como se llame, no nos creyó lo de Eret, y el bendito bosque lleno de arañas y bichos, caminar kilómetros para llegar, los estúpidos perros de Mildou, porque yo SE que son de Él, y te aseguro que esa abuela del bastón NO LO NECESITABA para caminar, y todo esto que paso es culpa de… ¡De los demoníacos planes de Heather! Te puedo decir millones de…

Fue cortada por un beso que parecía sacado de película. El castaño podría haber hecho otra cosa, pero con la furiosa Hofferson esa era la opción más efectiva para calmarla, o recibir un puñetazo. Era cincuenta a cincuenta, pero al menos la silenciaria

No tardaron en separar sus labios, y la rubia quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, para después demostrarle una sonrisa cansada, deprimida, pero que trataba de expresar esa felicidad que lleno su espíritu al saber que competirían

-¿Mejor?-Indago el joven, pasándole la mano por la mejilla

-No hagas eso, ¡Es cursi!-Aparto su mano mientras reía-Demonios, Hipo, creo que algún día matare a esos perros… ¡Desgarraron mi remera de AC-DC! En mi biblia es pecado capital

-Vamos, Astrid… Siempre quieres matar a todo el mundo

-Cuidado con lo que dices, ''Chico Aspiradora'', porque en serio, te estas ganando un espacio en mi Black List

-De vuelta con el apodo…-Rescato de la oración el castaño, rodando los ojos

-A ver, dime… ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿''Succionador de Comida''? ¿''Granizado que no existe''?

-Astrid…

-Oye, babe, yo no tengo la culpa, hay apodos que te dan y otros que te los ganas. ''Chico Aspiradora'' es parte de esto último-Coloco sus manos en la cintura con obviedad

Hipo, con un toque muy especial de cuidado, fue desenredando los gajos del pelo de su novia, quien tan solo bufaba al recordar todo lo que había pasado. Por otra parte, al hacerlo también se percató de una cosa que, a pesar de que fuera Astrid Hofferson, la que nunca hace eso, debía llevarlo a cabo

-Oye… Te debo miles, por lo de Bocón, por lo de la bomba y… Todo lo que hiciste…-Se encogió de hombros viendo como el muchacho también extraía un nido de pájaros enredado entre el cabello oro

-¿Qué dicen las niñas bien?-Pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa picara

-No me presiones, Pelo de Caca-Frunció el ceño

-¡Por favor, Astrid! ¿No puedes pensar en un apodo un poco más… menos denigrante?

-Bueno… Si no tuviste que hacer la Fase 4…-En realidad ella quería saber si la hizo

-Ah…-Inmediatamente se quedó sin palabras

Eso fue suficiente. Todo lo confirmaba, es más, para la joven significaba varios apodos más. Tenía su cara roja como un tomate, y a los pocos minutos vio como pasaba a su lado la ambulancia, saliendo de la institución, y desde dentro de ella se escuchaban gritos de frases carentes de cualquier tipo de sentido o creencia

-¡Demonios! No me digas que… No…

Las carcajadas fueron sumamente fuertes, más que lo que le gustaría al joven, quien la miraba escéptico, tratando de parecer maduro. Sin embargo, así no era la forma de detener a Hofferson, más cuando tenía esos ataques de risa en los que, como en este caso, necesitaba sostenerse por el hombro de Haddock

-No hablas en serio, ¡Yo pensé que…! ¡Es que…!-Se fregó un poco los ojos, le picaban de tanto burlarse

-Si hubieras llegado antes, no tendría que haberme vestido de…

-¿Chewie?-Se mordió el labio inferior para no explotar otra vez

Suspiro, totalmente vencido

-Si…

-Y…-Realmente trataba de controlarse-¿Lo grabaste?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Como crees… Casi me da un ataque de Asma otra vez y… ¿Quieres que me filme?

-Eres demasiado aburrido-Miro a su derecha, prestando poco y nada de atención-¿Ahora de que me reiré esta semana?...Espe… Oh…

Dio vuelta su rostro, y poso los psicóticos ojos azules en Hipo, quien se erizo de pies a cabeza. Eso nunca significaba nada bueno, y menos viniendo de ella

-Astrid, lo que sea que sea que…

-Te vestirás de Chewbacca otra vez, y correrás por la calle…

-No, ni lo sueñes…

-Entonces terminamos

-¿Estas bromeando?

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?-Demostró lo que ella llamaba con todo el sentido de la palabra una ''Serious Face'', señalándose el rostro con el índice

-¿Después de todo lo que hice? ¿Y acaso te probaste ese traje? Huele a pizza de hace diez años

-Vamos, no es para tanto, así huele mi departamento… Y en general mi ropa, mis instrumentos, mi coche… Ya que, todo lo que tengo

-Acepto vestirme por dos horas en tu departamento

-Tres, y harás todo lo que yo te diga…

-¿A qué te refieres con to…

-TODO, lo que se te ocurra

-Créeme, no se me ocurre nada lindo

-Pues nunca dije que fuera lindo-Sonrió-¿Trato, amor?-Dijo extendiendo su mano

El profesor dudo mirando al cielo, un azul claro como los ojos en ese momento de su novia, su sádica, floja, despreocupada y negociante novia. Se rasco la nuca, aun con la vista clavada en las pocas nubes, y río sin poder evitarlo

-Está bien, trato hecho-Decía mientras, además de estrechar la palma de la rubia, con su brazo libre la atraía hacia él y le plantaba otro beso, tan cómico como todos los que se dieron hasta el momento

Se separaron, controlando de que nadie los haya visto, y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, porque desde entre los árboles que rodeaban el edificio y en los que estaban tratando de ocultarse los expertos en matemática y Música, apareció Lindsey mascando chicle

-Oye, As…-Recién ahí se percató de la presencia del profesor Haddock-Eh…, profesora Hofferson-Carraspeo nerviosa-Ya guardamos las cosas en su auto

-Gracias por avisar, Lindsey-Volvió la vista hacia su novio-Señor Haddock, con su permiso

''Demonios, es bastante mentirosa My Lady'' Pensó el castaño, sonriendo como lo hacia ella al despedirse, aunque no la dejaría irse así nada mas

-Eh… ¡Profesora Hofferson!-Apenas si se definía como grito lo que había dicho, a lo que ella paro junto con la bajista y dio media vuelta el rostro

-¿Si?

-Tenemos que dialogar, eh…-Medito por unos segundos-Los… Desempeños en el área conjunta de… Los… Ah… ¿Educando de Ciencias Audi…Tivas? Sí, eso… ¿Esta tarde, podría ser?

''Te estas ganando más apodos de los que yo podría inventar, Tomate con Pelo''

Ante eso, la joven simplemente sonrió, y sin decir más volvió a caminar hacia el Vintage junto a su alumna, lista para desaparecer del ''Templo del Saber''

-¿Habrá querido decir sí o no?


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están mis queridos lectores? espero que bien :D Primero que nada, quiero agradecer los Fav, Follow, y Revs... Son lo mas :3 Siempre están apoyando el fic, dando ánimos, y, como ya se los dije, me sacan mas de una sonrisa :3 Muchísimas gracias :D**

** Segundo... Es sábado... Aun es sábado XD Aquí viene otro cap, con una dosis de... HICCSTRID! :D :D :D :D :D Nah, espero les guste :D (Y espero no terminar incinerada por las antorchas que ya veo venir :P)**

** Tercero... Todo esta bastante normal en mi departamento :D Es paz y tranquilidad, aunque ustedes ya saben... Mi paz y tranquilidad significa que Olaf corra, Chimuelo prenda fuego las cosas, Fred no pare de jugar al GTA, y tanto Vivi como Tori me estén reprochando mi tardanza. Esperen un segundo, Tori y Vivi son la misma persona, entonces...**

**-Una de ustedes es el enmascarado**

**-Yo no**

**-Y yo tampoco**

**-Hay solo una forma de probar esto**

** (Camino hacia donde esta Fred con la Xbox, saco el videojuego, y vuelvo con el posible enmascarado, cualquiera de las dos)**

**-Bien... Estoy por tirar el CD original del GTA V**

**-¡No, por favor!**

**-Tori... Me lo esperaba, y debajo de la mascara... ¡Molina! ¡¿Porque andabas de enmascarado?!**

** (Sale corriendo sin mas)**

**-Bueno, un día normal... ¿O no, Ark?**

**-¬¬ A los redoblantes, reptil inservible ¬¬**

** (Chimuelo se acomoda en la banqueta, respira como si fuera un profesional, hace unos redoblantes sumamente prolijos, y...) Cap 26! ... Esperen, ¿26? Demonios! Es la historia mas larga que escribí hasta ahora! :o**

* * *

CAPITULO 26:

-Bien, esto se supone que…-Comenzó a tachonar por incontable vez en la tarde una hoja con pentagramas-No, no… No es la armonía, me estoy saliendo delas posibles modulaciones…-Susurro negando con la cabeza, a la vez que una gota de sudor se escurría por su frente-Quizás… No, tampoco… ¿Podría ser Dom7? ¿9? ¿13? ¡Que estoy haciendo! ¡No es jazz, Astrid!-Su mano izquierda se desprendió del mástil y ayudo a la derecha a convertir el papel en pedazos pequeños, para luego volver a su posición sobre la guitarra

Para Hofferson, el hecho de haber pasado las audiciones no era un festejo, era un trabajo por mejorar y arreglar. Eso quería decir que tenía que buscar una forma de coordinar todo lo pensado con lo que quedaría mejor, lo que equivalía a cambiar, agregar, quitar, borrar, tirar, volver a empezar, borrar, escribir, anotar mentalmente, y por sobre todo sudar, de ese tipo de sudor tanto externo como interno. Sus neuronas rogaban piedad

Estaba sentada en el sillón, deliberando, con la Gibson SG roja que tanto le gustaba, y que le producía canas. Se rascaba la cabeza, deshaciendo aún más su trenza, mordía el lápiz, fruncía el ceño, y volvía a escribir y a hablar sola

-Probare un poco de esto, puede ser que quede…

Termino de decirlo y sus dedos se deslizaron por las cuerdas, la púa salto de una a otra en un solo interminable, para luego volver y rasguear lo que caracterizaba a tema, cantando en susurros. Ella entonaba muy bien, pero debía admitirlo, a pesar de ser despreocupada e importarle poco y nada lo que pensaran los demás, sentía vergüenza de su voz. Según ella, era ''Voz de Niña'', y eso supuestamente era ''Estúpido e Idiota''

Pronto sintió unos golpes en su puerta, los cuales la sobresaltaron de una forma horrible. Respiro hondo, se dio una cachetada mental por tal reacción precipitada, y dejando su instrumento repoyado contra el sofá camino relajadamente hacia la entrada

-Ya va…-Arreglo un poco su trenza, y al abrir vio unos ojos verdes que parecían luciérnagas, relucientes como nunca

-Hola My…

-¡Agh! ¡Ahora no, Hipo! Estoy ocupada…

Sin más, cerró la puerta en la nariz del joven, dejándolo sin palabras

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a su composición, escucho nuevamente la voz de su novio

-¡Traje comida!

Eso cambiaba las cosas, al menos ante la mirada hambrienta de Astrid. Sin dudarlo, corrió nuevamente a la puerta y giro el picaporte, para apenas divisar las cosas que traía el castaño, sacárselas y tratar de volver a cerrarla…

…Pero no contaba con el brazo de Hipo

-Esta vez no, linda

La muchacha bufo, y ante la imposibilidad de su cometido, lo dejo pasar con tranquilidad

-Entra ya-Dijo para empezar a inspeccionar la bolsa de compras-¡Huy, hamburguesas!

-Y se comparten, ''fritura con patas''-Comento el profesor dejando su abrigo sobre la esquina del sillón, entre risas discretas

-Las aspiradoras no hablan-Agarro el contenedor de comida chatarra y volvió a donde estaba la guitarra y Haddock-Ni tampoco comen-Tomo asiento a su lado, para luego acomodarse de tal forma que quedo recostada del lado derecho del mueble, posando sus piernas sobre las de su novio

-Pero yo soy el ''Chico Aspiradora'', y aspiro comida, a eso me dedico

-Pues…-Abrió los ojos, se encontró hundida en su propio poso-No te la mereces, porque me interrumpiste en medio de mis actividades musicales

Al decirlo, tomo la misma posición que poseía hace tan solo segundos, y volvió a forzar sus neuronas. Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente, ya que no tardó mucho en sentir la respiración del muchacho en su nuca

-¿Y qué es lo que haces?

-Arreglo los temas para la banda, tenemos que estar al cien por cien la semana que viene para el concierto

Ella no lo veía, pero el castaño tomo una iniciativa muy particular. Comenzó a analizarla de pies a cabeza. Era otra Astrid, estudiosa, atenta, preocupada, cosa que creyó extinta en su persona, y los orbes azules pasaban de un lugar a otro, cuidando con sumo detalle cada imperfección. Ya se había olvidado de que Hipo estaba ahí

-Waw…

-Que-No sonó como pregunta, pero lo era, aunque ni siquiera pareciera la voz de la rubia

-Nada, solo…-Como se encontraba alejado de ella para comprobar sus sospechas, comenzó a acercarse nuevamente-Volviste a ser la antigua tu

-¿Qué?-Ahora si se definió con interrogación-¿De qué hablas?-Dejo las anotaciones de lado

-Solo… ¡Solo mírate! Estas extremadamente concentrada, y estoy seguro de que en lo que menos piensa tu cerebro es en… Tirarte en el sofá, mirar Mtv o comer papitas-Sonrió, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo

Hofferson frunció el ceño, y eso no avecinaba nada bueno

-Si te molesta, entonces vete

-Entendiste mal

-¡Claro que no!-Dejo las cosas de lado, sobre la mesa de te, o algo asemejado a ese concepto-Y espero te metas tus estereotipos de #$%&amp; en el trasero, para que de ellos florezca ignorancia, Chewie de porquería-Su nariz estaba fruncida, y tocando la de el de una forma electrizante

-¿Acaso me vas a dejar decirte a que me refería?-Su rostro se volvió un tanto serio

Pero la muchacha estaba como un toro, era casi imposible calmarla, y esta vez un beso no sería muy buena idea, porque terminaría como el cincuenta por ciento que nadie quiere experimentar. Por otro lado, y desafiando lo que se creía, los ojos que por un segundo se habían tornado rojo furia, volvieron a su tono normal, el azul despreocupado, pero tenso, enojado

-Solo porque trajiste comida

-Gracias-Se sacudió un poco la melena castaña descontrolada que respondía al nombre de cuero cabelludo-Es que te recuerdo de los días de secundaria, hace unos… ¿Seis años? Por ahí, si

-Yo no te recuerdo de nada

-Se dio de otra forma, yo te conocía pero tú no, algo así…-Rasco su nuca nervioso-Mi padre estaba interesado en la industria del tuyo

-Aja, que creíble, cualquiera quiere invertir en una fábrica de papel para el trasero-Agrego sarcástica, pero sin dejar de lado su tono cortante

-Sí, sé que tus padres estaban metidos en eso en aquel tiempo, pero el mío, que en paz descanse-Acoto un poco deprimido, pero ya estaba acostumbrado-No dejaba de pensar en los ingresos que prometía… Bueno… ''Nalgas Suaves'', ya sabes

-No me mires con esa cara, yo no era parte del sistema creativo de la empresa, yo no era parte de nada de eso, los nombre horribles se encargaron de ponerlos mi padre y otro más que ni conozco ni quiero conocer

-En fin-La rubia estaba mucho más relajada-Fueron tan solo unas semanas, pero fui estudiante de intercambio en tu misma escuela, en el mismo año, solo que en otro turno, pero te recuerdo metida en los libros, felicitada por los profesores-Astrid torció la mueca, no le agradaba recordar eso-Concentrada en todo lo que hacías, eras como… Perfe…

-¡No lo digas! Por favor, que me da ganas de vomitar

-Pero no puedes negarlo

-¡No lo niego, demonios, solo trato de olvidarlo y ya! ¡Si vienes y me recuerdas los días de niña rica y malcriada, estudiosa y odiada, juro que esta vez si estarás en mi Black List!

-¡Ok, ok, tranquila!-Levanto las manos en forma de paz-Solo lo dije para explicarte porque es que te dije, bueno… Lo que te dije cuando te vi haciendo todo… Eso-Señalo las partituras

-Esto es diferente, la música es ciencia, matemática, filosofía, ciencia, y… ¿Matemática? Que te digo, muchas cosas, pero es diferente, porque lo disfruto… Porque no lo hago por obligación, no lo hago porque mi padre me presente como la criaturita más inteligente del apestoso mundo comercial, como la que más sabe sobre… Trapitos para el trasero, inodoros portátiles, y que se yo cuantas estupideces más. Quiero cambiar todo eso, quiero que el estudiar sea divertido, quiero que Zac, Gustav, Lindsey, Marty… Todos esos adolescentes alborotados no se pierdan de lo que significa eso, no se pierdan de la adolescencia, de la libertad que se merecen, sino van a terminar como…-Agacho la cabeza-Como yo

Era extraño ver a Astrid triste, deprimida, y más aún concentrada y centrada. Por lo general reaccionaba a cualquier situación o dilema que la molestara de dos formas: Desinteresada y con furia. Las diferencias esta vez eran extremadamente colosales, lo cual, y como siempre, no pasó desapercibido antes la mirada verde bosque

No dudo en deslizar sus dedos por debajo del pálido mentón, y levantarle el rostro hasta que hiciera contacto con el suyo. No quería verla así, no después de tanto camino recorrido en una idea que parecía loca a la vista de cualquiera

-¿Qué tiene de malo terminar como tú? ¡Solo mírate! Eres inteligente, valiente, autónoma… ¿Quién no querría serlo? Yo quiero serlo-Agrego un tanto decaído-Pero además de eso, tu pasado es parte de tu historia, no lo puedes negar, y esto es lo que contrajo de resultado

-¿Un departamento mugroso y una televisor que con suerte sintoniza Mtv?

Hipo la miro escéptico, y prosiguió

-Claro que no-Rodó los ojos-Gracias a lo que pasaste eres consciente de lo que significa la libertad, y lo que significa disfrutar de tu tiempo siendo adolescente, aprender del colegio y de la vida, ¿O no es así? ¡Mírate! Estas cambiando futuros, estas llenando de felicidad a muchas vidas-Sin embargo, la rubia seguía con la vista en el suelo-Vamos, Astrid, tienes un refrigerador lleno de Coca-Cola, ¿Quién no quiere algo así?

Consiguió lo que tanto buscaba, una risa por parte de Hofferson, de esas que no le salían muy a menudo. Pronto, poso la mirada en los orbes de su novio, y sintió como se iba acercando, pero es Astrid, la chica que no permite ese tipo de momentos

-No me convertiré en una cursi-Dijo agarrando la cara del castaño antes de que esta hiciera contacto con la suya

-¡Demonios, arruinaste el momento!-Agrego con los labios fruncidos, ya que la profesora le estaba apretando las mejillas

-Claro que no, evite que nos convirtiéramos en estereotipos de pareja perfecta

Termino de decirlo, lo beso, y volvió a las hojas, dejando a un Hipo un tanto confundido y divertido, solo que apenas volvió a la normalidad unió las cejas mirando a la joven

-¿Es en serio?

-El concierto no es lo mismo que la audición, babe, es… ¡Es el concierto! Ellos quieren ganar y yo lo hare realidad-Decía mientras escribía algunas notas sobre un pentagrama

-¡Pero tienes toda una semana!

-Eso en música se calcularía como muy poco tiempo-Lo miro a los ojos, retornando a un seriedad relajada-Arnold aún debe arreglar el ritmo, debe llegar a hacer swing de doble tiempo… ¡Diablos, Astrid, NO ES JAZZ!-Ante eso Haddock quedo un tanto asustado, la rubia se gritaba a si misma-Me, me estoy confundiendo, debe ser por… Whiplash

-¿Whiplash? ¿La película del baterista?

-Sí, esa, la vi hace un tiempo

-¡Es extrema! Aunque yo solo vi los trailers

-Mi padre me la consiguió antes, y ahí lo tienes, ahora me confunde, y algunas veces me creo Fletcher

-Debes tranquilizarte-Agrego tomándola de los hombros-¡Festeja! Para eso vine, para eso te hable hace un rato, para que dejes esto. Puedes comenzar mañana, ¿Qué hace? Tu misma dijiste que no es jazz, y si no es jazz, no tendrás que hacer todas esas cosas… Raras de músicos

-No son raras, tú eres anormal

-No soy anormal

-Sí, ''Haddock vejiga de acero''

La sonrisa de Guasón volvió, por innumerable vez, al rostro de Astrid, quien no pudo más que reír sádicamente. Su mente voló por muchas posibilidades de las que Hipo ni tenía idea, pero como siempre, era uno el resultado

-Me arrepiento de habértelo dicho-Agacho la mirada-Es que es increíble la capacidad que tienes de burlarte de todo

-¿Qué recién te das cuenta?-Dijo riendo

Lo golpeo en el hombro de forma cariñosa, ganándose unos ojos brillantes de recompensa, pero no decaería ante su ''Hipnosis barata'', el nombre rustico que le daba a eso

-Oye… Si tanto quieres que yo deje de… Hacer mis ''Cosas de Músicos'', podríamos, no sé, ¿Hacer un trato?

-Yo ya sabía que esa sonrisa maliciosa era por algo, y te conozco, cualquiera que apueste contigo pierde, sin excepciones

La rubia volvió a reír, se relajó en el sofá, y enredo sus dedos por entre los mechones café, una cosa que conocía muy bien hasta qué punto enloquecía al muchacho. Ella lo consideraba una estupidez, pero si eso servía, más su mirada tierna que casi nunca ocupaba, pues lo llevaría a cabo

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Comenzó a hacerle una rasta, pasándose al lado izquierdo, mientras el posaba su brazo en el respaldo y demostraba una mueca aprobatoria. Ya lo había convencido

-Me arrepentiré de esto, pero bien, escúpelo, ricitos de oro

La joven nuevamente frunció el ceño, le estiro la trenza hasta casi arrancarle el cabello de raíz, y comenzó a explicarle lo que tenía planeado

-Hacemos esto. Tienes que probar que eres ''Vejiga de Acero'', tomaras dos litros de Coca-Cola bien fría, y tendrás que aguantarte el ir al baño por tres horas, en las cuales miraremos TV o haremos cualquier otra idiotez. Si lo logras, yo dejare los arreglos de la banda para mañana, y alquilaremos una película en la tienda a la vuelta de la esquina, pero si no lo logras… Seguiré con mis cosas musicales, te golpeare diez veces en tu estomago por los apodos estúpidos que me pones, y volverás a ser vegetariano, ¿Qué dices?

En todos los sentidos, por donde lo mirases, Hofferson salía beneficiada, pero si no sucedía eso no se estaba negociando con ella. A pesar de esa característica, y de todo lo que perdía si no superaba la apuesta, cosa en la que no estaba del todo seguro de lograr, decidió aceptarla

-Bien My Lady, es un trato-Estrecharon las manos, pero pronto se fundieron en un beso. Era su forma de sellarlo al estilo no-cursi

Pero tan solo unos segundos después escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, demasiado fuertes para su gusto. Astrid miro a Hipo un tanto dubitativa, pero este sabía lo que había hecho, por ende, sabia quien estaba en la entrada


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Hey Hey! ¡Aloha Guys! Whats Up? Primero que nada, gracias por los Favs, Follows, y los Revs... Chicos, nadie los iguala! Sus Revs rebosan de buena onda, en serio, gracias por todo el apoyo a este fic, ustedes lo convirtieron en lo que es, lo sacaron de fase proyecto :3 **

** Segundo... Hasta ahora voy cumpliendo lo prometido, otro sabado que subo cap :D Lastimosamente se me esta complicando leer fics (Porque?! PORQUE ME HACES ESTO, MUNDO?! :d) pero al menos estoy publicando caps a lo que puedo. Por cierto, espero les guste este, hay un poco mas de Hiccstrid, y... ¿Se revelara la persona que toca a la puerta? ¿Sera la persona que ustedes creían? CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNN! (Estoy un poco melodramática XD) **

** Tercero... Esta semana estuve un poco atareada aquí en mi departamento, estoy terminando de aprender los acordes de tres voces con el agregado de quinta y novena, también termine una parte de unos arreglos musicales, y...**

**-Ark, deja tus cosas musicales y ven AHORA**

**-¿Vivi? ¿Paso algo malo? Digo, porque me estas interrumpiendo en algo muy importante ¬¬**

**-Olaf tiene mi chocolate :o**

**\- :O**

**\- ¬¬ Esta bien, solo espera a que llame a Chimuelo**

**-Aquí estoy ¬¬**

**-Oh... ¿Y de donde saliste?**

**-Soy las pesadillas que te atormentan en la noche**

**-Pensé que te asustaría, estuve viendo como mirabas los vídeos de ese juegos... ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Five Nights? no se que mas**

**-Ve a los redoblantes de una vez, reptil curioso ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes ultra mega increíbles, y...) Cap 27!**

* * *

CAPITULO 27:

-No atiendas-Comento Astrid mientras se acercaba a él, pero este trato de evitarla sutilmente

-Vamos, no seremos maleducados, abramos la puerta, veamos quien es, y…

-Hipo, ¿Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando?-Su mirada escéptica lo dejo sin aliento, era verdad

Se rasco la nuca veloz y ferozmente, para luego mirar hacia la puerta y luego mirar a la rubia, quien cambio su mueca a una expectante. Algo estaba planeando

-Tienes razón, así que yo atenderé

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

El castaño salto del sofá y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada, perseguido por una Hofferson furiosa

Cuando abrió la puerta, todo parecía haberse congelado

-¡Oh, Brutilda, pero que AGRADABLE SORPRESA!

El rostro de Haddock se había vuelto espantosamente nervioso, es más, ni siquiera el frio evitaba que se le resbalara por la mejilla una gota gruesa de sudor. Sus ojos se desviaban constantemente a su izquierda, tratando de divisar a sus espaldas a una muchacha que él, sin verla, sabía que estaba más que shockeada, y podría jurar que muy molesta

-Si, como sea…-Se apartó paso hacia la izquierda del joven, sin levantar la vista de su celular tan solo por un segundo para decir un ''Hola Astrid'' casi inaudible

Por otro lado, la rubia quedo estática, indiferente, pero por sobre todo desconcertada, más que nada porque nunca estuvo al corriente de que una persona con la cual aún estaba tratando de reparar una amistad se aparecería en su departamento, en su día de festejo, cuando se encontraba tan bien solo con Hipo, cuando no necesitaba a nadie de agregado. Todas estas cuestiones eran muy bien representadas por su rostro

-Chico Aspiradora…-La sequedad de su voz atormentaba a cualquiera, para no especificar al castaño-A la cocina, AHORA

-Oigan… ¿Tienen comida?

-En el piso cerca del sofá hay una rebanada de pizza de hace dos días, aun no la invadieron los bichos-Comento Astrid antes de llevar a rastras al muchacho

-¡Cool!-Contesto la visitante acercándose al mueble, ya guardando su smartphone

Mientras, la dueña del lugar acorralaba a Haddock contra el lavavajillas

-¿Estas idiota?

-Me dijiste que se estaban arreglando

-Sí, justamente, en el proceso… ¿Acaso entiendes lo que significa proceso, Tomate Sudado?-Parecía cerrar fuertemente sus puños por cada palabra

-Oye, Astrid, solo quería que volvieran a ser amigas, porque se lo que te cuesta el sociali…-Ante eso el ceño fruncido de Hofferson no le dejo otra que pasar por alto ese detalle-Sabes que no miento, y que sé que con Brutilda es diferente, porque simplemente es…

-Tilda, si, lo sé, pero no necesito a otra persona para, que te digo, ¿''Ser feliz''? o alguna cosa cursi como esa, está bien contigo, te amo y ya, con eso me basta-Alzo sus hombros, indiferente, pero aun molesta

-Es que como resistirse a todo… Esto-Se señaló completo, sonriendo con egocentrismo. De alguna forma quería devolverle el humor

-Claro, me derrito por un Bicho Palo-Cruzo sus brazos, sonriendo

-Vamos, sabes que lo hice por tu bien, Ricitos de… Uff-Atino a decir gracias a un puñetazo certero en su estomago

-Estas ganándote el primer puesto de mi Black List, y muchos golpes como este-Musito a milímetros de su cara, poniéndose de punta de pie, para luego volver a su posición anterior, ver a la que en algún momento fue su mejor amiga comiendo pizza de hace varios días, y volver la mirada a su novio, quien estaba casi suplicante-Sabes, yo… Solo… Lo intentare, ¿Ok? Pero no prometo nada

Camino rápidamente con dirección a la sala, pasando a su lado de forma atropellada, golpeándolo bruscamente y dejándolo algo preocupado, replanteándose si su idea había sido la mejor o no

Por otro lado, la rubia fue a sentarse a solo centímetros de Thorston, quien aun ingería la rebanada de comida, con la atención puesta en la televisión, artefacto que prendió sin perder tiempo, y en el cual cambio de canal casi instintivamente a Mtv

-Y…-Astrid, entre todas las cosas que quería hacer, lo que menos le apetecía era comenzar conversación, pero debía hacerlo-¿Pasaron las audiciones?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!, sí, claro, porque no-Nunca despego la vista de la TV

-¿En serio? Digo, no es porque sean la peor banda del mundo, pero… Seamos realistas, lo son

-Vamos, Astrid, la gente no quiere una buena banda, con todas esas teorías, modos, armonías las cuadrado, y todas esas tonterías musicales tuyas, lo que ellos quieren es una banda ''Cool'' y ya, es obvio

-¿Nunca pensaste en, no sé, hacer algo por tu vida?

-¿Nunca pensaste en relajarte, acaso? ¿Qué demonios paso con la Astrid que conozco?

Las miradas se cruzaban de forma electrizante, parecían sables de luz en acción. Para suerte de su salud física, apareció entre ellas el profesor, quien había adoptado la forma de superhéroe contra los males sociales

-¿Quieren algo para comer, beber, una hamburguesa, una bendita dosis de calma?-Si, el castaño estaba perdiendo eso último

-Tu número de teléfono-Dijo la visitante, a lo cual Hofferson tan solo pudo formular maldiciones en su mente

-Lo siento, pero no se lo paso a acosadoras que ni siquiera sé cómo lo consiguieron

-¡Entonces SI TE LLEGARON mis mensajes!-Si existía algo que podía empeorar la situación, era eso

-Por favor…-Suplico el muchacho, viendo que su novia estaba a punto de descuartizar a Brutilda

-Oye, espera niño bonito, no tan rápido, debemos conocernos y todas esas estupideces antes de besarnos o algo mas

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

-¿Saben qué? Iré por los dos litros de Coca-Cola para el desafío

Exactamente, Astrid fue la que dijo eso último. Lo hizo justamente por cuidar la salud y el estado físico de los demás, aunque realmente le importaba su propio bien, ya que si mataba a dos personas podría tener problemas con la ley, y no pasaría por una prisión otra vez

-Bueno, bueno…-La rubia se arrastró en el sofá hasta rozar a un joven totalmente nervioso-Ya que estamos solos, podríamos, no se…

-Iré a ayudar a Astrid

Cuando los brazos de la Thorston estuvieron a punto de acorralarlo, este se levantó precipitadamente y ''Corrió como una niña'' hasta la cocina, donde encontró a una Hofferson con dos grades botellas de líquido negro como la noche

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ayudarte, y escapar de la acosadora

-Qué raro, pensé que se llevaban DEMASIADO bien

Hipo quedo sin cordura. ''Tiene que ser broma'', la rubia lo miraba como queriendo asesinarlo con sus ojos. Sin embargo, este estaba más indignado que otra cosa

-¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso…-Largo una carcajada nerviosa-Acaso crees que tengo algo con ella? ¡Diablos, Astrid, seria insano!

-¡Insano es que la hayas invitado! ¡Solo…-Bufo-Solo mírala! ¡Está comiendo MI PIZZA!

-Es una rebanada olorosa a la que le doy dos semanas estacionadas, como mínimo

-Pero es MI pizza, MI banda, MI departamento, MI novio, tan solo falta que sea MI vida

-Estas exagerando

-Hipo… Con Bru siempre se exagera, porque ella en si es exagerada. ¿No puedes simplemente decirle que se vaya?

El muchacho ya se había repoyado en la pared, y la observaba de una forma pensativa y comprensiva. No quería que Astrid se cerrara en su mundo, como hacía con toda la gente, debía aprender a enfrentar a las personas, y eso no significaba que fuera fácil

-¿Y si alquilo una película de la tienda a la vuelta de la esquina, la miramos entre los tres, y por al menos lo que dure dejas de hablar con tu mejor amiga de cosas como la competencia y su banda?

Los orbes verdes pasaron de divisar un vaso sobre la mesa, a posarse desafiantes en el rostro de la rubia, quien lo veía como si se tratara del mismo demonio. Era verdad que Haddock poseía una cualidad un tanto diferente de negocio, pero sabía cómo convencer, y con ella tan solo necesitaba rodearla con sus brazos

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?-Agrego mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo, aunque no oponía mucha resistencia

-Porque me gustas, y me gusta cómo te enojas

Cuando se acercó a ella para besarla, esta puso su palma entre los labios fruncidos y su rostro

-No, aun no te lo mereces-Comento esbozando la mayor y más sádica sonrisa que pudo-Lo haremos a mi modo. Si te tomas los dos litros del trato antes de que reproduzcamos el DVD, en menos de diez minutos, ¡Esta bien, trato hecho!

La joven saco su mano, y quedo estática entre los brazos del profesor, mientras este lo meditaba. Principalmente, pensaba en cómo se bebería todo el contenido de dos gigantescas botellas, ya que el resto era tan simple y normal como todo. Sonrió, y la beso suavemente antes de soltarla

-Está bien-Dijo separándose de ella-Lo haremos a tu modo, pero serás una buena niña con Brutilda

-¡Demonios, Hipo! No sé cómo lo haces, pero no te merecías ese beso

Ante eso el castaño comenzó a reírse mientras la chica lo golpeaba amistosamente, para culminar yéndose a la sala

-¿Qué rayos tramaban allá? ¡Pasaron años!-Dijo desinteresadamente la visitante

-Hacer honor a ''Chico Aspiradora''

Entre tanto, Hipo pasaba por el ''pasillo'', y mientras, Astrid movía sus labios formando la palabra ''Idiota'', la que hizo sonreír sínicamente al muchacho, quien desapareció detrás de la puerta

Después de unos minutos volvió con la película bajo el nombre de ''Aracnofobia'', una ''Bazofia Mundial'' según los tres televidentes. Sin embargo, era un buen causante de risas varias, comentarios triviales, y un poco de compañerismo llevadero, mientras el novio de la dueña del departamento no hacía más que tratar de resistir a salir corriendo al baño. Lo habían obligado, entre dos potencias brutalmente sádicas como lo eran Hofferson y Thorston, a ingerir los dos litros de Coca-Cola a la fuerza, empujando la botella dentro de su boca, como para que se la tragara entera, con lo cual terminaron derramando una buena cantidad de líquido sobre el mueble donde se encontraban sentados

Pasaban las horas, el largometraje ya había terminado, y aun restaba media hora para que el trato terminase. La vejiga del joven estaba por explotar, y no hacía más que quedarse paralizado e inflar sus mejillas, expresando todo lo que sentía

-…Entonces le dije al trasero de Jack de mi hermano ''O te metes en esa estúpida caja o te meto a patadas''

-¿Y se metió?

-Mis patadas ayudaron-Sonrió, acompañada de Astrid

Hipo no comentaba, solo miraba la televisión, un programa de cocina que nadie sabe cómo llego, pero él no le prestaba importancia, solo respiraba profundo y exhalaba aún más profundo. No era para nada discreto

Las jóvenes, por supuesto, no pasaron por alto esta situación, y ante una mirada cómplice, comenzaron con algo que solían hacer en sus giras por el país, un ''Show Improvisado''

La seña de la dueña de casa dio hincapié a la actuación, y Brutilda no era justamente la más inteligente de todos, pero si existía algo que desempeñaba como una profesional era ''El arte de hacer sufrir a las personas''. Segundos después apareció frente al televisor, con un vaso lleno de Coca-Cola, e inevitablemente el castaño levanto la mirada hacia la muchacha parada, quien no hizo más que sonreírle, desviar sus ojos a la otra rubia, hablarle de alguna tontería, y en el momento preciso, beber lentamente el contenido de su objeto

''Demonios'' Pensó, como muchas veces, el pobre Vejiga de Acero ''Demonios, demonios, demonios, estoy por mojar mis calzones''

-¡Vaya, está oscureciendo! Y me está dando un poco de… Sueño-Astrid no se quedaba atrás con sus jugarretas-¡Oh, por todos los cielos, no hay un solo cojín en este lugar!-La mirada de Hipo, quien ya estaba entendiendo todo ese comportamiento, no dudo en maldecirla-Por suerte, tengo un novio que, si puede ser Aspiradora, o Tomate, también puede ser Almohadón

Ante eso, poso sus piernas al lado opuesto del joven, y luego reposo su cabeza sobre el estómago de este, más específicamente encima de su vejiga, lo cual provoco que los ojos verde bosque parecieran salirse de su rostro

Rápidamente, Hofferson sintió como se levantaba del sofá, y se sentó sin pensarlo dos veces, viendo como el joven, si no fuera porque ella reacciono a tiempo, la arrasaba de lleno, lanzándola a quien sabe donde

-¡Perdedor!-Grito la invitada, riendo junto a su compañera

Tomo haciendo al lado de ella, y siguió saboreando su bebida

-Así que… ¿Son novios?-Comenzó la Thorston

-No, él es mi tío primo hermano que perdí en la jungla, lo encontré comiendo caca y lo adiestre para que fuera profesor

-¡Cool!

Astrid la miro escéptica, y recordó que estaba tratando con Brutilda

-Sí, somos novios, y nunca paso nada de lo anterior-Agrego de forma pausada y cansada

-Está bien y todo, pero… ¿Qué demonios le viste? No está mal, lo admito, pero no es tu tipo

-Pues, me deja escuchar la música que quiero, no pide comida, es más, la trae, lo cual le da un punto más, y tiene lindos ojos

-¡Rayos, que cursi te volviste!

-Ok, lo siento, solo que…

-¡No pidas perdón, que lo empeoras!

-¡Diablos, tienes razón! ¿Dónde demonios esta mi estúpida y desconsiderada yo?

-Mejor

-Gracias

Sonrieron, y por un momento miraron al pasillo por donde se iba al baño, por lo cual no pudieron evitar lanzar carcajadas tímidas

-Escucha esto…-Le susurro a la invitada-¡Oye, amor-tiguador, ¿No encontraste una sorpresa en el inodoro?!

-¡Me las pagaras, ricitos!

-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!-Pregunto la visitante

-¿Te acuerdas cuando dije, a mitad de película, que iría a hablar con mi vecino de algo y volvería? Pues junte en una bolsa un poco de lo que defeco su perro, lo traje hasta aquí, y lo tire dentro de la porquería esa. Gane o pierda, sería divertido

-¡Eso es asqueroso! Y sumamente cool

-Oh, por favor, no mas halagos, que me sonrojo-Respondió riendo la dueña del lugar

Entre tanto, el pobre muchacho volvía a paso cansado, reteniendo el vómito que parecía necesitar salir de su estómago. Nunca tomo asiento, solo observo de frente a los dos ''Demonios'' de personas que estaban junto con él en ese departamento, frunció el ceño, y se retiró a la cocina

-¿Crees que se haya enojado?-Pregunto Hofferson

-Enojado seria decir poco-Metió una papita en su boca

-Vamos, Tilda, no me mires con tu estúpida cara de…

-¿Te lo dije? Sí, es esa

-Nunca me dijiste nada-Unió las cejas

-Entonces lo pensé, ¿O pensé lo contrario? No, espera…-Lanzo la bolsa de frituras-¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Las… Eh…-Miro a todos lados, y con lo único que dio fue con el castaño, quien estaba tomando unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago, aunque en realidad estaban en el refrigerador de Astrid, lo cual significaba que quizás eso ni fuera medicable-¡Hipo! ¿Qué hora es?

Haddock ni se inmuto, sacudió su vaso de agua, y como mucho miro por sobre su hombro derecho. La defecación de perro fue un ''Golpe Bajo''

-¡Demonios, Hipo! Lo siento, ¿Si?-Deshizo su trenza, sacudió un poco su melena para evitar los nervios, y prosiguió-Oye, podemos hacer como si tu hubieras ganado, no te golpeare ni seguiré con mis cosas de músicos ¿Qué dices?

-No va a aceptar-Dijo Brutilda mientras buscaba las papitas que tiro

-Solo cállate-Susurro Hofferson

Mientras, el joven se dio vuelta, la diviso de una forma un tanto indiferente, y extrajo su celular del pantalón

-Son las… Once

-¡Lo sabía!-Brinco exaltada la visitante, tomando su teléfono móvil que yacía en el suelo entre que salía corriendo

-¿A dónde vas?-Para Astrid, la Thorston nunca se presentó como una chica con ''Limites de Horario''

-Es que la tienda de, ya sabes…-Se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir-Esas cosas que no se consiguen en las ''Tiendas normales'' abre tan solo a esta hora y cierra a la hora siguiente

-¿Es en serio? Digo, ¿Qué paso con el horario de corrido?

-Las otras tiendas y la competencia

Hipo aún estaba en la cocina, pero su oído no paraba de escuchar la conversación, y no podía creer que dos chicas como lo son ellas estuvieran dentro de las redes de lo que fuera que hablaban. Nunca se tomó tan en serio lo que le decía su novia en cuanto a los supuestos problemas con la ley, pero ahora definitivamente desaparecía la palabra ''Supuestos''

-Y que, ¿No era que atendían también los jueves?

-Es que los fuegos artificiales no pueden ser alterados de un día para otro

-Por favor, Bru… Lo único que siempre hiciste fue mezclar la pólvora con alguna de esas cosas y ver qué pasaba

-Sí, pero ahora mi novio me ayuda con lo de las mezclas-Alzo la cabeza de una forma ''disimulada'' mirando a un costado, y comenzó a analizarse las uñas

-¡¿Tienes novio?!-Dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo

-¿Estabas escuchando la conversación?-Pregunto Hofferson un tanto divertida

-Eh… Claro que no, pero…-Empezó a acercarse a ellas, dejando la cocina y las pastillas de lado-¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes novio?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Agh! Que, ¿Acaso no puedo?

-¡Solo di quien es!-Indago Astrid

-Se llama Eret, hijo de…

-¡Eret!-La rubia se atraganto con su propia saliva-¿Pero co…? No puede… ¿Estas bromeando?

-¡Demonios, no! Soy su novia

-¡Pero no puede s…!-Entre su indignación, medito por unos segundos, y volvió su vista a la visitante de forma escéptica-¿Él sabe que esta de novio contigo?

-Digamos que aún no se acostumbra a ello

-¿Qué rayos le hiciste?

-¡Nada! Esta vez nada

-Esperen un momento… ¿Quién es ese tal Eret?-Comento el castaño, visiblemente confundido

-El organizador del concurso…

-Y MI NOVIO-Resalto Thorston, atrayendo miradas más que obvias

-Entonces…-Prosiguió la dueña del departamento-¿Cómo se supone que te va a ayudar con lo de los fuegos artificiales?

-Cuando fuimos a hablar con la banda sobre el prem… Cosas de la audición esa, y cuando me enamore perdidamente de él, le robe un libro del estante que estaba cerca de la puerta, uno sobre química, o algo así. Lo leí y tiene secciones que dicen ''Advertencia: No probar sin consentimiento profesional'', y con eso me basta para saber que es peligroso y explosivo-Saco su celular del bolsillo fijándose en el horario-Oigan, tengo que irme, ya saben, al lugar ese. Los veré el sábado

-¡Adiós, Bru!-Saludo cerrando la puerta de su hogar

-Yo no iré a ese concierto, no me involucrare con esas ideas suyas

-Por favor, Hipo, ¡Nunca murió nadie! Tilda lo hace para molestar a su hermano y ya, creo que a lo máximo que llego es dejar a un Hippie invalido, pero nada mas

El castaño quedo indignado. ''¿Dejar a una persona invalida es algo leve?''

-Oye, ¡Sera divertido! Y es a unas cuadras de tu casa

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Quieres decir que esa pirotecnia suya puede volar a mi techo!

-No lo sé, pero si pasa será mejor que esta vez sí lo grabes, no como paso con Chewbacca…-Paro en seco por unos segundos, y sonrió-¿Trajiste el disfraz?

-Ah… Yo también tengo que irme, Astrid, entro al trabajo más temprano que tú, y…

-Eso quiere decir que lo tienes-Su mueca se expandió aún mas

-Ten piedad de mí, por todo lo que más quieras

Paso con delicadeza sus dedos entre los mechones del castaño, para luego y de forma sorpresiva despeinarlo por completo

-Está bien, tan solo por esta vez, y porque tenías razón en cuanto a Bru-El muchacho sonrió-Aunque también porque me reí al verte correr al baño y perder la apuesta de forma patética. Estoy pensando… ¿Cómo te llamare ahora? ¿Pantalones Mojados, Vejiga Podrida? ¡Hay tantas posibilidades!

-¡Gracias, Dioses, por enviarme esta valkiria del cielo! ¿Pero están seguros de que no enviaron a Loki vestido de mujer?

Ante eso, recibió uno de los tantos puñetazos en el hombro al estilo Hofferson, y a los cuales ya se empezaba a acostumbrar. Sin embargo, terminaron riendo, y se despidieron con un beso y un ''Nos vemos mañana''

Tan solo segundos después, Haddock salía del ascensor y no pudo evitar escuchar algo que lo dejo un tanto perturbado, o más bien desconfiado. Como siempre, este tipo de situaciones, y en ese edificio, podían provenir solo de una persona

-Sí, sí, lo se…-El joven dio pasos silenciosos y lentos, mirando y escuchando con intriga cada una de las palabras que decía-No tiene de que preocuparse, Sr. Hofferson, sabe que puede contar conmigo. Le llamare apenas sepa alguna otra cosa. Buenas noches para usted también

Colgó el teléfono, y prácticamente por inercia desvió la mirada hacia el elevador para ver quien había bajado, pero se detuvo a medio camino, ante un Hipo que dejo de caminar y que se encontraba frente a su recepción

-¿Qué? ¿Te dejo la niña hippie?

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

-Nada de tu incumbencia-Los dos fruncieron el ceño

-Sí, si es de mi incumbencia. Es el padre de mi novia

-Quien ni siquiera sabe que su hija sale con ''Asmita''

-Ya se ha vuelto estúpido que te burles de mi condición respiratoria. Escúchame bien, Heather, llega a pasarle algo en donde sepa que tu estas involucrada, y juro por mi padre ya en su tumba que no volverás a ver la luz del sol ¿Me oíste?

La morocha quedo sin aliento. Su tono de voz fue áspero, amenazante, y su mirada parecía transmitir la peor frialdad. El verde bosque se había transformado en un verde oscuro, infernal

-¿En qué te has convertido?

-En una persona con la que no querrás volver a tener problemas

Le lanzo una última mirada a modo ultimátum, y salió del edificio pensativo. Sea lo que fuera que hiciera, estaba seguro de que afectaría a Astrid de una manera trágica, y no estaba tan errado


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que bien, y preparados para lo que viene en este cap ;D Primero que nada, gracias por los Fav, Follows, y Revs... Ustedes son TTAAAANNN COOL! Es como que su buena onda traspasa todo lo pensado, gracias por ser como son y por el apoyo al fic, si que saben como sacar una sonrisa a alguien :3**

** Segundo... Este cap es un tanto... Diferente. No quiero adelantar nada, porque no quiero que se llenen de spoiler XD Lo único que digo es que es... Ya que, es diferente, y espero no me incineren con esas antorchas que veo que tienen en sus manos :P XD. Igualmente, cuando lo lean van a saber a que me refiero ;)**

** Tercero... Estaba insegura, lo admito. El subir este cap fue como aquella vez cuando subí el primer beso Hiccstrid de la historia, es... Agh! Duda, duda, y mas duda. Solo espero que les guste :3**

** Cuarto... (Explosión)**

**-¿Pero que demonios? ¿Que fue eso?**

**(A lo lejos)-¡SIIIIII! ¡Por fin recupere mi chocolate!**

**-Oh, esperen, no quiero saber que paso ¬¬ Solo tocare los redoblantes**

**(Redoblantes horribles, desastrosos, y por los cuales nadie pagaría nada, y...) Cap 28!**

* * *

Capitulo 28:

Para Astrid, el clima de esa mañana era más que frío. Sin embargo, se presentaba un poco obvio que ella lo sintiera así, ya que era la primera vez que se despertaba un tanto bastante temprano

Buscaba, guardaba, acomodaba, arreglaba. A partir de ese día hasta el concierto tendrían que practicar muy duro, ser los mejores en lo que sea, porque el rock no era fácil, y el presentarse ante un gran grupo de personas tampoco. Los deportistas pueden sufrir de lesiones, accidentes, y los médicos pasan riesgos muy grandes de contraer enfermedades, pero un artista corre peligro de quedar demente, sufrir depresiones, estados anímicos mortales, está condenado al riesgo de lo que le impone el sentido psicológico, porque cuando otros se enfrentan al Everest y lo escalan cuidando no resbalar, porque sería su fin, los músicos se enfrentan a millones de personas cuidando no equivocarse al tocar, porque definitivamente, puede ser su fin

Subió los instrumentos al Porsche, y llego antes de lo que pensaba a la institución. Definitivamente no era malo, pero estaba desacostumbrada a ser más que puntual, aunque esto le diera tiempo de acomodar el salón para los mini-rockeros

Cargo y arrastro hasta dentro del edificio, como siempre lo hacía, todos los objetos que traía con ella. Se instaló dentro del salón con la comodidad suficiente como para que cuando se fuera Ghoti, o quien estuviera a cargo después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, pudieran de manera rápida sacar todo lo que necesitaran y comenzar a estudiar. ''Debemos ser los mejores'' se decía a si misma

Después de acomodarse, la mañana siguió normal. Los estudiantes llegaron, y por sorprendente que pareciera Ghoti fue la que los saludo, como siempre, y al parecer con el trauma de los Aliens superado, para después de que ella se fuera comenzaran a prepararse con la banda, no sin antes de los pormenores explicados por Astrid

-…Y eso es lo que tienen que tener en cuenta para cuando vayamos el día del concierto

-¿Esta en las guías oficiales?-Pregunto Zac

-Algo así. En realidad, los puntos que van a controlar con mayor prioridad el jurado del recital los encontré como vivencias de otras personas en internet, y bueno, también algunas críticas escritas por ellos que fueron publicadas en algún momento en alguna revista online o algo. Así que ya saben, no se unan a ninguna sexta satánica porque no serán buenos músicos sin practicar ¡A trabajar!

Comenzaron a ensayar, y sonaban realmente bien. Sin embargo, en varios momentos Astrid detuvo todo para corregir alguna cosa o añadir otra, pero era rasgos técnicos que no los notaria una persona no-profesional

Tuvieron que parar la práctica a los pocos minutos, cuando los adolescentes que hacían guardia advirtieron que venía una persona. Rápidamente guardaron todo de la forma en que ya estaban acostumbrados, y en tiempo y forma se encontraban tal como si hubieran dado clases de matemática toda la mañana

La puerta se abrió y solo se escucharon dos pasos. Firmes, concisos, y horrorosos, definitivamente eran los pasos de la supervisora, quien miro a todos, como siempre lo hacía, y tomo nota en su libreta mientras Hofferson saludaba respetuosamente

-Buenos días, directora. Me alegro de que este mejor…

-Esta despedida

No voló una mosca. Los adolescentes quedaron helados, pero por sobre todo la rubia, quien parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando, en realidad su cerebro trataba de procesar correctamente lo que acababa de escuchar

-¿P-Perdón?

-Junte sus cosas, y nos veremos en el juzgado el lunes

La profesora no quedo congelada, sino que más bien azul. Ya no le salían las palabras, y ni siquiera entendía como había pasado eso, como se había enterado. Segundos después la supervisora, simplemente por el hecho de dejarle más que claro a la muchacha de que estaba en serios problemas y que no funcionarían ninguno de sus trucos, mostró lo que habían hecho en tan solo un día con la pizarra de ese curso. Era unidireccional, un vidrio desde el que podían ver todo movimiento que realizaban Astrid y sus alumnos, mientras que ellos ni se percataban de ese suceso, así también como instalaron cámaras ocultas en todo el salón

En cuestión de minutos, todos sus planes y, en fin, su vida se habían acabado. Así como le dijo Ghoti, junto sus cosas, miro a los alumnos de forma vacía, y se fue sin más. El Vintage ya no roncaba, los insultos se convirtieron en susurros inaudibles, y el show acabo

En los días siguientes no se supo nada más de Hofferson. Para la directora, SU institución volvió a la normalidad, es más, los chicos de noveno año ya no hablaban, no preguntaban, y por suerte, según la directora, su única falla era que siempre mantenían sus cabezas gachas

Hipo no tardo en enterarse de la situación de su novia, pero cada vez que la llamaba o le enviaba un mensaje no recibía respuesta, porque ni siquiera le llegaban, es más, todos los días iba a visitarla, pero su departamento parecía desolado. Golpeaba y golpeaba pero nunca se abría la puerta, nunca se escuchaba un solo sonido, nunca nada

Era el día del recital en el parque de skaters, también como era otro día en el cual insistía frente al departamento. Haddock no se rendiría, sabría qué estaba pasando con ella de una vez por todas, en esa semana se asesoró de que no estuviera en ningún bar bebiendo, en ningún callejón, psiquiatría, penitenciaria o bajo un puente, busco por doquier, y estaba seguro de que solo podía encontrarse en su sofá, mirando televisión, e ignorando a la sociedad

Alzo el puño para golpear, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Opto, aunque fuera algo descortés y en contra de su ética, mirar por el ojo del picaporte. Lo único que distinguía era el respaldo del típico sillón, y para su suerte, una melena rubia que sobresalía de él. Sin lugar a dudas era Astrid

-¿Por qué no me abres?

El silencio reino. Se escuchó desde adentro del lugar sonido de botellas de vidrio entrechocar, y nada más

-Vamos, Astrid, solo vine a hablar

-No hay nadie, venga otro día

El castaño rodó los ojos, ''No puede estar pasando''. Se alejó del picaporte, y repoyo la totalidad de su palma sobre él, mientras recostaba su frente en la puerta, rendido, pero sintió movimiento debajo de su mano ''¡Esta abierto!''

No lo pensó dos veces e ingreso al cuarto. Lo primero que noto fue el faltante de algunas cosas, muchas cosas, aunque la basura seguía existiendo. Camino despacio y en silencio, temía el estado con el cual pudiera reaccionar la rubia, porque simplemente no lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que fue horrible para ella, ¿Pero cómo saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza después de tal suceso?

-Hola…-Musito el muchacho, acercando al costado del mueble donde descansaba la joven

Por fin diviso su rostro. Estaba pálida, un poco más flaca, sus orbes celestes habían perdido brillo, sus nudillos estaban hechos cicatrices, y su mirada era indiferente, desinteresada, apuntando a la nada, porque el televisor no estaba

Obviamente en ese estado, sin contar su ropa, que al parecer era la misma que utilizo en su último día de trabajo, sería estúpido esperar una respuesta, más cuando la chica poseía una botella de cerveza en la mano

-Oye, yo solo venía a invitarte, a recordarte lo del recital de…-Sacudió su cabeza, el contexto ameritaba otra cosa-¿Estas bien?

Absolutamente nada. Solo un mero movimiento en el cual Hofferson le dio otro trago a su bebida, y nada más

-¿Qué le paso a tus cosas? No están… La mayor parte de tus muebles, ¡Ni siquiera tu guitarra!

-Las embargaron-Su vista seguía apuntando al frente-Necesitaba dinero para pagar un abogado para el lunes, porque mi sueldo me lo quitaron completo. También tuve que vender… algunas cosas…

Miro un poco más a su derecha, justo donde dejaba repoyada su Gibson SG, y no pudo evitar que se le resbalara una lagrima. Hipo observaba todo desde la distancia, pero le dolía que hayan pasado tantas cosas malas con respecto a Astrid

-Al menos acompáñame al concierto, te levantara el ánimo-Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano

Esta, apenas lo vio, unió las cejas y planto sus orbes azules en el

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿Me quitas el trabajo y quieres que vaya contigo a bailar?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No tuve nada que ver con eso!-Su indignación era terrible

Sin embargo, Astrid parecía no haberlo escuchado, y se paró, quedando de frente y a solo centímetros de el

-¡Fuiste el maldito culpable de esto! ¡Utilizaron tu estúpido curso para instalar todas esas tonterías, y no fuiste capas de avisarme!

-¡Pero cuando yo llegue ya estaba TODO ARMADO! Solo… ¡Solo me dijeron que me fuera al salón más alejado, y que daría clases allí ese día! ¿Cómo querías que supiera…?

-¡Es todo tu MALDITA CULPA!

La joven no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía, estaba internada en su furia insaciable, su frustración, su soledad y desamparo, su depresión. Perdió toda esperanza que le quedaba

-¿Mi culpa?-Rio de forma histérica-¡Demonios, Astrid! ¡No valoras NADA!

-¡¿Qué diablos tengo que valorar?! ¿El hecho de que me quede sin nada, de que terminare en prisión de por vida, de que mi padre me dijera que yo ya no tengo nada que ver con los Hofferson, con MI FAMILIA? ¡¿Acaso alguna vez te dijeron eso?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡RESPONDE!

Hipo quedo sin palabras. Entendió que la ''guerra'' no era contra él, era con sus propios problemas, y como fue la primera persona que habla con ella después de días, recibió toda la carga emocional sobre sus hombros

La rubia fue calmando su rostro, o más bien lo hundió en una nueva depresión. Bajo los hombros, y miro levemente al suelo, al vacío, el descargarse no había servido de nada

-Astrid, nunca quise…

-Vete

-Solo déjame ayudarte, Brutilda también quiere hacerlo, todo el mundo ha estado…

-¡Por mí, que todo el mundo se vaya al MALDITO INFIERNO! ¡VETE, AHORA!

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Volvió a desconfiar de la gente, volvió a odiarlos, volvió a encerrarse en su mundo. Ya no era su novio, no era nadie

Hipo la miro a los ojos por unos segundo, deprimido. No le importaba lo que le dijera, la seguiría amando pase lo que pase, pero lo que si lo molestaba era el hecho de que la hubieran perturbado de tal forma que no reconociera a la persona que tenía en frente

Retrocedió unos pasos, frustrado, y agachando la cabeza se fue lentamente a la puerta, para antes de salir verla por última vez, parada a un costado del sofá, mirando al suelo, tapada casi completamente por su pelo, balanceándose de forma casi imperceptible. Luego, diviso el celular de la joven destrozado cerca de una pared, y entendió el porqué de sus mensajes que nunca llegaban. Termino por irse y desaparecer del pasillo

Por otro lado, la rubia cayó sentada al suelo, recostándose contra el lado derecho del sillón, y sin aguantarlo más quebró en llanto rasposo. Lo había perdido todo

-Flash – Back-

''Estúpida Heather'' se dijo para sí misma, y encendió el televisor. Habían pasado tan solo horas de su despido, de las miradas de sus alumnos deprimidos y abrumados, abandonados en esa ''Cárcel Mental'', mientras la ''Cara de Chicle'' se reía de lo que le había pasado, y la insultaba, diciéndole que era obvio que le iba a pasar en algún momento, que ella había sido muy idiota como para creer que un plan tan estúpido podría funcionar. Cayó en su trampa al decirle lo que le ocurrió, tan solo para callar una de sus cotidianas frases irónicas

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, y tan solo esperaba que fuera Hipo. Le faltaba escucharlo, sentirlo cerca, eso siempre la calmaba, pero no era él

-¡Gracias, Dios! Demonios, Hipo, no sabes cuánto necesito hablar con…

-¿Hipo?

''No puede ser''. Esa voz era totalmente inesperada, totalmente reacia y áspera, además de que hace mucho no la escuchaba y no pensaba escucharla otra vez tan pronto

-¿Papa?

-¿Quién es ese tal… Hipo?

''Demonios, seguro que Heather hizo otra de sus brujerías''

-Nadie, nadie, solo un compañero de trabajo

-Hablando de eso-El tono del señor Hofferson era frío, distorsionado, completamente anormal-¿Qué tal te va como profesora?

-Bien, bien, es divertido enseñar, si, muy bueno darles… Esas materias que se dan en una institución normal, ya sabes, matemáticas y esas cosas

-Pensé que estabas como profesora de música

-Oh…-Se golpeó la frente, no pudo ser tan tonta-Si, pero me dijeron que… Podía darlas, si quería, soy muy inteligente, por eso

Del otro lado de la comunicación, el hombre se frotaba la cien con los dedos y suspiraba

-Te despidieron, ¿No es así?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-Lo sé todo, Astrid, y no puedo creer que fueras capaz de tales cosas ¿Qué es lo que querías a cambio?

Si existía algo que le dolía muy dentro de su corazón, era que su padre le dijera esas mismísimas palabras, que la tratara como los demás lo hacían, que la juzgara como si fuera una persona interesada

-No quería nada a cambio, ¡Solo quería cambiar vidas, quería que esos adolescentes disfrutaran de lo que yo no pude!

-¿Lo que no pudiste? ¡Te dimos todo lo que querías, te dimos educación! ¿Y que nos das a cambio? Un montón de jóvenes mentes hipnotizadas por esa tu… Música del diablo

-¿Música del diablo? ¡¿Acaso te intereso alguna vez algo que no tuviera que ver con tu estúpida empresa?!

-¡Tu madre está LLORANDO! ¡Nunca me interesaran cosas que produzcan eso! ¿Sabes que feo que es para ella saber que su única hija vivirá tras las rejas?

-¡Toda mi vida me encerraste tras cuatro paredes, papa!

-No vuelvas a llamarme así

Eso fue peor que todo lo que le había dicho. ''¿Acaso me está rechazando como hija?'' Solo los dioses sabían cómo sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas

-Pero…

-Nos decepcionaste, Astrid, decepcionaste a todos, embarraste con el peor barro nuestro apellido. Dime ¿Quién querría que fueras una Hofferson? Si quieres quédate con las cosas que te regalamos, no me importa el trato, pero no quiero que TU tengas que ver con mi familia

Sin una palabra más, cortó la llamada, dejando a una chica shokeada detrás del teléfono

Sus ojos miraban a la nada, y su boca estaba mínimamente abierta de forma instintiva. Separo lentamente el celular de su oído, mientras la mueca se le decaía y las lágrimas chorreaban por sus mejillas

Hace un tiempo que estaba parada cerca de una pared, ya que caminaba mientras hablaba con su padre. Lo único que atino a hacer fue recostarse contra el muro y resbalarse lentamente, sin soltar el móvil. Estaba hiperventilándose, no sabía cómo lo supo, no sabía porque cuando por fin quiso hacer algo por los demás le pasaban esas cosas, ¿porque nunca podía hacer nada bueno, nada bien?

La tristeza comenzó a mesclarse con la furia, y ánimos descomunales invadieron su cuerpo, penetrando en sus entrañas

-Nadie me escucha-Se paraba de a poco, hasta que quedo erecta por completo, pero con la forma de un depredador a punto de atacar-¡Nadie me entiende!

Lanzo su celular con fuerza contra la pared, lo cual hizo que este se despedazara por completo. Tan solo esa acción fue el detonante de una mezcla de ira, depresión y desconcierto, todo junto, lo que termino con una rubia golpeando la pared como si estuviera loca, aunque simplemente estaba consumida por sus sentimientos. Dio, como mucho, tres golpes débiles mientras lloraba, para luego salir corriendo al único lugar pequeño y conservador al cual supo que podía correr, el baño

Se sentó en una esquina del mismo, se volvió un ovillo reteniendo sus piernas con los brazos, e ignorando la sangre que emanaba de sus nudillos comenzó a llorar sin remedio alguno, solo recordando las palabras de Heather

''Estas acabada, Astrid, y te lo digo por experiencia. Nunca saldrás de esta''


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey Hey Hey! como están? Primero que nada, inmensas gracias por los Fav, Follows, y los Revs... Jajajaja, esta vez termine incinerada, las antorchas no se detuvieron XD **

** Segundo... Respondo a la pregunta de Nina: Si, actualizo todos los SABADOS rozando el domingo (Osea, a ultima hora XD) Por el tema de falta de tiempo, ya sabes, el colegio, la música, Dios! Todo lleva tiempo :P**

** Tercero... Se siente el odio a Heather XD Y a Ghoti! Y eso que en un principio no las tuve pensadas como villanas de tal magnitud XD**

** Cuarto... Este cap en realidad es como una extensión del anterior :P Me dije ''Todo personaje necesita la revancha'', pero... Quien sera que la llevara a cabo? Bien, lo tendrán que leer XD **

** Quinto... Subo dos capítulos hoy! Yeah! lml Por eso mismo este tiene... 600 y algo de palabras XD el otro tiene bastante mas, y en realidad es como que continua la historia de mejor forma, así que tan solo espero les guste :3**

** Sexto... Vivi, Molina, Fred, y, en fin, todos se fueron a buscar a Hipo, que al parecer fue liberado por Kaira, así que, aquí estoy, sola, feliz, con un libro, un piano y una taza de café ;3**

**-Y un dragón **

**-¬¬ Pensé que te habías ido con ellos ¬¬**

**-No, estoy aquí para hacerte la vida mas adorable con mir tiernos ojos verdes :3**

**-Waw, de buen humor! :D Miren nada mas a Chimuelo! :) Bien, campeón, a los redoblantes**

**-JajajajajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJjAJAJA, claro que no XD Estoy de supervision para calificarte por lo bien o mal que tocas, y divertirme con ello, así que...**

**-¬¬ I Hate You ¬¬**

**(Redoblantes catastróficos, una F que demuestra mi calidad, y...) Cap 29!**

* * *

Capitulo 29:

No estaba escuchando sus pasos, en realidad no escuchaba nada, porque no quería escuchar. Miraba el suelo como si fuera un inadaptado social, pero el ánimo se le escapó de las manos. Ver a Astrid en ese estado, a ella, a la única persona que le importaba en todo el planeta, provoco en su interior un vacío infernal y una furia colosal que trataba de controlar

''¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no me tocó a mí, a la persona que no sirve para nada?''

El ascensor parecía nunca terminar de bajar. Respiraba lo que exhalaba y sentía las caricias de las lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas en silencio. Él era el causante de todo lo que paso, simplemente por el hecho de ser tan torpe como para no poder proteger a lo que más quería. Las confirmaciones de su torpeza lo golpeaban demasiado

Las puertas se abrieron, y diviso una luz titilante en medio del techo a punto de desplomarse, para bajar la visión hasta la recepcionista, la ''Cara de Chicle'', su ex-novia. Prefirió caminar lento y por las sombras

Sus pasos se detuvieron en un momento determinado, y las palmeras marchitas le sirvieron de escondite. Su oído se volvió atento, mucho más de lo normal. Lo que escucho no era bueno

-Sí, señor Hofferson, si pasa algo más yo le aviso…-Tecleo algunas cosas en su computadora de forma indiferente-No, por favor, sabe que siempre puede confiar en mí… Sí, claro, el lunes está bien, pero si puede ser en efectivo mejor… Claro, comprendo… No importa, está bien, lo espero a usted. Buenas noches, Sr. Hofferson

Eso fue lo que culmino con su paciencia. ''No puede estar cayendo tan bajo'' se dijo a sí mismo, para sacar su celular y desactivar las cámaras. Era hora de cumplir con el ultimátum

Es bueno trabajar para los Hofferson. Buena paga, pocas tareas, y buenos abogados. Si seguía así seria inmune de por vida, y no le molestaba para nada

Se acordó de que escucho bajar el ascensor, así que levanto la vista del teclado de la computadora y no pudo más que contener un grito. Frente a la recepción, la mirada oscurecida del castaño parecía un hoyo negro de desolación

-¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

-Te lo advertí, Heather

-¿Advertirme qu…?-Sostuvo su rostro unos segundos, y sonrió maliciosamente-¡Ah! Lo de tu novia la Hippie, ¿No? Por favor…

-Esta vez veré de que no salgas de la prisión

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Eh? ¿Golpearme y decir que yo lo hice? Vamos, Hipo, tú y yo sabemos que no matas ni a una mosca. Siempre fuiste de mucho ''Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla''-Acompaño lo dicho con típicos gestos de mano, para luego mirar la pantalla del artefacto electrónico-Vete y deja de molestar

El muchacho sujeto con fuerza su skate, pero aun no era momento, debía comenzar de a poco, así que estiro su mano y tiro el teléfono al suelo, atrayendo la mirada perturbada de la morocha

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

-¡Divertirme!-Esta vez, tomo su skate de forma vertical con las dos manos y como si fuera un mazo-Creo que también lo llaman venganza

No dudo ni dos segundos, y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la computadora, lanzándola contra la pared y produciendo un despedazamiento total de la misma. Fue la primera vez que no pensó algo dos veces

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Grito la recepcionista, para luego fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con rabia-Pagaras caro por esto, todo quedo registrado en las cámaras

-¿Qué cámaras?-Sonrió de forma sorpresiva, mostrando su celular dentro de las configuraciones del edificio

-Imbécil-Susurro para saltarle encima y a golpes

El castaño guardo su Smartphone, y al mismo tiempo presiono la configuración de volver a grabar

Pelearon por unos segundos, pero el profesor solo estaba a la defensiva, y cuando se dio el momento salió corriendo y se subió a su skate para escapar velozmente de la cuadra. Ya obtuvo lo que quería, y sería fácil añadirlo a su currículo. Siempre se podían agrandar los moretones y los cortes con maquillaje

Esta vez, Heather sí que estaba acabada


	30. Chapter 30

** Aquí**** va el otro! :3**

** (Redoblantes infernalmente horribles, y...) Cap 30!**

* * *

Capitulo 30:

Se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo. No soñaba con nada, y no quería despertar, o más bien le daba lo mismo hacerlo que no hacerlo. Abría de a poco los ojos, y se encontraba con que su mano reposaba en las baldosas frías, mientras que su cuerpo sentía una rasposa suavidad gracias al colchón que aún no le sacaron. Exacto, lo único que no le sacaron

Tan solo dos días antes perdió el juicio en su contra. Era obvio, ellos poseían pruebas, testigos, y adolescentes que fueron ''Lavados'' mentalmente, ¿Qué tenía ella? Un abogado de quien sabe que callejón, el cual, como única defensa, amenazaba con un portafolio lleno de papeles. ¿El resultado? Un departamento con tan solo un colchón y un estafador que termino por quitarle lo que le quedaba de dinero

Después de dichos sucesos le era imposible imaginarse frente a la casa de sus padres pidiendo asilo. Lo haría, claro, pero no soportaría el ser humillada y rechazada, porque sabia que eso pasaría. Por ende, prefería morir dentro de su barco que agonizantemente en el agua

El estómago rugía. No había comido en todo un día, y no le era fácil soportar más hambruna. De forma cansada y somnolienta fue estirando sus piernas, los brazos, para luego tratar de pararse

Ahora le toco a sus pies descalzos hacer contacto con la rigidez del suelo. Inanimada e indiferente existencia era la del mosaico, lo único que le hacía compañía

Se froto los ojos, ya sentada y algo despierta, para percibir como su rostro se volvió más delgado. No mucho, y no muy notable, pero lo había hecho. Estiro su remera y trato de ''Limpiarse'' con ella la cara, pero características como las ojeras no se iban tan fácilmente, así que no le quedo más remedio que terminar de erguirse

Casi al instante recayó en un muro, sujetándose por el mismo para no terminar en el piso. Mientras, se agarraba la barriga de forma dolorosa

-Agh. Calla, estúpido mounstro-Decía mientras observaba a todo rincón-Ya veremos si encontramos algo tirado

Camino con cautela. Todas y cada una de las habitaciones estaban desoladas de mueble u objeto posible. Era triste ver a ese departamento tan tétrico, con un único color que le quedaba…

… El de los dibujos de Hipo

No pasaba un día desde el incidente y la pelea que la rubia no pensara en él. Podía dejarse morir, desinteresarse por su alrededor y hasta por ella misma, pero quien realmente le importaba era Haddock. Que más daba, ya lo había perdido

Entro a su ex habitación, ya que después del juicio ella descansaba en lo que alguna vez se llamó sala. Ingreso con cuidado, y en una de las esquinas diviso un trozo de pizza mohoso, oloroso, pero era pizza

-¡Genial!-Su panza volvió a rugir-Si, chica, vamos a comer

Los pasos aceleraron a esa dirección, para que una vez estuviera cerca no dudara en tomar la rebanada entre sus manos y, desesperadamente, darle un mordisco.

Nada podía describir el horroroso sabor que lo distinguía. Astrid termino escupiendo todo lo de su boca e intento limpiarla a como dé lugar

-¡Demonios!-Vociferó, para sentarse rendida-Creo que ya es nuestra hora, pequeña-Sobo su estómago-Bueno, si tengo que ir a encontrarme con Kurt Cobain, será mejor que duerma un poco más, digo, no querré tener estas ojeras-Rio secamente

Volvió a ponerse de pie, y ayudándose con los muros comenzó a marcar dirección para regresar a su cama improvisada, cuando diviso un panfleto tirado en el suelo, pero no cualquier panfleto, por lo que no dudo en alzarlo

''Berk es Música

Si crees que tú y tu banda tienen lo necesario, ven a participar del concurso el próximo miércoles a las 06:00 pm. El premio: 20.000 dólares. Mayores de dieciocho años en adelante

¡A que estas esperando!''

Torció la mueca, en esos momentos podría estar con sus mini-rockeros practicando para la presentación, o planificando un escape, o bien en la cárcel. Sacudió su cabeza, todas esas ideas tontas provocaron el estado en el que estaba ahora, hambrienta, sin nada. Tanta razón tenía su padre al decirle que aún conservaba el cerebro de una niña de cinco años. Era inmadura, demasiado inmadura, y lo detestaba

Soltó el folleto dándole un último vistazo, y siguió camino hasta su colchón, donde sin pensarlo dos veces evocó todo su peso en él, olvidando por qué no solía hacer eso. No había distinción entre esa cosa y el suelo. Sin embargo, culmino durmiéndose nuevamente

Por otro lado, y tan solo unos minutos después, un gran grupo de personas se encontraron frete a la puerta del hogar de Hofferson

-¿Estás seguro de que está?

-Claro que si

-¿Y porque no la abres?-Pregunto otra voz joven

-Es que… Oigan, se supone que esto no es parte de mi ética, pero debo hacerlo

La totalidad de estudiantes lo miraron como si fuera un psicópata. En realidad, ellos estipulaban que llevaría a cabo alguna escena que no sería del todo bonita para ver, pero en realidad el castaño acercó sus ojos a la mira del picaporte

-¿Es en serio?-Pregunto Lindsey-Vi cosas peores en programas dentro de horario para menores

-Si, en esos canales que supuestamente deberían estar censurados ¿Verdad, bestia?

La chica miro al tecladista como incinerándolo vivo, pero entre ellos se interpuso Zac

-Ya, tranquilos, estoy seguro de que el que juntara las tripas después tendré que ser yo, así que les agradecería que me ahorraran el trabajo-Dejo de regañar a sus dos compañeros, y dirigió visión hacia el profesor-Entonces… ¿Esta o no esta?

-No veo nada, literalmente nad… ¡Esperen! ¡Hay una cosa en mitad del departamento!

-¿Es ella?-Pregunto Gustav

-No lo sé…

De pronto, sus narices fueron invadidas por un olor horrible que provenía del departamento

-¡Qué demonios!-Exclamo el baterista

-¡Huele a toda la porquería del mundo mezclada!-Dijo la bajista, para luego mirar al manager-Zac, está peor que cuando comiste esas cosas que yo no sabía que eran y luego tu…

-Se acaba de mover, así que es ella-Sonrió Haddock. Realmente no creía encontrarla allí

-Queras decir que FUE ella-Agrego Catrina aun moviendo sus manos para disipar el aroma

Hipo rodó los ojos, y trato de abrir la puerta, pero parecía estar cerrada. Quizás la rubia no quería que le robasen lo último que le quedaba

-¿Alguna idea?-Inquirió el muchacho

-Abrirla a patadas-Comento sonriente Lindsey

-¿Otra menos violenta?

-¿Probar golpear?

Los ojos verdes se posaron en el guitarrista, y aceptaron la propuesta. Al fin y al cabo, no perdían nada con intentarlo

Golpearon un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta. Unas tantas más, algunos suspiros o bufidos, y la bajista no escucho advertencias, lanzándose con la pierna extendida sobre la madera, culminando en el objeto con bisagras y todo tendido sobre las baldosas, y a sus compañeros con la boca abierta

-¿Qué? Hay que estar preparada para cualquier tipo de ataque Zombie-Se encogió de hombros

Ante eso, tuvieron el ingreso libre y se acercaron con cautela a la profesora, quien roncaba de manera sobrenatural sobre el objeto indefinible. Cuando la vieron así, los adolescentes no pudieron más que silenciar sus comentarios triviales de los cuales estuvieron hablando segundos antes

Por otro lado, Hipo se hincó al lado de los codos rojizos que descansaban fuera del colchón, y sacudió un poco a la joven

-Hey, Astrid…-Un poco más-Soy yo, Hipo, ¿Aun estas dormida?

Lo único que obtuvo como resultado fue el rugir del estómago de la joven, así también como unos ojos azulados que lo miraban de forma extrañada. Claro, no fue el quien la despertó, sino el hambre, instinto implacable en los Hofferson

-¡No van a creer lo que encontré tirado!

Uno de los chicos de seguridad fue a investigar en una de las habitaciones, para encontrarse con la rebanada de pizza a medio comer, y no resistió la tentación

Apenas lo vieron (y olieron), los estudiantes taparon sus narices con sus manos o su uniforme, observando de forma horrorizada al muchacho que no hacía más que comer la mutzalera podrida

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Henry?! ¡Esa cosa ha de tener años!-Grito el pelirrojo, para luego sacarle la comida en mal estado y arrojarla por la ventana

-¿Zac?

La profesora prefirió sentarse, y volvió a fregar sus ojos frenéticamente mientras los presentes se agrupaban a su alrededor, y Haddock se acercaba un poco más a ella

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Hipo? ¿Qué hacen todo en mi departamento?-Pregunto aun con la voz ronca y cansada

-¿Departamento? Más bien la ''Desolación de Smaug''-Agrego Marty, a lo que Catrina lo codeo negándole con severidad

-¿Marty?-Su rostro de extrañada era digno de meme virtual-Rayos, esa estúpida pizza me está produciendo alucinaciones

-Eso, y tus gases de atardecer

-¡Listo!-Exclamo la guitarrista-Esperaras afuera

Sin más, lo empujo hasta la salida, por lo cual el ambiente quedo en silencio, viendo como el castaño ayudaba a la rubia a pararse de la manera adecuada, para luego prestarse como poste de la misma

-Entonces…-Diviso a sus alumnos, carraspeo y prosiguió-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Las miradas comenzaron a cruzarse, y Lindsey termino con la disputa empujando a su novio de manera que quedara prácticamente en frente de la débil joven

-Venimos… Por lo del concurso

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que luego fueron cortados por las risas rasposas de Astrid, lo cual extraño a los adolescentes y al mismísimo Hipo

-Están bromeando, ¿Verdad? ¿O tienen problemas de visión?-Se pasó la mano por los cabellos rubio opaco-Estoy sin nada, no… Es… Ya estaba por morir, ¿Si? Ya me dije a mi misma… ''Bien, Astrid, quizás no termines en el infierno'', y además…

Pero su vana explicación se vio interrumpida ante lo que expusieron frente a ella los estudiantes. Era un estuche, pero no cualquier estuche, uno rígido y con una forma en particular. Entre Zac y Lindsey tendieron el objeto frente a sus ojos, para luego abrirlo pausadamente y exponer una Gibson Les Paul de color rojo fuego, con algún que otro detalle cromado

-Es…-Se rasco la nuca-Es una Epiphone, no nos alcanzaba el dinero para una de primera línea. La compramos con nuestro ahorros-Termino de decir el manager

Parecía que la vitalidad volvió a su cuerpo, y desprendiéndose del castaño, saco cuidadosamente el instrumento del compartimiento, lo analizo por completo, y se lo paso a Haddock para poder abrazar a esas dos interesantes personas

-Gracias, gracias por todo-Sonrió en una lagrima

Hizo seña para que todos se acercaran, lo cual no dudaron en hacer, y luego del mencionado abrazo grupal, se volvió hacia lo que aún no sabía si seguía siendo su novio, quien quedo excluido a un costado de la situación

-¿Tú los trajiste?

-Técnicamente Bocón, pero…

-Estaban en horario de clases, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, y tomando su mano de forma disimulada

-S-si…-El sentía como sus dedos de la mano derecha eran invadidos por los de ella-Y… Tenemos poco tiempo

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Digamos que también estoy despedido-Formulo una mueca entre melancólica y felicidad

Hofferson tomo su cuello delicadamente, y unió sus labios con los de él después de mucho tiempo. Fue corto, pero significaba más que una reconciliación, culminando en un abrazo desesperado

-No sabes cómo lo siento-Susurro entre sollozos inaudibles la rubia

-No tienes nada de que disculparte-Beso la cabellera oro, y la rodeo por la cintura

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, un carraspeo invadió su momento y dirigieron sus miradas instintivamente al lugar de donde provino el sonido

-Oigan, está muy lindo y todo, además de que gane una apuesta contra Antorcha-Comento Lindsey mirando victoriosa al mencionado-Pero tenemos que irnos

-Es verdad, el vestuario que hicieron los chicos está en la Trafic y…

-Esperen un segundo-Poso su palma entera en el rostro de su novio-No toco una guitarra en DÍAS y no ensayamos ni una sola vez, ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a atropellarme contra Alvin de esta forma?

-Astrid, eres… Astrid-Dijo Marty desde la entrada-Por favor, eres la profesora más cool y más habilidosa con la guitarra. Además, si salimos ahora tendremos un tiempo antes de presentarnos

-Wow…-Los ojos de la rubia quedaron en blanco-¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Las 05:00 pm-Respondió Zac

La chica se separó de Hipo lentamente, para analizar su entorno por al menos unos segundos. ''¿Esto está pasando? ¿REALMENTE está pasando?'' Millones de ojos se posaban sobre ella expectantes, a la espera de algo, de una respuesta. La Gibson yacía sobre su estuche en el suelo, y el brillo adoptaba esperanza

-Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Estrenaras tu nueva guitarra hoy?

Los miro por unos segundos, a cada uno de ellos. Lindsey, Zac, Marty, Catrina… Hipo. Lo arriesgaron todo por ese concurso, lo dieron todo por ella

Camino unos pasos, aun tambaleándose, y tomo entre sus manos el instrumento formado de sueños

-Espero que Eret y toda su comunidad de fanfarrones estén listos para lo que van a ver

* * *

**Wow! XD Ok, eh... Capitulo 30! Que decir, ¿Muchas palabras? No soy buena para los discursos XD**

** Como son los treinta capítulos...**

**-¡A nadie le importa!**

**-Cállate, Chimuelo ¬¬**

** ...Y ya que se paso tanta historia y que estamos acercándonos al gran recital, les pregunto ¿Cual es su personaje favorito de todo el fic? El mas votado estará presentando el prox cap ;D**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Hey Hey! Como estas? Seguro que enojados conmigo :3 Primero que nada, gracias por los Favs, Follows y Revs... Chicos, que buena onda que son :3 AME todos sus comentarios, y son sinceros conmigo, no podría pedir mejores lectores :'3**

** Segundo... Estoy subiendo demasiado tarde, lo se y lo siento :d Pero tengo mis razones: Ayer (Osea, sábado) cuando estaba por subir el cap a la noche, llego una tormenta llena de rayos y truenos colosales. Amo las tormentas, pero son peligrosas para el Wi-Fi XD Por ende, tuve que apagarlo y esperar a que pasara. La cuestión es que no se tranquilizo hasta ahora :3**

** Tercero... Hubieron muchas votaciones! :D Y por consiguiente tenemos los resultados: El personaje seleccionado para la presentación es... ASTRID! (Gritos eufóricos por parte de la multitud)**

**-Hey, chicos**

**-¡Ark! ¿Donde estabas?**

**-Llegas tarde ¬¬**

**-Cállate, Chimuelo, al menos llego :P**

**-¿Quien es la chica de atrás? **

**-¡Bien, bien! ¡Cálmense! Fred, nos quedamos atrapadas con la invitada en el aeropuerto. Chimuelo, lo se y lo siento, pero no controlo el clima. Vivi, gracias por defenresme ;D. Hipo, nuestra invitada es una persona muy especial, comparte mis gustos por muchas cosas, y es...**

**-Demonios, Ark, soy Astrid y ya :P **

**-(Todos) Wow! :O **

**-¿Me das tu autógrafo?**

**-¿Puedo sacarme una foto contigo?**

**-Como sea ¬¬ (Hace todo lo que le pidieron) Oye, Ark, ¿Tienes papitas? Digo, el viaje en el avión no tuvo nada de comida ¬¬**

**-Claro, pero antes debemos estrenar otro cap de Clases**

**-¿Y como diablos se supone que presente un capitulo? o.0**

**-Pues... Solo... Preséntalo :) Eres Astrid, Astrid Hofferson :D**

**-Eh... ¿Bien? Pues... Hola gente, mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, y esto es Disney Cha... Eh, digo, y esto es ¡Clases de Rock! (¿Puedo por favor comer papitas? Me muero de hambre ¬¬)**

**-(La cocina esta derecho, ve a la izquierda y cerca del refrigerador hay una bolsa, ¿Pero podrías hacer los redoblantes? Se que a los lectores les encantaría que esta vez fueras tu y no Hipo o Chimuelo, seria mas especial)**

**-(Claro)**

**(Redoblantes ultra increíbles, hechos por una persona increíble, por nuestra querida Astrid Hofferson, con solos de batería inolvidables, y...) -Cap 31! Un abrazo grande a todos los que me votaron :D**

* * *

Capitulo 31:

Los pasos resonaron en todo el edificio. Más de veinte personas corriendo por los pasillos no era algo que se pasara por alto, y sin contar el barullo de sus vociferaciones

Astrid sostenía con fuerza la Gibson desde el mango mientras trotaba hacia el ascensor con los demás

-Oigan…-Detuvo a todos Zac-No es por nada, pero somos demasiados para el elevador

-¡Que inteligente! Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta-Bufo Marty, quien ya de por si estaba muy entusiasmado para detenerse

Por otra parte, el manager lo miro con resentimiento, y volvió la vista hacia la ex-profesora, quien solo observo a la cantidad de personas detrás de ella, tratando de buscar solución

-Haremos así-Tomo a Hipo por el hombro, ya que estaba a su lado-Chico Aspiradora, iras con un grupo por las escaleras, yo llevare a otro en el ascensor. Sean rápidos

-Claro

Un beso, como siempre, cerró el trato, y los dos dividieron a los adolescentes sin mucha dificultad, ya que no estuvieron seleccionando, más bien Haddock se posó en el medio y se llevó una mitad

Por otra parte, la rubia trataba a sus ex-alumnos como ovejas para que entraran todos en el aparato, y una vez estuvieron listos comenzó a descender. Sin embargo, este parecía ir más lento de lo que en toda su estadía Hofferson sintió

-Y…-La joven carraspeo nerviosa-¿Cómo hicieron para ensayar?

Tan interesante era la casualidad de que todos los integrantes de la banda estuvieran junto a ella, además de otros chicos que también se integraron al grupo del ascensor para ser justos a la hora de fragmentar la multitud

Ante tal pregunta, Marty no hizo más que comenzar a reír entre dientes, lo cual culmino en un puñetazo en su brazo por parte de la bajista

-¡Demonios, Lindsey! ¡Duele!-Grito el tecladista, para luego volver a reír-Es gracioso…-Lanzo una carcajada sádica-Antorcha y Doña Fierita sacrificaron sus ''Horas de Besuqueos'' para la banda

-No eran horas de besuqueos, idiota-Respondió sonrojada la adolescente

-Bueno, si vamos al punto…

-Por una vez en tu vida, Zac… Cállate-Lo miro furiosa y aun más roja

Entre tanto a la rubia y a los demás se le pegaron las risas del músico, pero a la primera tan simplemente por el hecho de que esos estudiantes suyos hubieran preferido estudiar Rock antes que pasar tiempo juntos. Esa era una de las razones por la que no los volvería a abandonar, pasara lo que pasara

-¿Qué tipo de estúpido elevador es este? ¡Ve más rápido, porquería!-Pateo el metal la bajista, ya fastidiada

-Lindsey ¿Puedes calmarte por un segundo?-Trato de tranquilizarla Gustav

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan violenta?-Comento Catrina, quien también padecía ante los efectos de la tardanza y del condicionamiento horario

-Por favor, amigos, es Lindsey… Hablar civilizadamente es demasiado para ella, es un animalito sin cerebro

-¡Marty!-Reprocho la profesora

Pero el gritarle no basto para salvar el pellejo del único tecladista que poseía la banda y que no tenía remplazo. Tan solo unos segundos bastaron para que la bajista se le lanzara encima a golpes

-¡Ya basta, ya basta!-Se interponía la rubia, seguida de los demás que se agruparon en medio del ascensor, y que no tenían mucho espacio como para apartarse de la escena

Entre Zac y Astrid la estiraron a la fuera de la pelea, mientras por su parte el manager trataba de relajarla acariciándole la cabeza y susurrándole al oído cosas como ''Ya está, ya paso, asesínalo después del concierto, por favor''

Sin embargo, acciones como esas no eliminaban la energía rabiosa e iracunda de una joven sin control de sus emociones, por lo cual su rostro seguía fruncido, y en cualquier momento se podría jurar que echaría humo por los oídos y las fosas nasales, y más aún cuando miraba de forma inquieta los números de los piso en descenso, que parecían nunca llegar al 1

-Maldita sea-Bufo la morocha-Si sigo respirando el mismo aire del estúpido de Marty por un segundo más, juro que terminare matándolo-Golpeo la pared del aparato, y se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella-¡Baja…-Pateo-…Estúpida…-Pateo-…Chatarra…-Pateo-…Del…-Pateo-…Infierno!

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, el artefacto se detuvo, pero no en el piso 1…

…Sino que en ningún piso

La vieja pantalla led se apagó, y quedaron estacionados entre el 5 y el 4, por lo último que se pudo ver, cosa que genero un detenimiento repentino por parte de la violenta adolescente, y prácticamente un paro cardíaco por parte del resto. No tardo mucho para que comenzaran los reproches

-¡Qué demonios pensabas que hacías!

-¡Porque diablos no te contuviste un poco al menos!

-¡Faltaban solo unos pisos!

-¡Chicos, chicos…!-Trato de parar los gritos desesperados-¡ESCÚCHENME!-Culmino Hofferson

Todos la miraron sin decir una palabra, mientras Lindsey solo se escondía entre sus hombros y la esquina del elevador

-Estoy segura que no fue culpa de ella, y hay que tratar de… Mantener la calma, solo… Solo llamare a Hipo

Estaba nerviosa, y mentalmente lo admitía. No sabía si saldrían de allí a tiempo, o algún día, tan simplemente esperaba que sí, y que su novio pudiera arreglarlo de alguna forma

Los minutos transcurrían, y el grupo de la escalera estaba teniendo inconvenientes físicos, y realmente malos. Por algo las madres siempre regañan al bajar corriendo las escaleras

De un momento a otro, ya no pisaban el suelo, sino que más bien lo atropellaban. Solo basto un tropiezo de un chico del fondo para que el resto comiencen a caerse simultáneamente y no puedan parar. A los jóvenes parecía no bastarles los insultos para describir la situación dolorosa por la que estaban pasando

Para su suerte, hubo un momento en el que llegaron hasta una plataforma, y donde finalizaron unos arriba de otros, por lo que cuando parecía que nadie más caería en la montaña humana, se sumaba uno, y otro, y otro. El pobre lastimado de todos era Hipo, el que iba adelante, y por ende el que termino en la base del montón

-¡Por todos los…-Tuvo que parar por falta de aire, para tratar de respirar-…Dioses! ¡¿Podrían ser unos benditos considerados y salir de encima mío?!

-Augh…-Fue la rasposa respuesta de la totalidad, quienes estaban sufriendo el dolor de sus músculos

De a poco comenzaron a quitarse, para que después el castaño tratara de pararse a duras penas, agarrándose la espalda e intentando enderezarse, con algún que otro gemido de por medio

-¡#$%&amp;$#! Creo que me rompí algo-Probo erguirse un poco más-¡Diablos! ¡Tengo algo así como un bodoque en la espalda!-Trato de tocarlo y deducir que podría haber pasado, pero no lo alcanzaba bien así que dirigió la vista hacia los demás-¿Están bien, niños?

-Si…-Respondió uno de los adolescentes-Creo que Steven se rompió el brazo, pero…-Se encogió de hombro-Esta bien

Todos desviaron la vista hacia el mencionado, quien no paraba de agitar su brazo como si fuera una gelatina, mientras decía: ''¡No lo siento!'', ''¡Soy el hombre elástico!'' o ''¡Esto es realmente cool!'' por lo cual Haddock, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de si eso fuera bueno o malo, intento de ayudarlo y crear un torniquete. Para cuando ya estaba cerca del muchacho, empezó a sonar su celular. Aun sosteniéndose la espalda como si fuera un abuelo, atendió la llamada

-¿Hola?

-Houston, tenemos un problema

-¿Uno te tus chicos también se convirtió en gelatina?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo es que eso es…?-Se escuchó una respiración del otro lado de la comunicación, y volvió a hablar-Me lo dirás después, pero tenemos una situación aquí, el ascensor acaba de quedar atascado

-¡¿Qué?!

-Dime que lo puedes solucionar-Se escuchaba realmente preocupada

-Tranquila, tratare de llegar al panel de control del edificio, si tenemos suerte fue alguna desconexión de algo que se pueda reparar

-Gracias Hipo, te amo

-Y yo a ti

El castaño corto la comunicación, y la multitud dentro del artefacto quedo sin remedio más que esperar, y entablar cualquier tipo de charla

-¿Desde cuándo el profesor Haddock y tu salen?-Pregunto Catrina en nombre de todos sus compañeros

-No lo sé, no hace mucho, unas… ¿Dos semanas? Algo así, ¿Por?

-Tema de conversación, nada más

Por detrás de ella comenzaron a llegar billetes a sus manos ''Es muy bonito ganar apuestas'' se decía a sí misma. Ella fue la única que aposto a que salía desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente

-Hey, Astrid, así que perdiste el juicio ¿No?-Inquirió el baterista

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo saben?

-Lo presentimos-Agrego nuevamente Catrina-En uno de esos días que Ghoti apareció al estilo Voldemort, sonriendo y un poco más dando saltitos como si estuviera en el paraíso

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Voldemort?-Comento Marty

-¿Qué acaso no la viste? Juro que inventaría horrocruxes solo para exorcizarla y quitarle esa cara, o algo así

-Demonios, Cat, debes dejar de juntarte con Lindsey

Ante eso, la mirada de la última nombrada recayó sobre el como queriendo incinerarlo, otra vez. Pero todos los comentarios y charlas se detuvieron al sentir como el aparato se movía, y seguían descendiendo

La multitud comenzó a abrazarse y gritar de emoción hasta que las puertas se abrieron en la recepción, donde salieron besando el suelo

-¡Gracias, dioses, gracias!-Gritaba Marty-No aguantaba un segundo más al lado de esa loca

-¡Loca tu abuela!-Salió corriendo del ascensor la bajista, pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpear nuevamente al tecladista, fue detenida por Zac, quien solo la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo-¡Déjame, suéltame, ya! ¡Agh!-Vociferaba la joven

-Lindsey, vamos a perder tiempo, por favor, déjalo vivir

-Sí, lo dejare vivir dentro de un basurero-Menciono ya tranquilizándose-Oigan, ¿Y los demás?

-Hipo me dijo que iría al panel de control del edificio, así que, suponiendo que quede como mucho en un subsuelo, no debe estar le…

No termino la frase, ya que vieron llegar cansados y sudados al otro grupo de estudiantes y al castaño mencionado, quienes solo se sostuvieron contra las paredes o se sentaron por al menos un rato, siendo Haddock el único que se acercó a la otra muchedumbre

-Eres increíble, Hipo-Comento sorprendida la rubia, mientras lo abrazaba

-De nada-Decía sonriendo-Oye, Astrid, ¿Puedes ver que me hice en la espalda?

-¿Qué?

El muchacho se apartó un poco de ella y se rasco la nuca

-Es, bueno, es interesante-Rió nervioso-Todos nos caímos por las escaleras, y… Hay uno que se fracturo un brazo, pero está bien

-¡¿QUE?!

La chica corrió hacia los demás jóvenes que acababan de llegar, y vio entre ellos al alegre rubio, quien no hacía más que mover su brazo precipitadamente y reír de verlo ondularse

-¡Oh por todos los…! ¡STEVEN! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto acercándose de manera frenética hacia el adolescente

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tan solo mira!-Sacudió su brazo-¡Es increíble! Es como ese video de Internet en donde un skater se fractura el pie y…

-¿No te duele?

-No lo siento, digo, no siento nada de nada, solo desde el hombro en adelante

-¡Bueno, creo que todos están bien!-Anuncio el manager-¿Acaso soy el único que controla la hora? ¡Vámonos, ya!

Hofferson miro a la totalidad muy seria, y se volvió nuevamente a observar a su alumno

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-Dijo acariciando su cabello con delicadeza

-Claro, no te preocupes, igual me encargo de la parte de informática, y puedo manejar la computadora con una mano-Guiño un ojo

Astrid le sonrió, y se dio media vuelta, viendo como la recepcionista se volvía a abrir la puerta de la izquierda de la entrada, que estaba cerrada y era un poco dura. Desde afuera Bocón lo vio y se unió a la chica para ayudarla de una mejor forma, pero definitivamente no era Heather

Los estudiantes salieron prácticamente corriendo y entraban rápidamente a la Trafic, mientras los seguían desde atrás los dos ex-profesores

-¿Te comente que echaron a Heather de su trabajo?

-Estas bromeando-Definitivamente le importaba poco y nada disimular su sonrisa

-Claro que no-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada-Y adivina quién lo hizo y quien escogió a la nueva empleada

-¿Quién es la nueva?-Eso era lo que realmente le interesaba. Definía si el Demonio no se cambió por otro peor

Pero apenas lo pregunto, y desviando la vista hacia su izquierda, diviso a la nueva chica, quien sonrió sin mas

-No puede ser… ¡Tormenta!

Abrazo a la de cabellos azules sin dudarlo ni un segundo, mientras el muchacho las miraba con una mueca imborrable

-¡Hey, si, amo los abrazos, y amo que me arruines el cabello!-Grito, mientras se separaba de su amiga

-¡Es increíble que estés trabajando aquí!-Dijo tomándola de los hombros sorprendida

-Todo agradécelo a él, al fin y al cabo yo también le debo este empleo, lo necesitaba

-¿Pero cómo?-Inquirió la rubia mirando a su novio

-Me acuerdo de una vez que me comentaste sobre una sobrina tuya que también era rockera, y a la cual querías mucho, pero que estaba en busca de un empleo de medio tiempo para poder seguir estudiando, así que cuando hice la denuncia junto al plantel del edificio, llame a Tormenta Nadder-Sabia que a la joven no le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido, lo cual a él le causaba gracia-Para ver si aún lo necesitaba y les comente sobre ella, diciéndoles que era confiable-Se encogió de hombros

-Dioses, Hipo, realmente eres increíble

Se comenzaron a acercar, pero la nueva recepcionista se interpuso entre ellos, acompañada por los gritos de los alumnos ya dentro del automóvil, el cual Bocón estaba encendiendo y apretando el claxon

-Por favor, chicos, creo que no tienen tiempo para una escena, y los estómagos de tu banda no lo soportaran-Comento Nadder empujando a los dos hacia afuera-Y, eh… Astrid-La mencionada se frenó y torció un poco su cabeza-Tienes que cambiarte de ropa, estas apestando más de lo normal

-Lo sé, es que es la misma muda que utilice hace una semana

-¿En serio? ¡Estas peor que Brutilda!

-¡Demonios, si!-Decía ya desde afuera del edificio

Hace varios días que no se sentía tan feliz, que no tenía esas charlas ocasionales. Frente a ella, una Trafic llena de adolescentes listos para subirse a un escenario y despedazar a la competencia, a su izquierda, su mano apretando con fuerza la guitarra Epiphone, a sus espaldas dejaba un edificio en el cual vivía y en el cual, a partir de ese momento, disfrutaría de pasar sus momentos libres junto a su sobrina, mientras que a su derecha oía las respiraciones de Hipo, la persona que dejo todo lo que en algún momento fue de importancia para él tan simplemente por hacerla feliz

A partir de ese momento, estaba lista para lo que sea, estaban listos…

… Lo lograrían juntos

* * *

** Estamos muy cerca del final del Fic! :D**

** Bien! Simplemente espero les haya gustado :D (Porque veo las antorchas venir hacia mi :o)**

** En realidad... La votación de Astrid estuvo muy reñida (Muchos lectores votaron por otros personajes) así que, si quieren, pueden elegir a partir de los otros tres votados quien presentara el próximo cap :D Estos son: Hipo, Lindsey y Zac. **

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que bien :D Primero que nada, gracias por los Fav, Follows y los Revs... Son personas increíbles :'3 Los adoro, chicos, adoro sus comentarios, su buena onda... Que les digo, son muy cool. Gracias por sacarse un tiempo para comentar mi fic :'D**

** Segundo... Lo se, lo se, llego tarde otra vez, ¡Pero solo un par de minutos! Y es por la misma razon de la otra vez, lluvia ¬¬ Aun ahora están cayendo algunas gotas, pero como se tranquilizaron los rayos pude prender el Wi-Fi ;) Así que aquí estoy! :D**

** Tercero... Tengo el resultado de las votaciones! Y debo decir que estuvo muy peleado entre Hipo y Lindsey :o :D Pero solo uno puede ser el ganador, y por tan solo un voto mas, el ganador es... Lindsey! y como nos quedan muy pocos capítulos (Tengo que admitirles que es este y el que viene) junto tendremos a... Zac! :D**

** Cuarto... En mitad del capitulo puse una canción propia de School of Rock, ''Teacher's Pet'', la cual pueden buscar en YouTube (La versión por la que me guié es la que se llama School of Rock - Teachers Pet, y tiene como imagen a Jack Black con su Gibson SG bien al frente, y los demás un poco atrás, todo sobre un fondo blanco y el titulo de la película arriba) Va haber una parte en donde Arnold (El baterista) va a contar hasta cuatro para comenzar a tocar, y después de eso pueden ponerle play al tema y leer de corrido, tendría que quedar bien con la letra y los escritos de entre medio :P XD. Igual, cada uno lee en ritmo diferente y en todo caso pueden escucharla después o no escucharla y ya ;D Es como quieran :D (Lo único que tendrán que imaginarse la voz de Astrid, porque definitivamente no seria la misma voz que Black Jack XD)**

**Como les explico... Estoy... Bastante cansada :d Tuve que viajar a Berk para traer como responsable de los menores a Lindsey y a Zac, quien no podían viajar si yo no los buscaba ¬¬ Bueno, igual Lady Aira nos regalo a Lindsey, Astrid y a mi unas hermosas guitarras de hielo, así que eso nos levanto un poco el animo, y.. En fin, estamos en mi departamento, y realmente quiero acostarme un segun...**

**-¡Olaf, No!**

**-¡Atrapalo, Vivi!**

**-¡Eso intento, Molina, eso intento!**

**-¡Ahhhhhh! :o ¡Por todos los dioses, Kaira, suelta mi PIERNA!**

**-¡Nunca! ¡Estoy aquí para quedarme contigo y vivir felices para siempre! ¡Admítelo, Hipo, me amas!**

**-¡Suelta a MI NOVIO!**

**-¡NUNCA!**

**(Mientras, los tres mirábamos cada una de las escenas desde la puerta, y me empezó a atacar un tic en el ojo)**

**-Tranquila, Ark, esto se parece a esa vez donde ensayamos con la banda dentro de una heladería. Solo déjamelo a mi ;)**

**-Oye, Lindsey, amor, yo creo que no...**

**-Cállate, Zac ¬¬ A ver si aprendes algo de una buena vez. ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!**

**-¿Nosotros? ¿Molina y yo?**

**-Si, y tu... Vivi creo que escuche. Quiero que saquen a ese bendito muñeco de dentro de la bañera y limpien todo antes de que abra los ojos. ¡Y ustedes!**

**-¡Ella es la que esta abrazada a mi pierna!**

**-¡Tu estas abrazado a mi vida!**

**-¡No me interesa! Te quiero ver varios metros lejos del castaño, y tu...**

**-Hipo**

**-¿Hipo? Wow! Te llamas igual que... No importa ¬¬ Solo no chilles que cansas ¬¬**

**-¡Increíble, Lindsey! ¡Todos están calmados!**

**-De nada ;D**

**-Así era como ella trataba a Marty en los ensayos ¬¬**

**-Solucione muchos problemas, Zac ¬¬ El... Molesta con su existencia :P**

**-Bien, chicos, fueron votados para presentar el cap, así que les dejo que lo hagan tranquilo (Y luego podre dormir ¬¬)**

**-Excelente. Eh... Hola amigos! Soy Lindsey y este es Zac, MI novio Zac, Mio :3**

**-Demonios, Lindsey, creo que ya lo entendie...**

**-Cierra el maldito pico ¬¬ Se que todas las lectoras te aman**

**-¿En serio? :D**

**-:d**

**-Eh... Digo, que mal :P Como sea, vinimos de Berk exclusivamente para presentar el cap, así que... Creo que ese ¿Dragón? (OMG :d) ¿Tocara los redoblantes?**

**(Chimuelo hace unos redoblantes estupendos, como siempre, y...) -Cap 32! Gracias por habernos votado, gente! Son increíbles! :D**

* * *

CAPITULO 32:

Su pie derecho no paraba de marcar el ritmo, y sus labios susurraban las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Delante suyo, algunas personas y respectivos instrumentos haciendo prácticamente lo mismo, simplemente hablando entre ellas o con los asistentes que no paraban de trotar de un lado para otro y enunciar números, nombres, o hasta malas palabras en los peores momentos. El nerviosismo los inundaba a todos

Ya habían repasado los arreglos en la Trafic mientras venían al concurso, pero ahora solo lo hacían para estar más seguros, y cada uno por particular. Miraba a sus lados y veía a adolescentes preocupados, pero valientes, listos para lo que sea, aunque significara que la transpiración les resbalara por la cara a pesar del frío

-¡Hey, Zac!-Escucho decir a Lindsey-¿Y?

-Es esta banda y seguimos nosotros, seremos los últimos

La totalidad trago saliva, incluyendo al mismísimo Hipo, quien no tenía por qué preocuparse, pero lo hacía. Todos estaban con la mirada perdida ¿Qué pasaba si no lo hacían bien, si se equivocaban, si sus padres o Ghoti llegaban y se acababa todo? Astrid no permitiría que ellos piensen eso, jamás lo haría

-No…-Musito, pero los alumnos la escucharon a pesar del barullo y de la música, y se pararon de sobre los amplificadores y bancos

Observo la entrada al escenario, la cual dejaba entrar un poco de luz a la zona de ''Camarines'', o más bien un lugar lleno de madera, cables, y dispositivos para el show

-Vengan todos aquí, formen un círculo-Dijo ya más fuerte la rubia

Se acercaron a ella extrañados, pero aun nerviosos y pensando en el espectáculo que tendrían que dar

Hofferson abrazo a Zac y Catrina, que fueron los que se ubicaron a sus costados, mientras que miro a todos los demás músicos, encargados de informática, de crear los trajes, el logo, el nombre y los de cargamento pesado, o mejor dicho los guardias

-Supongo que faltan dos minutos para que pasemos al escenario-Se sintieron exhalaciones asustadas-Escúchenme… Ganemos o perdamos, quiero que sepan que no podría haber pedido una mejor banda que ustedes-Sonrieron ante eso, un tanto sonrojados-Y no me interesa lo que pase allá afuera, solo hay que disfrutarlo, ustedes tienen que disfrutarlo. Es su noche, sean rockeros, demuéstrenle al mundo de lo que son capaces, ¡Y diviértanse en el proceso! Porque no hay nadie que se merezca más esto que ustedes-Sus muecas se alzaron en felicidad, y sus nervios se disiparon en gran forma

De pronto, y a pesar de ser muchos, juntaron sus cabezas en el centro al menos por un momento, y se separaron al sentir a la profesora hacerlo, ya que la banda de turno había terminado de tocar, y una asistente los había llamado a pasar al escenario. Era hora de actuar

-¡Quienes somos!-Vociferó Astrid

-¡The Riders of Rock!-Gritaron todos

-¡Y que queremos!

-¡Patear traseros!-Volvieron a responder

-¡Así se habla! ¡Ahora vayan a sus puestos y destruyan oídos!

Asintieron, y corriendo, trotando, o caminando, fueron a por sus instrumentos, computadoras, o lo que utilizaran, mientras la banda que iba a interpretar los temas era guiada por la rubia para pasar de a uno al tablado donde tocarían

-Astrid-Fue detenida por una mano en su cintura, por lo cual casi automáticamente se dio vuelta de donde estaba comandando, dejando pasar solos a los adolescentes

Los ojos de Hipo la observaron como si no hubiera un mañana, y no soporto un segundo más sin abrazarla

-Te veo después de la victoria

-¿Y si no ganamos?-Susurro Astrid en el pecho del castaño, escuchando como le gritaban que fuera al escenario

-No me refería a esa clase de victoria-La joven levanto la vista, observando como el muchacho dirigía su mirada hacia la banda preparada para dar el show, y automáticamente ella hizo lo mismo, viendo a sus ex-estudiantes fruncir el ceño, esperando impacientes a que Hofferson se dignara a aparecer a tocar-Las sonrisas son el mejor premio, ¿No?

Astrid estiro la mueca, era verdad, nunca le importo tanto alguna cosa como ver a sus chicos riendo, y era lo que más quería presenciar. Sabía que pasaría, pero para eso debía ir con ellos a interpretar algunas canciones

Se separó de Hipo, le dio un beso fugaz acompañado de un ''Gracias'' inaudible, para luego trotar hasta la entrada del escenario, saludar a la asistente, quien le permitió el paso con una sonrisa, y caminar relajadamente hasta el micrófono

Algunas personas del público la reconocieron, y no pudieron más que mirar sorprendidos al verla aparecer de entre el humo que propagaban las maquinas comandadas por el equipo tecnológico. La distinguían de las giras que hacía con su antigua banda, y aún estaban shockeados por el hecho de ver a lo que eran unos adolescentes portando instrumentos propios de rockeros

La rubia carraspeo ante un silencio incomodo por parte de la multitud sorprendida, y comenzó a hablar

-Hey, que hay-Seguía sin ser buena para las presentaciones-Nosotros somos ''The Riders of Rock'', y hoy tocaremos un tema llamado ''Teacher's Pet'', así que solo… Espero lo disfruten

Retrocedió unos pasos, aun algo incomodada por el traje, a pesar de que este fuera simplemente un atuendo escolar con el logo de calavera de la banda en el chaleco, pero no era una de esas chicas que acostumbraba a utilizar falda cuadrille gris y medias blancas hasta las rodillas, sin mencionar los nada prácticos zapatos escolares

-Hay mucha gente-Susurro Gustav al verla acercarse

-Tranquilo, eres un Angus Young con la ropa y todo, no te preocupes, saldrá bien-Aun regulando el volumen de su Gibson con una mano, sacudió el cabello del adolescente, quien tan solo sonrió nervioso

La muchacha, resignándose al destino, miro hacia sus espaldas clavando la vista en el baterista, quien entendió esta como una clara señal de marcar el tiempo con los palillos

-1… 2…, y 1… 2… 3… 4…

Astrid comenzó a interpretar un pequeño riff en la guitarra. Sus dedos temblaban, la práctica le faltaba, pero se escuchaba increíblemente bien. Pronto se le unió Gustav con acordes simples, enfrentando sus miedos al público, mientras este veía la escena expectante, sorprendido, admirado, y para cuando no se lo esperaban, Arnold prácticamente destruyo su batería con los primeros golpes

Formaron un clima interesante, dubitativo, entre tanto que la banda trataba de relajarse, lo cual no era fácil, pero para su primera vez, comenzaban muy bien

Pronto se encontraron creando un ritmo sin igual, mientras Lindsey, Marty y Catrina se unían a la banda, escuchándose felices a ellos mismos y sonriendo. De a ratos se miraban, y hasta movían un poco más, con lo que el público empezaba a unirse al ambiente rockero con sus manos en alto

La canción llego a su punto justo, y Astrid comenzó a cantar:

_Baby, we was makin' straight A's__  
__But we were stuck in a dumb daze__  
__Don't take much to memorize your lies__  
__I feel like I've been hypnotized_

_And then, that magic man, he come to town.__  
__Woo-Wee! He come n spun my head around__  
__He said "Recess is in session,__  
__Two and two make five."__  
__And now, baby, oh, I'm alive.__  
__Ah Yea! I am alive._

Las coristas ya se acercaban a los micrófonos, preparándose para acompañar a Astrid:

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet__  
__Well, baby, you just better forget it.__  
__Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme__  
__You better get me to school on time._

Y con un último ''¡Yeah!'' por parte de ella y las coristas, comenzó el solo de Gustav y de Catrina. Sus manos se deslizaban ya relajada y naturalmente por las cuerdas, creando así motivos inolvidables e increíbles, lo cual hizo explotar de emoción y de euforia a la multitud, quienes gritaban incansablemente mientras los dos solistas interpretaban sus respectivas partes, para que sin que nadie se lo esperara, Lindsey comenzara a cantar:

_Oh, you know I was on the Honor Roll__  
__Got good grades, and got no soul__  
__Raise my hand before I can speak my mind__  
__I've been biting my tongue too many times_

Y vuelve a cantar Astrid:

_And then that magic man took to obey (uh huh)__  
__Do what magic man do, not what magic man say__  
__Now, can I please have the attention of the class.__  
__Today's ass-ignment... (hem hem)_

Todos los de la banda se prepararon a gritar:_  
__KICK SOME ASS!_

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet__  
__Well, baby, you just better forget it.__  
__Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme__  
__You better get me to school on time._

_And if you wanna be the teacher's pet__  
__Well, baby, you just better forget it.__  
__Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme__  
__You better get me to school on time._

Y con un ''¡Yeah!'' de Astrid, esta comienza a hacer , nuevamente, el riff que hizo tiempo atrás, mientras toda la banda se relajaba un poco más y el público aplaudía entusiasmado, haciendo que la cantante volviera a gritar, para que luego se agregue Marty con unas notas en su sintetizador, que cada vez se convertían en un solo más destacado que producía piel de gallina en la multitud, y combinaciones de acordes y riffs increíbles, muy complejos, como solo él los podía interpretar, hasta finalizar con una escala cromática descendente, para que la rubia prosiga a recitar o cantar nuevamente:

_This is my final exam__  
__Now ya'll know who I am__  
__I might not be that perfect son__  
__But ya'll be rockin' when I'm done_

Apenas dicho esto, Hofferson comenzó a tocar un solo que ella lo ejecutaba en su antigua banda, pero que había mejorado para ''The Riders of Rock''. Sea cual fuera la guitarra que la chica tuviera, cualquier cosa que interpretaba sonaba increíblemente bien, y esa no era la excepción. Sus dedos ''volaban'' de un lado a otro del mástil, mientras la muchacha se consumía por el Rock al igual que la multitud, produciendo en la guitarrista una pose de rodillas que era digna de posesión musical, y siguiendo con su solo interminable y magnifico, ya tratando de culminarlo para que no fuera demasiado extenso como cansador, se mantuvo en una nota aguda y chillante, para levantarse y apuntar el instrumento a un amplificador, produciendo acoples típicos del genero

Ante esto, y viendo que quería terminar con la canción en sí, toda la banda se le unió, finalizando de a poco con algunos acordes y golpes en la batería que presagiaban la culminación de la obra, por lo cual el público ya se preparaba para gritar y aplaudir eufóricamente

Fue un último acorde que se sostuvo por algunos segundos lo que definitivamente dio por finalizada la canción, relajando a todos los miembros de la banda, y más después del último golpe que dio Arnold

Prácticamente todos suspiraron, y para cuando se dieron cuenta las personas que los escuchaban estaban aplaudiendo y gritando desquiciadamente. El nombre de la banda era dicho al unísono por el público, un ''Riders of Rock, Riders of Rock'' Rebotaba en todas las paredes que recubrían al edificio, produciendo sonrisas casi instintivas en los intérpretes, quien solo reían

Definitivamente Astrid, después de escuchar a su lado y a sus espaldas, supo que Hipo no podía tener más razón, las carcajadas de sus tan amados ''Niños'' era la mejor recompensa que podía obtener

Tras un saludo final por parte de todos, eso incluyendo a los chicos a cargo de lo que no respectaba con estar en el escenario y que llegaron a este para despedirse, se retiraron al ''Back Stage'' del lugar, detrás de los reflectores

Zac no dudo en abrazar fuertemente a Lindsey, y alzarla tan solo un poco para girar mientras esta solo reía escondida en el cuello del pelirrojo en una explosión de felicidad. Luego de parar, se dieron un beso que sus compañeros preferirían no haber visto. Después de un concierto, los momentos románticos son muy apasionados

Por otra parte, y aun riéndose junto a sus alumnos y de la escena desesperada de los dos jóvenes enamorados, Astrid caminaba sin darse cuenta hacia el castaño, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para que cuando se tope con él, de forma sorpresiva le implantara un beso inesperado el cual, acompañado de un leve sonrojo por parte de la rubia, acepto cerrando los ojos y rodeando su nuca cuidadosamente

Mientras, varios adolescentes que veían las escenas no podían parar de demostrar rostros asqueados

-¡Demonios, hay lugares más privados!-Grito Marty, sin mucha respuesta

-¿Qué acaso todo el mundo se besa hoy?-Pregunto Gustav, entre que aguantaba un vomito

-No todo el mundo-Sonrió maliciosamente Arnold

Apenas lo dijo, desvió la vista hacia Catrina y Marty, quienes casualmente estaban parados uno al lado del otro. Continuadamente todos sus compañeros los observaron, divertidos

-¿Qué están mirando, descerebrados?-Cuestiono el tecladista, algo sonrojado

Por su parte, Catrina no menciono palabra, y sin darse cuenta torno su rostro de un color rojo pimiento, lo cual produjo carcajadas en toda la clase, quienes ya se iban disipando a arreglar algunos equipos o conversar sobre el show

-Oye… ¿Estas bien? Digo, estas roja-En realidad el muchacho también lo estaba

-¡Claro que sí, imbécil! Que crees, ¿Qué tengo fiebre?

-¡No, claro que no, y ni me interesa!-Se cruzó de brazos, para quedar en una situación muy incómoda-Y… ¿Qué te pareció el concurso?

-Bien, no lo sé, estuvo interesante-Se encogió de hombros

-Genial

Permanecieron mirando a la nada, sin darse cuenta de que algunos amigos suyos aún seguían espiándolos y riendo

Y no muy alejados de ellos, la pareja de profesores se separaba lentamente, aun mirándose perdidamente sin poder despertarse de la magia que produjo el concierto

-Fue increíble, Hipo, ¡Debiste escucharlos, gritaban el nombre de la banda!-Comento ya separándose del castaño, emocionada

-¡Los escuche, los escuche!

-Y las risas de los chicos, demonios…-Se pasó la mano por el cabello alborotado-Fue lo más increíble que viví en toda mi maldita vida

-Te dije que te vería después de la victoria, ¡Y sí que fue una gran victoria!

Hofferson soltó una pequeña carcajada, y lo observo por tan solo unos segundos. Dio su trabajo, su tiempo, su vida por ella y por los adolescentes, se merecía lo mejor que el mundo pudiera darle

-Oye… Demonios, no… No tengo nada, pero te daré lo único que puedo darte-Abrió sus brazos y volvió a abrazarlo-Gracias, Hipo. Gracias por ser la mejor persona que haya conocido, ¡Y que existe en el universo!

Este sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Nada significaba más para el que escuchar esas palabras, eran muy importantes viniendo de la persona que más le importaba en el universo, y por eso tenía una sorpresa para ella, pero que en realidad significaba llevaba con ella algo de mayor importancia

-Astrid, yo…-Musito aun con su cabeza levemente repoyada en la de Astrid, para que esta se alejara-Tengo una cosa para darte, y espero que…

Pero no pudo terminar, ya que Hofferson diviso algo que definitivamente no esperaba

-Oh por todos los…-Tomo aire-¿Qué #$%&amp;$# hacen aquí?

-Yo no pensé que… Espera, ¿Quiénes?

Su novia tenía la vista en un punto fijo, y cuando él lo siguió observo a nada más y nada menos que a los padres de la joven pidiendo para entrar detrás del escenario

-¡No los mires!

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamo al igual que ella para volver la vista-¿Por qué vinieron?

-Seguro yo los invite-Rodó los ojos, escéptica-Por favor, Hipo, tampoco lo sé, pero no quiero que se me acerquen, así que no los mires, y yo tampoco lo haré

Los adultos seguían preguntando por todo el lugar, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de la joven por ocultarse detrás del castaño fingiendo hablar con él, eso no dio resultado, y para cuando tuvo conciencia de lo cerca que estaban ya era tarde

-¿Astrid?

Esa voz áspera la volvía demente, y no recordar aquella llamada hace algunos días le era imposible. Miraba a Hipo, porque no desviaría sus ojos hacia su padre, y buscaba en el castaño una solución o salvación, pero él estaba igual que ella

-Hija, cariño…-Musito la mujer

Podría haber pasado lo que sea con el Sr. Hofferson, pero estaba segura de que su madre no tenía nada que ver. La conocía, y sabía que ella solía ser muy sentimental, lo cual fue utilizado por su padre, así que al menos se dignó a mirarla. Claro, no esperaba que eso provocara un abrazo por parte de la señora

-Oh cariño, pastelito, caramelito, cuanto te extrañe-La joven rubia se estaba asfixiando

-Sí, yo también mama-Trataba de respirar

Haddock observaba la escena un tanto conmovido, aunque a veces cruzaba miradas con el padre de su novia, quien no tenia en claro quién era el castaño, ni porque este lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Oigan-Dijo Astrid tratando de separarse de la mujer-¿Por qué vinieron?

-¿Cómo que porque?-Pregunto su madre indignada-¡Somos tus padres, y queríamos venir a ver el concierto de tus alumnos!

-Pues…-Se alejó un poco y se posiciono al lado de Hipo, para de forma escondida tomar su mano, procurando que esta le de fuerza-Que yo recuerde el Sr. Hofferson dijo que ya no era su hija y que no quería nada que tuviera que ver conmigo

Ante esa acotación, la mama de la muchacha solo pudo debilitar su rostro. Le dolía escuchar esas palabras, aún más de lo que le dolió el escucharlas de su esposo. Sin embargo, ella, más que para enorgullecerse de su hija, a pesar de que lo que hacía seguramente era ilegal, fue al concierto para solucionar todo lo dicho

-Pues el Sr. Hofferson…-El tono de su voz cambio a uno de reproche-Tiene algunas palabras que decirte

El hombre, viendo a la persona con la que se casó de forma tan enojada (Porque no solía estarlo), solo pudo repensar todo lo que había hecho. Si, en la mansión lo hablo con ella, dijo que diría todo lo que tendría que decir y lo que ella dijera, pero en realidad aun no aceptaba a Astrid nuevamente. Ahora, viéndola sola, progresando, levantando la frente y siguiendo con lo que quería a pesar de todo lo que él le dijo, se dio cuenta de que ella no solo tiene el corazón digno de Hofferson, sino que posee la fuerza que él nunca tuvo. Era su hija, y realmente, a pesar de que lo que estuviera haciendo no fuera aceptado o tolerado por él, estaba orgulloso de ella

-Astrid…-Se arregló la garganta, sin darse cuenta que todos los ex-estudiantes de la rubia habían parado en seco, dejando de conversar o hacer cualquier cosa para mirar la escena como si se tratara de una película-Lo siento, hija, realmente lo siento, porque demostrarse ser mejor que cualquier Hofferson, ser mejor que tu madre y yo. No sé si te interese después de todo lo que te hice pasar, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-¿Solo eso?-Apenas la escucho, Hipo la codeo frunciendo el ceño-¡Es que necesitare ayuda en el juzgado!

-¡Astrid!-La alerto el castaño, tomándola por el brazo

-¡Esta bien!-Se soltó del agarre-Yo… Gracias, y… También lo siento

Tanto padre como hija quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, algo dubitativos, para luego desviar un poco sus miradas, y quizás balancearse incómodamente. Solo falto el empujón de Haddock para que la muchacha abrazara a su misma sangre, y este le devolviera el gesto

Ante eso, todos los adolescentes se enternecieron, y un ''¡Aw!'' salió de la boca de algunos, quienes no pudieron conmoverse más por la cantante de la banda

Sin embargo, el momento se cortó repentinamente al escuchar algunas vociferaciones por parte del locutor que se encontraba en el escenario

-¡Bien, bien, bien! ¡Los jueces ya deliberaron, y tengo en mis manos en resultado!

Cada una de las bandas, obviamente incluyendo a ''The Riders of Rock'', prestaron suma atención a lo que estaba por decir

-Mucha suerte para todas-Dijo antes de empezar a abrir el sobre-Y el resultado de la votación es…

* * *

**Chan Chan Channnnnn! Jajajajaja, lo siento, creo que lo corte en la parte mas importante XD**

** Como sea, y como les dije hoy, el próximo cap sera el ultimo, así que... Quiero irles agradeciendo por su compañía en todo el fic, gracias gente! Son Increíbles! (Y ya lo escucharon de Lindsey y Zac ;D)**

** Creo que eso es todo, así que... Abrazo Virtual! :D**


	33. Chapter 33 - Final

**Hey Hey Hey! Como están? Espero que ansiosos por el ultimo cap :D**

** Primero... Quiero dar los agradecimientos correspondientes a todas las personas que estuvieron acompañando la historia, por que al fin y al cabo ustedes son parte de ella :3 En serio, gente, sin ustedes este fic no seria mas que un proyecto incompleto, porque no me sobra tiempo, pero esos Fav, Follows, Revs que dejaban eran un gran animo para mi, y gracias a ellos, a esa buena onda, puedo estar terminando Clases de Rock :3 Quiero agradecer a Cathrina.57**, **Chirrizz-su, DragonBalletLoveVeve - V. L.9090, Forever Hiccstrid, Httydmimi, Lady Aira H H, MariHofferson, Me-Me Rotamundo, MegurSD, MelanipuntoG, Nick Wolf 19, Richy1991, Rorlo0, Ruyshi, SEBAS GG, Tori Berk, UnbreakableWarrior, alon2442, astrid hofenson5757, kn1juevesita21, monalisatormenta, nahisasuhias, , the-rider-sel, LuciaDiAngelo, Slicerus****, Vitanni Russha, YouDisloyalBastard y outlanderx por su Fav o por su Follow. Fueron un gran apoyo, y muchísimas gracias por darle oportunidad a la historia, espero les haya gustado todo el proceso y espero les guste este ultimo capitulo :3 Quiero agradecer también a nahisasuhias, Ruyshi, SEBAS GG, nati, MelanipuntoG, astrid hofenson5757, Kaira Jefferson, Vitanni Russha, Diane, Httydmimi, the-rider-sel, Vivitoon, Tori Berk, Astrid. H, UmbreakableWarrior, Kaira, WarriorTwoSouls, Marcy Hofferson Shortman, Flopi216, ORQUIDEA671, aileen, Yoloswagy, Hiccstris, Sharyalex9812, Nina, MariHofferson, maylu-liya, jessy brown, barby y Forever Hiccstrid por sus Revs. Me reí, llore de alegría, medite sus ideas, que les digo, su buena onda es increíble, les bajaría el cielo y se lo regalaría si pudiera :'3. De verdad, las palabras no bastan para agradecer su apoyo y su sinceridad para conmigo, son los mejores lectores y amigos que una persona podría tener en el mundo y el rock les agradece que le hayan dado oportunidad en sus vidas :D Sigo sin poder creer que esta historia haya llegado a tanto y a tantos de tantos países diferentes, y no hay nada mas bonito que conocer personas de otros lugares :) Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, fueron como el motor de este Fic, no tengo palabras :'3**

** Segundo... Ultimo Capitulo! Es increíble, siempre veía el final lejano XD (Bueno, 33 caps... Es la historia mas larga que hice XD) Solo espero que les guste y espero no decepcionarlos, trate de darle el mejor final que pude, y por eso estoy tardando en subirlo (Ademas, tenia que agradecer a mucha gente, eso merece su tiempo :3) **

** Tercero... Quizás después de finalizar este Fic me de un descanso... Pero me gusta demasiado Fanfiction y su comunidad :D Así que no se, igualmente ya tengo hecha una parte de mi próximo proyecto, del cual les puedo comentar que es un pos-apocalíptico y que seguramente sera un crossover entre HTTYD y Brave (Aunque se centrara mas en HTTYD). No sera de comedia, como podrán suponer, y estoy cambiando de genero de forma... Dramática? Bueno, si por ahi les interesa o lo quieren leer se daran cuenta de lo que hablo, supondría que lo estaria subiendo el proximo fin de semana, o dentro de un tiempo, pero no me puedo separar mucho de Fanfiction XD**

** Cuarto... Repetiré las formalidades, ya que estamos en el final del Fic: Ni How to Train Your Dragon ni School of Rock son de mi autoría, cada uno de ellos y de las marcas u objetos nombrados le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores o productores, yo soy simplemente una fan a la que le encanta el rock y lo combina con personajes de películas de animación ;D**

** Quinto... Wow! Ultimo Capitulo! (Sigo sin poder creerlo, no se si se nota XD) Es hora de que todos los que llevamos a cabo esta ''Segunda Historia'' demasiado desordenada nos despidamos, y entre todos agradecemos también los regalos de Lady Aira H H (Estoy ansiosa por irme de vacaciones al Caribe :3)**

**-Bien chicos, creo que es el final, así que supongo que entre todos deberíamos saludar juntos y en armonía. Se que pasamos por varias ''Guerras'', pero somos una familia, ¿No?**

**(Todos asintieron, y uno a uno nos posamos al lado del otro y nos abrazamos para dar final al Fic)**

**-Buenos, somos Chimuelo, Kaira, Astrid, Fred, Vivi, Molina, Olaf, Forever Hiccstrid (Que vino de visita ;D) y yo, los que hicimos esta ''Historia Paralela'' y que queremos despedirnos de ustedes con todo cariño :3 Les dejamos con Hipo, quien fue el ''restante'' de las votaciones y va a presentar el cap ;)**

**-Hey, ¿Como están? Soy Hipo Haddock de Clases de Rock, y... La verdad es que no se como presentar un cap, y menos el ultimo de este fic, el fic en donde estoy, así que... Solo espero les guste :3 **

**(Chimuelos, nostálgico, hace los últimos redoblantes del fic, increíbles como siempre, y...) -Ultimo Cap! Gracias a todos los que me eligieron en las votaciones anteriores! Un abrazo enorme! :D**

* * *

Capitulo 33: FINAL

-Mucha suerte para todas-Dijo antes de empezar a abrir el sobre-Y el resultado de la votación es…-Todos estaban increíblemente desesperados por saberlo, pero un aire expectante y esperanzado colmaba a los adolescentes rockeros-¡''The Musical Dragons''!

-¡YEAH!-Grito Marty con emoción, hasta que proceso las palabras-Esperen, ¿Dijo ''The Riders of Rock''?

-No…-Contesto el manager, aun sin poder creerlo-Definitivamente no fue lo que dijo

Mientras ellos aún se encontraban en shock, la banda mencionada y conformada por los ''Amigos'' (Mas bien ex-amigos) de Astrid pasaba al escenario a recibir los aplausos y el premio de veinte mil dólares entregados en un cheque simbólico y de las manos de Eret Hijo de Eret. Esto último se cumplió, pero lo primero no

Apenas pisaron las maderas de dicho lugar, escucharon algunas palmas y gritos aislados por parte de unos de sus fans, pero los demás quedaron en total silencio. Sin importarles mucho, tanto Brutilda como Patan corrieron primero a tomar el cartón y prácticamente arrancarlo del agarre que proporcionaba el organizador, quien además fue bastante acosado por la Thorston

Entre la totalidad de conformantes de ''The Musical Dragons'' saludaban a la multitud presente, pero unos segundos después de que comenzaran a hacerlo, persona que había empezó a reaccionar y, seguidamente, a abuchear, anulando cualquier comentario de cualquier fanático entre el publico

Pero las reacciones no fueron solo por parte de este último, sino que hubieron integrantes de varios ''competidores'' que no quedaron exentos de este tipo de protestas. Pronto todos los participantes del concurso también enloquecieron, más que nada los ex-alumnos de Hofferson, ya que los resultados de la votación era, para la mayoría, totalmente injusto, y pronto las cosas se salieron de control

En el escenario no solo se escuchaba el disgusto, sino que también se sentía. Millones de objetos tales como vasos, botellas de plástico, comida, entre otros, era arrojados por la multitud iracunda, mientras que ''detrás de escena'' el contexto era un tanto parecido, siendo ''The Riders of Rock'' los más furiosos e indignados

-No puedo creer que esté pasando esto-Comento Marty cerrando los puños

-Yo realmente creí que ganaríamos-Menciono Gustav, algo deprimido

-¡Esta decidido! Les destrozare la cara a golpes y dejare sus bellos rostros tan desfigurados que no querrán volver a ver la luz-Lindzey ya preparaba sus nudillos

-Wow, tranquila-La freno Zac, reteniéndola con los brazos antes de que se armara otra escena como las que solían ocurrir-No hace falta violencia

-¿Qué no hace falta?-Rió nervioso Arnold-Yo mismo los escuche hablando con Eret sobre el premio, ¡El que ganaran estaba PACTADO!

A Lindsey eso ultimo colmo su paciencia, y no dudo en tratar a como diera de soltarse del agarre de su novio, quien definitivamente ya no podía solo contra una persona como lo era la bajista

-¡LOS MANDARE AL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO DE UNA PATADA!

-Lindsey…

-¡Y LUEGO LE PEDIRÉ AL DIABLO QUE LOS ENCIERRE EN EL PEOR CALABOZO QUE TENGA Y…

-Lindsey…

-…LOS HAGA ESCUCHAR ''EVERYTHING IS AWESOME'' POR EL RESTO DE…

-Lindsey…

-…SUS ESTÚPIDAS VIDAS MUERTAS Y…

-¡LINDSEY!-Grito ya sin soportarlo el pelirrojo, generando en la morocha una pizca de tranquilidad

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!-Obviamente, ni Astrid ni Hipo quedaron exentos de lo que sucedía, pero simplemente estaban más alejados del contexto

-Lindsey quiere matar personas y ver sus tripas desparramarse, otra vez-Dijo Marty, susurrando lo último

Y a la multitud desconcertada de jóvenes no solo se unieron los exprofesores, sino que también asomaron sus oídos y sus opiniones los padres de la rubia

-Tranquilos niños, tranquilos. Los Hofferson nunca perdieron un caso en el juzgado, y esta no va a ser la primera vez que…-Pero fue detenido por una mano seca en su pecho

-No va a ser nada, papa. Tienen que tratar de tranquilizarse y…

-¡Mis padres están afuera!-Vocifero uno de los chicos

-¡Y los míos también!

-¡Y…!-Trago saliva-Ghoti

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos de forma espantadas

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Cómo nos iremos?

-¿Qué pasara si nos atrapa?

-¡Demonios, chicos, cálmense!... Yo… Yo sé que puedo hacer algo, solo… Solo déjenme pensar y…

En realidad, no tenía ninguna idea. No les podía decir eso, no les podía defraudar, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, y los acontecimientos que se vivieron hace tan solo segundos habían hecho de esa una noche catastrófica

Sin embargo, y cuando todos estaban esperando el maravilloso plan del que Astrid en realidad carecía, se escucharon alientos un tanto particulares por parte del público, y en los orbes azules nació un brillo de esplendor, un brillo esperanzado

''Riders of Rock, Riders of Rock'' repetían una y otra vez, mientras la banda ganadora salía a cómo podía del escenario manchada de todo tipo de cosas. Estos ''cánticos'' llamaron la atención de los pequeños rockeros, pero más aun de los padres de la ex-profesora y de los adolescentes, sin contar a la supervisora, quien, a pesar de que odiara el ambiente, estaba sorprendida de este tipo de acciones llevadas a cabo por la multitud

Los únicos que no se sorprendieron eran el castaño y la rubia. En realidad, ellos interpretaban aquello como algo más serio, algo que significaba muchas cosas

\- Flash-Back -

La tarde iba desapareciendo perseguida por la oscuridad, aunque la lluvia imposibilitaba el hecho de ver tales cosas. Era calmada y arrulladora, tranquila y relajada, perfecta para mirar un concierto de AC-DC en la casa de tu pareja, o al menos así pensaba Hofferson

Su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de su novio, mientas que este estaba acostado en el sofá. Los dos se encontraban compenetrados por la música que emanaba del aparato electrónico, aunque Astrid solo pensaba en la temperatura descendiendo y en su necesidad del abrigo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Eso era un gran problema para ella, significaba dejar su comodidad al estar recostada sobre Haddock, perderse de algunos minutos de concierto, y hacer ejercicio. La ultima era la peor, desde su punto de vista, aunque la segunda también dolería, y todo eso pasaba por el hecho de que se encontraba con una remera simple y desgastada de su banda favorita y unos jeans rotos ''a la moda'', o eso quería creer, ya que no estaba segura si los compro así o sufrieron ciertos infortunios con la lavadora oxidada

En fin, significaba mucho sacrificio, y prefería morir de frío a que mover los pies, a pesar de que no sonara muy ilógico, pero Astrid era extremadamente seria y literal en esos temas

-Hey, Risitos…-Interrumpió Hipo sus pensamientos-Ahí está ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Angus Young, te lo dije millones de veces-Bufo cansada-Y te dije que no me llamaras Risitos-Agrego levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a la cara

El castaño sonrió, y le paso una mano por el cabello

-Es que amo verte furiosa, y cuando pones esa cara de viejito arrugadito y enojadito-Le tomo el rostro y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro y aplastar las mejillas de la joven, provocando que esta frunciera el ceño

-No hagas eso-Saco las manos del muchacho, mientras este reía-Te romperé tu tierna cara a golpes alguno de estos días, pero tienes suerte de que no esté en mi mejor estado físico para hacerlo

-Que… No me digas que hoy no recorriste desde la cocina hasta la sala-Contuvo una carcajada

-JA JA, muy gracioso-Agrego escéptica-Te demostrare que soy capaz de ser toda una atleta

Así como lo menciono, trato de pararse y, después de alguna que otra torpeza, logro hacerlo, para luego trotar hasta la entrada, tomas su abrigo, mirar por la ventana como las gotas seguían mojando el pavimento, y volver junto al castaño, quien ya se había sentado

Este último, divertido, comenzó a aplaudir tales acciones llevadas a cabo

-Te mereces una medalla de los Juegos Olímpicos-Decía sin dejar de aplaudir

-Claro, cuando descanse mi cintura-Y mientras lo comentaba, tomaba asiento al lado del muchacho-¡Demonios! El deporte no es lo mío

-No, definitivamente no, y menos si a eso le llamas deporte

-¡Lo siento! Me olvide que estaba hablando con Chico Aspiradora, el que todo lo sabe de primeros auxilios-Generaba ademanes con las manos

-¡Y yo con Fritura con Patas! Aun no puedo creer como no te volviste una bolsa de papitas, es insano que una persona coma tanto de eso

-¡Insano es vestirse de Chewbacca y correr a la directora para que la pobre mujer termine con trastornos mentales!

-¡Trastornos mentales los de tu padre! Lo compadezco, no hubiera querido vivir con alguien adicta a las apuestas y los tratos

-No es adicta-Tomo una lata de Coca-Cola que estaba cerca de su lado del sofá, y bebió un trago-Es profesional

Las risas no pudieron evitar salir de sus bocas, para que luego los dos jóvenes siguieran mirando el concierto ya bastante avanzado de la banda norteamericana, y entre que lo veían, a Hipo comenzaron a surgirle preguntas nuevas, curiosidades en cuanto al proyecto de Astrid

-Oye…-Musito de forma tímida

-¿Si?

-Que… ¿Qué pasara si logran audicionar bien, y si ganan el concurso?

La rubia tomo un poco más de su bebida, y lo miro a los ojos, algo confundida

-Y… Ganaremos, que más podría pasar. La verdad es que no entiendo el sentido de tu…

-No, no me refiero a eso, es…-Se rasco la nuca, nervioso-Que pasara con tu vida, no sé, con la de los chicos, tendrán que… Planificar más, dejar sus vidas cotidianas, dispensar del tiempo libre…

-Puede ser…-Se encogió de hombros-Con los conciertos, con sacar álbumes, con componer canciones. Si, supongo que tendremos que renunciar a algunas cosas-Su mirada se fue oscureciendo. Iba entendiendo a donde quería llegar Haddock

-Y quizás ni siquiera tengan que ganar el ''Berk es Música''. A muchas personas les paso que se volvieron famosas tan solo con participar, y tendrán sus giras por el país, ¡Hasta por el mundo!

-Tal vez por mucho tiempo-Agrego la muchacha, ya un poco deprimida, aunque sin dejar que se note

Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Ella nunca pensó que el hecho de ser famosa, o de convertirse en una banda exitosa implicaría tales cuestiones. En realidad, lo sabía, y lo tomaba por obvio, pero no quería que llegase el momento de meditarlo, y al parecer Hipo lo adelanto. Debía admitir que estaba un tanto asustada, y definitivamente no era por los relámpagos

De pronto, y ante su mirada decaída, sintió una mano rozar la suya con delicadeza, y para cuando levanto el rostro se topó con un castaño algo inseguro, pero que trataba a como fuera de ocultarlo

-Escucha…-Levanto su cara con la mano, para así verla de frente y directo a los orbes azules-Sea lo que sea que elijas, yo te apoyare, implique lo que tenga que implicar

Recorrió un poco la mejilla de la profesora con su pulgar, para luego besarla suavemente y abrazarla

Pero Astrid no quería elegir entre una cosa o la otra, quería que todo lo que se lograse fuera en conjunto, fuera en unión, y no con el deber de elegir una vida que si o si tuviera que llevar a cabo. Lastimosamente en algún momento llegaría la hora de decidir

\- Fin Flash-Back -

Haddock tomo su mano como en aquella ves, y así como lo hizo atrajo su mirada azulada hacia él. No pudo evitar suspirar de forma cansada, agobiada por sus propios pensamientos, pero a pesar de ello siguió con lo que pensaba hacer y con lo que no postergaría mas

-Aún tengo algo que entregarte-La mirada curiosa y confundida que le presento la muchacha volvió a inundar al castaño

Este último abrió su chaqueta, y de dentro de ella extrajo dos papeles, aunque no eran solo eso

-Sabía que no podrías comprarlas, así que estuve ahorrando y… Las compre yo. E-es un regalo-Sonrió bobamente, como en aquellos tiempos donde recién se conocían

Astrid tomo entre sus manos lo que se descifró como dos tickets para el recital de AC-DC que se haría ¡Tan solo en días! La rubia contuvo la respiración, y una lágrima salió inevitablemente de sus ojos, para luego abrazar con todas las fuerzas que tenía al pobre joven, quien termino con los pulmones estrujados

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-Gritaba Hofferson saltando de contenta y aun rodeándolo con sus brazos. Segundos después decidió soltarlo-¡Dioses! Realmente pensé que no podría verlos, pero… Por todos los cielos, ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Y podre invitar a Brutilda!

Ante eso, el joven quedo algo decepcionado, y comenzó a rascarse la nunca de manera nerviosa, murmurando cosas como ''¡Ah, sí! Brutilda, claro… A ella le encantan esas cosas, yo no… Por favor, ¿Cómo iría a ver rock? Pff, claro que no''. Sin embargo, la ex-profesora comenzó a reír para seguidamente golpearle el brazo con cariño

-Estoy bromeando-Dijo riendo, viendo que el hacía lo mismo, pero que parecía querer decir algo mas

-Oye, yo creo que… Deberías leer bien las entradas, digo… Nunca se sabe cuándo pueda haber algo importante en ellas

-Por favor, Hipo, ya se mas o menos lo que…-Quedo unos segundo en silencio, y mirando a la nada porque una idea bastante curiosa llego a su cabeza

Muy lentamente, y aun escuchando los gritos que realizaba el público en petición de la banda, comenzó de manera pausada a revisar los tickets, y se dio cuenta que había palabras muy interesantes impresas en ellos. Cuando unió los dos reversos de las entradas, encontró una frase más que sorpresiva:

''My Lady, ¿Quiere usted casarse conmigo?''

Si estaba helada al encontrar las letras desordenas, ahora se encontraba shockeada. Hipo, por su parte, se balanceaba imperceptiblemente de un lado a otro, entrelazando sus dedos esperando ansioso, preocupado y nervioso la respuesta

-Yo…-La joven quedo sin palabra, y sus ojos azules aún seguían desorbitados

Los gritos de la multitud se volvían más fuertes, y a pesar de que el concurso y las presentaciones se terminaron, ellos no se iban. Querían a la banda, querían a Astrid, Lindsey, Marty, los querían a todos de vuelta sobre el escenario

Haddock, viendo la totalidad de situaciones, y viendo que hasta los alumnos de su novia no sabían que hacer ante las vociferaciones de la gente, prefirió hablar primero

-Creo que te llama la fama-Comento sonriendo

Al oír esas palabras, la rubia salió, al menos un poco, del trance en el que estaba, miro a Hipo de forma soñadora, y sintiendo que realmente su contexto se estaba volviendo tenso e indeciso, dio media vuelta para hablar con sus niños, quienes estaban comentando entre ellos desesperadamente, sin comprender muy bien la situación en la que estaban

-Hey, Chicos…-No recibía respuesta, estaban extremadamente alborotados-¡Chicos!

Al gritarlo de esa forma, uno a uno comenzó a prestar atención, ya que se encontraban tan desesperados por concretar alguna solución para todo lo que pasaba que no eran muy conscientes del lugar o de lo que vociferaba el público

-¡Escuchen un segundo!-Hasta los padres de Astrid que se habían alejado a hablar (O más bien reclamar) hacia Eret, al escuchar a su hija decir esas directivas, retornaron junto a ella-Formen un circulo alrededor mío, como lo hicimos antes de tocar en el escenario

Todos y cada uno de ellos, aun algo inseguros y asustados, se posaron cerca de ella y empezaron a prestar atención

-Pudimos haber perdido, podemos estar en el peor de los problemas por el hecho de que sus padres y Ghoti estén allá afuera, pero una cosa es segura, llegamos hasta aquí-Sonrió, y abrazo fuerte a dos de los jóvenes encargados de informática que se habían posicionado a su lado-Escuchen por un segundo esos gritos, ¡Están diciendo el nombre de la banda, de NUESTRA BANDA! Y ni Alvin, ni Eret, ni ninguno de los demás jurados tienen tanto poder electivo como lo tiene el público, como lo tiene la gente, como lo tienen esas personas que están allí afuera, esperándonos de vuelta. Ellos eligieron al ganador, y somos nosotros-Ahora sonrieron todos los demás, con los ánimos renovados-Yo sé que lucharon demasiado por estar aquí, que practicaron horas y horas, que lo sacrificaron todo, y que creyeron hasta después de haber perdido la libertad que yo trataba de darles, así que por un segundo quiero que se olviden de que sus padres o la directora están entre los espectadores, y que solo escuchen al público con sus gritos de aliento, porque volveremos al escenario a justificar ese premio

Asintieron, y sin dejar decir una palabra más a la rubia, se lanzaron hacia ella y la abrazaron entre la gran cantidad de adolescentes que eran, por lo que terminaron por dejarla sin aliento. Luego de esto, y de que a poco fueran caminando hacia el tablado, Hofferson se dio media vuelta, y mirando directamente a Hipo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, lo abrazo de una manera que el muchacho no había experimentado. Parecía llena de cariño, de recuerdos, de ilusión, por darle un nombre

-No quiero elegir entre una cosa y la otra. Si la ''Fama'' me va a quitar todo esto, prefiero morir olvidada, pero tratare de llegar a ella sin perderte a ti

Hipo le devolvió el gesto, y la soltó para que esta, aun mirándolo esperanzada, caminara nuevamente a escena

Pasaron muchas cosas en menos de un mes. Y pensar que todo comenzó con una apuesta que hizo con su padre y que al final perdió, pero esa acción impulso a que comenzara a vivir sola, conociera a su peor enemiga y tuviera que obtener empleo. Allí, a una directora que la dejaba sin respiro, adolescentes que fueron sus hijos adoptivos, y un castaño que se convirtió en la persona que más le importa en el mundo, o en la única persona que saco de ella la parte interesada. Tantas cosas pasaron sin que ella se diera cuenta, y tanto cambio sin intención de hacerlo, siendo lo que nunca pensó ser, y amando lo que nunca pensó amar

Las luces de la pequeña entrada eran cegadoras. Los reflectores estaban encendidos y al máximo, mientras que sus ex-estudiantes le gritaban que se apurara, pero ella no prestaba atención, porque se había internado en sí misma. A partir de ese momento su vieja vida quedaba atrás de manera definitiva, y sus metas cambiaban para ser otras, porque ya no era soñar con vivir sentada en un sofá comiendo frituras para siempre, o depender de sus padres el mayor tiempo que pudiera, sino que ahora lucharía por conseguir la felicidad de sus chicos, de las personas que la querían y que la apoyaban, de Hipo, de Tormenta, de ellos, sus verdaderos amigos, su familia, porque a partir de ahora si vida cambiaba para mejor, su mundo cambiaba para mejor, y prometía que pasara lo que pasara, pelearía hasta el final

Ella es Astrid Hofferson, una rockera que se dio cuenta que la vida es mucho más que un televisor y una resignación a la vagancia, y que vale la pena seguir los sueños, sin importar lo descabellados que puedan ser

* * *

** Fin! Wow, ya termino el Fic! :d Que loco...**

** Espero les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado :3**

** Es momento de decir adios, pero no para siempre ;) Mas bien, seria un ¡Hasta Pronto!**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


End file.
